Amores Prohibidos
by FannyLu
Summary: Rose detesta a Scorpius. Él solo quiere hacer las paces. Un libro misterioso de la Sección Prohibida pone en duda sus sentimientos y genera más de un problema. ¿Quién es ese ser misterioso que desea a Rose? ¿Son todos tan buenos como aparentan ser? Antepasados, secretos y una historia llena tragedias... ¿Podrá el amor de generaciones y generaciones florecer algún día?
1. Prólogo

**Él es una serpiente**. **Ella es una leona**.

Desde tiempos remotos los Malfoy y los Weasley se han odiado. Pero… ¿A qué se debe ese odio incondicional que parece acompañar a su genética? Simple. O quizás no. El amor es algo que rompe contra cualquier barrera, y no era la primera vez que este sentimiento florecía en los corazones de dichas familias. Rose y Scorpius se detestaban mutuamente, pero no por las razones que todos querían. Ellos aborrecían la dependencia y la adicción tan fuerte que se tenían.

Odiaban lo mucho que se amaban.

Pero Hesperia, una vieja fantasma-bruja entrometida, les enseñará que amar no es un pecado, y mucho menos teniendo el pasado que escondían sus familias. Ambos chicos deberán someterse a un viaje por el tiempo y descubrir el porqué del rencor que les impide ser felices.

Al primer viaje, Rose y Scorpius se darán cuenta que no solo es un viaje divertido para explorar y conocer. Todo lo contrario, un mago aparece y tratará de destruir a ambas familias secuestrando a los puntos clave de éstas a través de la historia. Lo que comenzó como un paseo de enseñanza terminará como una misión muy peligrosa que requerirá todo su talento, valentía y sobre todas las cosas el apoyo mutuo y el amor profundo que tienen.


	2. Tu y yo no congeniamos

**Rose pov. **

Era un idiota. Un idiota remendado que no sabía con quien se metía. Francamente, Malfoy me saca de quicio. Pero no me iba a dejar ganar, lo haría pagar. No sé de qué manera… ¡Pero lo haré!

Y como castigo, el sábado se quedaran a ayudar a Madame Prince – la voz de la directora me sacó de mis pensamientos. Fruncí el ceño.

Yo no estoy de acuerdo con el castigo – protesté irritada

Pues no me interesa Srta. Weasley, usted y el Sr. Malfoy estaban fuera de sus camas a deshoras – la profesora McGonagall me miró decepcionada – Independientemente de que sean prefectos y premios anuales, no tienen autorización para vagar por los pasillos cuando no es su turno de patrullar. Ahora, quiero que los dos se vayan a su torre. Los quiero el sábado a las 7:00am en la Biblioteca.

¿Tiene que ser el sábado? – inquirió el ególatra que tenia por compañero de torre, alias: Scorpius Malfoy – Tengo una cita ese día… y la verdad no quisiera dejar plantada a mi pareja – La profesora arqueó una ceja y yo bufé. Había que ser imbécil.

Adiós – contestó simplemente. Hecha una furia salí de allí.

¡Estaba castigada! Todo por culpa de ese extorsionista que me había convencido de salir de mi apacible y perfecta cama. Yo la verdad no suelo hacerle caso a Scorpius Malfoy, y no tengo ni idea de porque lo hice esta vez. Hablarle siempre me ha traído problemas, mayormente familiares. Mi padre odia al padre de Malfoy. Y como buena hija yo debo odiarlo, y lo he hecho. O al menos lo hacía.

Todo esto es tu culpa – mi voz resonó por el pasillo del 7mo piso. Aunque no me contestara, sabía que iba detrás mío y que me estaba escuchando – Si no me hubieras incitado a salir de la torre, diciendo que el profesor Longbottom me llamaba… ¡No estuviera castiga!

Pues que pena, Weasley – respondió situándose a mi lado. Lo fulminé con la mirada y él me sonrió – Mira, te lo recompensaré.

¿A si? ¿Y cómo? – pregunté de manera irónica mientras nos deteníamos en la puerta de la torre

No sé, te compraré algún chocolate de Honeydukes o te brindaré un trago en Las Tres Escobas – respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Torné los ojos y dije la contraseña. Ambos entramos y justo cuando se desviaba a su cuarto lo detuve tomándolo por el brazo

Eso no arregla nada, quedaré tachada de por vida. ¡Jamás me habían castigado! Y no pienso dejar que me vean en público contigo – me crucé de brazos y el arqueó una ceja – Además, ¿Para qué diablos me tenias que engañar y llevar contigo? ¿Querías que mi historial se arruinara y nunca pueda conseguir empleo?

Pues… - sus mejillas se colorearon levemente, cosa que me sorprendió – ¿Conoces a Jeanne Grey?

Claro, es una Ravenclaw. Estudia en 4to curso – contesté confundida. ¿que tenía que ver una de las amigas de Lucy conmigo?

Bueno, Vada quería que saliera con ella… el sábado… y yo realmente no quiero salir con una menor – Suspiró y se sentó en una de las butacas de la sala de estar – Por eso quería que me castigaran

De acuerdo, querías dejar plantada a una niña… pero… - lo miré escéptica y molesta - ¿Para qué diablos querías que me castigaran contigo?

No creerás que voy a dejar que me castiguen solo – respondió indignado e incré mandíbula se me desencajó – Y… he decidido algo

¡No me importa! ¡Eres un imbécil que solo piensa en si mismo! – grité tomando un tintero vacio y lanzándoselo, el me miró sorprendido y esquivó el tintero – ¡Ni siquiera nos llevamos bien! ¡yo te odio y tú me odias!

¿En serio me odias? – en ese momento había agarrado el cesto de la basura y me disponía a lanzarlo – ¡Espera! – me detuve y lo miré de mala gana – Escucha, sé que no nos llevamos bien. Sé que me detestas, me aborreces y no quieres saber nada de mi… pero… ¿Me ODIAS?

¡claro que…! – me quedé callada ante la mueca de disgusto que puso. Recapacité. Yo… yo no me llevaba bien con él. ¡Era imposible!

Scorpius Malfoy era un ególatra, narcisista y un ricachón muy mimado. Un rubio de ojos grises y cuerpo de adonis. Un Malfoy en todo su esplendor. Era un Slytherin, el Rey prácticamente de su casa. Capitán del equipo de Quiddich. Uno de los chicos más cotizados de Hogwarts. Eso no lo iba a negar yo. Era prefecto y era premio anual. Vivíamos juntos en una torre, pero casi nunca le he hablado. No lo conocía muy bien. ¿De verdad lo odiaba?

**Scorpius pov. **

Al menos no me iba a lanzar el cesto. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Esta chica estaba loca! Pero no iba a negar… que me gustaba. Si, si. Ya me imagino las caras que tienen. "¡Le gusta! ¡Le gusta!" estarán gritando. No se ilusionen. La Weasley me gusta, me gusta como _mujer._ Solo me gustaba como mujer. Por esta razón es que trato de acercarme a ella. Peeero, ella me repele por completo. ¡Es una complicada!

Rose Weasley era una chica hermosa, inteligente y muy… ¿Cuál es la palabra? Creo que la palabra que busco es… es… ¿audaz? Bueno, no recuerdo la palabra exacta. Pero ella es increíble. Es prefecta, premio anual y todos los profesores la aman. Es cazadora de Gryffindor. Se mucho sobre ella, como que su hobby es leer. Adora el chocolate y el hidromiel. Jamás en su vida ha tomado Whisky de Fuego y mucho menos bebidas alcohólicas muggles. Pareceré un acosador, pero no lo soy. Se mucho sobre ella gracias a Albus, que es mi mejor amigo.

He tratado de alzar la bandera blanca con ella desde que tengo 14 años. Sin embargo, como dije antes, ella me repele. Me detesta. Lo cual es una pena, siendo sinceros. Ella es una buena chica y creo que podríamos llegar a ser amigos.

¿Y bien? – cuestioné tratando de no reír - ¿Me odias?

Yo… Bien, no te odio – se ruborizó y bajó el cesto para luego sentarse en la otra butaca – Pero igual no me caes bien.

Supongo que eso es un avance – mascullé tornando los ojos – No sé porque tenemos que llevarnos mal, eres una necia

¡Es obvio! ¡Tú eres un Malfoy y yo soy una Weasley! ¡Es natural que nos odiemos! – respondió de manera histérica. La miré decepcionado, ¿Era tan boba como para guiarse solo por los prejuicios?

Pensé que eras mas lista – la corté de forma un tanto brusca – Mira, tu no me has hecho nada… y yo no he querido hacerte nunca nada. Francamente, todavía no comprendo porque me odias.

Fácil: Eres un ego centrista, mujeriego que se la da de chulo – contestó con la barbilla en alto. Sonreí de lado.

Diste en el clavo con los defectos… pero… ¿Te has molestado en saber qué cosas buenas tengo? – su rostro se volvió color granate y no pude evitar sonreír burlonamente – Oh, no sabía que tenias esa mente. Lo añadiré a tu lista de atributos.

¡Oh, cállate! – se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto. Me apresuré y la tomé de la mano

¡Espera! Quiero hacer un trato – me miró confundida – Desde hoy… empezaremos a conocernos. Si después de una semana… te sigo cayendo mal… prometo no volverte a hablar por el resto del año. Incluso si nos encontramos en algún lugar del mundo…

Acepto, ahora suéltame y empecemos de nuevo – la solté y ella se colocó frente a mi – Un placer, soy Rose.

Encantado de conocerte, Rose. – no se me pasó por alto el hecho de que omitió su apellido – Yo soy Scorpius - tomé su mano nuevamente y, para molestarla, se la besé. Me la arrancó de un tirón y sin decirme más nada desapareció por su puerta.

No pude evitar reír y creo que hasta escuché un "ridículo" flotar en el aire. Con una nueva meta me fui a mi cuarto, donde mi cama esperaba.

**Rose pov.**

El sábado hacia un día estupendo y, para empeorar la situación, había una salida a Hogsmeade. Todavía recordaba lo sucedido con Malfoy hace tres días, y todavía no me lo creía. Se había comportado como un idiota remendado de nuevo. Pero había hecho un trato con él y se supone que debía empezar otra vez, pues él estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato. Me saludaba cada vez que nos cruzábamos por los pasillos y de vez en cuando hablábamos en la biblioteca, y solo dos veces nos sentamos juntos en clase de Runas. Pero del resto, aun me daba pena que me vieran con él en público.

Recorrí el pasillo del segundo pisó y pronto me encontré con la puerta de la Biblioteca. No sabía dónde estaba Malfoy y no me importaba tampoco. La reja estaba cerrada pero apenas me dispuse a tocarla se abrió sola. Entré y divisé a Madame Pince detrás de una estantería acomodando libros, así que me acerqué a ella.

Buenos días, Madame Pince – la saludé educadamente examinando su labor

Buenos día, Rose. McGonagall me informó de tu castigo con el Sr. Malfoy… ¿Dónde está él? Bueno, no importa. Necesito que vayas a Sección Prohibida y saques todos los libros del pasillo 9, el último.

¿Sacarlos? ¿Todos? – pregunté haciendo una mueca

Si, Weasley. Todos – repitió sin dejar de acomodar libros

Resignada caminé arrastrando los pies hacia la Sección Prohibida. El olor a moho y a humedad penetró mis fosas nasales y casi me hace llorar. Quién diría que la perfecta hija de Hermione Granger estaría castigada en el lugar más preciado para ella. Empecé por la estantería N° 1, decidí que iría de abajo hacia arriba y los de arriba se los dejaría a Malfoy. No llevaba ni una hora cuando otras pisadas resonaron.

Llegas tarde – lo reproché sabiendo de quien se trataba

Lo siento, me quedé dormido – se disculpó y se sentó junto a mí. Inmediatamente entrecerré los ojos con desconfianza, ¿Cuándo le había dado autorización de sentarse tan cerca de mí? Preferí no decir nada.

Durante un buen rato trabajamos en silencio, sacamos y despolvamos libros y libros, todos de distintos tamaños, colores y temas. Cansada de trabajar tanto levanté mí vista hacia el reloj pegado a la pared del fondo: eran las 9. Suspiré resignada, llevábamos apenas dos horas trabajando y yo juraba que era más, para entonces íbamos por la mitad de la estantería 1. No me quería ni imaginar cómo estaría cuando fuera hora del almuerzo.

¿Cuál es tu materia favorita? – me preguntó Scorpius minutos después de haber visto el reloj

¿A qué se debe la pregunta? – cuestioné arqueando mis cejas

No me gusta el silencio… o al menos si estoy en compañía. Hablemos – me respondió sin dejar de sacar los libros

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas – me miró incrédulo y yo sonreí burlona – ¿Te parece algo imposible? Lo sé, mi mamá me miró de igual manera cuando se lo dije… ¿Y la tuya cual es?

Mmm… Transformaciones – Se dejó caer en el suelo y se pegó a una de las estanterías

¡Malfoy! ¡Ni creas que yo trabajaré sola! – tiré los dos libros que tenía en mis manos y me crucé de brazos

Dos cosas. Primero: Descansemos un minuto – me pidió señalando su lado – Segundo: Deja de llamarme Malfoy, hicimos un acuerdo. Yo soy Scorpius y tu eres Rose.

Me quedé callada y mis brazos se aflojaron hasta reposar a los lados de mi cuerpo. Bufé y me senté junto a él, provocando que se echara a reír. Siguió riendo y lo miré como si se hubiera vuelto loco, contra todo mi pronóstico se rió con más fuerza. Al minuto yo me estaba riendo también. Le golpeé el hombro tratando de que dejara de reír pero seguía, por lo tanto, yo tampoco dejé de reír.

Muy bien – dije cuando dejamos de reír, aunque yo todavía sonreía – Basta de descanso… terminemos esto

De acuerdo, de acuerdo

Se levantó antes que yo y me tendió la mano. La tomé algo más confiada, quizás no fuera tan malo y realmente me empezaba a agradar su compañía. Apenas me puse en pie me dirigí a la estantería 2 y tomé el primer libro, el cual resbaló por mis manos y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo y se abrió justo por la mitad. Scorpius se agachó a recogerlo pero cuando sus dedos rozaron el libro emitió una luz blanca muy brillante, cegándome por completo.

**FannyLu pov.**

Ambos chicos salieron despedidos hacia atrás por una corriente de aire. Su vuelo fue detenido por la pared del fondo, haciendo que los dos emitieran gritos de dolor; seguidamente, resbalaron por la pared y se estrellaron con el suelo. El rubio abrió los ojos pero inmediatamente los cerró de nuevo al quedar cegado por la luz.

Tan rápido como empezó… se acabó. La Sección Prohibida quedó de nuevo sumida entre la oscuridad propia y la débil luz que se colaba por las ventanas. Scorpius abrió los ojos de nuevo, esta vez algo más despacio para no volver a quedar ciego. Echó un vistazo a su lado y allí encontró a la pelirroja sobándose la espalda.

Bien hecho, Rose – se quejó el oji gris

¿disculpa? – la aludida lo miró indignada con las dos cejas en alto

Tu sacaste el libro – explicó levantándose

¡Pero se puso a brillar cuando tú lo tocaste! ¡Así que es tu culpa!

Si no lo hubieras dejado caer, yo no lo habría tenido que levantar, no habría brillado y no hubiéramos salido volando hacia atrás

¡Hay que ver! – Rose tenia las mejillas coloradas y sus ojos echaban chispas de rabia - ¿Sabes qué? ¡Terminemos esto de una vez! – la pelirroja sacó su varita de su escote y moviéndola elegantemente todos los libros comenzaron a salirse de sus lugares y flotaban hasta quedar posados en el suelo – ¡No quiero volver a verte Malfoy! ¡Y yo que pensé que quizás podríamos llegar a algo!

Después de descargarse, la chica dio media vuelta y se fue encolerizada por la puerta. Scorpius suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Había metido la pata de nuevo, pero no lo iba a admitir. El era un Malfoy, y los Malfoy jamás se rebajan a pedir disculpas. Había sido condescendiente y se las había pedido por lo del castigo, pero no se iba a disculpar cuando él estaba seguro que ella tenía la culpa de todo. Por muy tonto que sonara.

**Scorpius pov. **

Bueno, ella se lo pierde. **No pienso ir detrás de ella **jalándole para que me vuelva a hablar. He sobrevivido 6 años sin acercarme a ella, y lo mismo han hecho mis antepasados. _Un Malfoy puede vivir sin una Weasley_.

**Rose pov.**

¡Era un imbécil! ¿Yo pensaba darle una oportunidad? ¡Dios mío! ¡Merlín! ¡Definitivamente! Me había vuelto loca. Pero él se lo pierde, él ha tomado una decisión. **Yo no lo necesito**. _Soy una Weasley_, y los Weasley siempre hemos sabido seguir adelante. _Los Malfoy son un 0 a la izquierda para nosotros. _

_FannyLu pov. _

_A pesar de la ferocidad de sus pensamientos, muy dentro de ellos, en alguna esquina de su subconsciente, ambos sabían que esos pensamientos no eran muy ciertos. Inevitablemente, ya sabían que el otro existía. Y eso bastaba para que se tomaran en cuenta. Oscar Wilde escribió: "Que hablen mal de ti es terrible. Pero es peor que no lo hagan en absoluto" Scorpius se sentía bien cuando Rose lo insultaba, al menos ella lo detestaba, y al detestarlo, aunque fuera un pensamiento de ella era sobre él. Rose estaba en las mismas, él podría ser un imbécil, pero él al menos sabia como era ella y siempre tenía algo que decirle, por muy malo que fuese, eso significaba que pensaba en ella. _

_Ambos sabían que existían. Y no se habían dado cuenta… que estaban destinados a pensar en el otro. Por mucho que les doliera admitirlo. Claro que nunca lo harían. _

_Los dos habían tratado de armar algo, de construir un lazo. Pero como siempre sucede, no todo les salió bien. _

_Rose sabía que las cosas con Scorpius debían quedarse tal y como estaban. Que él fuera por su lado y ella por el suyo. Si solo por una sola estúpida pelea había perdido los estribos, no quería ni imaginarse cuando tuviera razones para enojarse. Pero estaba segura que es era una escusa, porque aunque no le gustara, seguía pensando en él y estaba aun más segura… de que si seguía… solo iba a pensar en él._

_Scorpius sabía que no podía ponerse con tonterías a tratar de congeniar con alguien que definitivamente lo repelía, pero él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Intentarlo para poder olvidarse de ella y de la inexplicable atención que al parecer su cerebro quería dedicarle. Pues él estaba seguro… que solo era un capricho… el capricho de tener algo prohibido._

Scorpius miró al libro, el cual tenía una cubierta de terciopelo color lila. Se agachó para recogerlo, esta vez con más cuidado y, para su alivio, el objeto no emitió ninguna luz. En la cubierta rezaba lo siguiente:

"_**Derecho a un Amor Prohibido**__**"**_

¿Qué haría una novela en la Sección Prohibida? Bufando salió de la Biblioteca con el libro entre sus manos.

Cuando la Sección Prohibida quedó vacía una figura transparente salió detrás de una de las estanterías. La figura sonrió emocionada.

_Parece que los he vuelto a encontrar… Hay que ver la suerte que tengo – susurró con voz espectral para sí misma – Mejor será que los vigile de cerca, estoy segura que esa distancia no durará mucho - con una risita desapareció._


	3. El Libro

FannyLu pov.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Scorpius y Rose no se hablaban. Había que admitir que los dos se sentían algo extraños por no estar discutiendo cada dos por tres, pero eso era problema de segundo plano. Ambos habían experimentado un agradable cambio: al menos ya no tenían que soportarse los berrinches mutuos. Cada uno andaba por su lado.

Nuestra amada pelirroja se encontraba caminando apresurada a su siguiente clase: Herbología. Maldecía el momento en el que se apuntó en tantas materias, pero ya no le quedaba de otra. Sumida en sus pensamientos, descargando su ira contra los estudios (cosa que pocas veces hacia) no se percató que alguien venia en dirección contraria y terminó estampándose contra una pequeña figura. A causa de esto, ambas personas se encontraban tiradas en el suelo con todas sus pertenencias regadas por el suelo.

Lo siento – masculló Rose arrodillándose a recoger sus cosas

No te preocupes – respondió riendo una voz femenina bastante llamativa y musical. Rose, sorprendida por el tono tan melodioso de campanillas repicando, elevó sus ojos azules hasta ella.

Los ojos café claro de la desconocida le devolvieron la mirada. Era una chica de piel blanca como la nieve y tenía una melena de rizos perfectos color marrón oscuro que caían hasta su cadera. Su uniforme era muy indecente, o al menos eso consideraba la pelirroja, no llevaba ni la capa, ni la corbata, ni el suéter, su camisa tenía dos botones desabotonados y mostraba un elegante brasier violeta, su falda era lo único aparentemente decente, pues le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la mitad del muslo. Inmediatamente Rose la catalogó como una mujer fatal.

La chica también parecía sorprendida. Nunca había imaginado toparse con la prefecta perfecta, y mucho menos en aquellas condiciones. Sonrió al pensar la mala impresión que debería estar dando, pues en comparación con la oji azul, ella estaba vestida como una chica de malas intensiones. Amplió su sonrisa. Siempre era divertido hacer nuevas amistades… y ella definitivamente quería probar que tal era Rose Weasley.

Déjame ayudarte, la torpe aquí soy yo… solo a mí se me ocurre estar maquillándome sin mirar por donde camino – Rose arqueó una ceja y observó los ojos delineados y los labios pintados de un rosa pálido. Prefirió no decir nada. Durante los siguientes 5 minutos las dos recogieron sus cosas. – Soy Vada Boot – se presentó con una reverencia la castaña cuando ambas se levantaron

Rose Weasley – la pelirroja le tendió su mano aun recelosa y Vada la aceptó gustosa

Lo sé, eres de Gryffindor. Prefecta, premio anual y cazadora del equipo de Quiddich. Estas en 7mo curso… igual que yo – Rose la miró asombrada y algo intimidada y Vada sonrió

¿Estudiamos el mismo curso? – fue lo único que pudo articular como respuesta. Al instante se sonrojó pensando en lo grosera que había sonado

Así es – contestó Vada aun sonriendo, impasible ante el comentario

No… no te había visto nunca – murmuró Rose con sinceridad

No suelo destacar mucho – la pelirroja arqueó una ceja escéptica – Oh, bueno… si quitas mi apariencia… soy bastante común. ¿no tenemos Herbología ahorita? Deberíamos irnos…

Si vas a Herbología… ¿Por qué ibas en dirección contraria? – Vada se quedó callada un momento extrañada.

¿Iba en dirección contraria? – preguntó sorprendida haciendo que Rose la mirara con pena – Ya que… Ven, vamos juntas entonces.

En el camino, la chica parloteaba sobre ella, alegando que quería que Rose y ella se conocieran más. La pelirroja se enteró de que ella pertenecía a Ravenclaw y que jugaba también para su equipo, incluso que era prefecta. A todas estas, nuestra protagonista seguía preguntándose cómo diablos nunca había tomado en cuenta a la chica tan extraña que tenía al lado en esos momentos.

Al llegar a Herbología, todavía le quedaban unos minutos así que siguieron hablando. A Rose cada vez más le caía mejor la chica. Podía parecer una mala influencia, pero era bastante amigable y no parecía prestarle atención a las miradas que le echaba la gente, en especial las de los hombres.

Oye, Vada… ¿No te incomoda que los hombres te vean así? – inquirió Rose al ver como David Morrison se quedo mirando la figura de la castaña

Pues… la verdad no. Muchas chicas creen que uso el uniforme así solo para ganar miradas… pero francamente es que así estoy más cómoda, y en épocas de calor…

Pero estamos a finales de septiembre – replicó Rose confusa. Vada la miró también extrañada

¿De verdad? ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo! ¡No había sentido el frio! – dijo contenta – Iré la próxima vez a Hogsmeade a comprar los regalos de navidad… ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Rose tornó los ojos divertida y justo en ese momento entró el profesor Longbottom a dar clase. Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas para atender y seguir instrucciones.

Mientras tanto, en otra aula, Scorpius se encontraba mirando aburrido a la profesora Sinistra, de Aritmancia. Albus, situado en el pupitre continuo, ya estaba dormido. El rubio suspiró cansado. No sabía por qué demonios había tomado esa inútil asignatura. Metió la mano en su bolso, en busca de algún dulce olvidado, pero terminó dando con el libro de la cubierta rosa. Resignado a que no tenía más nada que hacer, y mucho menos algo que comer, lo sacó y lo abrió. Ya había apreciado que en la portada estaba escrito en letras doradas el título del libro. Adentro en la primera página estaba escrito nuevamente y abajo rezaba lo siguiente:

Derecho a un amor prohibido es una historia dramática, intensa y pasional que desvelará los trapos sucios de dos familias antiguas. Es una historia llena de pasión, dolor, odio y, sobre todo, amor. Oh, sí. Amor, mucho amor. Amor entre los herederos de las familias más conocidas a través de los años: Los Malfoy y los Weasley. Desde años irreconocibles donde vivían Lyra Weasley y Cygnus Malfoy, hasta el 2022 donde Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy apenas se están conociendo.

Scorpius abrió los ojos de par en par sorprendido y atontado. Apresurado, tomó todas sus cosas y se levantó de su asiento caminando con gesto apurado hacia donde la profesora, que se había quedado atónita al verse interrumpida.

Profesora Sinistra, no me siento muy bien… Creo que iré a la enfermería – antes de que la profesora pudiera decir algo, el oji gris se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de allí, ante la mirada incrédula de todos sus compañeros.

El rubio recorrió todos los pasillos con rapidez tratando de averiguar dónde demonios estaría Rose. Se quedó paralizado a mitad del pasillo del 3er piso, frustrado por no saber dónde buscarla.

¡Maldición! – se dijo pasándose una mano por su cabello. Para empeorar las cosas, sonó el timbre, haciendo que las puertas de los salones se abrieran y una multitud de estudiantes saliera disparada en distintas direcciones.

Maldiciendo nuevamente se apuró para encaminarse a la Biblioteca, él tenía una hora libre antes de Pociones y esa clase la tenía con la chica Weasley, así que llegó a la conclusión de que ella también tendría hora libre. ¿Y qué lugar escogería Rose Weasley para pasar su rato libre? Por su salud emocional, Scorpius esperaba que en la Biblioteca. Empujó y golpeó a muchas personas hasta que por fin se dio paso hasta el dichoso lugar. Entrando miró frenético a todas partes y la encontró sentada en una mesa del fondo para dos.

¡Weasley! – gritó con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho

¿Sí? – él no había prestado mucha atención a su alrededor así que se sorprendió al ver que múltiples voces le contestaban desde otra mesa, giró hasta donde provenían las voces y se encontró con Lucy, Roxanne, Hugo y Louis que lo miraban extrañados

¡No con ustedes! ¡con la otra Weasley! – se explicó irritado caminando hacia la mesa de Rose que estaba muerta de la risa

Oh, claro. Él hablaba de la otra Weasley, ¿Puedes creerlo Roxy? ¡Y nosotras que volteamos! ¡Qué bobas! – se mofó Lucy haciendo reír a sus acompañantes.

Tienes una prima encantadora – masculló Scorpius sentándose en frente de la pelirroja a la que él buscaba. Rose paró de reír y lo miró arqueando una ceja - ¿Qué?

Creí haberte dicho que no te quería cerca, esfúmate – se limitó a decir la oji azul antes de concentrarse en su lectura nuevamente

Si, si. No creas que me hace gracia venir a hablarte, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – replicó el rubio tornando los ojos mientras depositaba el libro en la mesa. Rose miró el libro y lo reconoció

Pues anda a hacerlas

Quiero que leas esto

Scorpius abrió el libro y se lo tendió. La Gryffindor suspiró y cerrando su libro tomó el rosa. Al principio el rostro de la chica mostraba fastidio pero al terminar de leer su cara estaba pálida y horrorizada. Anonadada como estaba pasó la página y solo la vio en blanco, pasó y pasó páginas pero todas estaban lisas y sin rastro de tinta.

Ambos se miraron con una mueca de espanto dibujada en la cara.

¿D-De donde-

¡Rose! – la voz de Vada hizo que la aludida volteara a verla mientras ocultaba el libro en su mochila

Dime, Vada – la recibió con una sonrisa. Scorpius las miró asombrado

¿Se conocen? – inquirió viendo la confianza que había entre las chicas.

Hoy me he tropezado con ella y desde entonces hemos estado juntas – explicó la castaña mirándolo intrigada – ¿Y tu Scorpius? No sabía que eras amigo de Rosie

¡No somos amigos! – se apresuraron a decir. Antes de que Vada se pudiera burlar de ellos llegó un peli negro bastante molesto

¡Scorpius Malfoy! ¿Dónde demonios andabas metido? Buenas tardes, Rosie – Albus le dio un beso en la mejilla a su prima y miró furioso a su mejor amigo, sin percatarse de la tensión del ambiente. Vada frunció el ceño y carraspeó. Albus la ignoró – La profesora Sinistra me dijo que te fuera a acompañar a la enfermería porque te sentías mal, llego a allá y no te veo por ningún lado.

Ya, Al… pareces mi madre – se quejó Scorpius rodando los ojos y recogiendo sus cosas – Nos vemos Weasley. Adiós enana. – el rubio se acercó hasta Vada y le besó la frente haciendo que ella sonriera.

OH… - Albus miró de arriba abajo a la oji café y cuando iba a comentar algo Scorpius lo tomó por la manga y se lo llevó

Tu primo es un degenerado – dijo ofendida Vada – Bueno… nueva mejor amiga. Me tengo que ir. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¡Bye-bye Baby! – Vada recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida. Rose la miró sonriendo y pudo fijarse que no era la única, en la otra mesa Louis la miraba alejarse y segundos después la siguió.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se esfumó. Sacó de nuevo el libro y lo hojeó. Pero no traía nada escrito. Al final pudo encontrar un pequeño esquema que mencionaba 6 nombres de mujeres y 6 nombres de hombres emparejados al lado de una fecha. Lo que más la horrorizó… fue que los sextos nombres eran el suyo y el de Scorpius y a su lado rezaba la fecha de 2022.


	4. Momento

FannyLu pov.

La chimenea de la habitación crepitaba y las llamas danzaban al tiempo que una suave brisa invernal penetraba por los ventanales de la Torre. En la pequeña sala solo se podían apreciar dos figuras, sentadas en un mismo sofá, evitando mirarse.

El chico miró a la chica y por un momento dejó de pensar en el dichoso libro de cubierta rosa que ahora los atormentaba a ambos. Por un momento se dedicó a contemplar su rostro surcado de pecas, sus ojos azules que miraban a la nada, sus mejillas levemente coloreadas y… ante todo, a los labios carnosos y rosados entre abiertos que ahora se le antojaban más que nada. Cuando la chica levantó su rostro él lo apartó. Ella se quedó mirándolo detenidamente. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas y fruncía los labios en un gesto de reflexión, sin saber que hacia se quedó mirando sus labios finos y aristocráticos que la tentaban. Apartó la mirada reprochándose mentalmente.

Creo… que debemos olvidarlo – opinó la pelirroja – Y recomiendo que nos deshagamos de ese libro.

Supongo que tienes razón – murmuró el oji gris tras unos minutos de silencio – Oye, Weasley…

¿Qué? – Rose lo miró

No… nada.

Oh…

Un incomodo silencio se instaló en la habitación. Ambos se miraron. La lámpara que estaba encendida inexplicablemente se apagó, sumiéndolos en una oscuridad iluminada por las tenues llamas de la hoguera. Los ventanales se abrieron lentamente, dejando que la brisa entrara aun más. Inconscientemente Rose se humedeció los labios, haciendo que Scorpius se inclinara hacia ella. Cuando faltaban unos 10 centímetros la pelirroja cerró los ojos y el oji gris dirigió los suyos hasta sus labios. 5 centímetros y él ya podía hasta contar las pecas que Rose tenia encima de la nariz. Sus labios se rozaron y una corriente eléctrica los atravesó, haciéndolos estremecerse. El rubio se quedó unos minutos así, disfrutando la sensación de tenerla de esa manera, sin entender porque… sus labios parecían reconocerse. Sin aguantar más Rose acortó la distancia, entablando así una conexión.

Los labios de Scorpius, ya más experimentados, se movieron suavemente sobre los de Rose, que no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Al minuto, la pelirroja le siguió el ritmo perfectamente. Dejándose llevar, Rose pasó lentamente sus manos por el pecho masculino y Scorpius profundizó el beso. Las finas y delicadas manos de ella terminaron en su cuello y las de él viajaron hasta su cadera. Por desgracia, el aire hizo nota de su ausencia y tuvieron que separarse.

Rose se negaba a abrir los ojos. Sabía que si los abría, todo se iba a perder. Ella era un Weasley y él un Malfoy. Podían llamarla prejuiciosa… pero ella no quería decepcionar a sus padres. Sin embargo… la sensación… el sentimiento que la embargó al besar al chico… nada se comparaba con eso. Se había sentido completa y una esperanza e ilusión se hicieron presentes, ella de verdad había disfrutado ese beso. Y quería más. ¿Podría ser que Scorpius le gustara?

Scorpius, por otro lado, estaba extasiado. Jamás creyó que llegaría a sentir lo que había sentido. Rose nunca había besado, de eso estaba seguro, pero sí que sabía hacerlo. Él era un Malfoy y ella era una Weasley. ¿Qué le diría su padre si lo viera enredándose con la hija de su peor enemigo? Lo mataría. Pero… aparte de eso… se dio cuenta de que no era capricho lo que sentía por la pelirroja. No era un capricho… por que las ganas de tenerla junto a él… seguían presentes.

La oji azul abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que aun estaba muy cerca del rubio. Pero no le incomodó, al contrario, se sintió más segura que nunca. Scorpius buscó su mirada pero ella parecía evadirlo, y no era para menos.

Weasley…

A pesar de que él hizo el intento de hablar, no sabía que decir. Y es que… ¿Qué diablos podría decirle? ¿Confesársele?

Escucha – dijo por fin Rose armándose de valor y tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, dejando al chico mudo de la impresión – No sé que habrá significado ese beso para ti… pero he de decirte que no se sintió como un beso que solo se da por dar. Antes de seguir… quiero que me respondas algo. ¿Siquiera te gusto un poco?

No digo que me gustes… pero de que llamas mi atención… podría decirse que si – contestó sinceramente el chico mirándola a los ojos

Muy bien… pues a mí tampoco me gustas… pero me sentí muy bien besándote como para que sea algo normal – confesó Rose soltándole el rostro y poniéndose a distancia para mirarlo mejor. Las manos de Scorpius resbalaron de su cintura hasta el sofá

Entonces… ¿en qué quedamos?

Mira, Malfoy. Tú y yo no podemos llevarnos bien. Tú eres un Malfoy y yo una Weasley. ¡Es antinatural! – Rose se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea

¿Entonces nos quedaremos así? – preguntó fastidiado Scorpius – La verdad no te entiendo. Te di tiempo para que te alejaras… pero te quedaste allí y me dejaste besarte. ¿Te parece bien besar a tu enemigo?

Sin embargo… - Rose se giró hacia él omitiendo sus comentarios – Aunque sea antinatural… supongo que podríamos _intentarlo_.

Creo que la última vez que probamos eso… no funcionó muy bien – replicó el rubio recostándose en el sofá.

Porque yo realmente no estaba dispuesta a hacer migas contigo – respondió Rose cruzándose de brazos – Pero ahora si quiero hacerlo

¿entonces tenía que besarte para que me tomaras en cuenta? Me hubieras dicho eso hace mucho tiempo y me ahorrabas insultos innecesarios, Weasley

Mira, trato de llevar esto lo mejor que puedo – la chica se volvió a sentar junto a él

¿Quieres que seamos amigos? – cuestionó Scorpius algo frustrado, la palabra no le sonaba lo suficientemente atractiva. Y a Rose tampoco, por lo que frunció el ceño.

La verdad… - la pelirroja se ruborizó y él entendió

¡Oh! Así que quieres ser mi novia – concluyó con una sonrisa arrogante el chico

No – contestó escuetamente Rose haciendo que la sonrisa se le desvaneciera – Solo trato de decir que amigos no me suena… muy… bien

Mmm… ¿Qué propones?

Tú y yo no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para mantener una relación…

¿Pero?

Pero nos… ¿Atraemos? – Scorpius asintió – Y ambos lo sabemos. Por eso digo… mejor es que nos conozcamos… mejor. Para después…

Para que después seas mi chica – el rubio le hizo un guiño y le sonrió seductoramente

Amm… como quieras decirle – Rose evitó mirarlo, parecía nerviosa

De acuerdo… pero quiero establecer algunas cosas. Seremos amigos, pero tendremos ciertos derechos – sentenció con voz firme – Debes estar de acuerdo, en que eres de mi posesión. Nadie puede mirarte, ni tocarte ni intentar nada contigo.

No soy posesión de nadie – refutó la chica fríamente

Pero vas a ser mi chica próximamente, y eso, aunque te duela, tiene ciertas reglas.

Suenas muy posesivo, ¿No crees? Empezaré a creer que te atraigo más de lo que aparentas – se mofó Rose

Piensa lo que quieras.

De acuerdo. No saldré con nadie y no me le insinuaré a nadie… pero tú debes prometerme… que cumplirás estas condiciones también. Nada de sexo ni manitas con ninguna chica.

Pobres chicas – suspiró melodramáticamente Scorpius. La pelirroja se acomodó en el sofá y le dio una patada - ¡Auch! ¡De acuerdo! Oh, se me olvidaba. Puedo besarte cada vez que quiera, y créeme que querré – terminó mirándola con una sonrisa divertida. Rose se sonrojó

Muy bien… pero-

Su frase fue cortada por los labios del chico, que la tomaron por sorpresa. Scorpius profundizó el beso y lentamente los dos terminaron recostados del mueble. Rose volvió a colocar sus manos en su cuello y lo apretó mas contra ella. El rubio sonrió y deslizó sus manos hacia la cadera de ella.

Rose pov.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de que estaba haciendo. Pero… ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Lo han besado? ¡Besa excelente! Nunca había hecho lo que estaba haciendo… y jamás me había imaginado que estaría besando a alguien de esta manera… y mucho menos imaginé que ese alguien seria Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius pov.

Esta mujer estaba loca. ¡Dios! ¿Y ella quiere que solo seamos amigos por el momento? ¡Debe estar bromeando! ¡Los amigos no se besan de esta manera! ¿Están consientes que yo soy inocente? Yo pensaba darle un pequeño beso sorpresa… ¡Ella fue la que siguió el beso!

FannyLu pov.

Ambos se besaban frenéticamente como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese mismo instante. Repentinamente, el rubio se tensó y se separó bruscamente de ella.

Y-Yo…

Lo siento – se disculpó avergonzada la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio inferior. Scorpius prefirió ignorar eso, se pondría peor. Rose se levantó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado. Los dos se quedaron callados.

¿Sabes? Para nunca haber besado… besas bastante bien - Scorpius trató de aligerar el ambiente

Gracias…

Creo… creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir… - propuso el rubio aun pasmado por lo anterior. Rose lo miró ruborizada

Lo siento de verdad. Yo… digamos que suelo dejarme llevar muy rápido – la pelirroja se rió nerviosa y se levantó – Buenas noches, **Scorpius**

Buenas noche, **Rose – **la aludida se dirigió hasta su puerta, pero en el último instante se regresó corriendo hasta donde estaba sentado Scorpius y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

Corrió nuevamente hasta su puerta y entró para cerrarla con llave y gritar desde adentro, rezando por que él no la escuchara. Scorpius se quedó ahí paralizado. Sin saber porque se sentía feliz y relajado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Sonriendo se fue también a dormir.

La misma figura fantasmagórica de la Biblioteca apareció y se acercó hasta el bolso de la chica, el cual había dejado al lado del mueble. Hurgó en él y por fin encontró el libro con cubierta de terciopelo lila. Lo besó contenta de hallarlo. Ahora lo tenía junto a ella nuevamente.

Miró enternecida a las puertas de los dos jóvenes. Se sentía muy bien al ver que ellos se amaban **tanto como la primera vez.**


	5. Dudas

FannyLu pov.

El mes de Septiembre pasó volando y le dejó lugar al de Noviembre. Rose y Scorpius se la pasaban juntos cada vez que podían. Charlaban sobre trivialidades tratando de conocerse mejor. Al poco tiempo Rose se dio cuenta que en realidad quería y estimaba mucho al rubio y este también lo comprendió. Quizás no se amaban, pero al menos se querían lo suficiente.

En el castillo esto representó algo. Todos los estudiantes se preguntaban cómo podía ser que de la noche a la mañana los prefectos de dos casas enemigas y herederos de dos familias que se negaban a hacer las paces, pudieran llevarse tan bien y casi nunca separarse. No solo los estudiantes estaban así, sino también los profesores. McGonagall y Longbottom estaban estupefactos al verlos entrar juntos al comedor y charlar por los pasillos o incluso en sus clases, por los momentos, decidieron no decir nada y se alegraron de no verlos discutir. El mas encantado de todos los profesores parecía ser Slughorn que no se cansaba de invitarlos a tomar té y hablar con ellos, le parecía que eso sería una tregua maravillosa, además, dos joyas raras para su colección.

Los estudiantes siempre los observaban pero ellos parecían ajenos al asunto, no obstante, los curiosos tomaron cartas en el juego y acribillaron a preguntas a los familiares restantes de la pelirroja. Albus, Louis, Hugo, Lily, Roxanne y Lucy estaban artos de que cualquiera viniera a preguntar a cada rato, pero nadie tomaba en cuenta que ellos no quisieran hablar, hasta que Lily y Lucy explotaron y se pusieron a hechizar a diestra y siniestra.

Los 4 Weasley's y los 2 Potter's no se preocupaban mucho por la relación que Scorpius y Rose parecían tener, al contrario, se alegraban; ellos sabían que Scorpius era un buen chico y siempre habían querido que su prima pudiera llevarse bien con él.

Otra que no estaba muy pendiente de eso era Vada. Veía con buenos ojos que su primo lejano y su nueva amiga estuvieran "juntos". Ella tenía problemas más grandes de los cuales preocuparse.

La última semana de noviembre, hubo un suceso que marcó a nuestros dos protagonistas. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa alejada haciendo los deberes de Pociones, algo apartados de ellos estaban unas chicas chismorreando mientras los miraban.

-Es imposible que salgan juntos – murmuraba una. Scorpius y Rose se miraron

-La verdad no se a que juegan… ellos jamás podrían formar una relación. Es decir… ¿Crees que sus padres lo permitirán? Mamá me ha contado que Ron Weasley aborrece a los Malfoy, incluso me dijo que él le llamaba a Draco Malfoy Huron.

-Mi madre me ha dicho lo mismo. Y dice que Draco Malfoy le decía Comadreja. Se llevaban de horrores.

-Precisamente. Los Malfoy y los Weasley no pueden congeniar, ellos son enemigos por naturaleza. Simplemente no pueden ser algo más que conocidos.

-No me quiero ni imaginar lo que dirán sus padres si se enteran que sus dos hijitos andan saliendo con el hijo de su enemigo.

-Bueno, en conclusión: Rose Weasley, nuestra prefecta mojigata jamás será algo más que conocida de Scorpius Malfoy, el más cotizado de toda la escuela.

Sin que ninguna de las chicas se lo esperara, todo el contenido de la estantería situada a su lado cayó sobre ellas, Madame Pince corrió a ayudarlas completamente perpleja. A lo lejos Vada sonreía maliciosamente con la varita en alto, junto a ella estaba Albus que se reía.

A los dos se les esfumó la sonrisa al ver la cara de sus mejores amigos. Se miraron entre ellos y asintiendo se encaminaron hasta su mesa.

-Hey, ¿A que no saben? ¡He conseguido el cromo de la Condesa Sangrienta! – exclamó con entusiasmo la castaña sentándose junto a Rose – Mamá dice que solo han hecho 20 en todo el mundo.

A pesar de las buenas intensiones de Vada, esto solo sacó de quicio al rubio y a la pelirroja.

-¡Te lo dije! – chilló Rose con rabia levantándose y yendo hasta la Sección Prohibida. Scorpius saltó como un resorte y la siguió preocupado.

-Soy una inútil – Vada se dio un golpe en la frente

-No eres un inútil Vada, solo ellos no están de ánimos… Vamos a cenar, dejémoslos solos – sugirió el azabache dándole palmaditas de animo a la chica

-Vale, Potter. – Vada se levantó suspirando dramáticamente. Al llegar a la puerta se giró para observar el lugar y sus ojos se toparon con unos azul claro. Sonrió y miró a Albus con cara maliciosa – Por cierto… necesito un gran favor.

Adentro, Scorpius siguió a Rose hasta el fondo de la Sección, donde ella se encontraba con la cara entre las piernas sollozando.

Rose pov.

Lo sabía, sabía que yo no podía estar con él. Siempre lo he dicho, él es un Malfoy y yo una Weasley. ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan necia? ¿Por qué tengo que forzar las cosas? ¡Ahora me voy a hacer daño si me alejo de él! ¡No quiero alejarme de él! Pero si no lo hago… las cosas serán peores. Mi padre me matará, y qué decir del abuelo Arthur. ¡Por favor, Señor! ¡Mándame una señal! ¿Qué debo hacer?

FannyLu pov.

El rubio se acercó y se arrodilló junto a ella. Le acarició los cabellos suavemente tratando de calmarla. Rose lo miró con la cara surcada en lagrimas y le lanzó los brazos al cuello para abrazarlo.

-Te lo dije, Scorpius. Te dije que tu y yo no podíamos estar juntos – masculló llorando con más ganas

-Pero también dijiste que lo intentáramos ¿No? – inquirió con dulzura el chico pasando una mano por su espalda. Nunca había tratado así a nadie y la pelirroja lo sabia – Rose, no te pongas así… solo son unos comentarios de unas niñas inmaduras

-¡Pero son ciertos! Scorpius, un Malfoy no puede querer a una Weasley, y viceversa. Va en contra de nuestras familias… Y está mal, muy mal

_¿No recuerdas lo que dice el libro? – _Ambos chicos dieron un respingo al oír una voz salir de la nada_ – No eres la primera Weasley enamorada de un Malfoy… El amor de ustedes dos es un amor único y perfecto… no deben dejar que el odio de sus familias lo manche. _

La figura espectral de una mujer se apareció justo en frente de sus narices. Era preciosa y tenía un vestido de la época medieval, su cabello caía liso hasta su cintura y les sonreía con ternura.

-¿Quién eres tú? – cuestionó Scorpius levantándose del suelo y mirándola receloso

-Mi nombre es Hesperia Witch. En una época muy lejana, cuando Hogwarts apenas estaba siendo inaugurada, fui la mejor amiga de tu primera antepasada. – señaló a Rose – También conocí a tu antepasado.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – inquirió Rose con un hilo de voz.

-Desde la fundación de Hogwarts hasta este año, he estado velando por los Weasley y los Malfoy. Durante años, cuando en el matrimonio Weasley nacía una mujer, esta estaba irremediablemente destinada a encontrarse con el único primogénito de los Malfoy. Cuando tu tía Ginny nació creí que todo cambiaria, pues era la primera mujer Weasley que nacía cuando no debía.

"Yo nací en un año irreconocible. Nadie puede asegurar en qué fecha se fundó este colegio. Pero yo soy de esa época. Cuando morí, desgraciadamente me convertí en alma en pena y tuve que vagar por años y años. Me quedé aquí, en la Sección Prohibida, donde residía el amor secreto de mis mejores amigos, es decir, sus antepasados: Cygnus y Lyra

"Un día, me topé con dos alumnos exactamente iguales a mi querida Lyra y a Cygnus. Ambos parecían haber llegado a la Sección Prohibida por error. Al primer momento me di cuenta que ellos eran los sucesores. Ella era la primera mujer Weasley que nacía en 200 años y el era un Malfoy. Sus nombres eran Isla y Elliot, estábamos en el año de 1293. Sin embargo, ella fue casada con otro y sumió en una furia horrible a Elliot. Allí comienza el odio entre las familias.

"En 1465… me encontré de nuevo con las replicas de Lyra y Cygnus. Esta vez se llamaban Violet y Aarón. Se ignoraban completamente hasta que llegaron a su 7mo año. Él comenzó a seducirla pero ella se hacia la dura. Fueron nuevamente separados, pero esta vez por culpa de Aarón. Violet le agarró rabia y decidió que jamás dejaría que su familia se vinculara con los "hurones albinos"

"200 años después, en 1690 me volví a encontrar con otros dos enamorados. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que por alguna extraña razón cada 200 años nacía una Weasley de la cual un Malfoy estaría enamorado. Era muy confuso y me dispuse entonces a crear "Derecho a un amor prohibido". Creí que el amor de ellos dos si lograría llegar a algo… pero tampoco funcionó.  
"Finalmente en 1834 Elladora y Orión lograron casarse… no saben lo feliz que estaba, juraba que por fin todo se iba a arreglar… pero una noche, asaltaron la casa y mataron a Elladora. Los Weasley se molestaron mucho… pensaron que los Malfoy habían mandado a matar a la chica… así que ahí comienza definitivamente el odio tan fuerte.

"Después de ellos… a alguien se le ocurrió cerrar mi libro. Y quede atrapada. Pero gracias a ustedes, pude salir… y estoy muy feliz de volverme a encontrar con otra generación.

Rose la miró sorprendida y Scorpius fruncía el ceño. Ambos se miraron y luego volvieron a fijar sus ojos en la figura que miraba a la nada con gesto melancólico.

-Me parece que te equivocas – comentó Rose – si la primera Weasley hubiera sido mujer, el apellido hubiera desaparecido.

-No, los padres de Lyra obligaron a su esposo a adoptar el apellido. Y lo mismo se fue haciendo cuando una hembra nacía y se casaba.

-Sigo sin creérmelo – dijo el rubio tomando de la mano a la oji azul y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida– Vámonos, Rose.

-¿Estarían dispuestos a verlo con sus propios ojos? – Los pies de ambos se quedaron pegados al suelo – Yo podría llevarlos

-¿Hablas en serio? – La pelirroja se giró a verla con curiosidad

-¿Te lo demuestro? – Hesperia sacó el libro rosado y lo abrió justo por la mitad.

Un haz de luz los cubrió por completo y lo único que pudieron hacer fue abrazarse, antes sentir que flotaban en el aire.

-----------OoOoOoOoO-----------

Quisiera que disculparan mi antipatia! :S  
No he podido contestar los comentarios y no me he molestado  
en escribirles alguna nota para socializar con ustedes u.u  
Lo lamento! Espero que puedan disculparme...

Deseo darle las gracias a las personas que han dado clic  
al link de la historia y se han tomado las molestias de leer! :)  
Leer los comentarios me hacen querer seguir publicando.

No es la primera vez que publico un fic, pero si es la primera vez  
que publico un fic aqui. Soy.. vieja en Fanfiction, en el sentido de  
que llevo años leyendo fics en la pag, sin embargo nunca habia  
pensado en crearme una cuenta.

Debo darles mis agradecimientos a:

Susyh, MakiMalfoy, Alejandra y a SMagicRose

Por haber comentado anteriormente, gracias de todo corazon!  
Ustedes me animaron a seguir publicando :D  
Un besote enorme de mi parte!

Sin mas, vulevo a pedir disculpas por ser tan huraña,  
y les deseo lo mejor para el resto de la semana!  
Nos estamos leyendo,

FannyLu


	6. 1er Viaje: Cynus y Lyra

FannyLu pov.

El impacto fue estruendoso. Scorpius cayó fuertemente contra el piso, seguido por Rose, que cayó sobre él cortándole la respiración. Ambos gimieron de dolor.

¿Dónde estamos? – inquirió el rubio con voz ahogada

Parece un aula – contestó Rose sin levantarse, tenía un dolor de cabeza y unas nauseas horribles.

Puedo verlo – ironizó Scorpius observando la habitación oscura llena de armarios y pupitres. De pronto tomo conciencia de la posición en la que se encontraban – Oye, Rose… no me importa que estés encima mío… De hecho, si estuviéramos en otro lugar me daría mayor gusto, pero necesito que te levantes

Lo siento – murmuró la susodicha algo sonrojada al tiempo que se paraba con cuidado. Evaluó el lugar con la mirada y pudo distinguir una pizarra con formulas escritas.

¿Qué crees que hagamos aquí? – preguntó Scorpius levantándose y mirando también la pizarra

Están en Hogwarts – ambos se giraron hacia Hesperia, que había aparecido de la nada – En la época de los fundadores, este es el salón de los de primer año

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – el rubio la miró arqueando una ceja

Es navidad y solo se han quedado unos estudiantes – evadió la pregunta la fantasma – Entre ellos estamos Lyra, Cygnus y yo.

¿Navidad? – murmuró Rose curiosa

Así es. Lyra y Cygnus llevan tres años de conocerse, el año pasado iniciaron una relación. Nadie lo sabe, excepto yo y mejor amiga de de Cygnus. Fue exactamente en navidad cuando rompieron y comenzaron a detestarse.

¿No se odiaban antes?

Pues… ellos se ignoraban. Los padres tienen unos cuantos roces de acuerdo al uso de la magia con muggles… pero nada que pasara a mayores percances. Sin embargo, no miran con buen ojo que sus hijos se lleven bien, así que los alejaron y aquí ellos no se tomaban en cuenta. Por eso era una relación secreta.

¿Roces? Dijiste que el odio había venido de ellos dos – replicó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos

Y acabo de decir que eran solo roces y no era nada fuerte. Además… no es propiamente de aquí el odio, pero si gran parte.

No te estoy entendiendo, me dices primero algo y luego otra cosa… ¡Ni tú sabes lo que pasa! – volvió a reprochar Rose frunciendo los labios

El punto es, quiero que vean como ellos rompieron y el porqué – se limitó a contestar Hesperia – Además, tenemos un problema.

¿Problema? – cuestionaron al unísono mientras su cuerpos se tensaban.

Si, alguien nos ha seguido y planea hacerles daño a Lyra y a Cygnus – respondió la mujer nerviosamente

¿Por qué habría de hacerle daño a ellos específicamente? – Rose frunció el ceño y se descruzó de brazos al tiempo que caminaba en círculos y se mordía el labio inferior

No tengo ni idea, ni siquiera sé quién es. Pero sé que no planea cosas buenas – respondió Hesperia mirando confundida a la chica

Está pensando – dijo Scorpius – Cuando piensa en algo serio… se pone así. Ahora, ¿Cómo sabremos quién es?

Pues, sería el primero que se aparezca por la habitación mirando con instinto asesino a Cygnus y Lyra – la oji azul se detuvo y la miró incrédula y el rubio se rió – De preferencia cuando ellos estén solos en la habitación. Nuestro visitante sabe las consecuencias que tendría si cambia algo de aquí… pero parece no importarle

¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Rose se aproximó a ella con cara recelosa

Lo siento… algo me lo dice, no sé que es… pero estoy segura de que pasara – respondió ella – En fin, a los detalles importantes.

"1ro: Aquí no pueden verlos, pero si hacerles daño si se meten donde no deben. Pueden alterar algunas cosas así como mover objetos.

"2do: Pueden hacer una magia especial, sin varitas. Son algunos poderes que les regalo y ustedes solos sabrán cuando es el momento de usarlos. Son muy útiles.

"3ro: Ni se les ocurra meterse, lo que tenga que suceder, sucederá y así debe ser. Por mucho dolor que les cause verlo… NO SE METAN, a menos de que sea VERDADERAMENTE necesario, es decir, en caso de tener que PROTEGER a Lyra y a Cygnus.

"4to: Encontraran que varias personas aquí, parecidas a sus amigos. Sin embargo, no son la misma persona. No quiero que se confundan.

"Creo que eso es todo… sigan mis indicaciones y por favor traten de no llamar la atención. Deben tener cuidado con quien se tropiezan… o más bien con que se tropiezan.

"Ahora, quiero que marchen a el Gran Comedor, allí se está celebrando la cena de navidad y podrán encontrar lo que vinimos a buscar. Mantengan los ojos abiertos ante cualquier persona sospechosa.

Sin más, Hesperia desapareció dejándolos con millones de preguntas. Rose miró temerosa a Scorpius y el suspiró.

Vamos – le dijo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta

¡Espera! ¿No te alejaras de mi verdad? – inquirió asustada ante la idea de perderse

Por supuesto… ¿Estas asustada, Rose? – se mofó el chico con una sonrisa arrogante

¡Claro que no! – la pelirroja recuperó la compostura, aunque por dentro se moría de la angustia – Solo debo mantenerte en mi perímetro, si te pierdo… seguro metes la pata

Lo que tu digas, ¿Nos vamos?– Rose se acercó y rodeó el brazo del chico con los suyos. La sonrisa del joven se amplió – No es que me queje… pero… ¿Qué haces tomada a mi brazo?

Cállate y comienza a caminar – Rose lo haló directo a la puerta y ambos la abrieron con cuidado. Examinaron el pasillo y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, así que el primer recorrido se les hizo fácil. Al llegar al Gran Comedor pudieron ver como las cuatro mesas había sido sustituidas por una sola redonda y más pequeña en la que se encontraban dos hombres y dos mujeres mayores junto a unos 15 adolescentes. Rose y Scorpius se acercaron con cuidado. La mujer rubia se levantó y dándoles una sonrisa salió por la puerta, los adultos restantes se miraron resignados pero no dijeron nada.

Lady Ravenclaw, - llamó una muchacha rubia de ojos azules. Scorpius se quedó mirándola embobado hasta que la pelirroja a su lado lo notó y le metió un codazo. La chica era hermosa y destilaba petulancia por los poros, parecía el tipo de chica cabeza hueca a la que le inflas el ego con el mínimo alago. Una diosa prácticamente, una diosa vestida con un vestido verde de estilo medieval

Dime, Malvina – respondió cortésmente la mujer castaña mirando a la rubia que sonreía arrogantemente

Pues, es que quiero hacer un anuncio. ¿Me deja? – pidió Malvina con ojos de cachorro. El rubio que estaba a su lado levantó el rostro y la miró con los ojos llenos de pánico.

Rose y Scorpius jadearon y se miraron.

Rose pov.

¿Era imposible no? Es decir… yo tengo a Scorpius junto a mí… ¡¿Por qué diablos está también sentado junto a la tal Malvina?

"Encontraran que varias personas aquí, son parecidas a sus amigos." La voz de Hesperia resonó por mi cabeza y lo comprendí. Si nuestros amigos estaban aquí representando a sus respectivos antepasados… Era algo obvio que YO era mi antepasada y Scorpius era el suyo.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que me diera algo de miedo verlo ahí sentado cuando yo lo tenía agarrado. Scorpius parecía ajeno a todo y no le quitaba la vista de encima a Cygnus.

¿Un anuncio? – inquirió contrariada Ravenclaw. "Oh, por Merlín… ¡Estoy viendo a Rowena Ravenclaw!" me dije a mi misma emocionada, mas me varia no hiperventilar. "Concéntrate Rose" – Claro que puedes, pero no veo por qué has de preguntarme a mí. Adelante.

Gracias – la rubia despampanante se levantó y se aclaró la garganta – Quiero aprovechar este momento, en el que estamos solo los de 7mo y mis amigos más cercanos- su discurso bien ensayado fue callado por tres risitas. Escaneé con la mirada hasta clavar mis ojos azules en otros completamente iguales.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¡Me estaba viendo a mi misma! ¡Yo enfundada en un vestido rojo escarlata! Ella debía ser Lyra. A su lado estaba Hesperia, era inconfundible, igualita pero más joven que el fantasma, con un vestido azul oscuro y su cabello castaño cayendo libre por su espalda y hombros. Junto a Hesperia, estaba Vada, a diferencia de las otras dos, ella vestía un top negro y una falda colorida con una cinta roja sujetando su cabello.

Scorp – susurré tratando de no desmayarme. El me miró aun con el rostro descompuesto y le señalé a las tres muchachas

¿Algo que comentar, Weasley, Witch, Lacombe? – preguntó ácidamente la rubia.

¿Nosotras? No, Malvinita querida, nosotras no tenemos nada que comentar. Por favor, continua – contestó Vada

Como decía, aprovechando que están mis amistades aquí, quisiera invitarlos a todos a mi boda, que se efectuará en junio. Mandaré las invitaciones en otro momento pero estoy tan contenta por mi compromiso que he decidido anunciarlo antes de tiempo. Espero que no te importe, Cygnus – Malvina dijo esas palabras llenas de veneno y yo me di cuenta, para lograr mayor efecto sonrió de manera maliciosa y le dio una mirada cargada de satisfacción a Lyra que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

Inconscientemente solté a Scorpius y caminé hasta situarme detrás de Lyra. Puse mis manos en sus hombros, tratando de darle apoyo, aunque sabía que no podía. Toda la mesa estaba en completo silencio. Hesperia y Vada miraron preocupadas a mi antepasada pero ella solo bajó la cabeza.

¡Aquí está el postre! – exclamó alegremente una voz femenina desde la puerta. Me volví para mirar entrar a la misma rubia que antes había salido y supuse que ella era Helga Hufflepuff.

No sabía por qué… pero de repente me sentía alicaída y muy mal. Deprimida. Observé mis manos, tocando los hombros de Lyra, que debía sentirse mil veces peor. Hufflepuff dejó un gran pastel en el borde de la mesa y él solito se movió hasta el centro, donde se cortó en varios pedazos que se separaron y cayeron en los platos de todos.

Creo que debemos hacer un brindis por los novios – comentó una chica bajita y regordeta que sonreía tímidamente

¿Novios? ¿Qué novios? ¡No me digan que la Srta. Weasley y el Sr. Malfoy ya se han declarado! – Scorpius bufó y yo hice una mueca. La pobre mujer de seguro metía la pata a menudo, pues yo no era la única que hacia una mueca. El hombre peli negro le hizo un gesto burlón al hombre pelirrojo: Seguramente serian Slytherin y Gryffindor. Ravenclaw por otro lado se golpeó la frente

No, no, Lady Hufflepuff – le dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja que yo sostenía – Es que Malfoy y Mellows van a casarse, por eso Raquel sugiere que brindemos, y, si se me permite decirlo, estaría encantada de hacerlo – Tuve que soltar a Lyra pues ella se levantó – Brindo porque ambos pasen el resto de sus vidas alimentándose el ego mutuamente y rezo por que Mellows no se encuentre a su esposo besuqueándose con otra en sus narices, como seguro hará. Con su permiso.

Es algo normal. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, habría dicho eso… claro que no de esa manera tan sencilla… quizás le hubiera añadido unas cuantas groserías y algunos insultos… Solo para hacer la oración algo más respetable.

Lyra empujó la silla hacia atrás, golpeándome fuertemente, y salió echando chispas del lugar. Hesperia hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y la siguió. Vada soltó una risa.

No sé porque, pero algo me dice que Ly no les tiene mucho cariño – Malvina la fulminó con la mirada mientras que un pelirrojo ubicado a su derecha sonreía orgulloso de ella.

¡Ah! – grité retrocediendo y chocando contra Scorpius – ¡Es Louis!

Scorpius pov.

Escuché gritar a Rose, pero no la miré. Al minuto siguiente chocó contra mi pecho exclamando algo sobre un tal Louis. Sé que es grosero no prestar atención, pero francamente no puedo apartar mi vista del imbécil que tengo como antepasado.

Yo ya había entendido el papel de todos aquí. Malvina era la prometida de Cygnus, y ella sabía que él estaba con Lyra; Cygnus decidió callarse sobre su compromiso y siguió con Lyra; Malvina espera y lanza su golpe mortal justo en la cara de Lyra; Lyra se entera de todo y le agarra odio a Cygnus.

Era algo simple.

Simple… y estúpido. Malvina era hermosa, no lo iba a negar, una diosa que había bajado de los cielos para mostrar su rostro a los mortales. Podía ver claramente que eso era lo que ella pensaba… y no solo era ella. De acuerdo, tenía una prometida sexy, pero hueca. Por otro lado tenia a Lyra, que, si no me equivoco, debe ser tal y como es Rose. Lyra se ve valiente, audaz y decidida. También tiene rostro divertido y parece muy dulce. Inteligente quizás. Si la tenía a ella… ¿Por qué no romper con Malvina?

Vi como mi antepasado se levantaba y salía por la puerta. Vada lo miró un segundo y luego lo siguió.

Rose – la tomé de la mano y me apresuré a imitar a esos dos, no podíamos perderlos

¡Cygnus! – gritó la castaña parecida a mi prima

¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, Claire? ¡¿Viniste a burlarte? ¡¿A restregarme en la cara que tenias razón? – respondió deteniéndose y mirándola con furia

No – se limitó a contestar Claire – Vine a hacerte compañía

¡Déjame solo! ¡No quiero a nadie cerca! – él se giró para irse pero ella lo tomó por el brazo y lo haló

No seas imbécil. ¿Qué vas hacer? ¿Seguirla? – Claire rió amargamente – Si Hesperia no te mata antes de que si quiera te acerques lo hará ella misma. No es momento de que le hables, ahora esta digiriendo la noticia. Debes entender que no es fácil, se acaba de enterar de que la traicionaste

Yo nunca la he traicionado – masculló Cygnus. Torné los ojos. Ese antepasado mío si que era idiota.

Pero estabas traicionando a Malvina con ella, por lo tanto, es un golpe bajo que le cae mal a cualquiera y más si es Lyra de quien hablamos. Te dije desde un comienzo que se lo dijeras todo, te dije desde el principio que rompieras tu compromiso y pidieras su mano en matrimonio. No me hiciste caso y atente a las consecuencias. Raquel Burton es la persona más chismosa del planeta además de su madre, la cual esta misma noche se enterará de todo lo que ha pasado. El Valle de Andalucía sabrá pronto todo y tú has perdido la oportunidad de vivir tu vida junto a Lyra. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Me dio pena ver la cara que traía puesto… pero pienso que Vada, o más bien Claire, tiene razón. Él estaba condenado.

FannyLu pov.

No, no, no ¡No! – el rubio tomó por los hombros a la castaña con gesto desesperado y desolado - ¡Claire! ¡Yo no puedo perderla! ¡La amo!

No me lo digas a mi – la chica lo miró con tristeza – Cariño, debes hablar con ella, aunque no creo que ella quiera hacerlo.

Claire, ayúdame. Por favor, te lo imploro y sabes que yo no hago esas cosas – suplicó zarandeándola. La chica se quedó pensativa por unos segundos y luego lo abrazó

Esta noche, ve a la Sección Prohibida – le murmuró al oído – Te juro por mi misma que Lyra estará allí – la castaña se separó y lo miró angustiada – Las cosas no se pueden solucionar… Pero al menos se sincero con ella, por una vez en tu vida deja de comportarte de manera arrogante y déjate llevar.

Te prometo iré esta noche

El suelo comenzó a temblar, instintivamente Rose se abrazó a Scorpius. De un momento a otro pasaron de estar en medio de un pasillo, a estar en una de las esquinas de la Sección Prohibida. Por la puerta entró Lyra y se aproximó a donde ellos se encontraban. La chica daba pena, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y su cabello lacio, el único rasgo que no compartía con Rose, estaba revuelto.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? Por favor date prisa en decirme lo que tengas que decir, me voy en media hora – dijo de manera fría y cortante. Por un momento, ambos chicos creyeron que estaba hablando con ellos, pero se dieron cuenta de que Cygnus se encontraba detrás de ellos

Ly, por favor escúchame – el rubio se levantó y se acercó a ella. La joven no se movió pero sus ojos estaban llenos de ira cuando los clavó en él

Habla de una vez, Malfoy – su tono era duro y no parecía querer ceder con nada

Lyra… – se quedó callado por un momento, realmente no sabía que decirle.

Lo sé, no hayas que decirme – la pelirroja rió irónicamente y sus ojos se humedecieron - Malfoy, vine aquí para que me dijeras lo que tuvieras que decir… pero como siempre… a ti las palabras te faltan. Bien, si tu no hablas… Lo haré yo; ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Malvina?

Fue cosa de mi padre, el cree que la unión de nuestras familias sería conveniente – explicó el oji gris suspirando – Cuando me lo dijo, yo ya había comenzado a salir contigo…

¿Y no se te ocurrió decirle que no querías casarte con Malvina? – cuestionó la pelirroja incrédula. El chico bajó la cabeza y Lyra explotó – ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Siempre te creí! ¡Siempre! ¡Aunque mi madre me dijo mil y un veces que eras un error! ¡Jamás le hice caso Cygnus!

Lyra-

¡¿Te digo por qué? – gruesas lagrimas cayeron por el rostro de ella y a Rose se le encogió el corazón de dolor – ¡Por qué siempre esperé que tú fueras por mi! ¡Siempre esperé que fueras con mi padre a aclararle las cosas! ¡Pero eres tan desgraciado que me utilizaste, mintiéndome y haciéndome creer cosas! ¡Eres un imbécil!

¡Era lo que más quería, Ly! ¡Te lo juro! – Cygnus había comenzado a llorar también, cosa que asombró de sobremanera a los tres espectadores. Se pasó ambas manos por el cabello platinado despeinándolo

¿Estás llorando…? – la oji azul se situó en frente de él y le acarició las mejillas empapadas por lagrimas. Estaba gratamente sorprendida de verlo en ese estado.

¡Claro que lloro, Lyra! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Lloro porque me duele haberte tenido que hacer eso! ¡Haberte engañado ha sido lo peor que he hecho en mi vida! ¡No me interesa lo que Damen, Gain o Derek vayan a decirme si me ven llorar! ¡¿Te parece que es de muy hombres? ¡Pues no lo es! ¡Y siempre me he rebajado a sentir algo solo por ti! – solo los labios de Lyra lograron callarlo. Ambos se fundieron en un beso desesperado y apasionado. La pelirroja pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo contra ella. El oji gris la rodeó por la cintura y el espacio dejó de existir entre ellos dos.

Solo dime un cosa – pidió Lyra con un hilo de voz cuando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno – ¿La quieres siquiera un poco?

No, Ly. Jamás he querido ni querré a Malvina Mellows – respondió con sinceridad el chico al tiempo que le sonreía – Yo solo te amo a ti y no quiero que lo olvides.

Yo también te amo – contestó Lyra antes de volver a besarlo.

Rose y Scorpius se miraron algo cohibidos e incómodos. Inexplicablemente la escena se les hacia familiar y podían sentir claramente lo que sus antepasados sentían. La pelirroja abrió los labios para decir algo pero se arrepintió y prefirió dejarlo. Miró nuevamente a la pareja y sonrió.

Rose – la aludida se volvió hacia Scorpius y antes de que pudiera decir algo las manos del chico se deslizaban por su espalda mientras sus labios se alegraban de haberse encontrado nuevamente. Sorprendida, pero no menos emocionada, le correspondió el beso.

Curioso… ¿no? – los dos se separaron al oír una voz levemente conocida, la cual parecía venir de la nada – El pecado de ellos… es el de ustedes

Un hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro, brillante y sedoso, rasgos perfectos, ojeras pronunciadas y ojos negros salió de una esquina sonriendo. Su mirada se posó en Rose y sus ojos se volvieron rojo escarlata.

Hueles maravillosamente – la alabó ampliando su sonrisa. Scorpius la empujó hacia detrás para ocultarla se su vista y el hombre rió. La pelirroja le dio un vistazo a Lyra y a Cygnus, pero ellos parecían congelados – Detuve la escena, es uno de mis trucos.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos mientras su mano viajaba a su bolsillo, donde se encontraba su varita

Pues… amigo tuyo obviamente no soy – contestó viéndolo con odio y resentimiento – Para ti, soy un enemigo al cual deberías temerle. Para ella, soy lo que ella quiera.

¿Qué haces aquí? – fue el turno de Rose para cuestionar. El hombre suspiró

Veras, linda, he venido a llevarme a esos dos – señaló a la otra pareja con gesto aburrido

¿Qué? – después de soltar la pregunta, Rose se sintió idiota. Era más que obvio lo que quería

Que he venido a llevármelos – repitió amablemente el pelinegro – Mi amo me ha mandado por ellos… y debo llevarlos. ¿Sabes lo que le sucede a los subordinados si no cumplen con lo que el amo dice?

Pues no, no lo sé – Rose y Scorpius adoptaron puesto de defensa. Los dos sacaron sus varitas y lo apuntaron – Pero vas a tener que enseñármelo, no te dejaré que les pongas un dedo encima – añadió la chica con gesto desafiante. El hombre silbó encantado

¡Vaya! Amigo, te conseguiste una buena. Me encantan las que se hacen las difíciles – comentó alegremente mirando de arriba abajo a la pelirroja – Tranquila, primor, me iré sin estos dos solo por esta vez. Pero tengan cuidado con Isla y Elliot, ellos se irán a dar un paseo conmigo

El hombre desapareció dejando que una risa resonara por el lugar. Scorpius bufó pensando en lo ridículo que era el tipo. El suelo empezó a temblar, pero esta vez mas fuerte. Rose gritó y se apuró a agarrarse del rubio que la recibió con una sonrisa. Sin más, ellos también desaparecieron.

Sin saber que se llevaban algo con ellos.

N/A: Cap dedicado a SMagic Rose

Lamento muchisimo en serio la demora :S  
Los deje guindando aqui... Juro que no lo vuelvo hacer!  
Prometo que el sabado subo el nuevo cap :D

Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que dejan comentarios y  
a los que no tambn, aunque me gustaria que si lo hicieran!

Besotes! :D  
Nos estamos leyendo,  
-FannyLu


	7. Parecidos pero no iguales

**FannyLu pov. **

Rose abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe. El movimiento la mareó un poco pero al minuto su vista enfocó la sala de la torre que compartía con Scorpius. Y hablando de Scorpius…

-¿Scorpius? – inquirió preocupada

El chico no contestó y eso angustió mas a Rose. Se levantó y escaneó la habitación, encontrándose con unos ojos azul celeste iguales a los suyos. La quijada se le desencajó y la otra persona gritó.

-¡Espera! ¡No grites! – pidió Rose acercándose a la copia de su persona

-¡Aléjate de mí! – la chica corrió detrás del sillón y tropezó, estampándose contra el suelo. Dos quejidos de dolor se escucharon y Rose se aproximó

-¿Lyra?

-¿Cygnus?

-¡Levántense de mí!

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Nos han secuestrado!

-¿Pero de que hablas?

-¡Rose!

-¡Scorpius!

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-¡Son nuestros secuestradores!

-¿Secuestradores?

-¡Sí!

-¡Lyra no digas tonterías!

-¡Cygnus nos han secuestrado!

-¡No somos secuestradores!

-¡Ya cállense! – Rose explotó después del intercambio de frases incoherentes. Los otros tres silenciaron y la miraron intimidados – En primera, ustedes dos – señaló furiosa a Lyra y a Cygnus – quítense de encima de mi novio.

Lyra miró a los dos rubios y una mueca horrorizada se dibujo en su rostro; tomó de la manga a Cygnus y ambos se pararon, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Rose se arrodilló y verificó que Scorpius estuviera bien, luego los dos se levantaron también. El silencio reinó durante unos minutos mientras los cuatro se examinaban detenidamente.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? – cuestionó Cygnus tratando de no perder los estribos. Rose y Scorpius se miraron dudosos

-Mejor es que se sienten… - murmuró Rose. Lyra ladeó la cabeza con la curiosidad tiñéndole el rostro, al ver que no parecían tener malas intenciones obedeció.

-No pienso sentarme – recalcó su acompañante, sin embargo se puso detrás de la chica. Scorpius tornó los ojos y se sentó en el sillón ubicado al frente de la otra pelirroja. Rose lo siguió.

-Scor, creo que deberíamos llamar a Hesperia – murmuró acurrucándose a él algo nerviosa. El rubio asintió.

-¡Fantasma! – gritó al viento. Rose le metió un codazo por lo irrespetuoso que había sonado y él rió.

-¡Tengo nombre, niñato malcriado! – chilló enojada la aludida apareciendo. Los miró frunciendo el ceño pero notó que no la miraban a ella sino a su espalda. Hesperia se volvió y abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿Minie?- inquirió Lyra con los ojos húmedos, no esperaba encontrarse con su media hermana en esas condiciones.

-¡Ly! – ambas se contemplaron desoladas

-¿Qué te paso? – murmuró tristemente. Cygnus movió sus manos hasta entrelazarla con la de ella y le dio un apretón

-¿Por qué los han traído? – Hesperia se giró para no contestarle a su viaja amiga. Scorpius arqueó una ceja ante su tono

-Eso mismo te íbamos a preguntar… de alguna manera han terminado aquí – contestó el rubio.

-Oh, Merlín… esto altera las cosas… - la fantasma suspiró – Yo… debo ver que ha pasado… - volvió sus ojos a Rose – Cuéntenles todo

Otra vez se desapareció sin dejarlos hablar. Rose frunció los labios.

**Rose pov.**

He decir que esta situación no me gusta nada. ¿Cómo les iba a explicar la verdad a estos dos? No sé que irá hacer Hesperia… pero si ella dice que debemos decirles…

-Mi nombre es Rose Weasley – lo mejor será se sincera de una y no comenzar con rodeos – Y él es Scorpius Malfoy – señalé a Scor que me miraba sin emoción alguna – Nosotros… Bueno… Somos sus descendientes

-¿Nuestros descendientes? – Lyra no pudo evitar que la decepción hiciera mella en la oración, ya me imaginaba porque.

-Así es. Estamos en el año 2022 – continué – Conocimos a Hesperia en la sección prohibida y ella es la que nos ha llevado hasta su época, a través de un libro. Allí observamos la cena de navidad… y todo el asunto de Malvina

-Que mal que tuvieras que conocerla – comentó Lyra con pena, haciéndome sonreír

-El objetivo de ver todo eso – Scorpius siguió el relato omitiendo el comentario – es ver porque nuestras familias se odian tanto

-¿Se odian? Pero… pero yo no odio a Cygnus – el susodicho miró divertido a mi antepasada – Me molesta que no me haya dicho lo de Malvina – añadió duramente sin verlo – pero jamás lo odiaría.

-Después de que el amor de ustedes fracasara, a lo largo del tiempo se ha ido repitiendo – expliqué sonriendo, Lyra estaba actuando como yo actuaria – Hesperia quiere que nosotros lo veamos… para no repetir el mismo error de nuestros antepasados

-Como siempre, Minie metiéndose donde no debe – dijo Cygnus resignado, parecía tranquilo y la verdad me sorprende que no haya perdido la paciencia

-Deja de meterte con ella, Cygnus – lo reprendió Lyra

-¿Niegas que es una metida?

-No lo niego pero no debes recalcarlo todo el tiempo

-Solo lo he dicho una vez

-¿Tratas de pelear conmigo?

-Tu empezaste

-¿Disculpa?

-Bueno, bueno. Basta – intervine tratando de no reír. ¿Así sonaba peleando con Scorpius?

Fijé mis ojos en Cygnus. A simple vista, era igualito a Scorpius. Tanto o más que su propio padre. Su cabello es rubio… pero no tan claro como el de Scor, y estoy segura que no tan suave, sus ojos son más claros, no tiene esas tres pecas que Scorpius tiene en la nariz, las cejas son más pobladas, la nariz es distinta y puedo apostar que las orejas también.

De acuerdo, mucha miradera. Si Lyra se da cuenta seguro me mata. Yo lo haría si… un momento… ¡Esta mirando a Scorpius!

**Scorpius pov.**

Rose estaba comportándose con naturalidad, al igual que yo. No debería ser así… pero siendo sinceros no me importa mucho el asunto. Tengo en frente a mi antepasado, el cual me sigue pareciendo algo idiota (digamos que sigo resentido con él por haber elegido a Malvina), pero no me interesa mucho. Estoy más pendiente es de Lyra.

Teniéndola aquí en frente puedo saber que no es como Rose. Lyra tiene el cabello más oscuro y no tan brillante como el de Rose, añadiendo que es liso y no rizado, sus ojos son azul celeste, pero los de Rose son más claros, no tiene tantas pecas ni ese aire inteligente, es más delgada, mucho de hecho, sus pestañas no son tan largas y sus labios son diferentes. Estoy convencido. No son _completamente_ iguales, pero si parecidas.

"**Acosador" **

Mmm… quizás mi conciencia tenga razón. Parezco un acosador… pero prefiero usar el término observador. Debería dejar de mirar tanto a Lyra, Cygnus podría molestarse si veo mucho a su chica. Aunque… él también está mirando a la **mía**.

"Respira"

-Muy bien… creo que deberíamos-

Mi voz quedó ahogada por el retumbar de un relámpago. Rose y Lyra gritaron y se miraron sorprendidas

-¿También les tienes miedo? – preguntaron al unísono. Ambas rieron.

-Lo mejor es que vayamos a dormir – propuso Cygnus y yo asentí

-¡Espera! – Lyra miró emocionada a Rose – Ustedes dos… ya sabes, ¿Salen?

-Algo así… - respondió pensativa mi pelirroja

-Qué alegría – comentó Lyra volviendo sus ojos a mi – Espero que la trates bien

-Desde hace algunas semanas lo hago muy a menudo – le sonreí y ella arqueó una ceja

-Mmm… Creo que ahora podemos irnos a dormir, mañana continuaremos hablando – Lyra se levantó y Cygnus la tomó de la mano – ¿En qué habitación dormiremos?

Rose abrió los ojos de par en par y murmuró unas cuantas cosas indescifrables. No pude evitar reír ante lo inocente que podía llegar a ser. ¿De verdad pensaba que esos dos no habían estado _juntos_?

-¿Qué ustedes no? – inquirió sorprendida Lyra, al parecer si le había entendido a Rose.

A modo de respuesta Rose volvió a decir incoherencias y Lyra lanzó una sonora carcajada, haciendo que ella se sonrojada violentamente. Cygnus y yo nos miraros frunciendo el ceño. Lyra se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo que no alcancé a escuchar, el rostro de Rose se volvió color granate al tiempo que negaba frenéticamente.

**FannyLu pov.**

Rose estaba aturdida y muy avergonzada. Susurró otros dos comentarios y salió disparada a la puerta de su habitación. Lyra volvió a reír.

-Voy a dormir con ella hoy, quiero conocerla mejor – comentó Lyra. Se acercó a Cygnus y lo besó. El chico sonrió y la tomo por la cintura, convirtiendo el beso de las buenas noches en _el beso_ de las buenas noches.

Scorpius carraspeó y ambos se separaron. Lyra rió nuevamente y se acercó a Scorpius, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Buenas noches

Después desapareció tras la puerta de Rose. El rubio quedo algo contrariado pero se recuperó rápidamente.

-Se nota que la quieres mucho – le dijo a Cygnus que contemplaba como la lluvia caía y otro trueno sonaba

-Más de lo que te podrías imaginar – afirmó encogiéndose de hombros – Tanto como tú quieres a tu Rose

-No – Scorpius suspiró – Yo no amo a Rose – Cygnus se volvió hacia él con las cejas en alto, gesto que le indicó que no le creía – O al menos no ahora. Si me gusta, mucho, pero no la amo. Por ahora somos algo así como amigos con derecho.

-De todas formas – Cygnus suspiró – Cuídala y no pienses en perderla

-Créeme que no lo hare

Los dos pares de ojos grises se encontraron y ambos sonrieron. Podían no ser iguales… _pero el sentimiento era el mismo._

N/A:

Hola, hola! :D  
Como andan? Espero que muy bn! Lamento no haber actualizado antes... pero queria que dejaran algun comentario antes de hacer ):  
Siento que las estoy desepcionando... Si es así... no desaparescan! Solo... haganmelo saber!

Fantasmitas, de verdad escriban alguna vez! U_U

En fin... si tienen alguna duda, comentario, queja o demas...  
Dale clic al botoncito azul de ahi abajo! :D  
Besotes!  
-Fanny


	8. Fuerza

**Sumary:** Rose y Scorpius son dos chicos diferentes que se detestan, pero el hallazgo de un libro misterioso pone en duda sus sentimientos y les da a conocer la razon del odio entre sus familias. Mientras en la oscuridad, el mal asecha.

**Fanny says**: Respuestas a Reviews en la N/A del final. Disfruten la lectura.

**R/S – R/S – R/S**

**FannyLu pov.**

Scorpius y Rose caminaron en silencio por un largo rato. La pelirroja andaba algo preocupada, no sabía que ocurrencia podría tener Lyra ni que cosas pudiera hacer Cygnus. Tal vez sus antepasados no se daban cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, si alguien se daba cuenta de que no perecían a esa época… todo se iba ir al demonio. Lo más extraño del asunto es que Hesperia no se había aparecido a decirles, preguntarles o reclamarles algo. Se había esfumado tal y como lo haría un fantasma.

Scorpius por otra parte no estaba muy preocupado. Sabía que Cygnus era idiota, pero no descuidado. Él seguro sabría mantenerse a raya y no dejaría que la situación se saliera de sus manos. Quizás solo quería pasar un rato junto a su chica por ese pueblo tan desconocido e inexistente para los dos como era Hogsmeade. Sin embargo… parecía imprudente aparecerse así como así.

Inconscientemente apretó la mano de la oji azul, que lo miró curiosa pero no dijo nada. Su relación era bastante extraña… peleaban, se quería, pero no se amaban… ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy? Y… ¿sería algo serio o un solo capricho del rubio? Sin darse cuenta la pelirroja comenzó a cuestionarse las razones por las que él seguía junto a ella… ¿Sera que solo jugaba con ella y se aprovechaba de su corta experiencia y de lo confundida que estaba? ¿Y si solo la usaba?

Rose frenó en seco y se le formó un nudo en el estomago. Estaba enredada y no sabía qué hacer. Scorpius se detuvo también mirándola confundido. La Gryffindor lo miró, analizándolo y detallando cada parte de su cara y cuerpo.

Ella lo quería. De alguna manera rara y nada imprecisa sentía como el corazón palpitaba con fuerza y la emoción la embarga, sus ojos eran soñadores y quizás tenía aspecto de boba. No lo amaba, de eso estaba segura… pero lo quería lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a entablar algo. Durante 7 años él había sido su enemigo, su némesis prohibido, en el que nunca podría fijarse sin que su padre la cuestionara, el que no podía ser nombrado porque lograba sacar una mueca en el rostro de su abuelo… el sexy chico Malfoy que le caía de maravilla a sus primos y lograba sacar suspiros a sus primas, incluyendo a Dominique. Pensar en no tenerlo junto a ella le causaba una inquietud tremenda en el pecho y le dolía, un poco de culpa le llenaba la parte racional de cerebro, pero no le importaba.

Scorpius Malfoy no era lo suficiente como para ser su amor verdadero, pero era lo suficiente como para ser algo importante en su vida. Y no lo iba a alejar. Si él jugaba con ella… pues después lloraría y lanzaría improperios a diestra y siniestra. Por ahora lo disfrutaría.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó impaciente y nervioso Scorpius, no sabía que los ojos de esa chica pudieran adoptar esa manera tan intensa de mirar

- No - contestó con una sonrisa Rose apretando la mano de él - Vamos, tengo miedo de lo que sea que esté haciendo Lyra

El rubio solo sonrió e iniciaron nuevamente la marcha.

Lyra pov.

Esto era divertido. Jamás creí que un pueblo completamente mágico existiera. Es cierto que vivía en uno, el Valle de Andalucía era un pueblo como Hogsmeade, solo que el nuestro era algo mas anticuado. Había podido observar millones de cosas que nunca creí que existieran, no sabía cómo se llamaban ni para qué demonios funcionaban… pero me gustaban.

- Pareces una niña a la que le muestran un objeto brillante - comentó burlonamente Cygnus. Lo miré de mala manera y el sonrió.

- Déjame en paz pedazo de alcornoque, ando emocionada - respondí irritada, no había dejado de reírse de mi desde que llegamos aquí

- De eso ya me di cuenta

Preferí no contestar. Tomé su mano y me apresuré en entrar a lo que parecía un bar. Eso sí sabía lo que era. La puerta chirrió y todos voltearon a vernos. Me sonrojé y miré como la mujer encima de una pequeña tarima me fulminaba con la mirada, supongo que la interrumpimos. En la esquina una rubia nos saludó efusivamente. ¿Y ahora?

- ¡Rose! - gritó sin importarle lo más mínimo hacer ruido. La mujer carraspeó claramente molesta.

- No podemos ir Lyra - murmuró Cygnus a mi lado

- ¿Y si decimos que somos amigos de Rosie y Scorp? - inquirí. La rubia me recordaba a alguien pero desde lejos no lograba detallarla muy bien

- Terca, nos descubrirán - replicó. Puse ojos de cachorro, esos que siempre me funcionaban con él - Que molesta eres a veces, deja de mirarme así y muévete antes de que la mujer esa nos lance un Avada

- Te amo

Nos apresuramos y pronto llegamos a la mesa. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando dieron con unos café claro. ¡Era Claire! ¡Y a su lado estaban mi primo Damen y Derek! Cygnus tosió y sonrió sin demostrar lo impresionado que estaba. Maldito Malfoy que sabia como ocultar las emociones.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - cuestionó frunciendo el ceño Claire

- ¿De qué hablas Vi? Son Rose y Scorpius - el azabache a su lado, mi primo Derek habló mirándola confuso

- Somos amigos de Rose y Scorpius - respondió Cygnus - Soy Cygnus y ella es Lyra

- Un placer - dijeron al unísono. Luego la rubia añadió - Soy Alice Longbottom, ellos son Albus Potter y Louis Weasley. Y ella es Vada Boot - los señaló mediante decía sus nombres

- Claro, Scorpius ya me había hablado de ustedes - comentó Cygnus con una sonrisa cordial. La tal Vada entrecerró los ojos

- ¿Se puede saber de dónde-

- ¡Lyra, Cygnus! - ambos nos giramos para ver como Rose y Scorpius se acercaban a nosotros, sin tener contacto alguno. Casi se me sale un suspiro de alivio, no tendría que mentirle más a la castaña esa… nunca he sido buena mintiendo

- Los hemos buscado por todas partes, recuerden que debemos irnos - ladeé la cabeza confundida, ¿Irnos a donde? Cygnus me haló

- Claro, bueno… fue un placer conocerlos - con una última inclinación fui sacada bruscamente del local.

Seguimos a mi pelirroja sucesora y al sexy novio que tiene muy parecido al mío. Esperen… ¿Mío? ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya no era mío! ¡Era de la desgraciada y estirada cara de Thestral!

FannyLu pov.

Lyra frenó en seco dejando a los otros tres algo extrañados. La chica frunció el ceño en un gesto de preocupación y tristeza que alarmó a Cygnus. Desde que habían llegado allí Lyra no daba señas de acordarse de lo sucedido en su misma época, se le había olvidado porque tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. Pero ahora si lo recordaba y se sentía enferma. Enferma porque el hombre que ella amaba y la amaba a ella se iba a casar con otra, con otra que se lo restregaba pagada de sí misma.

Scorpius suspiró al mismo tiempo que Cygnus. Ambos ya se habían dado cuenta de que era lo que le pasaba a Lyra, y no eran los únicos. Rose se acercó hasta su antepasada y tomándola de la mano la haló hasta quedar unos metros delante de los chicos.

Rose no quería ver mal a la pelirroja, de alguna manera sentía lo que ella estaba sintiendo y no era nada agradable. Mientras tanto a Lyra se le escapó un sollozo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la otra pelirroja, la cual le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

- Soy patética - murmuró quedamente derramando lagrimas

- Claro que no, es normal que te sientas así Ly - la consoló Rose con ternura - Yo estaría igual que tú

- No… - negó suavemente Lyra con una pequeña sonrisa - Tu eres mucho más fuerte que yo Rosie, serias lo suficientemente orgullosa y decidida como para no mirarlo más y no volverle hablar

- Si hicieras eso te harías daño - sentenció la otra chica - Cygnus te ama, Ly. La del problema no eres tú sino él. Él fue el que quiso que las cosas fueran así

- Tampoco fue culpa de él, Rose… fue su padre el que hizo el compromiso

- Sí, pero el cobarde fue él porque no hizo nada para evitarlo.

- Bueno… pero…

- Y aun así lo defiendes - comentó con admiración Rose - ¿Sabes? Es mejor tu método… lo olvidas y lo perdonas… y puedes permanecer junto a él por un corto tiempo. No entiendo como lo haces, yo nunca personaría a alguien que me hiciera eso

- De vez en cuando es bueno dejar el orgullo de lado - contestó Lyra sonrojándose - Para mí es mucho mejor quedarme a su lado por un poco más de tiempo que alejarlo de una vez. Además, estoy segura que después de esa boda no volveré a verlo más nunca.

- ¿Me reprochas mi orgullo?

- No dije eso

- Dijiste que debía dejarlo de lado

- Así es, pero tu aun no puedes hacerlo

- ¿Aun?

- Aun no estás enamorada

Rose se quedó en silencio. Quizás Lyra tuviera razón, ella no perdonaría a nadie que la engañara… pero tal vez si amara lo suficiente a esa persona… lo olvidaría todo. Tal y como hacia su antepasada. Lyra sonrió al ver la cara pensativa de la pelirroja, se secó los restos de las lagrimas algo más animada y le paso un brazo por la cintura a Rose. Ambas pelirrojas siguieron caminando por la calle en completo silencio.

Scorpius sonrió de medio lado al ver la escena, seguramente Lyra estaba mejor. Miró a Cygnus que también sonreía.

- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a tus padres? - inquirió Scorpius

- Si les dije - Cygnus suspiró y su aspecto se tornó deprimido - pero mi padre no es muy comprensivo, para él Lyra no es una buena esposa, cree que terminara dándole una nieta squib

- Eso suena muy medieval - apuntó Scorpius con una mueca

- En nuestra época para los magos lo único importante es tener un primogénito que pueda heredar todo el poder mágico y toda la fortuna de la familia. Mi padre no cree que Lyra pueda darme eso… Así que me ha obligado que acepte a Malvina como esposa

Scorpius miró al frente y sus ojos se posaron sobre la silueta de Rose que aparentemente le decía algo a Lyra. ¿Qué pasaría si él quisiera casarse con ella? ¿Sus padres se opondrían de esa manera? Estaba claro que su padre no tenía una buena relación con el de la pelirroja… de hecho no tenían ninguna relación en sí. Pero su padre si era comprensivo y no estaban en la época medieval. Los prejuicios sobre el linaje habían quedado muy atrás, en el tiempo en el que su padre había sido mortifago. Eran otros tiempos y seguramente podrían casarse… bueno, eso tomando en cuenta solo a su padre. No estaba muy seguro que Ronald Weasley dejara que su preciosa princesa quedara a manos de un hurón alvino. Le tomo unos minutos darse cuenta de que Rose lo tomaba por el brazo y lo incitaba a caminar más aprisa.

- Date prisa - dijo con una sonrisa. Scorpius tornó los ojos y juntos continuaron el trayecto en un silencio agradable. Pronto se encontraron en la entrada del castillo.

Cygnus y Lyra iban adelante hablando entre sí mientras la pelirroja saludaba a los cuadros, los cuales la miraban extrañados. Llegaron a la entrada de la torre que compartían los premios anuales y justo cuando Rose iba a decir la contraseña la puerta se abrió sola. Scorpius frunció el ceño y su mano viajó hasta el bolsillo de su capa, donde se encontraba su varita. Cygnus empujó a Lyra hacia atrás y entró con cuidado, seguido de Scorpius que se soltó de Rose. Dos segundos después Rose entró dejando sola a Lyra, la cual se debatía entre entrar o ir a buscar a alguien. Opto por la primera opción, ella no era ninguna cobarde y si los otros tres morían… moriría con ellos. Adentro solo se encontró con Scorpius que le sonrió y con un gesto le indico que se acercara.

- Solo era Hesperia - señaló a la figura fantasmagórica que flotaba cerca de la chimenea - dice que siente que la andan vigilando… quiere que guardemos el libro, Rose fue a ver donde podía esconderlo en su habitación y Cygnus la acompañó

- ¿Libro? - preguntó confusa acercándose a la fantasma, que hizo una mueca

- Así es, el que contiene los nombres de nuestros antepasados y es el que nos permite ir al pasado, con él llegamos hasta ustedes - respondió Scorpius tomando asiento

- ¿Es rosa?

- Si… - el rubio la miró con desconfianza - ¿Cómo sabes?

- Minie tenía un diario… y en él anotaba todo, pensé que quizás había utilizado ese - miró a Hesperia con cariño - Y no me equivoque

Antes de que la fantasma dijera algo Rose chilló espantada. Scorpius se levantó rápidamente totalmente confundido y se dirigió al cuarto de la chica, Lyra abrió los ojos de par en par y dándole un último vistazo a una Hesperia de mandíbula desencajada siguió al rubio. La mujer no tardo en acompañarlos.

Adentro encontró a Scorpius tratando de calmar a Rose, que tenía el rostro pálido y parecía a punto de desmayarse y a Lyra mirando horrorizada una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde estaba Cygnus mirándose a sí mismo con una mueca. Hesperia soltó un pequeño grito de miedo al ver la piel translucida del rubio, que se parecía más a un fantasma de colores que a una persona normal.

- ¿Qué diablos pasó? - cuestionó parpadeando rápidamente tratando de comprobar que no estuviera viendo mal

- Y-Yo… Y-Yo estaba buscando donde esconder el libro… y s-se lo di a C-Cygnus… en cuanto lo t-tocó - Rose sucumbió al llanto pues pensaba que todo era su culpa - ¡S-Se volvió transparente!

- Cálmate, Rose - pidió Scorpius desesperado, nunca había sido bueno consolando

- ¡Oh, Cygnus! - se lamentó Lyra con los ojos húmedos. Scorpius gruñó enojado, ahora tenía a dos mujeres lloronas

- Sigo sin entender que pasa… - murmuró Hesperia tratando de pensar

- Creo que estoy desapareciendo - respondió tranquilamente el rubio transparente

- ¿Desapareciendo? - Lyra se aproximó a él mas asustada que antes - ¿Cómo que desapareciendo? ¡No puedes irte!

- A lo que me refiero, Ly… es que estoy desapareciendo, para irme a nuestra época. Y no te preocupes, tu también te vendrás - Cygnus le sonrió y Lyra se miró los brazos, los cuales estaba volviéndose transparentes también

- ¡Claro! - el bombillo de la cabeza de Hesperia se encendió - ¡Son solo un recuerdo!

- Es decir… ¿Qué nos vamos? - la oji azul fantasmagórica sonaba decepcionada. Cygnus asintió con pesar y le tomó la mano

- Nos vamos, Ly

- No quiero irme - comentó triste inflando los cachetes

- Lo sé, amor. Pero tenemos que irnos, no podemos quedarnos aquí

Rose había dejado de llorar y Scorpius suspiró aliviado. La pelirroja se acercó a su antepasada para abrazarla pero la traspasó, dejando a ambas chicas aun más deprimidas.

- Oh… - suspiró Lyra. Rápidamente dibujó una sonrisa - Bueno, Rose, Scorpius… estoy muy contenta de haberlos conocido. Y… me alegro de que mi sucesora vaya a ser feliz. Sé que tu lograras lo que ninguna de nosotras, me refiero a mis demás herederas, pudo lograr. Estoy segura que ambos pueden seguir adelante

- Pienso igual que Lyra - Cygnus también les sonrió y miró con arrogancia a Scorpius - Cuídala, Malfoy

- Lo haré - Scorpius inclinó levemente su cabeza, en señal de respeto

- Adiós… - susurró Rose

- Sean fuertes

Ante este último comentario una luz blanca los rodeó y desaparecieron de golpe. La pelirroja dio un paso hacia adelante y se quedó allí. El oji gris puso una mano en su hombro dándole ánimos. Hesperia solo entrecerró los ojos pensativa.

- Ellos son la fuerza - comentó dirigiéndose a la sala

- ¿La fuerza? Inquirió Scorpius siguiéndola con Rose pegada a él

- Así es… ellos representan la fuerza del amor, lo que le permite a Cygnus disculparse y a Lyra perdonarlo es la fuerza que posee el amor que se tienen. Ellos son la fuerza.

- Fuerza… - susurró Rose y se volvió hacia Hesperia - ¿Lo dices porque nos aconsejó que seamos fuertes?

- Y porque es lo que demuestran ellos dos - afirmó la fantasma contenta - Muy bien, creo que cada uno de sus antepasados debe dejarles una enseñanza y hasta que no se las deje no se irán. Por eso es que vienen con ustedes.

- Oye, Hesperia - dijo Scorpius adoptando un gesto preocupado - ¿Qué hay con el misterioso de la ultima vez? ¿Ya sabes quién puede ser?

- Lo siento, Scorpius… pero no lo sé - negó afligida la mujer - Sin embargo, está claro que trama algo. Las cosas cambiaron.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Rose arqueando una ceja

- Su viaje ahora es una misión muy importante, tendrán que ir a las diferentes épocas y traer sanos y salvos a sus antepasados, no deben dejar que ese hombre le ponga las manos encima a ninguno.

- Con que misión… Esto se torna fastidioso, Hesperia. No tengo porque hacer esto - Scorpius se dirigió a su cuarto de manera altiva y la pelirroja tornó los ojos

- Claro que lo haremos -replicó con una sonrisa hacia la fantasma, el oji gris frunció el ceño y la miró molesto - ¿Quiénes siguen?

- Isla Weasley y Elliot Malfoy - contestó Hesperia tratando de no reír - Pero no los mandaré hoy… deben descansar, ya es tarde

- ¿Tarde? - la oji azul miró su reloj y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 8 de la noche.

- Así es, es mejor que dejemos el asunto por el momento. Vayan a dormir, mañana, después de clases veremos qué hacer

- Buenas noches, Hesperia - se despidió la chica

- Nos vemos, Rose

Sin más desapareció. La pelirroja vio de reojo como un enojado Scorpius la observaba echando chispas por los ojos. Rió y lanzándole un beso corrió hasta su habitación, donde se encerró con llave. El rubio arqueó una ceja y negando dio un portazo. Mañana seria un largo día.

**N/A:**

¡Hola! :D

Es bueno verlos por aquí de nuevo. Bueno, técnicamente no los veo pero ustedes entienden. He tomado la decisión de ir actualizando los miércoles. A pesar de que tengo varios capítulos listos me gustaría que comentaran, para saber que tal va la historia. ¿No sean malitos, si? Denme el gusto.

También decidí que las respuestas a los reviews las haré por aquí, ya que soy sumamente despistada y tiendo a olvidar a quien respondí y a quien no (Aunque sean solo dos o tres personas). Aparte eso me permite tener mejor contacto con aquellos que no tienen cuentas.

**Alejandra:** ¡hola! :3 Ante tu duda: No es como viajar en el tiempo, pero Hesperia lo toma así. Ellos más bien se meten en un recuerdo, así tipo Tom Riddle en la Cámara de los Secretos con lo del diario y lo demás. Aquí tienes el cap, espero que te haya gustado. Besos y espero leer otro comentario tuyo muy pronto.

**Veela Black:** Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias :D Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste tanto y más me alegraría si volverá a leer otro de tus comentarios. Ha sido un placer actualizar, gracias y a ti por dejarme un review.

**Sariu:** Gracias! *-* Jajaj Generalmente suele suceder cuando lees un fic que tiene algunos caps. Luego te quedas con cara de póquer y te cuestionas y maldices porque termina allí xP Me ha pasado mucho. Respecto a tu pregunta: Si bien están en casa diferentes, comparten Torre por ser Premios Anuales. Ya que a los dos Premios Anuales de cada generación se les asigna una torre. Gracias a ti por tu review y de corazón espero leer otro pronto. Besos! Un abrazo para ti también.

Sin más nada que decir (Excepto que pido a los fantasmas que pasen a saludar por lo menos una vez) me despido hasta la próxima.

Cariños,

FannyLu


	9. Feliz Cumpleaños, Rose

*Aclaratorias  
1ero: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es de mi propiedad.  
2do: Respuestas a reviews del cap anterior, al final de la N/A (Nota de Autora)

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Rose**

Vada miró con irritación a Rose que se limitó a bajar la cabeza y volverse a concentrar en su libro de Adivinación. La castaña bufó y totalmente indignada golpeó la mesa con su libro de Runas y se puso también a leer; a Rose no le gustaba ocultarle la verdad a su amiga, pero no podía decirle que Lyra era su antepasada y había venido del pasado para demostrarle que no era la única Weasley en haberse fijado en un Malfoy. De solo pensarlo su subconsciente la golpeaba mentalmente.

Todo había pasado el día de ayer, Rose, Vada y Alice se encontraban bajo la sombra de uno de los sauces llorones que habían crecido cerca del Bosque Prohibido después de la guerra, allí leían tranquilamente sobre los HORKLUMPS. Fue entonces cuando la oji café miró dudosa a la pelirroja y le había lanzado la pregunta que tanto temía la joven Weasley: "¿De dónde conocen tu y Scor a esos chicos? Se parecían bastante a ustedes…" Con esa simple frase todo el buen humor de Rose se esfumó y dejó una cara pálida y espantada. Solo el hecho de que Albus llegara y se sentara junto a Alice puso fin a la conversación, pero Vada no se dio por vencida.

En todas las clases que compartían la Ravenclaw la abordaba y Rose se salvaba por los pelos, porque justo en ese momento alguien intervenía o la necesitaban para algo. Sin embargo, ese día las cosas habían sido distintas. La castaña estaba muy enojada por la falta de confianza y había perdido los estribos en ese momento. A Rose la situación no le hacía gracias, pero era necesario.

- Vada…

- Sigue leyendo, Rose - la cortó sin mirarla - Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, para mañana debo entregar una redacción de los malditos símbolos estos que me dio por estudiar

- Vamos, V. ¿Te pondrás así solo porque no acedo a contarte algo sin importancia? Creí que eras más madura - replicó ofendida la oji azul

- En primera, si fuera algo sin importancia me lo contarías - Vada cerró el libró con un sonoro golpe y la miró con rabia - En segunda, no es solo un capricho que tengo el que quiera que me cuentes que es lo que pasa. - La chica se levantó con gesto altivo y recogió sus cosas - Y en tercera, no soy ninguna inmadura, así que cuidado con lo que me dices

Muy dignamente la chica abandonó la Biblioteca y el ánimo de Rose se fue con ella. Cerró su libro sintiéndose tremendamente culpable. Unas frías manos le taparon los ojos y una risa melodiosa se escuchó.

- Adivina quién soy Little R - dijo cantarinamente la voz de una pelirroja que Rose conocía a la perfección

- No se me ocurre quien puede ser... pero si me dan a elegir - la oji azul tomó ambas manos y se las quitó para mirar hacia atrás - Diría que eres tu Little L

- Hiciste trampa

- Claro que no, te conozco muy bien y ya sabía que eras tú - la mayor rió contenta de tener cerca a una de sus más queridas primas: Lucy. Ella, Victorie y Dominique eran sus favoritas.

- Te ves triste, Ro - apuntó sentándose junto a ella para examinarla mejor - Y no puedes estar deprimida faltando taaan poco para una fecha muy, muy, muy especial.

- No, Lu… no lo digas… - rogó juntando sus manos y mirándola suplicante

- ¡Tu cumpleaños! - gritó Lucy feliz, ganándose miradas de odio por parte de Madame Prince - Ya he arreglado todo, Rosie. Vic se ha encargado de las invitaciones-

- ¿Invitaciones?

- Así es… Dominique dijo que sería más elegante si enviábamos invitaciones - afirmó energéticamente la oji verde

- Pero si solo va la familia… - murmuró Rose contraria

- Son cosas de Dom y no me iba a meter - se encogió de hombros y le mostró los dedos de las manos - Ese es el paso uno - apretó los dedos en un puño y sacó el índice - Segundo, el lugar: El patio trasero de la Madriguera. Tercero - sacó dos dedos mas - está lo que te pondrás, Lily lo ha escogido, anda muy emocionada. Cuarto, nosotras… pero de eso no te preocupes. Y quinto: Una noticia muy importante

- ¿Noticia? - se permitió intervenir Rose

- No solo seremos la familia - informó Lucy haciendo una mueca - No estuve de acuerdo pero James y Fred se han puesto con la idiotez de que quieren ver a las amigas de Vic, claro que solo llevará a Amelie.

- Espera, ¿Qué no es…?

- Rose - la aludida volteó inmediatamente para toparse con un par de ojos grises a los que ya se estaba acostumbrando. Sonrió y miró a su prima

- Lo siento, Lu… Hablamos en otro momento - sin dejarla replicar la oji azul se paró y llevándose sus cosas siguió a Scorpius, que le sonreía también.

Lucy arqueó ambas cejas, esa sonrisa estaba muy sospechosa… sin embargo… ¡Dios mío! No podía estar más contenta si ellos llegaban a algo. Sin dejar de fantasear se levantó y salió de la Biblioteca. Ya muy lejos de allí el rubio le comentaba a Rose que estaba preocupado porque no había visto a Hesperia en toda la tarde y se suponía que se debían ver ayer. La chica asintió pensativa, ambos continuaron caminando y se dirigieron hacia las afueras del castillo para sentarse junto al lago.

- Oye, Scorpius - Rose rompió el silencio y lo miró, el chico emitió un "mjum" en señal de que la escuchaba pero no se volvió a verla - No sé si sabes que este 3 de diciembre cumpliré 17 años, faltan como 3 semanas… pero mis primos ya andan organizando todo…

- ¿Si? - Scorpius sonrió de lado inocentemente, no parecía captar la indirecta. Rose frunció el ceño.

- Y… ellos llevaran a sus amigos… así que me aburriré un poco… - silencio por parte de él - Oh, maldición… ¿Quieres que lo diga verdad?

- Me encantaría - concordó el rubio fijando sus ojos en ella, estaba divirtiéndose con la cara de molestia que la chica traía

- ¿Quieres ir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? - preguntó Rose tornando los ojos

- Mmm… ¿Me quieres en tu fiesta de cumpleaños? - la oji azul lo miró de mala manera - Vamos, Rosie… si me miras así pensare que solo me invitas po-

- Si te quiero allá - el chico la miró a los ojos súbitamente sorprendido por la sinceridad de sus palabras, incluso podía captar un atisbo de desesperación y necesidad en ellas

- ¿Por qué me quieres allá? - inquirió acercándose a ella, Rose pasó saliva poniéndose nerviosa

- Por qué… - Scorpius estaba a solo centímetros y el cerebro dejo de formular frases coherentes - quiero que estés conmigo…

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente y se alejó, dejando atontada a Rose. La chica arqueó una ceja y él se carcajeó. Los últimos rayos de luz de la tarde cayeron sobre ellos, cegándolos por unos momentos.

- Sera entretenido… me gustaría ir, gracias por la invitación - el oji gris se acostó en la hierba para mirar mejor a la chica, que estaba totalmente ruborizada

- Ha sido un placer… - Rose miró como el sol se ocultaba y a la distancia pudo ver como un chico de aspecto mayor se acercaba a ellos. El hombre sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron pero la felicidad se le fue cuando vio al chico. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

- ¿Quién es ese? - cuestionó Scorpius sentándose de nuevo, pegándose más a Rose

- No lo sé… no logre verle bien - contestó ella sin darle mucha importancia

- Te andaba mirando mucho - comentó el chico frunciendo los labios - No me gusta que te miren mucho - Rose giró su rostro hacia él, con la incredulidad brotando por sus poros.

- Yo no te digo nada cuando tu club de fans te desnudan con la mirada - replicó la pelirroja en tono ácido. Sin que se lo esperara, Scorpius la besó delicadamente, tomándola por las mejillas.

Cuando Rose cerró los ojos, el Slytherin deslizó sus manos hasta su nuca para acercarla más y profundizar el beso. A la oji azul le encantaba besar a Scorpius, podría decir que estaba entre sus 5 cosas favoritas. Pero más le gustaba la manera con la que la besaba, como si se fuera a romper con el mínimo roce y haciéndola sentir millones de sensaciones nuevas.

Scorpius no se quedaba atrás, le encantaba poder tomarla cuando quisiera y tratarla suavemente. Se sentía importante al saber que había sido el único en tenerla de esa manera y también se sentía bien cuando se daba cuenta que esa muchacha lo hacía sentir cosas que él jamás había sentido besando a cualquiera… pero es que Rose no era cualquiera.

La falta de oxigeno hizo su presencia y se separaron solo unos milímetros, Rose rió y le dio un pequeño beso. Scorpius abrió los ojos y le sonrió, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- Vamos, Rose… pronto será el toque de queda

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron y, tanto Rose como Scorpius, no pudieron hacerse espacio para estar juntos y mucho menos solucionar que harían con lo de Hesperia. El hecho de que la fantasma no hubiera aparecido tres semanas después de que se fueran Cygnus y Lyra era algo angustiante. Los deberes, los amigos, la familia, las rondas de prefectos y asistir al consejo de maestros como premios anuales de su promoción y, en el caso de Rose, la dichosa fiesta que no deseaba tener los tenían muy atareados. Solo fue dos dias antes del 3 de diciembre cuando Hesperia se dignó a aparecer, era uno de los pocos momentos que Rose y Scorpius compartían y ella hizo acto de presencia.

- Lamento no haberme aparecido… es que estuve haciendo investigaciones - se disculpó con una reverencia - De todas formas… no puedo enviarlos por Isla y Elliot en estos momentos.

- ¿Por qué? - inquirió Rose algo apenada de que la mujer los viera así, ambos acostados en el sofá, ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico mientras leía y él le acariciaba el cabello

- Pues porque en dos días cumples años y no creo que sea muy lindo tener a dos personas iguales a ustedes en tu fiesta

- Entonces… nada de viajes esta vez - sentenció el oji gris

- Así es… bueno… yo - Hesperia carraspeó incomoda ante la escena tan intima que había interrumpido - los dejo solos

Nuevamente desapareció sin dejar rastro. Scorpius bufó irritado y siguió pasando sus dedos entre los risos de la chica, ella cerró el libro, lo tiró al suelo para acomodarse mejor y abrazar al rubio. Pasaron así largo rato hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Albus miraba embobado a Alice, quien miraba algo enfada como Jason Wood trataba de llamar la atención de su amiga pelirroja. Los ojos verdes de ella se entrecerraron, abrió la boca y miró al chico Potter, al ver como la miraba cerró los labios y se sonrojó.

- ¡Albus! - lo regañó tapándose la cara con ambas manos muy apenada.

- Lo siento - se disculpó riendo él abrazándola por los hombros.

Los dos estaban en el patio trasero de la Madriguera, donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de Rose. La directora había adelantado las vacaciones de navidad y ahora tenían todo el mes de diciembre libre, lo cual la familia Weasley aprovechó para invitar aun más gente a la fiesta. Rose esperaba impaciente a que Scorpius, Vada y la familia de ambos llegaran. Eran los únicos que faltaban.

Aun recordaba como pensó que su amiga la iba a dejar plantada, pues V seguía molesta, sin embargo Vada le aclaró que por muy enfadada que estuviera jamás podría dejarla pasar su cumpleaños sin ella. Rose lo agradeció pues no soportaba que la Ravenclaw no le hablara tan seguido después de lo sucedido con Lyra y Cygnus.

A pesar de todo tenía que atender a los invitados de sus padres y primos. Y decía invitados de sus padres y primos porque sus padres habían invitado a un millón de amigos y estos habían traído a sus hijos y sus primos se habían traído a sus amigos. Rose podría jurar que la mitad de Hogwarts estaba allí, en el patio de los Weasley.

Estaba siendo buena anfitriona y hasta ahora había hablado con todos, pero sobre todo con Jason Wood. El chico no la dejaba ni un segundo y, aunque la alagara el hecho de que estuvieran tan pendiente de ella, la situación la estaba hartando. Jason era apuesto, era muy parecido a su padre, solo que sus ojos eran más claros, amigable, estudioso, carismático, inteligente, casi el sueño de cualquier chica, un hombre perfecto. Demasiado para el gusto de Rose.

Cuando Rose estaba en segundo año gustaba de él, pero el chico realmente nunca le prestó atención, así que decidió quedarse soltera y esperar a alguien que la quisiera. Ese capricho no duró mucho pero para Rose fue algo importante, ya que fue el primero. Pero ahora ella tenía a alguien.

- ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? - finalizó su monologo el chico junto a ella. La pelirroja sonrió forzadamente y asintió, sin tener ni la más remota idea de que le hablaba Wood.

- Claro… - miró otra vez a la puerta cada vez más nerviosa, ¿Por qué es que no llegaba?

- Y… Rose… ¿andas saliendo con alguien? - inquirió Jason de la nada. La oji azul lo miró y no supo que contestar. Ella técnicamente estaba saliendo con nadie… pero tenía un trato con Malfoy, ¿Cierto? Él lo respetaba y ella también lo haría.

- La verdad no, pero me gusta alguien y no quiero salir con nadie - contestó desviando la mirada de nuevo a la puerta. De reojo vio la mueca en la cara del joven.

La pelirroja le dio una media sonrisa y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Adentró suspiró aliviada y la puerta sonó. Su abuela salió de la cocina apurada y abrió. Desde la puerta pudo observar como dos chicas pelirrojas, de piel blanca y ojos verdes sonreían deslumbrantemente, parecían dos diosas.

- Buenas tardes, Sra. Weasley-Prewett - saludaron animadas. Los dos pares de ojos chocaron con los de Rose - Feliz Cumpleaños, Rosie

- Eh... ¿Gracias? - Rose estaba completamente confundida, en su vida había visto a esas dos

- Mírale la cara - se burlo la de la izquierda dándole un codazo a la otra

- Esta completamente extrañada - ambas rieron

- Rebecca, Samantha - les reprochó la voz de Vada por detrás, se asomó y sonrió - Sra. Weasley, Rosie

- ¡Vada! - Rose salió corriendo a abrazarla y la castaña la recibió riendo - ¿Ellas son tus hermanas no? - preguntó una vez que se separaron

- Así es, Rebecca y Samantha - señaló a las gemelas que sonrieron a la vez y le tendieron una bolsa con un león estampado. Rose lo tomó riendo - Every y Lilah vendrán después, junto con mis padres

- A Li se le ha quedado el regalo y han tenido que devolverse - explicó Rebecca al tiempo que entraban y la oji azul cerraba la puerta. Samantha se quedó absorta mirando la casa

- Pasen, en el patio están todos - las invitó Rose. Las gemelas se adelantaron, caminando como diosas entre mortales. Vada tomó de la mano a su amiga y con una pequeña sonrisa ambas siguieron al par.

Rose pov.

Cuando salimos al patio todos mis primos y sus amigos miraban embotados a las hermanas de V. Ellas no parecían darse cuenta de eso y en cambio salieron corriendo a donde se encontraba mi prima Victorie con su pequeña hija en brazos, la cual había nacido hace unas semanas. Ambas pelirrojas estaban encantadas y Vic también se contagio de su entusiasmo.

- Adoran a los bebes - comentó Vada negando. Ella también se dirigió hacia allá y yo sonreí. De reojo vi como Jason se me acercaba y de inmediato me devolví a la casa.

- En serio, Sra. Weasley… estoy bien… - me quedó paralizada al oír esa voz ¡Había llegado!

- ¿Scorpius? - entré a la cocina donde mi abuela le ofrecía galletas y el trataba de no ser descortés. Me miró y sonrió, emocionada entre apresurada a abrazarlo

- Feliz cumpleaños, Rose - me susurró al oído al tiempo que me daba un beso cerca de el lóbulo

- Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir - dije separándome un poco para mirarlo con un puchero. El rió.

- Caramba, que diferencia - ambos nos giramos para ver a Nana Molly, que tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa - Antes los veía gritarse y ahora…

- Nos hemos hecho amigos, Sra. Weasley - contestó jovialmente Scorpius. Ella asintió muy contenta

- Los dejaré solos, voy a repartir esto - dijo mirándome de manera intensa, podría decir que hasta se le veía satisfecha. Luego salió con dos bandejas repletas de galletas caseras y cerró la puerta con el pie.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Scorpius había aclamado mis labios. Le correspondí gustosa, en los últimos tres meses lo que más me gustaba era hacer esto y cada oportunidad que teníamos la atesoraba.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, hasta la parte baja y se posaron allí, donde siempre me sostenía de manera posesiva y atrevida. Y muy excitante también. Se separó de mi sonriente y burlón.

- Rose…

- ¡Rose! - ambos nos separamos de golpe al oír la voz de mi tía Ginny llamándome. Ella abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendida al vernos "cerca" - Scorpius, no sabía que habías llegado. Pasa al patio, cielo. Rosie, tu tía Ana acaba de llegar.

Miré con pena a Scorpius, quería quedarme un rato más con él pero no era posible. Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y con una última sonrisa salió por la puerta, camino al patio. Mi tía me hizo un gesto de aprobación y me ruboricé.

- Vamos, Ginevra - le dije dramatizando y ella rió, solo la llamaba por su nombre real cuando bromeaba. Las dos salimos riendo y pude ver como mi tía Ana, hermana perdida de mi madre, caminaba hacia mí.

- ¡Rosie! - gritó entusiasmada abrazándome.

- ¡Tía Ana! - saludé contenta

- Que grande estas - comentó a la vez que nos separábamos. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño paquete - Este es tu regalo, espero que te guste.

FannyLu pov.

Rose tomó el presente y al abrirlo descubrió unos hermosos pendientes de oro. Se quedó unos minutos contemplándolos hasta que Hermione se acercó para agarrarlos y guardarlos. Le sonrió forzadamente a su hermana y se metió a la casa.

Para ser sinceros, a Hermione no le agradaba su supuesta hermana. Desde que la Segunda Guerra Mágica había finalizado y ella había ido a buscar a sus padres otra chica llamada Ana Grey también lo había hecho. Consecuencia: Se había enterado que su padre había tenido una aventura con otra mujer y esta había quedado embarazada. Ahora tenía una hermana, la tía de sus hijos. Sin embargo, aunque Ana fuera de su familia tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre ella.

Uno que la hacía odiar cada momento que esa mujer pasaba junto a los Weasley. Suspiró y justo en ese momento sonó la puerta de la entrada. La castaña frunció el ceño y se dirigió para abrirla. Allí estaban Terry y Nala Boot junto con una hermosa rubia de ojos azul celeste y una pelinegra de aspecto lúgubre, piel pálida y ojos perlas.

- ¡Hermione! - chilló muy feliz la mujer en la puerta. Se abalanzó para abrazarla y la oji café quedó algo aturdida

- Nala… - logró articular. Miró al hombre que sonreía a modo de disculpa y les indico que pasaran. Las dos chicas saludaron y entraron, dirigiéndose al patio.

- Sentimos llegar tarde, pero Li dejó el regalo y nos devolvimos. V y las gemelas ya llegaron - no era una pregunta pero Hermione asintió y juntos caminaron al recinto de la fiesta. Allí parada en la puerta estaba Lilah, que veía a todos con gesto ausente e incomodo

- Li, cielo - la llamó su madre. La pelinegra se giró para verla totalmente atemorizada - Relájate

- Sabes que esto no se me da bien - masculló bajando la cabeza. Nala tornó lo ojos y abrazándola por los hombros caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban Harry y los demás Weasley. Terry evaluó el lugar y sus ojos se posaron en Ana

- ¿Quién es esa? - sin saber porque al castaño no le gustaba nada esa mujer

- Mi hermana, Ana Granger - él la miró sorprendido - La conocí cuando busque a mis padres en Australia… apareció de la nada.

- Ya veo…

La conversación finalizó ahí y los dos adultos se sentaron junto sus respectivas parejas. En la mesa todos hablaban menos Lilah que parecía estar entre asustada, distraída y molesta. En eso Hugo iba pasando por ahí y Ginny lo agarró de sopetón.

- Hugo, ¿Por qué no llevas un rato a Lilah a pasear? - sugirió, mejor dicho ordenó la pelirroja. El chico arqueó una ceja y miró los orbes perlas de la desconocida - Estudia 5to curso… en Hogwarts. Seguro son compañeros.

- Eh… - al oji azul esa muchacha no le sonaba para nada pero prefirió fingir - ¡Claro! Ven… demos un paseo - sonrió despreocupado y la chica se levantó siguiéndolo, claramente obligada.

En otra parte, Scorpius charlaba con Albus y los dos reían, burlándose de quien sabe qué cosa. Los dos andaban muy tranquilos hasta que Alice apareció pidiéndole al azabache que la sacara a bailar. Con una mueca de horror en el rostro el chico accedió, solo por darle el gusto. El rubio arqueó una ceja al sentirse inesperadamente abandonado; decidió no acomplejarse y miró a la gente. Vio como sus primas se entretenían de diferentes formas: Every estaba arrodillada en frente de un arbusto examinando las flores color naranja de éste, Rebecca y Samantha jugaban con la hija de Victorie y Teddy mientras eran observadas por James, Fred y el resto de sus amigos, Vada hablaba con las primas Weasley y Lilah caminaba callada junto a Hugo que le hablaba al tiempo que la miraba de reojo.

El oji gris tornó los ojos y siguió viendo a la gente, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con la figura de su… su… ¿Su chica? Si, su chica, su propiedad, SU pertenencia era acorralada contra una pared por Jason Wood. Una furia horrible se apoderó de él y como resorte se paró y se acercó hasta ellos. Ya de cerca puso ver la cara de fastidio, enojo y vergüenza que tenia Rose, eso lo calmó un poco. Solo un poco.

- Permiso, Wood - dijo interrumpiendo bruscamente. Sin dejar que él pelinegro contestara agarró la mano de la pelirroja y la haló a su lado - Tengo que hablar con Rose - Sin más se la llevó hasta la casa, con un par de ojos miel fulminándolo y otro par de ojos azules echando chispas desde la mesa de los Weasley.

Ya adentro Scorpius dio un portazo y vio como Rose le sonreía radiante. La chica se acercó para abrazarlo pero él le indicó con un ademan que no lo hiciera. El rubio cerró los ojos y respiró frotándose las sienes para poder tranquilizarse.

- ¿Te llego a tocar? - preguntó con voz ronca. Rose sonrió pero la borró cuando el rubio abrió los ojos - Te llegó siquiera a poner un dedo encima…

- Solo estábamos hablando, no pretendía mas nada - trató de calmarlo ella

- ¡Rose! - se escandalizó él indignado y ofendido - ¡Te tenia presa contra una pared!

- No exageres…

- El punto es… que estaba muy cerca. ¿No intento nada verdad? - cada vez estaba más desconfiado. La pelirroja rodó los ojos y negó - ¿Estás segura qu-

- ¡basta! - ahora era Rose la enfadada - Te he dicho que no ha pasado nada, y tampoco lo iba a dejar. Ten algo más de fe en mí, puedo cuidarme sola.

- No digo que no sepas cuidarte, solo digo que le voy a partir la cara si te toco así fuera por accidente - Los ojos de ambos se devolvían la mirada y la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que también estaba preocupado.

- Yo pudiera partirle la cara yo sola… - murmuró haciéndose la ofendida al tiempo que se daba media vuelta. Scorpius la rodeó por la cintura y le dio un beso en el oído - No hagas eso - se quejó riendo. El Slytherin le dio otros tres besos iguales y la giró para poder verla

- Lo sé, pero igual quisiera deformársela por estar intentando algo contigo

- Scorpius…

- Si, si. Sé que te puedes cuidar sola. Pero… - el oji gris se quedó callado unos momentos y la miró indeciso

- ¿Pero…?

- ¿Quieres ser mi novia? - inquirió de golpe dejándola atontada. El chico mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo expectante ante cualquier reacción por parte de Rose, que parecía a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso

- ¿C-Como has dicho?

- Rose, quiero que seas mi novia. Y esta vez oficial… escucha, sé que es muy pronto y todo eso… pero es lo que deseo, deseo poder cuidarte y tratarte como si fueras mía, que de por sí ya lo eres, sin que nadie me reproche nada. Esta vez… quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa y quiero poder besarte cuando se me venga en gana y no a escondidas.

- Scorpius… - ella lo abrazó con fuerza tratando de no llorar - ¡Claro que quiero!

- Bien… Este… ¿Qué era ahora? - Rose se separó para verlo confundida. Él hizo un gesto de satisfacción y metiendo una mano en su chaqueta sacó una cajita cuadrada de terciopelo rojo. Se lo tendió.

La Gryffindor lo agarró y suavemente lo destapó. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y jadeó al ver el hermoso anillo de oro que cargaba una piedrita incrustada.

- Es un diamante - comentó muy pagado de sí mismo Scorpius. Le quitó la cajita de las mano y sacó el anillo - Lo encontré en el sótano de Malfoy Manor, me pareció que sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños… y quería dártelo también para cuando te pidiera que… bueno, que fueras oficialmente mi novia - se lo colocó en el dedo anular y ambos se quedaron mirándolo.

- Gracias… Scorpius, de verdad es algo muy valioso… y… no sé si deba aceptarlo - dijo Rose avergonzada. Él negó y le dio un corto beso.

- Si de verdad quieres pagármelo de alguna manera… por favor no dejes que ninguno como Wood te ponga las manos encima… Recuerda que eres mía Weasley.

Era la primera vez que su apellido sonaba tan bien en los labios de Scorpius.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Rose

**N/A:**

Como seguramente han notado, mis caps son, por lo general, muy cortos. Sin embargo, en mi opinion (que no es para nada modesta) son buenos. A mi me gustan y espero que a ustedes tambien. Este cap es uno de mis favoritos, debido a muchas razones: aparece la familia de Vada (la cual adoro), salen Albus y Alice y Scorpius es un amor del Señor.

¿Algo que decir? Deseo que sea así. Y si es así... dale clic al las letritas azules al final de este cap ;)

*Respuestas a reviews:

**Alejandra:** Mil gracias una y otra vez. Siento que eres la lectora más fiel que tengo (y espero que siga siendo así). Te he agarrado un cariño inmenzo, a pesar de tan corto tiempo. Para mi es un placer aclarar tus dudas :D Y hablando de eso... contestemos las del cap anterior: Así es. Ahora ellos deben, de alguna forma, proteger a sus antepasados. "Cuidandolos" hasta que ellos desaparezcan y les dejen "una enseñanza". A partir de Lyra y Cygnus, faltan 4 más: Isla y Elliot, Violet y Aarón, Leo y Adna, Elladora y Orión. Cada uno de ellos es un tanto... especial. Estoy segura que les vas a agarrar cariño. Avisame si te entra otra duda. Nos leemos: -FannyLu :)

**Maria T:** Gracias, gracias, gracias *-* Me alegro de que te hayan caido bien Lyra y Cygnus. Ya veremos si eso pasa con los que siguen xD Ojala vuelvas a comentar ;D Aquí tienes el cap. Nos leemos! -Fanny

**Sango:** Hola, fantasmita xP Lamento la demora, pero aquí tienes el cap. Pronto nos estaremos leyendo. A más tardar el jueves de esta semana. Besos! Nos leemos! :P -FannyLu


	10. 2do Viaje: Elliot e Isla

**_*Aclaratorias_**  
1ero: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la trama es de mi propiedad.  
2do: Respuestas a reviews del cap anterior, al final de la N/A (Nota de Autora)

_**2do Viaje  
Elliot Malfoy e Isla Weasley**_

No era rica, no era famosa, no tenía un cutis perfecto ni cuerpo de infarto y mucho menos conocía a sus artistas favoritos… pero era sumamente feliz. Tenía un novio… al que quería con el corazón y el alma. Ya era oficial, habían dado la noticia y fue tomada bastante bien, Hermione estaba eufórica al igual que sus primas y solo su padre y su tío George continuaron recelosos, pero terminaron resignándose. En cuando a la familia de Scorpius… Astoria andaba muy contenta y Draco era feliz si su hijo lo era, solo los abuelos del chico hacían muecas cuando Rose iba a cenar.

Porque Rose iba a cenar a casa de Scorpius, y viceversa. Para ambos, fueron las mejores vacaciones de Navidad. Su burbuja de felicidad fue rota solo por Hesperia que se apareció en el compartimiento del tren donde se encontraban ellos, el día de regresar a Hogwarts.

-Felicidades, estoy muy contenta - comentó sonriendo. Scorpius la miró fastidiado, pues estaba en una importante sesión de besos con su reciente novia

-¿Qué quieres? - cuestionó secamente separándose de una Rose completamente ruborizada

-Los llevare con Isla y Elliot - respondió tornando lo ojos la fantasma

-¿Ahora? - inquirió la pelirroja confundida

-Así es, cuando Isla y Elliot vengas con ustedes los esconderemos con la capa de invisibilidad de tus primos - Hesperia movió sus manos ágilmente y la capa apareció. Rose parecía horrorizada

-¡Se la has quitado a Lily! - chilló espantada como si hubieran invocado a un demonio. Scorpius abrió los ojos de par en par, igual de asustado que la oji azul - ¡Matara a Albus pensando que fue él! ¡Y luego nos degollará a nosotros si se entera de que la usamos!

-Después de que Isla y Elliot estén en la Torre de Premios Anuales, a salvo… la volveré a poner en su sitio - la tranquilizó Hesperia tratando de no reír

-Definitivamente no conoces a Lily… - murmuró el rubio negando con la cabeza

-Basta, apurémonos que llegaran a Hogwarts en una hora - lo cortó la mujer volviendo a mover las manos y haciendo aparecer el libro - Buen viaje…

Seguido de esto, el libro emitió una luz blanca y se tragó a la pareja. La caída fue más brutal que la anterior, esta vez Rose impactó contra el suelo sin un Scorpius de por medio. Scorpius estaba adolorido, quería levantarse y ayudar a la pelirroja pero una punzada en el costado se lo impidió. Los dos quedaron tendidos en el suelo durante unos segundos hasta que unos murmullos se escucharon. El rubio se levantó de golpe y miró el lugar hasta toparse con la figura de una pelirroja muy hermosa de ojos celestes que se encontraba mirando fijamente el bosque prohibido, vestía una camisa ceñida al cuerpo que era sostenida por un listón alrededor del cuello y una falda vaporosa que caía hasta sus tobillos. Parecía pensativa.

-Rose - la llamó aproximándose a su novia y tendiéndole la mano para que se parara - Allí esta Isla, debo decir que los rizos hacen que se parezca mas a ti de lo que se parecía Lyra

Rose miró a su segunda antepasada, parecía ausente a su alrededor y no apartaba la vista del lago. Tomó la mano del rubio y juntos se encaminaron hasta ella. Más de cerca la oji azul se quedó con la boca abierta. Isla era preciosa, su rostro tenía las facciones mucho finas y delicadas, sus rizos eran más definidos y le llegaban a los hombros y dos centímetros más altas que ella.

-¿Dónde crees que este Elliot? - inquirió Scorpius mirando a los lados. Como si lo hubiera escuchado, Isla se giró para mirar el castillo y de allí salía un rubio vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa ancha que se ajustaba con una cinta a la cintura y unas botas.

El rubio se acercó hasta Isla con paso lento y calmado mientras que ella volvía a dirigir su vista al lago. Cuando él llegó, Scorpius se dio cuenta de que, al igual que Rose con Isla, su antepasado era más parecido a él de lo que era Cygnus. Tenía el pelo más claro y largo, sus ojos si eran como dos gotas de agua y era más alto.

-¿Cuándo? - preguntó Elliot después de unos minutos de silencio, se encontraba parado detrás de Isla

-La semana que viene - respondió ella con un hilo de voz - El martes 13

- Interesante…

Los dos se quedaron callados. Scorpius estaba confundido y Rose no se quedaba atrás, al parecer hablaban de un acontecimiento próximo que solo ellos conocían. La antepasada de la Gryffindor se volvió para verlo con los ojos húmedos.

-Te juro que nunca quise que pasara, Elliot - dijo con sinceridad la chica

-Lo sé - se limitó a contestar él

-¿Irás?

-¿Pensaste que iría? Que ilusa puedes llegar a ser, Isla.

-Quién sabe, siempre terminas haciendo una imprudencia. Por eso creí que irías

-Pues no iré, de eso puedes estar segura… A menos de que mi padre me obligue.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Ya estás haciendo una

-¿Me llegaste a querer al menos un poco? - se miraron

Rose frunció el ceño, no entendía nada y se estaba comenzando a irritar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Isla se veía triste y arrepentida pero Elliot no daba muestras de tener algún interés en el asunto.

-No quieres que conteste eso - Elliot cada vez sonaba mas frio

-Si quiero

-No, no quieres. ¿Para qué? Terminaras lastimándote mas

-¿Eso es un no?

-Es un no pienso decirte más nada. Tú elegiste que es lo que querías, déjame a mí en paz.

-Eso es injusto, Elliot

-Lo mismo digo, Isla

Otro silencio los invadió. La pelirroja miró otra vez al lago, decepcionada y molesta. Elliot la miró a ella y por un momento dejó que la tristeza que tenia por dentro se reflejara en sus ojos color acero. Y entonces Scorpius entendió.

-No sé qué es lo que pasa - comentó Rose con los ojos húmedos - pero me duele igual

-Él si la quiere, la ama de hecho - dijo el rubio - pero no piensa decírselo.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Recuerdas que Hesperia nos contó que ellos fueron separados por culpa de Isla?

-Aja

-Pues, creo que está pasando por lo mismo que Cygnus y Lyra… pero al revés

-¿Estás diciendo que Isla cometió el mismo error de Cygnus?

-Así es, pero esta vez no se trata de que el padre de Isla quiera un heredero hombre ni nada… Creo que a Isla le dio vergüenza admitir que estaba enamorada de un Malfoy

Rose miró a su novio con admiración, ¿Cómo diablos había llegado a esa conclusión? Sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Scorpius! - junto cuando el aludido iba a decir "¿Qué?" Rose le echó los brazos al cuello y lo beso con ganas. Antes de que Scorpius le siguiera el ritmo ella se separó muerta de la risa

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - cuestionó aturdido

-Nada, solo quería hacer eso - contestó Rose jovialmente. El rubio tornó los ojos y fijó sus ojos en la otra pareja, que no se había movido

-¿Sabes? Creo que preguntaste mal - comentó Elliot. Isla lo miró extrañada - Me parece que el que tenía que preguntar "´¿Me llegaste a querer al menos un poco?" soy yo

-Elliot…

-Porque entonces sabría que la respuesta seria un rotundo no - la cortó - Pero como yo no pienso preguntarlo, respondamos la tuya. Si, Isla. Te amé, te amo y te amaré siempre, nadie jamás va a reemplazar lo que yo siento por ti. A diferencia de ti, no me da pena admitirlo

-¡No seas imbécil! - le gritó ella furiosa

-¿Ahora soy imbécil? ¡Eres increíble! ¿Segura que YO soy imbécil? ¿No estarás cambiando los papeles?

-¡Cállate Elliot! ¡No sabes nada de lo pasa! ¡No tienes porque reclamarme!

-¡¿No? ¡Pues bien! ¡No lo haré! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque me relacioné contigo si desde siempre supe que eras una mujerzuela!

Fue lo último que dijo Elliot. La mano de Isla había impactado contra su mejilla dejándosela roja y haciendo un fuerte sonido que resonó. Rose abrió los ojos de par en par y a Scorpius se le desencajó la mandíbula.

-¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra más nunca en tu vida, Malfoy! ¡Eres el ser más despreciable que he conocido y espero no volverte a encontrar más nunca!

Después de estas palabras, que fueron como una puñalada en el corazón del rubio, la oji azul salió corriendo al castillo mientras sus sollozos se escuchaban. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopló y una luz blanca salió de la nada, tragándose a Rose, Scorpius y a sus antepasados.

**N/A:**

Hola, gente! :D Lamento mucho la tardarza, pero descuidé mis deberes aquí y se me olvidó actualizar. ¡Incluso pensé que ya lo había hecho! Ahora, en cuanto al cap: Estos son los segundos antepasados, como pueden ver. A mi no me caen muy bien y estoy segura de que a ustedes pronto les dejarán de gustar. Quizá no, quizá si... ¡Quién sabe! Sin embargo, espero que tengan muchas cosas que decir. Tengo varios fantasmitas que se han reportado, pero... ´¿Y el resto? ¡Vamos! No como gente xD Pasen a saludar. Esta vez, prometo subir el jueves (:  
¡Muchas gracias por las alertas, los favoritos y los review! Es un placer escribir para ustedes.

**_*Respuestas a Reviews:_**

**Maki Malfoy:** Jajajaja No pensé que le dieran tanta importancia al anillo así a la primera... pero creo que me alegro de que seas tan perceptiva. No es peligroso, te lo aclaro para matar tu angustia, pero si tiene un desenlace algo tonto y necesario en la historia algo más adelante. Te dejo con la duda xD La hermana... bueno, ya veremos que pasa con ella. Amo a Scorpius, aún así de posesivo y celoso! Por mi, soy toda suya xP La familia de Vi es muy normal, algo idiota... pero amo esos personajes. Besotes para ti, tambien! Nos estamos leyendo.

** Alejandra:** ¿Te he dicho que adoro tus comentarios? Si es así toma esto como una repetición, si no... ¡Adoro tus comentarios! xD Scorpius, Scorpius, Scorpius... ¿Que hará ese pequeño desconocido para tenernos comiendo de su mano? No lo sé, tampoco me importa mucho. ¡Lo amo! No fui muy exagerada con las reacciones de Ron y Draco, porque tecnicamente no lo veo muy relevante... Lamento si eso te desiluciona un poco :/ Voy con tus preguntas: si, Herms tiene una hermana. Se llama Ana y ya sabremos de ella más adelante. No pienso revelar detalles x) Nos estamos leyendo, Ale! Besitos.

**Veela Black:** Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Scorpius se hace querer. No hay problema por haber tardado, estás aquí y eso es lo importante. Gracias, gracias :3 Me alegro que te guste el fic. El anillo es parte importante de lo que viene, pero no voy a comentar mucho al respecto. Te seré sincera no creí que nadie le prestara atención xD Como ya le dije a Alejandra: Si, Herms tiene hermana y ya sabremos de ella. ¿Leer mi mente? ¡De la que te salvas! xD Espero leerte pronto! Besos!

**Vale:** Gracias $: Has hecho que se me subieran los colores al rostro! Jajaja ¿Quieres a Wood? Cuando el fic termine, prometo mandartelo via e-mail. Será todo tuyo. La modestia no es una de mis virtudes, así que... ¿Que puedo decirte? xD Gracias de todas formas por decir que mi fic es genial :D Nos leemos.

**NatWizard:** Nat, no he leído tu fic de Rose&Scorpius... pero si he leído tu fic sobre Rowling (La del Estatuto del Secreto) y el de la Familia. Queda decirte que amé esos dos fics _ Con respecto a mi historia... El título, hasta yo sé que no es muy bueno. Sin embargo, no tengo quejas sobre él. Me alegro que al menos de que el género de la historia te haya atraído (Pero te advierto que no estoy muy segura que entre en esa categoría). De todas formas, ruego porque a la larga... el fic termine gustandote en su totalidad, así como lo hicieron mis otrs historias. Lamento la demora, pero como mencioné antes estaba algo desorganizada y pensé que ya había actualizado. Hablando de los antepasados... ya los irás conociendo. PD de tu PD: HAs despertado mi curiosidad, así que me pasaré por tu historia. ¿Scor gallina? xD Eso debo verlo. ¡Besos! Nos estamos leyendo (:


	11. Sacrificio

***Aclaratorias**  
**_1ero: Nada de esto es mio: Personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad ajena. Yo solo juego con ellos._**  
**_2do: Respuestas a Reviews al final de la N/A_**

**Sacrificio**

Cuando Rose abrió los ojos pudo ver como Scorpius hablaba con Isla a mientras Elliot estaba inconsciente sobre el otro asiento del compartimiento. Rápidamente se paró y se mareó, casi se cae pero Scorpius la agarró a tiempo.

- Tómatelo con calma, Rosie - le dijo con cariño dándole un beso en la frente mientras la depositaba en el asiento

- ¿Qué pasó con Elliot? - preguntó preocupada

- Al llegar se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… terminó desmayado

- ¿Y tú? - se dirigió a su antepasada - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, muchas gracias - Isla le sonrió como si la conociera de toda la vida

- Ya le explique todo - dijo Scorpius sentándose junto a su novia - Tu y Elliot llevan un rato inconscientes… Así que me tome la molestia de decirle

- Ya veo…

- Es increíble, no puedo creer que mis descendientes vayan a estar enamoradas de otro Malfoy - comentó la otra pelirroja maravillada - Aunque… espero que ninguno sea como este patán

Scorpius se mordió la lengua, no sería correcto decirle que estaba del lado de su antepasado. Rose frunció el ceño y se levantó de nuevo para encarar a Isla.

- Pero es tu culpa que él se haya puesto así - replicó Rose. La otra oji azul suspiró

- Él piensa que acepte casarme con otro porque me da pena admitir que estaba enamorada de un Malfoy - Isla se sentó junto a Elliot y lo miró con ternura - Pero no es así

- ¿No? - inquirió con sarcasmo Scorpius, no pudo evitarlo, se le salió… pero no estaba de acuerdo con esa chica. Ambas pelirrojas lo miraron de mala manera, fulminándolo con sus ojos celestes.

- No, yo tenía mis razones

- ¿Cuáles? Si lo amas no tienes porque casarte con otro - dijo Rose acongojándose

- Yo…

- ¡Rose! ¡Scorpius! - unos golpecitos en la puerta se escucharon. La pareja palideció.

Isla se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla pero Scorpius se apresuró y la agarró pegándola a él mientras Rose los cubría con la capa de invisibilidad. La pelirroja tomó una manta y cubrió hasta el cuello a Elliot mientras se desordenaba el cabello. Tomando aire abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Vada y Alice.

- Chicas… - saludó nerviosa - ¿Q-Que hacen a-aquí?

- Vinimos a llevarte con nosotras, para charlar un poco… Pero veo que Scorp está durmiendo, así que olvídalo.

- ¿Qué tienes que ver que Scorpius este dormido? - cuestionó Vada confundida mirando a Alice como si esta se hubiera vuelto loca

- Una mujer no puede abandonar a su hombre mientras duerme, V. Es grosero - contestó la rubia como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- Claro, Ali. Lo que tu digas… entonces nos vemos en el carruaje Rose - la castaña le dio una media sonrisa y así ambas se fueron. La pelirroja esperó unos segundos y cerró la puerta con llave.

- Scorpius… - lo llamó. El chico se destapó y soltó a Isla que aun miraba a la puerta

- Son iguales a mis amigas… Perséfone y Arista - comentó. Un gemido se escuchó y los tres miraron a Elliot. Isla avanzó hasta él pero pareció arrepentirse porque miró a Rose pidiéndole que se acercara a verlo. La Gryffindor asintió y se arrodilló a su lado

- ¿Elliot? - lo llamó cuando él abrió los ojos.

- ¿Sí? - parpadeó confundido - ¿Isla?

- No, yo soy Rose… ven, te explicaré.

Una mujer castaña avanzaba sigilosamente por un corredor oscuro. Se detuvo ante una puerta y tocó antes de entrar. En la habitación se encontraba un moreno que veía a su jefe, el cual estaba escondido de modo que su rostro no se viera.

- Ya están llegando a Hogwarts, mi señor - informó la mujer - Tienen a Elliot e Isla con ellos

- Muy bien, dejémoslos así - respondió el hombre oculto

- ¿No vamos a ir por ellos? - inquirió el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño

- No, Hesperia quiere que ellos "aprendan" sobre el amor. Veamos que aprenden, de todas formas nadie podrá evitar que la Weasley vuelva a ser mía.

- Ella… ¿Ella resultará herida, señor? - preguntó algo angustiada la castaña. Los dos hombres se volvieron a verla burlones

- ¿Te has encariñado con la niña Ana?

- No, claro que no

- Entonces te has encariñado con tu supuesta hermana - sugirió el jefe riendo.

- No, señor. Es que… quiero saber - contestó Ana incomoda desviando la miraba

- Bien, pues no le pasara nada. Puedes dormir en paz. ¿Y tú, Asmodeo?

- Por mi podemos matarlos a todos, pero como la chica es suya…

- No quiero matar a nadie, de no ser necesario. Recuerda lo que paso con Elladora… fue una muerte innecesaria

- No fue mi culpa - se defendió el Asmodeo

- Si lo fue - Ana le dirigió una fría mirada llena de resentimiento

- Si ella no se hubiera puesto necia diciendo que prefería morir antes de irse con otro que no fuera su amado Orión… Las cosas serían distintas.

- Elladora ya no me importa - habló el jefe antes de que la castaña pudiera replicar - Ana, vete a hacer tu trabajo… es crucial que te ganes a los Weasley. Y tu Asmodeo… Granger y los Boot sospechan de Ana, ya sabes qué hacer

- Como quiera, mi amo

Ana jadeó sorprendida pero ninguno de los hombres les dio importancia. Cerró los ojos y sintiéndose tremendamente culpable pero con ansias de venganza salió de la habitación, no podía echarse para atrás…

Rose, Isla y Scorpius miraban atentos la reacción de Elliot, que se encontraba callado meditando el asunto. Sus ojos viajaron hasta el rostro preocupado de Isla pero ella desvió la mirada, suspiró por quinta vez y junto cuando iba a hablar el tren se detuvo.

- No hay tiempo, Elliot e Isla deben ir hasta la Sala de los Menesteres. Quédense allí hasta que Scorpius o yo los vayamos a buscar - indicó Rose al tiempo que su Scorpius tomaba ambos baúles. La pelirroja tomó la capa y se la dio a Elliot, que la miró desconfiado antes de taparse.

Rose comenzó a angustiarse, no le parecía una buena idea dejar solos a sus antepasados… ellos estaban molestos el uno con el otro y no sabía qué locura pudieran hacer. Scorpius la miró y la tomó de la mano para calmarla, así juntos salieron del compartimiento arrastrando sus baúles y dejando atrás a una pelirroja nerviosa y a un rubio frustrado.

Hugo caminaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando chocó contra alguien. La otra persona cayó al suelo pero él ni se inmuto, parpadeó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que había tropezado con una chica y se agachó para ayudarla.

- ¿Estás bien? - inquirió preocupado tendiéndole la mano. La muchacha lo miró a los ojos y el pelirrojo la reconoció - ¡Eres la de la fiesta de mi hermana! ¡La de los ojos raros!

- En primera, tengo nombre - Lilah miró la mano que él le ofrecía y la apartó de un golpe, seguidamente se levantó del suelo sola - En segunda, mis ojos no son raros

- Si lo son - afirmó animadamente Hugo parándose también. La pelinegra lo miró de mala manera y cogió su baúl para continuar su camino, no estaba de ánimos para que se metieran con ella - ¡Hey! Espérame

- ¿Por qué me sigues? - cuestionó la chica de forma dura sin dejar de caminar

- Me caes bien

- No recuerdo haberte hablado

- No… pero me escuchaste y eso basta - comentó Hugo sonriendo. Lilah suspiró y ambos bajaron del tren, el cual ya se había detenido

- ¿No deberías andar con tus amigos? - preguntó ella cuando llegaron a los carruajes y se subieron juntos

- Se fueron por su lado… perseguían a las hermanas Park - contestó él mirando por la ventana

- En ese caso… Debiste aprovechar y seguir a Paula - Lilah también miró por la ventana

- ¿Hablas de Paula Krewskii? - Hugo enrojeció

- Aja, ella te gusta. Andaba sola… me parece que hubiera sido un momento idóneo para acercarte - la oji perla lo miró burlona - tomando en cuenta de que no te presta atención

- No sé de qué me hablas - trató el oji azul de hacerse el indiferente. Ella rió

- De acuerdo, finjamos que no te gusta - dijo divertida. Hugo frunció el ceño

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que me gusta? Que yo sepa nunca te he dicho eso

- No es necesario que lo digas. Solo hablabas de ella y tus ojos brillaban llenos de alegría, estas enamorado Weasley - Lilah sonrió - No está mal, es una buena chica. Y si te soy sincera… tal vez si te acercaras un poco a ella podrías llegar a algo

- Dejemos el tema - la cortó él volviendo a enrojecer

La Ravenclaw tornó los ojos y volvió a mirar por la ventana del carruaje mientras Hugo se preguntaba qué tan obvio podía llegar a ser. Pasados unos minutos de silencio el chico la miró con algo más de confianza.

- ¿Crees que acepte ir conmigo a Hogsmeade?

- El que no arriesga no gana - se limitó a contestar Lilah al tiempo que su vehículo dejaba de moverse. Con una última mirada bajó arrastrando su baúl y rápidamente fue seguida de Hugo

Albus miró confundido a su mejor amigo, el cual parecía nervioso y con ganas de irse rápidamente del Gran Comedor. Notaba claramente lo mal que se encontraba, sin embargo Scorpius no daba señales de tener o querer decir algo. Frunció el ceño, ¿Qué acaso no confiaba en él? Recordó entonces como dos semanas después del cumpleaños de su prima, ella y él anunciaban su noviazgo. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Estaba perdiendo la confianza de su amigo?

Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor, Rose estaba igual que Scorpius. Parecía preocupada y no dejaba de ver la puerta. Sus ojos verdes se dirigieron hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Vada miraba a Rose extrañada y triste. Los ojos de la castaña voltearon y vieron a los de Albus, ambos asintieron. Sabían que algo pasaba y no entendían porque sus mejores amigos no querían decirlo. ¿Qué podría estar pasando?

En la mesa de los Gryffindor Lily se golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa sin hacer ruido. A su lado Louis la miraba entre divertido y angustiado.

- Te vas a terminar de matar las pocas neuronas que te quedan - murmuró. La pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada y siguió con su trabajo - ¿Por qué te golpeas Lil?

- Perdí la capa de mi padre - respondió en un susurró la ojo café - No la encuentro y Albus me ha dicho que él no la ha tocado desde Navidad

- ¿No será que la dejaste en tu casa o en la Madriguera? - sugirió el oji azul mirando a la mesa de los profesores, donde McGonagall seguía dando su discurso

- No… recuerdo claramente como James se puso a pelear conmigo por la capa y papá dijo que era mi turno de usarla y que él no podía reclamarla pues ya no estaba aquí en Hogwarts. Después de eso la metí en mi baúl y la dejé bajo llave - respondió ella a punto de llorar

Rose, que había escuchado todo, sudó en frío. Esperaba que Lily no se diera cuenta de que ella la había tomado porque sino… ¡Pero no era su culpa! Fue de la tonta de Hesperia que s emitió donde no debía. Otra vez su mente viajó hasta Isla, su pobre antepasada… no quería ni imaginarse de que le podría haber hecho Elliot, pero no podía irse de allí. Tendría que esperar.

Desde el punto de vista de la pelirroja, Isla tenía sus razones. Se veía arrepentida y se notaba que de verdad quería al rubio… A pesar de todo, no sabía porque ella había decidido casarse con otro si amaba a Elliot. ¿Y si Scorpius tenía razón? ¿Y si a Isla la había dado vergüenza de admitir su amor?

- Supongo que eso es todo, que empiece la cena - anunció la directora. Rose suspiró aliviada y cuando apareció la comida se sirvió un poco.

Comió tranquilamente, inesperadamente no quería que llegara el momento de buscar a Isla y a Elliot. Pudo entonces ver que Scorpius comía igual o más lento que ella. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que no podían atrasar más el asunto y ambos lo sabían; después de esperar a que varias personas abandonaran el salón los dos se miraron y supieron que debía levantarse e ir a la Sala de los Menesteres. Y así lo hicieron.

Elliot e Isla anduvieron en silencio hasta el lugar indicado por sus sucesores. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, Isla porque no estaba dispuesta a dejar que él la volviera a insultar cuando no sabía nada y Elliot porque aun estaba furioso y no quería volverla a insultar, se apenaba de haberle llamado mujerzuela… pero no se iba a disculpar. Era una suerte que ambas supieran donde quedaban la dichosa sala, pues Rose y Scorpius se habían marchado sin indicarles más nada.

Lograron subirse a unos de los carruajes y este los llevó hasta el castillo, el cual estaba cambiado pero no tanto como para perderse. Isla iba adelante, con su varita encendida para alumbrar el lugar. Elliot solo la seguía.

Caminaron y caminaron por todos los pasillos hasta el séptimo piso, donde, en la pared del fondo, apareció una puerta gigantesca de madera clara. Una puerta bastante familiar. Isla salió de la capa y se aproximó hasta la puerta, temblando como hoja de lo nerviosa y asustada que se encontraba. El rubio se dio cuenta y sonrió, ¿Por qué no jugar un rato?

La pelirroja entró y pudo apreciar que una cama matrimonial con sabanas negras se encontraba pegada a la pared, la habitación tenía otra puerta y era decorada con vitrales antiguos; el oji gris cerró la puerta tras de sí y tiró la capa encima de lo que parecía un peinadora para luego acercarse a la chica.

A Isla se le puso la piel de gallina cuando sintió las manos de Elliot en su cintura y seguidamente fue pegada al cuerpo del chico. La oji azul trató de serenarse, no era conveniente hacer o decir algo… pues sabía de lo que era capaz el rubio. Después de todo era un Slytherin.

- Dime porque - le susurró al oído, lentamente mientras sus labios le besaban el cuello

- No sé de qué me hablas - respondió Isla cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar unos momentos

- No soy tonto, Isla. Sé que te vas a casar con el imbécil de Wood por algo, no me digas que es porque es un mejor partido ni porque yo soy un Malfoy. Ambos sabemos que no eres tan zorra - la apretó mas contra sí, haciendo que la Gryffindor jadeara de dolor

- Suéltame, Elliot - pidió comenzando a molestarse. No pensaba decirle nada. Él no se merecía que le dijera la verdad y aparte la seguía insultando

- No, termina de hablar - una de sus manos subió hasta su cuello, donde se encontraba el listón que amarraba la camisa del uniforme

- Suéltame, es la última vez que te lo pido civilizadamente

- ¿O si no que?

A modo de respuesta Isla hizo una mueca y le dio una patada en sus partes nobles. El efecto fue instantáneo, el chico la soltó de golpe y cayó a la cama, adolorido. Isla suspiró y negando con la cabeza caminó tranquilamente hasta la otra puerta que había: El baño. Allí se encerró. Esperaría a que Rose y Scorpius llegaran, no pensaba volverse a quedar con Elliot a solas.

Pasada una hora Isla escuchó como tocaban la puerta del baño. Frunció los labios y se levantó, ya que se encontraba sentada en el suelo. Decidió que tomaría un baño, ¿Qué más podría hacer? No quería salir y ya le dolía el trasero de tanto estar sentada en el piso.

Desabrochó ambos listones y dejó que la ropa cayera al suelo. Se quitó la cinta del cabello, haciendo que sus rizos bien definidos rozaran mejor sus hombros llenos de pecas. Se miró al espejo y suspiró. Toda ella era de Elliot Malfoy, ella había sido marcada más de una vez por el rubio que se encontraba afuera… no solo físicamente, sino también por dentro. Su cuerpo… su alma… y su corazón eran totalmente de él. Pero nunca se lo diría. Ella tenía sus razones.

- Si… tienes tus malditas razones, Isla - susurró para sí. Se dirigió a la tina, en donde cabían dos personas, y se metió.

Se quedó allí. Pensando. En unos días se casaría con Wood, un ser repugnantemente perfecto. Como lo odiaba… no podía creer que lo hubiera aceptado. Que estúpida podía ser a veces…

- Isla - escuchó como la voz de Rose la llamaba. Aliviada se apresuró, tomó una toalla y se cubrió con ella para luego abrir la puerta y salir

- ¡Rose! - exclamó lanzándose a abrazarla. Estaba contenta

- ¿Tenias que salir así? - inquirió Elliot enfadado; Isla ni lo miró - ¡No ves que Scorpius está aquí!

- Eh… Yo… - masculló Scorpius ruborizado. Rose abrió los ojos sorprendida, jamás lo había visto sonrojarse de esa manera pero no le gustaba que ese color en sus mejillas se debiera a su antepasada

- Isla ve a vestirte, tenemos que hablar - le ordenó su sucesora algo celosa

- De acuerdo, Rosie - ajena a la tensión del ambiente, la oji azul se metió al baño para cambiarse. Instantáneamente Rose y Elliot miraron a Scorpius como advirtiéndole y él se sonrojó mas

Pasados unos minutos Isla salió vestida otra vez con su uniforme adaptado a su época y se sentó en la cama, donde se encontraban los otros tres sentados en posición india. Elliot la miró pero ella parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia, obviamente lo estaba ignorando.

- De acuerdo. Quiero que cada uno me cuente que es lo que pasa, primero tú Elliot - pidió Rose educadamente

- Isla y yo llevamos medio años viéndonos a escondidas, justamente en esta habitación. - el rubio dirigió sus ojos hasta la pelirroja, que tenía la cabeza gacha - Está por finalizar el curso… y ella ha decidido casarse con otro, sin importarle mis sentimientos ni nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. Está claro que para ella solo fueron encuentros esporádicos - Elliot esperó a que ella negara o dijera algo pero la chica no se inmutó - Yo fui a hablar con su padre… quería que se casara conmigo. - Isla levantó la cabeza de golpe para devolverle la mirada, estaba sorprendida y sus ojos se habían humedecido - Pero ya tenía prometido… y no me había dicho nada. Me usó vilmente, como un pañuelo desechable. Le pedí explicaciones y se limitó a evadirme. Tuvieron suerte de vernos hablar… fue el único momento que se ha dignado a responderme alguna pregunta

Rose empezó a sentirse mal, deprimida, asustada, impotente y… ¿Enamorada? Sentía todo claramente, el corazón latía más aprisa y sus ojos se aguaban. Vio como Isla se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, ¿Estaba sintiendo lo que su antepasada? Trató de calmarse. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba así… pero le dolía.

- Isla… Habla tu - señaló Scorpius, de alguna manera su tono sonó molesto e irritado. Tenía sed… pero no la sed normal que siente el cuerpo, no sed de algún liquido… sed de… de algo en especial. ¿Venganza? Le dolía el pecho y tenía ganas de llorar, pero su orgullo parecía haber despertado y se lo impedía

- No pienso decir nada, Elliot puede pensar lo que se le venga en gana - respondió la aludida desviando la mirada. Rose le golpeó el brazo y ambos pares de ojos celestes chocaron - Oh… Qué diablos… Elliot - miró al chico que se mantenía inexpresivo - Jamás te usé, quiero que te quede claro

- ¿No? ¿Entonces qué fue lo que hiciste?

- ¡Déjala hablar! - le gritó Rose callándolo y haciendo que ambos rubios saltaran por la sorpresa - Ella escuchó todo lo que le dijiste, cállate y deja que te diga que es lo que pasa. Malfoy insensible - eso último fue un murmullo para sí misma

- Hace medio año… cuando nos vimos aquí por primera vez… ese fue el único momento que pasé contigo y no sentí nada. Pero a medida que nos volvíamos a ver… comencé a sentirme atraída por ti… pensé que solo era una aventura… pero después me di cuenta de que no era así. No te dije nada porque pensé que tu solo te acostabas conmigo por hacerlo y no iba a decirte que me había enamorado - Elliot abrió la boca para replicar pero Rose lo calló con una mirada fulminante

"Y entonces… me dijiste que me amabas, no sabes lo bien que se sintió; pero al día siguiente parecías no recordarlo… así que no te respondí, me lo guardé. Y llegó entonces mi padre… me contó que te habías presentado para pedir mi mano… y que te había rechazado por que otro se había acercado antes que tu… te juro que traté de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, jamás me puse tan malcriada y caprichosa en mi vida… y lo convencí - el rubio la miró con confusión y ella cerró los ojos

"Dos días después… me llegó una carta, era una amenaza. La persona me ordenaba que le dijera a mi padre que ya no te quería como esposo… porque sino… te iba a matar… Yo… pensé que hacia lo correcto, Elliot nunca quise hacerte daño… ¡Todo lo contrario! Creí que si sacrificaba mi felicidad por ti… sería mejor… pero…

- ¡Qué estúpida puedes llegar a ser, Isla Weasley! - Elliot se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, frustrado y cansado. Isla asintió derramando las lágrimas que se estaba aguantando

- ¡Lo sé! - Rose y Scorpius se miraron sin saber que hacer - Pero entiéndeme… ¡No quería que te pasara nada! ¡Aunque eso signifique que vaya a pasar la eternidad amarrada a Marcus Wood!

- ¡¿Wood? - gritaron la otra pareja al unísono. Isla asintió y se acostó en la cama mientras enterraba la cara en una almohada

- ¡Maldito, Wood! - el antepasado de Scorpius se levantó furioso y tomó el jarrón que se encontraba encima de la peinadora, al lado de la capa. Rose no tuvo tiempo de detallar el pobre objeto, pues este fue lanzado con violencia contra uno de los vitrales, como consecuencia el jarrón y el vitral terminaron destrozados - ¡No sé quien fue el que se atrevió a amenazarte, Isla, pero te juro que lo voy a encontrar y lo voy a matar! ¡A él y al imbécil de tu prometido!

- Elliot… - Isla despegó la cara de la almohada y lo miró con una mueca de culpa pintada en el rostro

- ¡Y tú eres tan…! ¡Tú siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti! ¡Eres tan boba! - el rubio caminaba de aquí allá echando chispar por los ojos; ni Rose ni Scorpius sabían que hacer e Isla solo lloraba

- ¡No quiera que te pasara nada!

- ¡Debiste decirme lo de la carta!

- ¡Más rápido te iban a matar!

- ¡Haz el favor y deja de decir que me iban a matar porque la que terminara mal serás tú!

- ¡Eres un insensible!

- ¡Y tú una idiota!

- ¡BASTA! - chilló Rose - ¡Esto es como una escena de una telenovela barata!

- ¿Telenovela? - inquirieron los otros tres confundidos

- ¡Sí! ¡TELENOVELA! ¡¿Algún problema con eso? - los dos rubios negaron y la otra pelirroja pasó saliva - Bien

Se quedaron callados. Isla volvió a enterrar su cara en la almohada y Scorpius suspiró. Elliot solo miró el vitral recién destruido e hizo una mueca, debía aprender a controlarse.

- Sacrificio… - susurró una voz espectral. Scorpius y Rose se miraron entendiendo que esa era Hesperia, indicándoles que representaban Isla y Elliot

- Representan el Sacrificio que se hace por amor - dijo la pelirroja. Elliot la vio de reojo y a la vez se dio cuenta de algo raro

- Isla… estás…transparente - indico preocupado sentándose junto a ella. La chica se sentó en la cama y se contempló luego miró a Elliot

- Tu también…

- Es hora de que se vayan - explicó Scorpius de pronto se dio cuenta de que la súbita ira que había tenido estaba desapareciendo.

- ¿Por qué? - cuestionó Isla con pena

- Porque ya nos han enseñado la lección - contestó Rose con una sonrisa - Nos demostraste que cuando se ama… hay que estar dispuestos a hacer sacrificios por esa persona.

- De la misma manera que Lyra y Cygnus nos demostraron que hay que ser fuertes y tratar de sobrellevar las adversidades - le siguió Scorpius. Cada vez más Isla y Elliot eran menos visibles.

- Entonces… ha sido un placer - murmuró Isla con voz aguda

- ¿Comenzaras a llorar de nuevo? - preguntó Elliot cansado mirándola

- ¡Me causa sentimiento tener que irme así! - exclamó ella a modo de respuesta.

Justo cuando el rubio iba a contestarle una luz blanca los rodeó y ambos desaparecieron. La pelirroja descubrió que toda la depresión anormal se fue con Isla y de algún modo de alegró, esa antepasada suya era demasiado sensible. Scorpius se acostó en la cama, sintiéndose mejor. Rose se acostó junto a él. El techo del lugar cambió lentamente hasta convertirse en el cielo estrellado de la noche.

- Scorpius…

- Dime, Rose

- Quedémonos hoy juntos… aquí, en este cuarto

- Tus deseos son órdenes, Weasley

- Gracias, Malfoy

Rápidamente Rose se sumió en un sueño profundo y Scorpius se quedó contemplando su rostro. Sonrió de medio lado, la acercó hasta él para abrazarla por la cintura y cubrirse a los dos con la sábana.

N/A:

Hola, gente! Antes que nada, quiero disculparme. Si, se que se suponía que subiría ayer, pero tenía un compromiso y no me dio tiempo de nada. Hoy, quise hacerlo temprano, más me ha venido un ataque horrible... Me duele absolutamente TODO. ¡Me enfermé como propia tonta y no me había dado cuenta! Al descuidarme, mi cuerpo falló y me dio tremendo regaño con dolor de cabeza y estómago. Como comprenderán, tengo que guardar reposo... A pesar de eso, me presenté aquí, pues no se merecen que los embarque. Ahora, con respecto al cap... Isla me parece muy llorona y Elliot es muy insensible. Ambos... tienen un ligero problema de control. Sin embargo, espero que la escencia se haya captado: Por amor, uno hace lo que sea. ¿No les parece? No son mis antepasados favoritos, pero no puedo quejarme porque han salido exactamente como yo quería que salieran.

Muchas gracias, nuevamente, a todos aquellos que comentan, me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas, y siguen el fic día a día. Me alegro. Sin más, aquí les dejo las respuestas a los comentarios:

Alejandra: Así como a ti te gusta que yo te responda a mi me gusta que comentes, y como puedes ver es algo que jamás me cansaré de decir. Con respecto al cap: Como pudiste ver, Isla no se avergonzaba de querer a un Malfoy. Y como dije arriba, no son mis favoritos, me parece que sus emociones son muy inestables, pero se aman y eso se ve. O al menos yo lo vi así. Jajaja Que bueno que estés en sincronía con Scorp. Más, como vez, estaba tan equivocado como Elliot. A ti te alegran mis caps y a mi tus comentarios :D Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, pero, nuevamente, como dije arriba he estado algo malita y tuve un compromiso que me mantuvo alejada de mi computadora. PD de tu PD: Como te dije antes, pienso igual que tu, pero no me pareció muy adecuado centrarme en esto. Más adelante, quizás veamos un poco de este tema. Pero shhh! yo no te dije NADA ;) PD de tu PD2: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo xD Jajaja ¡Amo tus dudas! Ojalá tengas otras muy pronto. Besitos, Ale. Nos estamos leyendo.

Nat: ¿Puedo decirte Nat? xD Como vez, no estoy bien. Tengo una gripe horrible y te juro que lo único que quiero es lanzarme de una torre para ver si mi dolor se acaba. Ando hostinada. No obstante, espero que tu si estes de mil maravillas. Si bueno, decidí subir :3 Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por no comentar tu fic. Entre estos día iba a hacerlo, pero estaba muy ocupada y el día que lo agregué era muy tarde y no quería escribirte estupideces x) Te prometo que luego de publicar esto, me paso a comentar. Sin embargo, quiero apreovechar para decirte: AMO tu fic. Me cautivaste de una forma increíble. Tiene mucho drama y me desespera que nada le salga bien a los pobres protagonistas. Empezando por Scor y terminando en Rose -.-* Pero bueno, ya tendré muchas cosas que decirte en mi review. No leeremos por allá más tarde. En fin, el cap: Isla... si podría decirse que si lo es. Como he ido diciendo, ella es muuuuy llorono y sensible... a diferencia del Elliot que es más bien un capullo integral xD Besotes desde Venetopía! xP PD de tu PD: Si, es una cotumbre increíble la que uno agarra, ¿No? xD Lo de los guiones, yo no me había fijado de que no los había puesto. ¡Me quería morir! No hay cosa que más me moleste que leer un fic sin guiones... Porque no entiendo casi nada :/ Pd de tu Pd2: Pesada no eres, a mi me encantan las Pd :) Gracias por eso, es halagador y sin duda ha hecho que los colores se me subieran al rostro xD Pero no me desanimo. Si algo he ido aprendiendo es que cuando escribes, primero debes estar orgullosa de lo que escribiste y, segundo no debes deprimirte si nadie comenta. Generalmente a la gente le da mucha flojera, créeme, lo he experimentado en carne propia. Y tienes razón, yo comencé así aquí, nadie comentaba... luego, fui escribiendo ONEs que me abrieron las "puertas" por así decirlo. Gracias a ellos, varios se han pasado por aquí. Yo amo mis fics, no me importa si a otros no. Escribo porque me gusta hacerlo y, aunque uno siempre quiera una crítica constructiva, no me siento mal. ¿Comentaron? ¿No comentaron? Bueno, allá ellos. ;) Mil thanks por el apoyo y el consejo, pequeña "inexperta". Sigue escribiendo así como lo haces, nos estamos leyendo. (No se a ti, pero esta respuesta me dejó: "O.o" Que larga! :S)


	12. Aarón y Violet, Adna y Leo

**Aclaratorias:  
*Personajes, lugares y demás son propiedad de Jokatá. Yo solo juego con ellos ;)  
*****Respuestas a reviews, al final de la N/A**

**3er y 4to Viaje.**

**Aarón Malfoy y Violet Weasley**

**Adna Weasley y Leo Malfoy**

Scorpius pov.

Desperté temprano, cuando apenas los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por uno de los vitrales. Me quedé contemplando como la habitación se iluminaba y giré mi rostro para encontrarme con la imagen de Rose durmiendo apaciblemente con el cabello rizado alborotado y sus labios entre abiertos. Sonreí y me levanté, dirigiéndome a la otra puerta del cuarto. Necesitaba una baño.

Me desvestí rápidamente y mi vista captó mi reflejo en el espejo. Me acerqué para verme mejor, mi cara ya no estaba tan pálida como hacia unos meses y mis ojos tenían otro brillo… Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que también estaba sonriendo como idiota. ¿Sería que…? No, no todavía. Me moví hacia la tina y allí me quede un buen rato. Rose me había… cambiado, en cierta forma. Estaba seguro que no la amaba todavía, no llevábamos más de un mes como novios… pero si la quería lo suficiente como para no querer que se alejara de mí.

Nunca pensé que iba a querer a la Weasley. Me refiero… a mí siempre me llamó la atención, pero no era específicamente su personalidad lo que me atraía. Siempre me había dicho a mi mismo que nunca me iba a enamorar ni enganchar con una chica, de pequeño me daba vergüenza la mirada que mi padre traía cuando estaba con mamá. Pero ahora yo mismo cargaba con esa miradita, de la cual Vada y Albus se burlaban. ¿Resultaba tan patético como sonaba?

No lo sé. Suspiré y salí de la tina, pronto sería hora de entrar a clases y Rose me mataría si llegábamos tarde. Contando el hecho de que ni siquiera habíamos dormido en nuestras habitaciones…

Me sequé rápidamente y me vestí, cuando salí mi querida novia seguía dormida y ahora ocupaba la mitad de la cama ella sola. Reí divertido y me acerqué. Me senté junto a ella, me incliné un poco y le di un beso en el cuello, ni se inmutó; arqueé una ceja y comencé a darle varios besos por el cuello y el rostro hasta que finalmente se movió un poco y apretó los parpados fuertemente.

- Rose… - la llamé suavemente quitando el cabello de la cara. A modo de respuesta su mano tanteó el otro lado y la cama buscando algo, extrañado esperé. No me sorprendió que agarrara una almohada y se tapara con ella - Rose Jane Weasley Granger, levántate ya. Llegaras tarde a clases.

- Tu también llegaras tarde - murmuró ahogadamente, torné los ojos y traté de arrancarle la almohada - No, déjame aquí

- Rosie, por favor - le imploré. Ella se alejó la almohada y se sentó de golpe, haciendo que nuestros rostros quedaran cerca. Me miró mal

- Quiero dormir

- Y yo quiero que mi padre me compre un Ferrari, ¿Estas clara que no pasará no?

- Muy gracioso, Sr. Sarcasmo

- Vamos, Colorada Durmiente - la alenté. Frunció el ceño, claramente molesta por el repentino apodo

- Me levantaré… pero no te atrevas a llamarme así nunca más - amenazó saliendo de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño

- No prometo nada - respondí sonriendo cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta. Se asomó y dio una mirada de advertencia - Ya veremos

- Eres imposible - masculló cerrando de un portazo. Sonreí y me acosté a esperar, no iba a irme sin ella.

FannyLu pov.

Vada y Albus se miraron preocupados, llevaban desde la tarde anterior esperando a que Rose y Scorpius llegaran y jamás se aparecieron en SUS habitaciones. La castaña se paró y recorrió el lugar por milésima vez bajo la mirada esmeralda del azabache.

- Al, no sé qué pasa. Pero me estoy comenzando a molestar - comentó una vez. El aludido asintió - Algo pasa, y no nos quieren decir… Sé que no llevo mucho tiempo siendo amiga de Rose… pero…

- No creo que sea porque no confían en nosotros, Vi - la cortó el Slytherin - Rose te considera su mejor amiga ahora, ni siquiera tiene tanto trato con sus ex compañeras de cuarto

- Igualmente… Me angustia el hecho de que pareciera que están cometiendo un delito… A no ser… - abrió los ojos de par en par y justo cuando iba a decir lo que pasaba por su cabeza Albus bufó

- Ni te atrevas a decirlo - la Ravenclaw hizo un gesto de indignación- Estas tan loca como una cabra

- La cabras no están locas

- ¡Vada!

- Vale, vale

Se quedaron callados mirando el techo. La oji café volvió a sentarse y así pasaron los minutos; Albus decidió pensar en Alice, su amada Alice. La rubia lo tenía loco y afortunadamente podía apostar que ella estaba igual que él, llevaban saliendo unas semanas y estaba preguntándose si debía pasar al siguiente nivel. Vada dejó que sus pensamientos volaran hacia Louis, el chico se comportaba muy bien con ella y de cierta manera le gustaba… ¿Debería lanzarle alguna otra indirecta? Porque no estaba muy segura si el pelirrojo buscaba una relación seria… ¿Qué haría? Los dos estaban muy metidos en sus pensamientos y no se dieron cuenta como una figura fantasmagórica aparecía de la nada.

El rostro de Hesperia pasó de tranquilo y relajado a espantado y nervioso. Corrió hasta atravesar la puerta del cuarto de Rose, casi la veían… No podía dejar que volviera a pasar. Oyó como la puerta de la Sala se abría y la voz de Scorpius comentando algo del Quiddich llenó la estancia, pero se calló bruscamente al notar como dos pares de ojos los miraban acusadoramente.

Albus reparó en el cabello húmedo de Rose y en el todavía mojado de Scorpius y su rostro se volvió color granate. Vada se tapó la boca con ambas manos, dejando aun mas confundidos a la pareja. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esos dos?

- ¡Te acostaste con mi prima! - gritó el azabache encarándolo. Tanto el rostro de la Gryffindor como el del otro Slytherin adoptaron un tono más oscuro que el de Albus

- ¡Por amor de Zeus, Merlín y Chuito! - Vada se levantó y se colocó junto al oji verde - ¡Scorpius!

- ¿Chuito? - inquirió en un susurró Albus para que solo ella lo escuchara

- Ese es Dios, Al - contestó V como si fuera lo más obvio

- ¡E-E-Esperen! - tartamudeó Rose completamente avergonzada - ¡No me acosté con Scor!

- ¡¿No? - Vada y Albus separaron las cabezas y se cruzaron de brazos, se les veía enojados

- ¡No! - negaron la pareja al unísono

- Entonces… ¿Dónde diablos estuvieron ayer después de la cena? Vada y yo vinimos para charlar un rato y ustedes nada que aparecían - acusó triunfal Albus, se enorgullecía de haberse quedado allí y poder pescar a su amigo y a su prima

- Es que… Fuimos a la Sala de Menesteres - respondió Rose con sinceridad

- ¿Para qué? - cuestionaron duramente los otros dos rubio y pelirroja se miraron sin saber que decir

- Para tener privacidad - Scorpius completó la información que Rose había dado

- Debe ser que teniendo una sola torre para ustedes no tienen privacidad nunca, ¿No? - el oji gris cruzó mirada con su casi hermana - Si vas a mentirme hazlo bien, Scorpius

- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, allá si nos creen o no - el Slytherin tomó de la muñeca a su novia - Es problema de Rose y mío si tenemos relaciones o no, no tengo porque rendirle cuentas a nadie

- Espera un momento Malfoy, es mi prima y es problema mío con quien se acuesta y con quién no. No voy a permitir que la uses de esa manera, aunque seas mi amigo

- Albus, pasé 17 años de mi vida obedeciendo a mis padres para que vengas con la charlita barata de las relaciones sexuales - Scorpius lo miró serio -Jamás utilizaría a Rose y mucho menos haría algo que ella no quisiera, por si también dudas de que ande conmigo por cuenta propia - el azabache lo escaneó con la mirada, y el rubio se dio cuenta de que también andaba preocupado por Rose - Ahora, quisiera recoger mis cosas y Rose llega tarde a Pociones. Permiso.

La pelirroja agachó la vista y siguió a Scorpius. Ambos se encerraron en el cuarto de Rose mientras Albus se quedaba sin palabras y Vada suspiraba tristemente, en los pocos meses que llevaban conociéndose… nunca habían discutido. La castaña miró a la puerta, Rose no se había acostado con Scorpius. De eso estaba segura, su amiga sería incapaz de entregarse a un hombre al que no amaba y, aunque sabía que quería a su casi hermano, no estaba totalmente enamorada de Scorpius.

- Albus, déjalos. Están bien grandecitos para saber que hacer - aconsejó Vada caminando hasta la entrada - Vamos, llegamos tarde

- De acuerdo - con un último vistazo al cuarto de su prima salieron juntos y se dirigieron a su primera clase de la mañana.

Adentro de la habitación Scorpius se dirigió al estante de Rose y comenzó a sacar los libros de las materias que le tocaban ese día, la chica solo lo observo algo preocupada. Se acercó y lo abrazó, haciendo que él dejara su tarea y suspirara.

- Albus es mi primo… es normal que se pusiera así - le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

- Me molesta que me estén sermoneando, ni siquiera mis padres me han regañado así. Al es mi amigo… pero no me voy a tragar sus celos fraternales - contestó el rubio negando - Además-

- No quiero ir a clases - lo interrumpió Rose rompiendo el abrazo y corriendo para tirarse en su cama

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? - cuestionó sorprendido el Slytherin caminando hasta la cama

- No, pero no quiero ir a clases hoy… un día sabático no me matará - la pelirroja sonrió y se arrodilló mirándolo suplicante

- Perfecto, si no irán a clases pueden viajar hoy en el tiempo - Hesperia salió de la nada con el rostro descompuesto - Vamos, vamos. El tiempo apremia.

- La verdad… mi idea no era precisamente viajar en el tiempo - respondió Rose frunciendo el ceño

- No me importa, agárrense - sin dejarlos replicar la fantasma sacó el libro y lo abrió por la mitad, haciendo que un haz de luz se los tragara, por poco y no sostenían

Scorpius pov.

¿Todas las malditas caídas tenían que doler? Suficiente hacia con ver las historias tan dramáticas que se presentaban en las relaciones de nuestros antepasados. El último viaje me había dejado mal, Isla era… demasiado sensible para Elliot, lo cual hacia que este perdiera los estribos. Lo comprendía, pero se pasaba igual.

Escaneé el lugar y mis ojos se fijaron en la figura de Rose sentada en una cama mientras se cubría la parte delantera del torso con una manta color negro, su cabello caía libre y liso por su espalda desnuda. Miraba atenta una foto que sujetaba con una mano y con la otra agarraba unas uvas de un envase de cristal.

- Debe ser Violet - me dijo Rose levantándose del suelo - Tiene un aspecto atrevido, ¿No te parece?

- Me parece algo superficial - comentó Violet antes de que pudiera contestarle a mi novia. Rose tenía razón, su antepasada se veía salvaje, sensual y audaz

- Lo es, por algo es descendiente de Veela - le respondió una voz masculina al tiempo que una puerta se abría y me veía a mi mismo salir con solo una toalla cubriéndome de la cintura para abajo. De reojo vi como Rose se sonrojó

- ¡O sea! - se mofó Violet con un tono sifrino y nasal del que supuse que sería Aarón. Él se sentó en la cama y tomó una uva

- No creo que sea una buena esposa para ti, pero tu padre es mejor que yo eligiendo mujeres ¿No? - dijo ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Aarón sonrió

- ¿Celosa de mis otras chicas?

- Claro que no, solo que no veo porque tienes que acostarte con ellas teniéndome a mí. Es estúpido - respondió arrogantemente con una sonrisa coqueta. Rose y yo nos miramos sorprendidos

- Ese comentario no es muy propio de una Gryffindor - se burló él acercándose hasta quedar unos centímetros

- Me imagino que tanto tiempo contigo me hace mal - Violet lo besó antes de que pudiera replicar

FannyLu pov.

Los ojos de Rose y Scorpius no podían estar más abierto, ¿Y cómo no estarlo? ¡Prácticamente se estaban viendo a punto de hacerlo! Sus antepasados se besaban con deseo, lujuria y ferocidad. La pelirroja no entendía como era que no se hacían daño.

Sin embargo, cuando la pareja del futuro creía que ese beso sería algo más, Violet paró y se separó rápidamente. Miró al chico enfrente suyo con dolor y luego apartó la vista, dejando confundo a su amante.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Vi? - inquirió con un tono de preocupación no muy habitual en él

- Si… solo que… tengo algo que confesarte - contestó acostándose en la cama, tenía una cara culpable y triste. Aarón arqueó una ceja y se acostó a su lado mientras que Rose se acercaba para poderles ver las caras

- Te escucho

- Mi padre está a punto de quebrar… - contó ella suspirando. El rubio a su lado ladeó la cara asombrado

- ¿Qué? - pregunta estúpida

- Lo que oíste… Mi padre está a punto de quebrar, mamá anda como loca. Nadie lo sabe aun, porque saben que nos echaran de la Sociedad de Magos Pura Sangre - continuó Violet ladeando el rostro también para devolverle la mirada

- No entiendo porque te ves tan afligida por eso - terminó diciendo el chico después de unos minutos - Tu sería feliz quedando pobre porque odias el dinero y te encantaría vivir rodeada de muggles ¿No?

- ¿A mí? ¡Claro! El problema es que el imbécil de papá no está muy dispuesto a perder su titulo como uno de los más importantes magos de la sociedad - la oji azul sonrió amargamente - Por lo que ha decidido usarme para sus fines

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me voy a casar, Aarón

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Rose frunció los labios, la situación no le gustaba nada y Scorpius miró a la pared pensativo. La historia no cuadraba con lo que Hesperia les había dicho… Según ella, Violet era la que estaría furiosa y le declararía la guerra a los Malfoy… pero el que parecía enfado era Aarón.

- No puedes hacerlo… Tu… ¡Violet no te puedes casar! - gritó él parándose de la cama y caminando en círculos. La chica tornó los ojos

- De poder puedo, mi padre lo ha decidido. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, te lo cuento porque… - calló. La Gryffindor se mordió el labio inferior, estaba a punto de soltar algo que no debía

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir? - Aarón la miró confundido y algo frustrado, por un momento creyó que ella…

- Por nada, te lo digo porque me parece injusto no decírtelo, cuando tu me estas contando lo de Dedémona - respondió Violet sentándose en la cama y teniendo cuidado de cubrirse bien con la sabana

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Si, ¿Qué más quieres que diga?

- Nada

- Bien

- Bien

Aarón caminó de nuevo al baño pero no duró mucho tiempo allí ya que en seguida con una cajita de terciopelo en sus manos. Se volvió a sentar en la cama con cara de duda y miró a Violet fijamente, ella solo le devolvió la mirada.

- Toma - le tendió la caja con algo de nerviosismo. La pelirroja la tomó con ambas manos, sosteniendo la sabana aun con las axilas, y la destapó. Los ojos de tres presentes se abrieron como platos - Feliz Día de San Valentín, aunque la situación es algo irónica

- Oh, Aarón… - murmuró ella embelesada por el regalo: un perfecto anillo de oro con un bello y reluciente diamante, **el mismo que cargaba Rose en esos momentos**. La hija de Ron y Hermione se acercó más para observar mejor - Me encanta… no debiste…

- Pero ya lo hice - el Malfoy sonrió arrogante - Sabia que te gustaría, siempre te han llamado la atención esas cosas

- No puedo aceptarlo

- Pero lo harás

- No

- Si

- No

- No discutas conmigo, Weasley. Sabes que terminaras perdiendo - Aarón se paró para dirigirse al baño nuevamente - Vístete, llegaremos tarde a clases

- Ya voy… - Violet esperó a que el chico cruzara la puerta y cuando estaba segura que no saldría sonrió deslumbrantemente. Sacó con cuidado el anillo y se lo colocó en el dedo anular para detallarlo. - Estoy segura que ni a la futura Sra. Malfoy le quedaría tan bien este anillo, porque esta solo hecho para mi… - se dijo a si misma mientas su gesto se volvía petulante - Su amante preferida - cerró los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa - Lastima que solo sea algo físico… **porque yo realmente te amo**, Aarón

- **¿Qué dijiste?** - Rose y Violet dieron un respingo, pues no había notado que el recién nombrado acababa de salir del baño. Justo para escuchar la última frase. Scorpius sonrió al ver como Rose parecía nerviosa y expectante - Repítelo

- ¿Qué? - Violet se hizo la desentendida - Sabes que soy tu amante preferida, ¿O lo negaras?

- No - el rubio se acercó mientras ella se paraba, se enrollaba la sabana en el cuerpo y caminaba al baño, pasando junto a él y rozándole el brazo - **¿Y tú negaras que acabas de decir que me amas?** - la oji azul se detuvo en la puerta y lo miró con los ojos húmedos - ¿Por qué no me lo dices en cara? Se supone que los Gryffindor son valientes ¿No?

- ¡Deja de humillarme! - explotó ella regresando sobre sus pasos y quedando frente a él - ¡¿quieres que sea valiente? ¡Bien! ¡Pues si! **¡Te amo!** - después de esa pequeña descarga la chica enrojeció

- Perfecto - Aarón cortó la distancia y la besó apasionadamente. Violet trató de separarse pero el Slytherin la tomó por la cintura y la pegó más a él.

- Suéltame, no te aproveches - rogó cuando él se desvió y comenzó a besarle el cuello

- **Te amo, Violet** - soltó de repente dándole un último beso y viéndola a los ojos. La aludida parpadeó

- ¿Cómo?

- Te amo - repitió con una sonrisa

- ¿Me estás jugando una broma, cierto?

- Te amo - volvió a decir esta vez borrando su sonrisa - No me importa si no me crees, pero es verdad

La pelirroja escaneó su rostro, desconfiada y al llegar a sus ojos pudo ver, por primera vez, la sinceridad reflejada en ellos. Violet chilló emocionada y se abalanzó contra él, pasando sus brazos por su cuello y lar piernas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama. La habitación comenzó a temblar y la escena cambió, de pronto Rose y Scorpius (los cuales seguían sin asimilar lo del anillo) se encontraban en una gran sala decorada lujosamente. La vista de Scorpius fue captada por Violet, que bajaba las escaleras del lugar algo apresurada. Cargaba un hermoso vestido de la época colonial color azul marino y su cabello estaba atado con una larga trenza que le llegaba a la cintura, sin embargo… tenía otra aura, no se veía audaz, salvaje y sensual… sino mas bien tierna, recatada y dulce. Rose entrecerró los ojos.

- Ella no es Violet - comentó sabiendo que Scorpius pensaba que seguía siendo la amante de Aarón

- ¿Cómo sabes? - inquirió sorprendido el rubio mientras la pelirroja con vestido corría a la puerta

- Porque lleva un vestido de los años 1600, no de los 1400 - apuntó Rose - No lleva el anillo y su mirada es distinta.

Ambos observaron como la pelirroja-no-Violet abría la puerta y por ella entraba un furioso rubio de ojos grises.

- ¡Maldita sea con mi padre! - Rose y Scorpius pegaron un salto ante la rabia que cargaban las palabras

- ¿Ahora que ha hecho? - inquirió sin inmutarse la pelirroja caminando hacia un gran puerta de madera que daba paso a una habitación

. Los otros tres la siguieron y dos de ellos se quedaron maravillados con el contenido del cuarto. Millones de cuadros coloridos, retratos de personas, papeles, pinturas, pinceles y un caballete adornaban el sitio. No era mágico, pero estaba lleno de encanto.

- Me ha comprometido - respondió furioso el chico. La pelirroja se quedo estática y lo miró con la cara descompuesta. Entonces fue cuando reparó en lo que había dicho - Adna…

- ¿Con quién? - preguntó volviendo en si la tal Adna. Scorpius frunció el ceño, ¿No estaban hacia unos momentos con Violet y Aarón?

- Ad-

- Vamos, Leo… suéltalo - pidió con ternura la chica al tiempo que se acercaba al caballete y montaba en él un lienzo.

- Pero…

- Suéltalo - repitió Adna tomando una paleta y colocando los colores básicos en ella

- Heidi Asseta - el chico se dejó caer en un banco - No pensé que fuera a pasarme esto…

- No es tu culpa, tu padre es alguien exigente y solo vela por tu bien - lo consoló la oji azul, aunque por dentro lo único que quería era llorar. Leo se levantó y se acercó a ella

- Es un estúpido, tu serias la esposa perfecta - Adna dejó la paleta en la mesita que estaba junto al caballete y lo abrazó

- Ya no queda nada que hacer… Si no me escogió fue por algo, estoy segura que-

- No, Adna. Él solo me comprometió con Asseta porque yo le había pedido que no lo hiciera, que lo único que deseaba era casarme contigo - él le acarició con dulzura el cabello

La pelirroja decidió no replicar, porque sabía que él tenía razón. Él Sr. Malfoy la odiaba y jamás complacía nada de lo que su único primogénito le pedía, aunque éste fuera un digno heredero. Ella comprendía que no fuera una muy buena prospecta… pero… ¿Tan mala mujer era?

- Leo… ¿Cuándo te casas?

- El mes que viene…

- Entiendo - Adna se sonrojó haciendo que el rubio quedara confundido - Entonces…

- ¿Entonces?

- Creo que debo hacer esto - antes de que el chico pudiera replicar, la Weasley unió sus labios con los suyos.

Scorpius arqueó una ceja, no entendía porque su antepasado parecía congelado y sorprendido. ¿Qué antes no se habían besado? ¡Se notaba que se querían y que anhelaban a horrores pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos! Entonces, ¿Por qué Leo parecía hechizado? ¿Por qué cerraba los ojos y parecía que su mundo se fuera a acabar en ese momento? ¿Por qué en las mejillas de ella se deslizaban lágrimas al tiempo que él le correspondía? No entendía nada. Pero de repente se sintió feliz por eso. Y se le hacía algo… algo no muy de hombre.

Rose mientras tanto, estaba enternecida con la escena. Le había parecido de lo más lindo que el primer beso de ellos hubiera sido así, porque si de algo se daba cuenta era que Leo y Adna jamás se habían besado. Pero estaba segura, y pondría la mano al fuego de ser necesario, que llevaban tiempo deseando eso. Era muy obvio por la forma que se besaban; suavemente, tratando de alargar el momento. Era un beso que no cargaba deseo, pasión o lujuria. Era un beso que demostraba que no hacía falta tener contacto físico (sépase que no se refería al sexo solamente) con una persona para llegar amarla realmente. De pronto, una felicidad extrema la invadió.

Adna se separó solo unos centímetros, abrió los ojos y miró con cariño al oji gris, que parecía atontado.

- Creí…

- Juré por mi vida que jamás estaría con un hombre antes de casarme, que quería casarme de blanco y no sentir culpa… pero… **no puedo cumplir esa promesa sabiendo que no terminaré casándome con el hombre que amo** - ella agachó la cabeza, apenada y sonrojada a causa de la situación. Él le levantó el rostro por la barbilla y volvió a besarla con delicadeza, para separarse y sonreírle

- Juré por mi vida que nunca amaría a una mujer, que jamás desearía casarme y que no me importaría hacerlo con una hueca cualquiera. Pero, no puedo cumplir esa promesa. **Porque te amo, porque deseo casarme contigo y porque si me importa casarme con la hueca de Heidi**

La habitación volvió a temblar y seguidamente Rose, Scorpius y otras cuatro personas sintieron el frio suelo de la Torre de Prefectos. Tres pares de ojos azules y tres pares de ojos grises denotaban confusión y asombro al tiempo que se observaban. Un estallido retumbó haciendo que las chicas gritaran. La figura de un hombre moreno, de piel blanca y ojos rojos se materializó en la Sala y les sonrió de manera amable pero siniestra.

N/A:

¡Hola, hola! Esta vez, ni me molestaré en disculparme. Aunque de verdad lo siento, creo que es peor andar escusandome. Debo tenerlos hostinados xD En fin, con respecto al chap: Estos antepasados son mis favoritos. Estan juntos porque... Bueno, quien sabe. Eso ya lo veremos mas adelante. Poco a pocos iremos descubriendo que sucede. ¿Me cuentan que piensan en un review? ;)

-Reviews:

Veela Black: Jajaja Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Con Isla... ¿Que puedo decirte? xD Desde el principio lo dije. Ana, Asmodeo y el tipo raro saldrán más adelante. Como dije antes, poquito a poquito se revelará que es lo que sucede. Misterio por delante :D Me gusta tu patrón, así que espero verte cada dos caps. Espero que este te haya gustado. Un besito. Nos estamos leyendo.

Ajandra: Hola, Ale! Tu siempre tan comprensiva... Segura que no te estoy hostinando? xD Jajajaja Scor y tu definitivamente no sirven para la adivinación, ¡pero al menos lo intentan!Jajajajaja Si, la pareja del año xD Sin embargo, me alegro de que tu te dieras cuenta de que si se querian. Tus dudas... ¡Menos mal que han regresado! Jajaja Ana... pues si, si es mala. El encapuchado... Lo siento, cielo, pero no puedo decirtelo aún porque debes descubrirlo tu sola. Lo mismo que con el tema de Rose, ya veremos. Respecto a que si mataron a una antepasada... pues si, mataron a la ultima: Elladora. ¿Como te dejó tantas dudas? Pues, porque por eso fue escrito xD Para dejarlos en duda. No me molesta, las adoro y me gusta que esten presentes. Un beso, gracias por desear que mejorara. Deseo que este chap te haya gustado. Besooos! Nos estamos leyendo. PD: Okey, Okey! Te la debo xD

Kati: Que dulce eres con Wood xD Jajaja Opino lo mismo. Un beso! Espero que este cap te haya gustado (:

Chronav: Hey! Como andas?Me alegro mucho de haberte capturado. Te trauma? O_o Espero que sea para bn xD Me pasé por tu fic, y la verdad me gusta la trama. Pero quiero darte un consejo, trata de alargar un poco los chaps y dar mas descripciones. Situaciones, sentimientos, gestos... todo. Ponle corazon. Te seguiré, lo prometo y lamento no haberte dejado un coment. Lo haré en cuando suba esto. Un besito. Deseo verte por aqui otra vez :D Nos estamos leyendo.

Nat: Si, bueno, yo soy propesa al drama xDD Pero tienes razon, aun despues de todo... Isla es muy llorona. Yo si soy depresiva :/ Lloro con cualquier pelicula y cada vez que veo Cold Case termino haciendo un melodrama xP Tranquila, no hay problema. Te lo dije fue porque pensé que no te habías pasado por aquí. Sobre tu rubia... Matala! -.- Y consiguele una nueva novia a mi Albus. Rose y Scor... Si bueno, yo soy melosa xD Besitos, Naty. Nos estamos leyendo


	13. Complicaciones

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Jokatá, así que no nos emocionemos porque yo solo juego con ellos xD**_

_**Respuestas a reviews, al final del chap en la N/A**_

**Complicaciones**

El moreno se acercó a los jóvenes sin borrar su sonrisa. Las chicas se estremecieron ante la mirada tan vacía y hambrienta que mostraba el rostro de aquel hombre vagamente familiar, sin embargo fue la más bajita de ellas la única que se dio cuenta de los afilados colmillos que adornaban su sonrisa.

- Tu - dijo despectivamente Scorpius sacando su varita al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues, como habrás visto… no me presente para buscar a mi querida Isla y a mi adorado Elliot. Se suponía que venía por estas cuatro joyas que se acaban de traer… pero hay un cambio de planes. - Su mirada se posó en Rose y sonrió -Deben tener cuidado, abran los ojos, estén atentos… porque no estaré con ustedes por mucho tiempo.

Otro chasquido resonó y el hombre desapareció. Adna, Violet, Aarón y Leo miraron a Rose y Scorpius con la duda sembrada en sus rostros. Los dos suspiraron, iba a ser un día largo.

Lilah observó al pelirrojo junto a ella. Hugo dormitaba descaradamente sobre su pupitre mientras la profesora Merry, de Astronomía, hablaba sobre un no sé qué. Los orbes perlados de la joven Boot se desviaron hasta dos asientos al frente, donde una larga mata de cabello castaño oscuro y ondulado caía con gracia. Paula Krewskii. La enamorada de su ahora único y mejor amigo.

La chica estaba sentada junto a su mejor amiga, la mujer más chismosa y odiosa del mundo: Raquel Saavedra. Ambas tenían las cabezas pegadas, quizás comentando algún acontecimiento. Lilah sabía que Paula no era una persona desagradable y mucho menos la cuarta parte de lo que era Raquel, por eso no entendía cómo podían llevarse bien. Pero ella no era quien para criticar.

Nuevamente su vista recorrió el lugar y se fijaron en Lily Potter. La pelirroja miraba al frente con gesto aburrido mientras en los asientos finales unos diez chicos babeaban por ella. Sonrió y siguió observando a la gente hasta que el timbre del almuerzo sonó. Como si estuvieran sincronizados, Hugo despertó y recogió sus cosas a toda velocidad para luego tomar de la mano a Lilah y salir corriendo de allí. La pelinegra apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar su bolso pues se la llevó a rastras, pero si se dio cuenta de mirada triste y decepcionada de Paula. Tornó los ojos, Hugo sí que era estúpido… y se encargaría de demostrárselo.

Ana miró con angustia la sombra de su amo, el plan no le gustaba para nada y no hallaba las maneras de decírselo. No es que se había encariñado con los Weasley, eso nunca. Con Hermione tampoco. Pero a la que no perdonaría ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello sería a Rose. Quizás la culpa no era de ella… pero era la copia exacta de… de esa mujer que le robó el corazón de su amado. Y lo iba a pagar caro. La castaña frunció el ceño, no terminaba de decidirse. Primero pensaba que el plan era demasiado y luego la sed de venganza de aquella mujer que le arrebató todo… ella debía seguir con el plan. Porque de ellos dependía su felicidad. ¿Cierto?

Sin que ella lo notara, el hombre oculto entre las sombras sonrió maliciosamente. Cada vez era más fácil usar a esa mujer. El problema ahora era Asmodeo… sabia que lo traicionaría y eso no le convenía. No podía dejar que el estúpido vampirito de pacotilla se metiera con sus planes. **Ella **sería totalmente suya, como lo fue hace mucho tiempo. Porque aunque ella no lo amara… la iba a poseer, y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Adna sonrió una vez finalizado el relato de Scorpius. ¡A su sucesora le gustaba un Malfoy! ¡Y a su antepasada también! Ya no se sentía un bicho raro, sucio y traicionero. Estaba feliz. Se acercó a Rose y le tomó las manos suavemente.

- Estoy tan emocionada… Espero que terminen juntos, y me alegra estar aquí - comentó suspirando ilusionada. Leo dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado al oírla, siempre era tan buena

- ¡Yo también estoy emocionada! - Violet las abrazó a ambas, por suerte ni ella ni Adna llevaban los elaborados vestidos de antes sino ropas mas cómodas que les había dado Rose, sabía que si cargara su hermoso vestido las ahogaría - ¡Mi sucesora es muy inteligente! Apuesto que tienes el novio más guapo de todo el colegio, y viéndote eres perfecta… ¡Deben de envidiarte tanto!

- Ella no debe estar con Scorpius porque sea apuesto, sino porque lo quiere - replicó Adna frunciendo el ceño y mirándola disgustada

- No digo que no lo quiera, solo digo que tiene suerte - contestó Violet

- Me parece superficial tu comentario

- Yo no lo definiría superficial… sino algo arrogante, ¿Qué tiene de malo lucir lo que tienes? - Violet sonrió con descaro - Oh, vamos. Pongo mi mano al fuego que tu también te ufanas de la buena suerte que tienes al estar con tremendo adonis - señaló a los tres rubios que las miraban con las cejas arqueadas. Aarón mostró la misma sonrisa que su novia mientras que Leo reía divertido ante el tono rojizo que había adoptado la cara de Adna - Estas como una cereza, tengo razón

- Bueno, bueno - Rose les tapó la boca a ambas justo cuando Adna pensaba contestar - Debemos ver que haremos con ustedes, mañana no podemos perder clases.

- Yo tampoco quisiera perder clases - dijo Leo apoyándola

- Pero no pueden mostrarse, son iguales a nosotros - Scorpius se pasó la mano por el cabello suspirando cansado, ahora no eran dos… eran cuatro, dos calenturinos y dos empalagosos. No sabía cuál era peor.

- ¿Bromeas? Yo quiero ver como están las cosas por aquí 600 años después - Aarón, que aun mostraba su sonrisa altanera, se acomodó en el sofá

- No me parece que sea conveniente, estoy con Scorpius…

Unas voces se escucharon y seguidamente la puerta de la Torre se abrió dejando pasar a una castaña y a un azabache molestos y angustiados. Ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver a las seis personas presentes… que eran exactamente iguales. Rose y Scorpius empalidecieron al tiempo que los ojos de Vada y Albus se encontraban con los de ellos.

- V… creo que estoy viendo triple - fue lo único que logró articular el chico

- Pues entonces mi vista me falla también - la oji café se cruzó de brazos - Muy bien, hablen

Scorpius y Rose se miraron sin saber qué hacer. ¿Por qué las cosas se tenían que poner así? Adna y Violet se soltaron de Rose y la primera se movió despacio hasta Leo mientras que la segunda solo podía mirar a los recién llegados.

- Rosie… ¿Es normal que se parezcan a unas personas que conozco en mi tiempo? - inquirió después de unos minutos de silencio. Vada y Albus fruncieron el ceño confundidos y la aludida asintió.

- Vi, Albus… siéntense - pidió Scorpius empujando a Aarón fuera del asiento. El rubio arqueó las cejas pero al ver las caras tan serias y enojadas prefirió no decir nada y se acercó para abrazar por la cintura a su amante

Cada vez la situación lo estresaba más.

Hugo bostezó y la pelinegra a su lado negó con la cabeza. Ese hombre lo único que hacía era comer y dormir. Estaban en la mesa de Ravenclaw, el oji azul había preferido acompañarla a comer y ella no tuvo otro remedio que aceptar. Miró el salón y sus ojos se clavaron en unos cafés oscuro que la veían con resentimiento; hizo una mueca y volteó la mirada hacia su amigo.

- Ve a la mesa de Slytherin e invita a Paula a salir este fin de semana - ordenó la chica sirviéndose una taza de té. Hugo le arrimó su tasa para que le sirviera también

- Sería algo muy osado, nosotros jamás hemos hablado - respondió sin quitarle la vista a la taza

- No seas ridículo - Ella le tendió la bebida y lo alentó a que tomara - Si las miradas mataran ya fuera cenizas, y no creas que soy un Fénix para renacer - Mal chiste y lo sabían ambos, pero Hugo entendió - Paula terminara odiándome, ella jura que estas saliendo conmigo.

- Me sigue pareciendo que es algo demasiado repentino - el Gryffindor se tomó el té de un solo golpe y dejó la taza en la mesa. Lilah sonrió y la tomó con cuidado, agarró un plato y colocó la taza al revés sobre él. Luego la levantó y señaló los restos

- ¿Pues ver esa corona cerca del borde de la taza? - Hugo asintió - Indica que tendrás suerte y éxito, pues la corona simboliza eso; el hecho de que este cerca del borde de la taza, me indica que será pronto. Así que te levantaras e iras a pedirle una cita a Paula ya mismo - Lilah le sonrió con ternura y él rio

- Eres imposible… - murmuró antes de levantarse, despeinarse el cabello y dirigirse al asiento de la castaña. La oji perla esperó que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para mirar la taza nuevamente con gesto preocupado

- Ataúd… eso es desgracia, malas noticias - giró la taza - Bandera, eso es hostilidad… - cada vez se angustiaba mas - Y… La Serpiente, eso es enemigo cerca - dejó la taza en la mesa y sus ojos viajaron hasta la figura de Hugo que se encontraba rojo como una manzana mientras que Paula sonreía contenta - ¿Por qué esa tasa tan desgraciada, Hugo?

Hermione despertó desorientada y con una punzada en el corazón. Se sentó de golpe y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la comodidad de su cama, sino en una celda poco iluminada y sin nada alrededor. Pudo ver como en la celda de al lado estaba Ron inconsciente y corrió hasta quedar pegada a la reja que los separaba.

- ¡Ron! - lo llamó asustada, él no respondió. Cada vez su desesperación era mayor. Estaba con una piyama de seda, descalza y metida en quien sabe dónde; para ponerla peor su esposo no le respondía y estaba lejos de ella.

La castaña trató de serenarse, debía pensar con claridad… la frustración no la llevaría a ningún lado. Un chirrido sonó y por ella entró una mujer castaña cuyos ojos chispeaban rabia, ella no merecía que la mandara para allá.

- ¿Ana? - inquirió Hermione abriendo los ojos levemente sorprendida. La aludida sonrió con malicia

- Hola, Hermie - saludó como si nada mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia el cuerpo tendido de Ron - Dio una buena pelea, puedes sentirte orgullosa de él

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas? - la oji café se acercó a la reja cercana a su hermana

- Veras, hermanita - Ana se acercó hasta que su rostro estaba al nivel de Hermione - No es momento de contarte mis planes, quizás te enteres luego. Pero ahora… - la oji azul levantó su mano, rápidamente tomó el cabello de la otra mujer y arrancó un mechón sin tener la menor delicadeza - Nos vemos

Sin que Hermione pudiera hacer nada, la castaña de ojos claros salió sonriendo triunfante. Ahora, faltaba ir por Rose.

Vada y Albus se miraron sin saber que decir… y es que… ¿Qué diablos podían decir en un caso así?

- No sé qué decir… - confesó el azabache suspirando - Primero lo de esta mañana y ahora me vienen con esto…

- Es... difícil aceptarlo. No puedo creerme que hayan otra Rose y otro Scorpius - afirmó Vada recargándose de Albus

- Te equivocas - la dulce y aguda voz de Adna se alzó al tiempo que ella fruncía el ceño - No somos los mismos, solo nos parecemos físicamente. Y ni en eso somos totalmente iguales.

- Ella tiene razón - la apoyó Aarón sonriendo seductoramente, parecía que el gesto era parte de su persona - Rose y Adna son extremadamente hermosas… pero no hay nadie más bella que mi Vi

- Cuidado con lo que dices - gruñeron Scorpius y Leo a la vez haciendo que las tres chicas, a pesar de que Rose no tuviera muchas ganas, rieran. Albus arqueó una ceja y Vada sonrió

- Eso definitivamente no fue un comentario tipo Scorpius - alegó el oji verde

- Pero si fue un comentario tipo Malfoy - replicó Aarón encogiéndose de hombros.

- Touche - exclamó Vada mientras los otros reían - Bueno… supongo que será agradable tener dos Roses y dos Scorpiuss mas. Me caen bien de todas formas, ¿Qué dices Al?

- Que no sé como harán para ocultarlos - contestó el aludido - Pero no tengo problema con ellos

- De todas formas no se quedaran mucho tiempo - Scorpius se paró del sillón y miró a sus antepasados - Una vez que nos enseñen lo que nos tienen que enseñar se desaparecen y volverán a sus vidas normales

- Aguado - Violet le sacó la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos - Aunque… no se qué quieres que te enseñe genio, así que si quieres mi opinión nos quedaremos aquí un largo tiempo

- Algo deben de enseñarnos - insistió el rubio - Algo que debamos aprender de su relación

- Pues no se que aprenderás de nosotros… A menos que quieras consejos sobre cómo-

- ¡VIOLET! - chilló Rose sin dejarla continuar. Tanto ella como Adna enrojecieron. La chica tornó los ojos y Vada rió.

- Eres una degenerada - dijo Adna con tono ofendido

- Y tú una anticuada, ¿No se supone que eres 200 años más joven que yo? Los tiempos cambian… ¿O me dirás que siguen con las ridículas leyes de no tocar a tu pareja?

- Y son más fuertes que nunca

- O sea que tu y él nunca…

- Nunca

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loca? - Violet se alejó de ella como si se fuera a contagiar de una enfermedad muy peligrosa

- ¡No! ¡Simplemente no soy una cualquiera!

- Me parece que estas confundiendo, yo no soy una cualquiera

- ¡Claro que lo eres!

- ¡Deja de gritar!

- ¡CALLENSE! - ambas pelirrojas dieron un brinco al oír el grito de Rose y bajaron la mirada apenadas - Vada, Albus… no quisiera echarlos pero es muy tarde y estoy algo cansada. Tenemos todavía que solucionar el problema con estos cuatro y ver cómo le explico a McGonagall el hecho de que no fuimos a clases hoy - Rose parecía alterada y estresada. Scorpius se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello

- Rosie tiene razón… Sera mejor que hablemos mañana por la mañana, en el desayuno - Vada iba a replicar - V, por favor

- Vale… - la castaña se levantó y les dio un beso en la mejilla a sus dos amigos luego tomó la mano de Albus

- Nos vemos, que pasen buenas noches - se despidió el azabache por los dos, seguidamente salieron por la puerta.

Rose suspiró y Scorpius le sonrió con cariño. Violet los miró llena de ternura al igual que Adna, al tiempo que Aarón y Leo miraban a su sucesor con burla.

- Se lo tomaron bastante bien - comentó Rose levantándose - Eso es bueno

- Tu lo has dicho - la apoyó su novio - Muy bien… habrá que solucionar esto, pero mañana. Ahora es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir

- Adna, Violet ustedes van conmigo - ordenó Rose. Las chicas asintieron y cada una le dio el beso de las buenas noches a su respectiva pareja y se fueron al cuarto de la Gryffindor

- Bueno, querido sucesor… te esperamos - Aarón sonrió de nuevo y seguido de Leo se metió al cuarto de Scorpius el cual esperó pacientemente a que todos se fueran para poder besar a su novia con calma

Rose pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y se pegó mas a él. Scorpius por su parte tan bien posó sus manos en su cadera y profundizó el beso. Tan metidos estaban en su asunto que no se dieron cuenta de que cuatro pares de ojos los miraban contentos desde las rendijas de dos puertas.

**N/A**

_¡Hola, gente! Si, sé lo que están pensando: "¡¿Fanny actualizó? ¡Tan rápido!"_

_Y mi respuesta es "Si". Verán, leí esos hermosos comentarios que me dejaron algunos de ustedes y me dije: ¿Por qué no? Después tardo millones de años y los dejo en estado crítico (Exagero mucho, ¿Verdad? xD) En fin, aquí me tienen. Y yo espero tener en mi bandeja de entrada muchos reviews llenos de preguntas y opiniones como las de mis queridas Nat, Ale, Maki, Chronav y Kati._

_A quienes les voy a contestar en estos momentos:_

_**NatWizard: **__Matar a Emm es decir poco. La verdad yo cometería un delito con ella... pero como no es uno de mis personajes... Dejaré que tu soluciones que le pasará. Jajaja Te apuesto que después de leer un poco más, verás que no solo los años distancian a Aarón de Leo y a Adna y Violet. Muchas gracias por tus deseos, te los regreso. Un besote. Nos estamos leyendo._

_**Alejandra:** Yo te he tuteado sin permiso, así que... ¿Cómo me va a importar? Adelante, ¡tuteemonos! Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me recuperé pronto, de hecho y no gozo de una salud mejor porque es imposible. ¿Tu estás bien? En fin, a los capítulos que así como tu los extrañabas yo extrañaba poder charlar un poco contigo. ¿Confundida? ¡No me digas que estoy haciendo desastres! Con tu tanda de preguntas: Scorpius aún no ama a Rose... porque en un principio lo único que quería era una buena sesión de besos y.. algo más. Él no está enamorado de ella... pero sin duda la quiere mucho. Ya verás más adelante de ellos. Con lo de los antepasados... pues te diré que los puse juntos por sus diferencias y porque son mis favoritos. Sin duda, les enseñarán un rasgo muy importante a Rose y a Scorp, pero falta mucho para ello y te recomiendo que no te fijes mucho en sus diferencias (Aunque el siguiente chap tenga mucho de ello. ¡No le digas a nadie! xP) Soy feliz con tus comentarios, sean del tamaño que sean y adoro poder contestarte. Y no te preocupes, concentrate en tu escuela (Yo también comenzaré pronto). Como ves, no me tardé casi nada. PD: Jajaja Tu y tus ! Prometido! Y... me alegro que el cansancio no te halla impedido dejarme más de una PD. Besitos. Nos leemos._

_**MakiMalfoy:** ¡Te extrañaba! Jajaja Lamento traumarte de esta forma, Maki, en serio no lo hago con intención xD Pero me gusta dejarte en impacto. Cabezas duras lo son, tienen un encanto espectacular y sin duda son tremendamente al Romeo and Juliet Jajajaja Ya veremos eso más adelante, casi al final. Aunque de una te puedo adelantar que Scorpius si es descendiente directo y Rose no lo es. Ella es descendiente de los hermanos de las mujeres Weasley. Si te entran dudas sobre esto, por favor dimelo. Y con lo de Draco y Ginny no te preocupes, porque no es así Jajajajaja Aunque es una idea bastante interesante. Un beso, nos leemos en la próxima. _

_**Chronav:** ¡Hello! Antes que nada, me alegro traumarte para bien y no para mal. Estaba preocupada por eso xDD Síguelo, que yo te seguiré a ti en esa historia. Tienes mucho que dar y espero poder verlo. Ahora, con Leo y Aarón... aprenderás a quererlos. ¡O eso espero! Yo, por mi parte, los amo. Nos estamos leyendo, besoteees._

_**B. V. Peacy:** Un placer, me gusta ser linda xD Me alegro de que te halla gustado un montón. Saludos y besos. Nos estamos leyendo. Pd: Jajaja Que bueno que lo aclaraste! xD_

**_¿Un review? ;)_**


	14. ¿Quién debería ser?

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y lugares son propiedad de Jokatá, así que no nos emocionemos porque yo solo juego con ellos :3**_

_**Respuestas a reviews, al final del chap en la N/A  
**_

**¿Quién debería ser?**

A la media hora de haberse ido a dormir, Rose se arrepentía muchísimo de estar en la misma habitación que Adna y Violet. Ambas llevaban todo el rato peleando y era imposible callarlas, pues siempre sabían cómo contestarse.

- Eres una vendida, no me creo que te hayas acostado con Aarón. ¡Las leyes de la sociedad y la Iglesia te podrían penalizar! - esa había sido la frase que sacó de quicio a Violet

- En primera, no soy una vendida. Segundo… ¡Yo no me creo que no te hayas acostado con Leo! Ese cuento de mosca muerta no me lo trago. Al menos algo sucio debiste haber hecho con él - replicó la de pelo liso con tono malicioso

- ¡Violet! ¡Eres una desmoralizada! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir semejante cosa? Yo no me acostaría nunca con un hombre sin estar casada - respondió Adna notablemente ofendida

- Oh, vamos. ¿Crees todavía que las mujeres llegan vírgenes a su boda? Si se visten de blanco es por costumbre, no porque sean puras. Es más, ahora te aseguro que Rose tampoco llegara virgen a su matrimonio

- Si lo hará

- ¡Dios la salve! Rosie, tienes que estar con Scorpius antes de casarte. ¿Te imaginas si es un desastre haciéndolo? No, querida. Tú tienes que averiguar qué tan bueno es antes de atarte por completo. - el rostro de Rose, a pesar de estar en la completa penumbra, brilló de lo rojo que se puso

- ¡Deja de meterle cizaña!

- Y tu deja de dártela de trigo

- Rose, no lo hagas

- No seas necia, lo terminará haciendo

- Con tus comentarios es obvio que si, ¿Acaso no tienes moral?

- No es cuestión de moral, simplemente le digo lo que pienso

- En ese caso no deberías tener esos pensamientos

- Deja de hablar como mi abuela, se supone que eres más joven que yo

- No me importa, trato de que veas el error que cometes

- ¿No te parece que es algo tarde para decirlo? Llevo dos años haciéndolo

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Dios mío! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¡Actúas como una cualquiera!

- ¡Por Merlín! ¡Deja de llamarme zorra, Adna! Y si lo vas a hacer, ¡No lo hagas sutilmente! No soy una cualquiera, si lo fuera me acostara con varios hombres a la vez, y yo solo me acuesto con-

- ¡Degenerada!

- ¡Anticuada!

- ¡Pecaminosa!

- ¡Insoportable!

- ¡DIOS SANTO! ¡CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! - Rose se levantó de la cama y prendió la luz para contemplar los rostros molestos de sus antepasadas - Quisiera dormir y con sus comentarios sobre si debo o no tener sexo me tienen harta.

- ¡Fue ella! - dijeron al unísono a modo de defensa

- No me importa, ambas son un fastidio. Adna, Violet tiene razón: el 90% de las mujeres no son vírgenes al casarse y el 10% que queda han hecho algo malo con su pareja. Violet, Adna también tiene la razón: no puedes hablar así como así sobre cómo hacerlo, tu sociedad tiene límites y aunque los irrespetes no puedes ir diciéndolo tan campante. Ahora, el resto de los comentarios, los resolvemos mañana. ¡Duérmanse ya!

Adna y Violet se fulminaron con la mirada y cada una se dio la vuelta para un lado, evitando mirarse. Rose suspiró, apagó la luz y se acostó en el medio, por si acaso a alguna se le ocurría volver a comentar algo. Mientras tanto, en el otro cuarto, Aarón mantenía la misma conversación con Leo. Scorpius, mostrando que no pensaba lo mismo que Rose, se reía de todo el asunto.

- No, no, no, Leo. Es imposible - Aarón parecía sorprendido e incrédulo

- Te digo que es así, ¿Por qué te cuesta captarlo? ¿Tienes problemas? - preguntó burlón

- No es eso… Es que… Me cuesta creer que te hayas aguantado DOS AÑOS sin acostarte con una chica solo por Adna y que para colmo no te la hayas tirado a ella

- Deja de ser tan cerdo - lo reprendió Leo con una mueca dibujada en la cara - Ese comentario no fue muy apropiado. De verdad que tú y Violet no parecen pertenecer a su época. Yo no estuve de esa manera con Adna porque ella no quería hacerlo y yo respeto eso; es una de esas chicas que quieren vestirse de blanco en su boda sin tener que ser hipócritas.

- Eso es anticuado - comentó Aarón como si nada - ¿Es muy religiosa?

- Más o menos, toda su vida la Sra. Weasley la ha presionado porque quiere que sea casta y pura. Pero Adna no es muy aficionada, tampoco te creas. Puede parecer monja, pero no lo es.

- ¿La has besado si acaso?

- Solo una vez - respondió Scorpius interviniendo, podía estarse riendo de la conversación pero hasta el momento no había hablado

- No, Scor. Dijiste que viste nuestro primer beso, pero no viste que paso después de eso - Los tres se quedaron en silencio, el cual no duró mucho. Scorpius se sonrojó levemente y Aarón se echó a reír mientras Leo miraba sonriente a la nada - Ella puede ser muy intensa cuando quiere

- ¡Y yo que creía que Adna era una santa! - Aarón siguió riendo - Aunque... seguro fue tu culpa. La debiste haber seducido demasiado, es un problema marca Malfoy

- Imbécil - murmuró Scorpius tratando de que imágenes poco adecuadas no se posicionaran en su mente

- Si, quizás. Al principio lo hice, para que se acercara a mí... después de todo… mi intención con Weasley nunca fue llegar a algo más que una noche.

- Lo mismo me dije… y termine como propio tonto buscándola… De más de veinte chicas pase a tener una sola - Leo y Aarón suspiraron con cara de tragedia y Scorpius arqueó una ceja

- Son patéticos

- Tu no hables - Leo sonrió de manera perversa - Terminaras peor que nosotros

- En eso tienes razón, Leo - Aarón sonrió también y Scorpius bufó

- Fin del tema, a dormir

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero nos estábamos divirtiendo!

- A dormir

- ¡Pero sucesorcito! ¡No nos hagas esto!

- Duérmanse

- ¿Pero porque?

- ¡DUERMETE DE UNA VEZ, AARÓN!

- Vale, vale

Scorpius suspiró aliviado de que se callaran. Al principio disfrutaba la conversación, pero al llegar al punto en donde cada uno hablaba de que no estaba en sus planes enamorarse de una Weasley… ahí dejó de ser divertida. Tampoco estaba en sus planes y aunque no quisiera admitirlo sabía que inevitablemente pasaría. Y tenía miedo. Miedo de sentir algo nuevo que le daba armas a una chica de destruirlo totalmente. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ya se había lanzado, solo esperaba… que los brazos de Rose le ablandaran la caída.

Rose abrió los ojos y miró al techo. Adna y Violet le caían bien, pero la estaban atormentando mucho. Eran las 2 de la mañana y ella no podía dormir, pensando en la conversación de sus antepasadas. Y es que… ¿Qué pensaba Scorpius? Mejor dicho, ¿Quién quería que fuera? ¿Adna o Violet?

- Ninguna de las dos - Rose se sobresaltó al oír como Violet y Adna se susurraban esas palabras a ambos oídos - Tu eres tú, Rosie. Si quieres estar con él de esa manera, hazlo - continuó Adna sonriendo

- Si quieres esperar, también está bien - afirmó Violet

- Estoy confundida… - contestó Rose suspirando

- Serás idiota - Violet se levantó de la cama y prendió la luz por segunda vez esa noche y miró a las dos pelirrojas acostadas - Está bien que Adna y yo peleemos sobre si tener sexo o no… pero tú no puedes pensar en eso aun, tu _todavía_ no amas a Scorpius

- Pero… ¿Y si él quiere? - Rose se sentó en la cama con el rostro pintado de disgusto

- Lo notaras y tu decidirás que hacer, pero por ahora - Adna le sonrió - solo dedíquense a fortalecer la relación. Cuando te sientas preparada y sepas que te desvives por él…

- Es momento de actuar - Violet y Adna rieron juntas y Rose suspiró - Vamos, Rose… no todos los Malfoy tienen esas intenciones. Si no, mira a Leo

- No te confundas - masculló Adna algo ruborizada las otras dos la miraron asombradas - Todos los Malfoy piensan siempre lo mismo, o al menos al principio

- ¿De qué hablas? - Violet se emocionó con el tema y se sentó junto a Rose

- Bueno, desde que comenzamos 5to - Adna empezó su relato con tono divertido - Leo regresó como dios manda y todas mis "amigas" - la chica dibujó las comillas en el aire - quedaron encantadas. Desde ese año, Malfoy se acostaba con una chica diferente todas las noches; hasta que la única que quedo…

- Fue la tonta de la chica Weasley - completó Violet arqueando la ceja

- Exacto, la casta, monja, inocente y estúpida de Weasley como me llamaban - Adna no parecía preocupada por el hecho de que la gente pensara eso de ella, incluso se le notaba orgullosa - Y Leo fue a por mí, pero yo no me deje. Lo odiaba, odiaba que se la diera del hombre perfecto cuando no lo era. Solo era un cretino mas. Mi madre siempre me enseño a cuidarme y más que todo a mantenerme pura de todo, ella era una fanática de eso. Pero… de alguna manera Leo se obsesionó con estar a mi lado, no podía asegurar que no estaba tratando de engatusarme y seguí siendo fría y distante. Hasta que…

- Caíste frente a sus ojos y te diste cuenta que no era tan malo - Violet y Adna miraron a Rose con ternura mientras ella se sonrojaba y miraba a la nada con gesto anhelante - que merecía una oportunidad y que no era ese cretino, desgraciado que quería solo una noche. Porque al final de cuentas… terminaste muriéndote por él solo porque él se moría por ti.

- Exactamente. Lo conocí a fondo y me enamore - Adna sonrió - pero no lo bese ni me acosté con él, yo tenía una promesa con mi madre. Claro que… no la cumplí

- Espera - interrumpió Violet fijando sus ojos azules en ella - ¿Te acostaste con Leo?

- Si… - confesó apenada la joven al tiempo que se tapaba con la sábana - Después de enterarme que se casaría… no podía permitir eso, yo tenía que ser suya de alguna manera. Me entregué.

- Y yo que creí que aun eras virgen… - Violet se tiró en la cama para mirar el techo - Mañana voy a molestar a tu novio, querida

- Ridícula

- No bueno, no es lo que más me sorprende. Lo que más me asombra es que Leo sea de esa calaña

- Es un Malfoy

Rose se acostó también y las tres se quedaron contemplando a diferentes partes de la habitación. Esa noche, Rose Weasley se dio cuenta que Scorpius era un Malfoy después de todo y que seguro se le había acercado… para tener una aventura; a pesar de todo, el pensamiento no la hizo sentir mal ni un poquito. ¿Quién diría que era atractiva a los ojos del rubio?

Vada se sentó frente a la peinadora y comenzó a peinar su húmedo cabello. Los acontecimientos de la tarde la tenían algo noqueada y francamente le dolía la cabeza, aunque… ¡La cosa era extremadamente genial! Sonrió y dejó el peine sobre la mesa para luego dirigirse a su cama. Sin embargo… había algo que la inquietaba.

- Hey, V - la aludida giró su rostro para encontrarse con Marly, una de las compañeras de curso de su hermana - Tienes que venir rápido, Lilah se esta agitando en sueños

La castaña siguió a la chica con paso apresurado hasta la habitación las de 5to, donde Lilah se retorcía y gritaba. Vada abrió los ojos sorprendida, corrió hasta su hermana y comenzó a llamarla y zarandearla. La pelinegra despertó soltando un último chillido con la cara perlada de sudor.

- ¡Vada! - Lilah parecía una fuente y se abrazó con fuerza a su hermana

- Li… tranquila, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? - la oji café parecía incrédula, Lilah jamás había llorado por un mal sueño

- ¡No fue una pesadilla! ¡Fue una precognición! - las lagrimas seguían saliendo - Los Weasley, V… ellos… desaparecieron. Ellos… - susurró mientras sus ojos se cerraban - a ellos los quieren matar, hay un hombre… que… que… - Lilah se había quedado dormida. Vada no sabía qué hacer y de pronto recordó que había otra persona en el cuarto

- Marly - la chica asintió dando señas de que la escuchaba - Por favor, quiero que esto quede aquí. Si Lilah vuelve a tener esta reacción…

- Te avisaré - completó la joven sonriendo - Cualquier cosa que pase. Te prometo que no me separaré de ella, aunque no lo creas me preocupo por Li

- Lo sé - Vada les sonrió y seguidamente salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Con la mirada fija en las escaleras decidió que era momento de contactar a su madre y contarle todo, no importaba si Rose y Scorpius se enojaban. Necesitaba ayuda de alguien, porque al parecer… los Weasley corrían peligro y si Rose estaba en problemas… no dudaba en que Scorpius también. Caminó hacia su habitación, tomó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a redactar.

Adna y Violet suspiraron fastidiadas por decimas vez. Rose y Scorpius se habían ido temprano a clases y los habían encerrado (no sabían cómo diablos lo habían logrado) en la Torre de Premios Anuales. Leo leía tranquilo mientras que Aarón miraba por la ventana. Las dos chicas se morían del aburrimiento y no sabían qué hacer. La de pelo liso se acercó hasta su novio y lo abrazó por la cintura para que los dos pudieran mirar por afuera de la ventana al tiempo que Adna se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a meditar.

Pasada una hora, cuando los 4 se empezaban a hartar de la situación, Rose entró acompañada de Vada, ambas con el rostro descompuesto.

- Chicos les tengo una noticia - comentó Rose sin muchos ánimos evitando mirar a su amiga - La madre de Vada hará como que son hijos de unos primos lejanos que ella tiene, de esa manera podrán ir a clases con nosotros.

- Espera, ¿Tu madre está al tanto de quienes somos? - inquirió Violet mirando a Vada

- No le conté todo, pero si gran parte. Esta muy desconfiada y quería verlos, pero le rogué que me hiciera caso y no tiene problema con darnos una mano. Claro que… - la castaña sonrió - tendrán que teñirse el cabello

- ¿Qué? - las dos antepasadas la miraron aterradas y dieron dos pasos hacia atrás - No dejare que toques mi cabello, lunática

- Es la única forma, Adna, de que puedan salir de aquí - explicó Rose tratando de no perder la paciencia. Estaba de muy mal humor y tenía ganas de matar a alguien.

- Está bien… - Adna parecía preocupada y Violet frunció el ceño mientras se tocaba las puntas de su largo y lacio pelo - pero solo porque nos aburrimos como ostras aquí

- ¿Eso se quitará verdad? - preguntó Leo interviniendo, no le hacía ninguna gracia teñirse pero no pensaba volver aquedarse ahí encerrado todo el día

- Por supuesto - aclaró Vada sacando su varita - Muy bien, Adna y Aarón: ustedes llevaran el cabello de negro - ni siquiera murmuró el hechizo y con un ahitamiento de la varita los dos aludidos habían dejado de ser pelirroja y rubio - Y ustedes, Violet y Leo: serán castaños - otro coletazo de la varita y otros dos habían perdido su color natural de cabello.

Vada pov.

De reojo vi como Rose tornó los ojos. Estaba muy molesta conmigo pero yo sabía que me lo agradecía. Y es que, ¿Cómo no? Se había sacado la angustia de que alguno de sus antepasados cometiera alguna locura y así los podía tener vigilados. Aunque mi madre no sabía muchos detalles de la procedencia de Violet, Adna, Aarón y Leo, se mostró bastante dispuesta a ayudar. Con la condición de que yo estuviera completamente segura de que ellos no representaban peligro alguno.

Otra de las razones por las que decidí escribirle a mamá, fue el sueño de Lilah. Mi hermana había experimentado otro esa mañana y la cosa me estaba preocupando. Quizás me vuelva paranoica, pero siento que lo de "Weasley desaparecidos" tiene algo que ver con los antepasados de Rose y Scorp. No directamente con ellos, pero sí bastante cercano. No me refiero a que los hayan secuestrado ellos… sino que tengo el presentimiento de que mis amigos corren peligro y que el peligro se les acerca solo por el asunto de los viajes. Mamá iba a venir para revisar a Lilah. Sabía que una vez viera el sueño e hiciera que mi hermana se sintiera mejor, se inmiscuiría en el asunto y haría todo lo posible por saber lo que pasaba. Por eso se lo conté. Porque si algo sabe mamá, es descubrir planes y conspiraciones. Y… yo tengo que presentimiento de que por aquí hay una, y como que me llamo Vada Allie Marie Ellen Boot Miller que voy a descubrir que pasa.

**_N/A_**

_¡Hey! :P_

_Aquí reportandose de nuevo esta irresponsable escritora de dramas. ¿Cómo andan, gente linda? Espero que muy bn porque yo cada vez mejor mi estado de humor. ¿Razón? Por muy ilógico que suene, comenzaré clases y eso me pone de buenas. Y hablando de este tema... Quería decirles algo que, aunque no les importe, es necesario que lo sepan. El 4 de octubre iniciaré 3er año de Bachillerato.. uno de los años mas difíciles e insoportables. Es por eso que quiero que tengan algo de paciencia por si me tardo demasiado en actualizar después de esta fecha. Prometo que subiré chaps mas seguido, pero quiero que los fantasmillas aparezcan para darme un saludito. Y a aquellas que dejan su huella en mi bandeja de entrada, sigan así, que me alegra enormemente saber de ustedes._

_Lilah se nos pone interesante a cada minuto. Vada mete sus narices en el asunto. Rose se cuestiona ciertas cosas acerca de su relación con Scorpius y Adna y Violet hacen un Versus entre ellas. Eso fue lo que vimos aquí. ¿Cómo estarán las cosas en el siguiente chap? ¿Qué medidas tomará Vada? ¿Lilah seguirá con sus misterios? _

_¡Un besito a todos! Vamos con los reviews:_

_**nathalie-granger:** Sé lo que se siente esperar años porque actualicen los fics, pero tampoco es muy fácil hacerlo todos los días. Muchos escritores tienen otras responsabilidades que los consumen y no les dejan mucho time. Lamento la demora de este chap. Me alegro que el fic sea de tu gusto $: ¡Un besito! Espero saber más de ti._

_**NatWizard: **¡Nat! Yo ando, como pudiste leer arriba, de maravilla. ¿Y tú? Yo soy más... lanzada que Adna pero tampoco le tiro totalmente a Violet. Soy legua suelta, demasiado para mi edad xD Pero con las amigas una siempre se pone así. ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Las junté exactamente por eso. Se necesitan varios condimentos para hacer la comida perfecta, y me gusta el choque de personalidades que hay entre ellas. En este cap se ve bastante de eso. Tu Emma... ¿De verdad quieres que la siga mencionando? xD La detesto, no puedo decir otra cosa. Pero supongo que tienes razón, a fin de cuentas es humana y como cualquiera mete la pata. Ponte a trabajar, que me encanta leer tu fic. Vi y Albus... ya veremos que sucede con ellos, aunque concuerdo en que ya era hora de que alguien supiera que sucedía. Hugo y Lilah... ¡No acotaré nada! Espera y lee xD Ruego porque todo se te aclare pronto, verás que todo cae en su sitio con el tiempo. ¡Besotees! Nos leemos ;)_

_**Alejandra: **Metí la pata tardandome otros diez siglos con este chap xD Tu dirás "Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad" y coincido contigo. Mmm... deberíamos escoger un santo, porque la magia se fue xD Nah, te prometo que me corregiré. *Suspiro* Y ahí vamos con tus dudas (las cuales adoro): La primera parte, no puedo contestarla. A Ron y a Herms se los llevaron. Los encerraron por seguridad y para poder hacerse pasar por ellos. No le haré nada, lo juro xD Ana, los tipos malos y el hombre que le salió a Rose y a Scorpius, no pueden ser desenmascarados todavía. Con el tiempo, cdescubrirás todo. Tus dudas jamás se terminará *Risa malvada*, porque yo no lo permitiré xD Y con tus maestros... Está fuera de mi alcance. No te preocupes por tu review corto, lo importante es que siempre te tomas la molestia de pasar y lo agradezco. Sin embargo, ya hice mi muñequito Budoo de Samano, no te preocupes. Un beso! PD: Ha sido un placer, Me alegra animarte ;)_

_**Veela Black:** $: Me haces sonrojar. Muchas gracias :D Yo tambien amo a esos antepasados, no puedo culparte. Ana... de ella sabremos mucho más. Puede que luego te de más miedo o te parezca algo ridicula. Ron y Herms... :P Eso es un secretito. Hugo y Lilah son especiales... destacando a la última, la cual para mi es muy querida. Ella es... importante en la historia, por decirlo de alguna manera. En el futuro, es parte escencial. No te excedes, por mi sigue así ;) Un beso! Nos leemos dentro de dos chaps. _

_**Chronav: **Debido a tu "Me llamo Vale", te voy a tutear de ahora en adelante. ¿Puedo? $: En fin, Vale, me encanta que te guste el fic. Veo que vas mejorando con el tuyo y eso me pone feliz. ¡Continualo, eh! Aarón es sexy, eso no se pone en duda xD ¡No te me mueras! Besitos, querida. Nos leemos pronto :3_

_**Maane deLaasa: **¡Bienvenida! Ay, eres un sol $: ¿De verdad te gusta tanto? :3 Soy feliz de haberte atrapado. Rose&Scorp para mi serán un cielo el uno con el otro xD Y los demás... son un show estén donde estén. Aquí tienes este chap nuevo, espero saber de ti muy pronto. Besos! ;)_

**¿Me dejas un review? $:**


	15. Desaparecida

_**Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares son propiedad de la perfecta Jokatá, así que nada me pertenece.**_

_**Aclaraciones y respuestas a reviews al final del chap.**_

**Desaparecida**

Lilah tornó los ojos mientras su madre seguía con los ojos cerrados y las manos en sus sienes. Llevaban dos horas en esa posición y la cosa no le agradaba demasiado, todo era culpa de Vada. La pelinegra sabía que su hermana mayor se preocupaba, pero esto era exagerar; si era verdad que los sueños le ponían los pelos de punta y estaba convencidísima de que eran precogniciones… pero… sentía que la situación se estaba haciendo más grande de lo que verdaderamente era.

- Y… ¿Cómo van las relaciones con tus amigas? - la oji perla se tensó de inmediato. ¿Amigas? Ella no tenia amigas. Ella era oscura, chiquita y sombría, nadie la tomaba en cuenta. Solo Hugo

- Pues… me estoy llevando bastante bien con una chica llamada Marly - contestó Lilah agradeciendo que su madre aun tuviera los ojos cerrados - Es… bastante amable.

- Me alegro entonces - se limitó a decir Nala. Después de unos minutos abrió los parpados para mostrar sus ojos cafés llenos de preocupación - Lilah, ¿Por qué crees que sueñas con los Weasleys? Es decir, no logro comprender tu sueño. Los ves encerrados, en celdas separadas y angustiados… pero… Ayer los visité. Hermione sigue igual que siempre y los mismo puedo decir de Ronald

- Mamá, no sé qué es lo que pasa - la Ravenclaw frunció el ceño sintiéndose perdida - pero… sé que no es solo un sueño. Es una visión, me está mostrando lo que pasó, pasa o pasará. Te digo que ellos van a estar en esa celda, si no es que ya lo están

- Li, te digo que los vi ayer - repitió la Sra. Boot tercamente

- Y yo te digo que no es un sueño. Y Vada también está segura, sino no te hubiera llamado - Nala debía admitir que eso era cierto. - Tengo un mal presentimiento, mamá. Es muy raro, quisiera saber que pasa…

Sin embargo, Nala los había visto con sus propios orbes cafés. Los visitó ayer como si nada, tratando de ser casual, aunque solo fuera para comprobar sospechas. Le creía a su hija. Sabía que no mentía, eso era imposible, no estaba en la naturaleza de Lilah mentir. Entonces… Si Hermione o Ron habían sido secuestrados… ¿Quiénes eran las personas que ella vio?

- Te creo hija mía - dijo Nala con una sonrisa forzada tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. Lilah hizo su mayor esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. Su madre era patética fingiendo - Ahora lo que hay que hacer es saber si es algo que pasó, está pasando o va a pasar.

- Ese ya no es mi trabajo - replicó la chica mirando al suelo

- No, es el Every - afirmó la mujer con gesto pensativo - Mientras tanto, lo mejor es que me lleve esos recuerdos - sacó un frasquito y apuntó su varita a la cabeza de su hija, la cual la miró asustada

- ¡No! Y-Yo lo hago - De ninguna manera iba a permitir que la loca de su madre le hiciera un hechizo en la cabeza, por muy simple que fuera. Lilah se extrajo los recuerdos y se sintió mejor, los depositó en el frasquito y miró a su madre - De todas formas… mantenme al tanto por favor. Si algo le pasó a los Sres. Weasley… quisiera estar preparada para ver qué voy a hacer con Hugo. No quisiera verlo mal, no ahora que esta tan feliz.

No es que Violet o Adna estuvieran tratando de ligar, nada que ver, pero el hecho de que un montón de niños (porque eran niños) lujuriosos, sádicos y morbosos estuvieran sobre las dos mencionadas no era una escena muy agradable para Leo y Aarón.

Hacia unas horas, en el desayuno, McGonagall había anunciado que Miranda y Ryan Robbinson (Violet y Leo) y Lucinda y David Lookwood (Adna y Aarón) vivirían por un corto periodo en el castillo. Supuestamente los cuatro eran parientes de "Las Sra. Nala Miller, la madre de las Srtas. Boot" que "Tan amablemente, había solicitado que sus sobrinos adorados…" se hospedaran allí un tiempo debido a que "ella estaba en una importante y peligrosa investigación" para el Departamento de Misterios, donde trabajaban los Boot. Palabras exactas de la directora. Vada se destornillaba de risa cada vez que lo contaba.

Scorpius y Rose solo podían reírse de la mirada de odio profundo que cargaban los dos muchachos y de cómo sus puños se crispaban encima de la mesa del comedor de las serpientes. Dos largas mesas los separaban, pero para Aarón estaba muy claro que ese niñato de sexto año, que se inclinaba hacia SU chica para mostrarle algo, no tenía buenas intenciones. Leo opinaba lo mismo. ¡Estaban siendo expropiados! ¡Su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado como si nada! Y ambos lo sabían. Scorpius paró de reír al ver como sus antepasados se levantaban, llevándose varias miradas de las chicas de Slytherin, y se dirigían hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

Los dos ex rubios llegaron pronto, atravesando las mesas como si nada bajo la atenta mirada de las cuatro mesas, y se sentaron junto a ellas con gesto huraño. Violet sonrió maliciosamente, le encantaba que Aarón se pusiera celoso de cualquiera… la hacía sentir extremadamente feliz. Adna por otro lado, suspiró resignada a escuchar otro discurso por parte de su novio, le gustaba que la celara… pero a este punto, ¿Cómo podría alguno de ellos ponerse celoso, cuando ellas les habían entregado todo? Los celos muestran inseguridad, y no es como si ella, Adna Malorie Weasley, fuera a serle infiel a Leo.

Las parejas comenzaron una acalorada discusión en la que francamente Rose no deseaba intervenir. Tornó los ojos y sus ojos viajaron hasta la entrada del Gran Comedor, donde SU HERMANO MENOR entraba tomado de la mano a una castaña mientras ambos reían de manera intima; la escena dejó fuera de frecuencia a la mayor de los Weasley-Granger,

Rose pov.

¿Tan inmersa estaba en mis problemas que no había notado que Hugo tenia novia? ¡¿En qué momento mi Huguito había crecido una cabeza más que yo? Pero es que… ¡¿Cómo Hugo iba a tener novia? ¡Él…! ¿Él qué? Estoy exagerando, además no es mi problema. Hugo puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana con su vida, ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionarlo?

"Su hermana mayor" respondió una vocecita interna muy parecida a la de mi madre

Él no se ha metido con Scorpius, no tengo porque meterme con esa chica. Además, no tenía moral para ir y encararla… Después de todo, Hugo siempre se ha puesto del lado de Scorpius en casa. Ahora es mi turno defenderlo si quiere estar con alguien.

"Claro, pero debes admitir… de que un rato de vergüenza no le vendría mal. ¡Vamos! ¡Acércate y hazle el interrogatorio! Si no lo molestas tu… ¿Quién mas lo hará? ¿Mamá?" ahora la voz era la de mi prima Dominique, sin duda

¿Será que…?

Scorpius pov.

No tengo ni idea de por qué, pero Rose parece tener un debate interior. ¿Debería acercarme para ver cómo va la situación? A lo mejor nuestros antepasados les están dando problemas…

Miré a las dos parejitas discutiendo con gesto cansado y frustrado, sin prestarle la más mínima atención a los demás. ¿Estaría Rosie preocupada por ellos? Entonces me di cuenta que miraba a la entrada, donde estaba Hugo con Paula Krewskii seguidos de Victoria Inzua y Thomas Nott y Lucila Nott y Alexander Clearwater. Volví a fijar mis ojos en Rose que fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano y a… ¡Oh! ¿Quién diría que Huguito tenía novia? Por su bien solo espero que…

Momento… ¿Esa chica que echa chispas y camina directamente a Hugo Weasley con un puño en alto, es mi novia? No, no puede ser. Rose… ¡Dios! ¡Es ella!

Me paré precipitadamente llamando la atención de mi círculo de amistades y apresuré el paso para llegar a la entrada antes que Rose, donde saludé a todos alegremente. Paula y Victoria se miraron extrañadas y Lucila arqueó una ceja algo escéptica; Hugo me miró confundido hasta que divisó a su hermana, la cual se situó a mi lado y miraba mal a todo el mundo.

- Eh… ¡Rose! - exclamé tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Hugo me miró agradecido

- Scorpius - dijo cortante sin quitar sus hermosos ojos azules (Concentración, Malfoy) de Paula, la cual le sonrió sin saber qué pasaba. Thomas resopló divertido y Alexander rió quedamente mientras sus novias fruncieron el ceño con preocupación

Fue entonces cuando llegó Lilah. La paz se hizo al instante. ¿Cómo era posible que estando ella todo se calmara? A veces me gustaba esa niña.

FannyLu pov.

La situación era incomoda se viera donde se viera, excepto para Paula. La castaña estaba tan metida en su burbuja de felicidad que no captaba las ondas de odio que Rose le mandaba; Lilah abrió los ojos sorprendida y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto

- Parece que aun no se conocen - comentó casualmente dirigiéndose hacia Rose - Permítanme hacer los honores, - miró a Hugo y murmuró - ya que Hugo es incapaz de hacerlo - el aludido clavó sus ojos llenos de reproche en ella - Rosie, ella es Paula Krewski - señaló a la castaña que sonreía aun tomada de la mano de Hugo - Victoria Inzua y Thomas Nott - señaló a la pelirroja de ojos claros y al pelinegro de ojos café oscuro que sonrieron - Y Lucila Nott y Alexander Clearwater - señaló a la castaña clara (muy clara a decir verdad) de ojos verdes azulados y al rubio - Todos Slytherin, excepto tu hermano… el cual no creo que tenga que presentarte - Lilah se permitió reír ante su mal chiste - Y ahora que se conocen… ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer? Y Rose, Scorpius… Me encantaría que me llevaran a conocer a esos nuevos alumnos

Hermione suspiró mirando a la puerta pues milésima vez ese día… Bueno, a decir verdad no sabía si todavía seguía siendo el mismo día. Ron pasó su brazo por los barrotes de su celda para acariciarle la cara con ternura.

- Saldremos de aquí, Herms - la frase ya estaba desgastada y a la castaña no le quedaban lagrimas que derramar

- No entiendo, Ron… ¿Por qué Ana está tan empezada en hacerle daño a Rose? ¡Nuestra hija no ha hecho nada malo!

- Lo sé, cielo, pero debes guardar la calma. Piensa en que solo lograras sacarle otra sonrisa a Ana si te ve en mal estado

- No sabes cuánta razón tienes - la puerta chirrió dando pasó a un copia exacta de Hermione, que los miraba burlones - ¿Te gusta mi disfraz? No sabes de lo que me ha servido, ¡Hasta la tonta de Nala Boot cree que soy tu! Deberían darme un premio como mejor actriz

- Deja ya la tontería, Ana - ordenó fríamente la voz tosca y grave de un hombre al tiempo que entraba. Hermione y Ron abrieron los ojos de par en par al reconocerle

- ¡Tú! - gritó la verdadera Hermione mirándolo con repentino odio

- No puedo creer que tú estés detrás de todo esto - masculló Ron claramente sorprendido, molesto y frustrado. Ana lanzó una sonora carcajada muy parecida a la de una bruja malvada sacada de un cuento de terror y a Ron por un momento le sonó igual a Bellatrix

- Dejemos el teatro - pidió amablemente el hombre restándole importancia al asunto de su identidad - Ronald, quiero que me digas donde esconde tu padre los papeles que tienen referencia con la herencia de su tatarabuela

- ¿Cómo? - inquirió Hermione confundida olvidando su odio. Ron apretó las manos formando dos puños y bajó la mirada

- ¿No piensas hablar? - cuestionó burlón el hombre después de un tiempo. Ron no se movió - Bien, quería hacer esto por las buenas… pero parece que tus padres van a tener que sufrir un pequeño accidente… - el hombre se giró hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar para salir, pero Ron lo detuvo

- ¡Espera! Te diré lo que necesitas… pero… no te metas con mi familia - imploró el oji azul. Él se paró y lo miró con las cejas en alto - Están en la tumba de mi tataratatarabuela. La que está en el Valle de Abedur. En el panteón de los antepasados de los Weasley, la tumba del medio… en la que está también enterrado **el Malfoy ese**… a petición **de ella**.

- No me digas… - los ojos del hombre relampaguearon con dolor, pasión y rencor - Ana, busca a Asmodeo y registren la tumba. Luego tráiganme los papeles.

- Si, amo - la réplica de Hermione salió de allí cantando felizmente mientras pensaba, con una sonrisa maliciosa surcada en el rostro, que la felicidad de _esa_ Weasley iba a terminar muy pronto.

Scorpius sonrió ante la cara de irritación que cargaba Rose mientras caminaban a su torre. Aarón y Violet los seguían tomados de la mano y comentaban las sucesos del día, contándose como les había ido en las nuevas clases y más atrás estaban Leo y Adna, los cuales caminaban abrazados y en silencio compartiendo la compañía mutua.

Fue entonces cuando el heredero de los Malfoy se dio cuenta de que, desde la llegada de sus cuatro antepasados había pasado muy poco tiempo junto a Rose. Se detuvo en medio del camino y los otros cinco los miraron confundidos. Fijó sus ojos grises en los ex rubios con un brillo divertido y nostálgico. Aarón soltó una carcajada y haló a su novia, la cual arqueaba ambas cejas; Leo sonrió con suficiencia y entrelazó suavemente sus dedos con los de Adna, la cual estaba por preguntar qué pasaba. Rose era la más extrañada con el asunto y su rostro se vio pintado de sorpresa al ver que los cuatro se iban.

- Scorpius… - el aludido la tomó de la mano para seguir caminando mientras le sonreía con cariño. Rose captó y rió enternecida. Juntos se encaminaron en silencio hasta la torre, donde un fuego acogedor los esperaba.

Adna y Violet rieron cuando Aarón les explicó la situación. Los cuatro decidieron que darían un pequeño paseo al lago, aunque fueran casi las nueve de la noche. Afuera hacia una brisa acogedora y un cielo despejado en su totalidad lleno de escarcha y brillo. El ambiente era encantador, para la opinión de Adna y de repente tuvo nostalgia de su hogar, en donde se encontraba su hermoso caballete. Se detuvo un momento y haló a Leo. Los otros dos continuaron caminando.

- Leo, voy a buscar algo en la Sala de Menesteres. - informó con una pequeña sonrisa. El oji gris frunció el ceño, tenía un mal presentimiento

- Muy bien, vamos entonces - accedió girándose para volver sobre sus pasos

- No, no - ella lo paró - Iré sola, quédate con Vi y Aarón.

- No voy a dejarte ir sola, Adna - se negó él

- Por Dios Santo, no me pasará nada - Leo iba a replicar pero la ahora pelinegra frunció los labios con notable molestia. Ambos sabían lo mucho que la molestaba que la sobreprotegiera.

- De acuerdo… pero si en 10 minutos no estás aquí iré a buscarte y esa es mi condición Adna Weasley - condicionó el muchacho. Ella asintió volviendo a sonreír y le dio un beso. Luego corrió para adentrarse al castillo nuevamente

Pero el estúpido sentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal no se iba.

Asmodeo y Ana (ya en su forma original) caminaban en silencio y de manera cautelosa hacia el Panteón de los Weasley, el cementerio de generaciones y generaciones de Weasleys. Allí se encontraban también, los testamentos de todos. Los originales. Los documentos ocultos. Las biografías. Los deseos. Millones de vidas estaban allí. Asmodeo miró de reojo a su compañera, la cual cargaba una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Él suspiró. Ya Ana estaba perdida, el odio la había consumido y no tendría otro remedio que matarla. Porque no iba a permitir que le tocara un solo cabello a Rose Weasley, ni a ninguna otra.

La puerta estaba cerrada, más no fue un problema para sus varitas. Entraron aun sin decirse una sola palabra y quedaron asombrados. Kilómetros y kilómetros se extendían por alrededor y miles de lapidas se veían. Todas se mantenían como el primer día, quizás debido a la magia, y habían arboles de cerezo por todos lados. El hombre sonrió y Ana hizo una mueca de desprecio.

A lo lejos, había una enorme capilla color blanco. De techo azul oscuro y las paredes llenas de enredaderas. En lo alto de la puerta, había una cruz de cristal clavada. La castaña bufó.

- No podemos entrar. Hay una cruz en la puerta - dijo con rabia - Tenemos que llevarle los papeles al Amo antes de medianoche…

Asmodeo no respondió, porque si hablaba no iban a salir palabras muy bonitas. Se acercó a la mini iglesia, tomó su varita y sin pensarlo mucho destruyó la cruz. Abrió la puerta con suavidad.

- Quédate aquí - ordenó. Ana se encogió de hombros y se encaminó a las tumbas, para recorrerlas.

El pelinegro entró. Adentro habían varios asientos, una tarima y un Cristo muy grande al fondo justo al lado de una puerta.

Curioso penetró en el otro cuarto sin detallar mucho el lugar. La habitación era grande y estaba repleta de estantes llenos de documentos importantes pero él supo que no iba a ser muy difícil encontrar lo que buscaba. Caminó por los estantes y se fijó en que cada estante tenía uno o dos nombres escritos, se imaginó que seria para determinar que en ese estante se encontraban los papeles referentes a cada familia de Weasleys. Así sería más fácil.

Pero se equivocó. Pasada dos horas no hallaba los benditos papeles.

- De acuerdo… Es hora de tomar medidas… pero antes… lo mejor será deshacerme de Ana por un tiempo. Y… ¿Debería avisarle a Hesperia? Le escribiré una carta.

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por la luz de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana abierta y sin cortinas. Dos figuras se encontraban cerca de la puerta, una tenia atrapada a la otra contra la pared. Se besaban. Eran Rose y Scorpius.

Scorpius y Rose se besaban suave y lentamente. O al menos eso hacían hasta que las manos de ambos buscaban otros objetivos. El rubio sabía que no debía hacer nada imprudente, pues estaba con Rose. Y él respetaba a Rose. Ella era su novia, la chica a la que quería con el corazón en mano y sobre todo: una dama. Una dama que lo estaba sacando de quicio con esas pequeñas caricias que le daba en la nuca y el cabello, pero una dama al fin y al cabo.

Rose estaba feliz. Simple y llanamente feliz. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Tenía tiempo que no estaba a solas con su novio y digamos que empezaba a extrañarlo. ¡Y Cuanto lo había extrañado! En definitiva, nunca se cansaría de Scorpius Malfoy.

El oji gris la pegó más a él e inconscientemente, Rose gimió. Ese pequeño, diminuto y casi inaudible sonido fue más de lo que pudieron soportar. Se separaron. Él lleno de deseo y con un problema hormonal y ella abochornada y roja como un tomate. Se miraron.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo unos sonoros y desesperados golpes resonaron en la habitación. Rose se sobresaltó y el rubio se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. Violet, Leo y Aarón entraron apresurados con varias emociones surcadas en los rostros. La muchacha lloraba desconsolada y se tiró a los brazos de su sucesora, Aarón lucía preocupado y nervioso mientras que la cara que Leo cargaba en esos momentos le rompió el corazón a la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? - cuestionó Scorpius algo molesto por la interrupción. Entonces notó que solo habían entrado tres personas - ¿Y Adna?

- . . .

- ¡¿Dónde está Adna? - demandó saber el rubio. Leo apretó las manos y lo miró lleno de rabia, dolor y desolación

- ¡Se la llevaron! - gritó Violet con voz ahogada - Fue a buscar un no sé qué a la Sala de los Requerimientos y no regresó. La fuimos a buscar, pero no la encontramos… Apareció el mismo hombre de aquella vez y nos tiró una carta antes de irse… ¡Quiero que regrese, Rosie!

- Vi… Cálmate por favor… - pidió Rose tratando de que su voz no se quebrara. No lo logró.

- ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla, Scorpius! - exigió Leo hablando por primera vez - ¡Puede pasarle algo malo y si eso sucede jamás me lo perdonaré!

Una ráfaga de viento trajo consigo la figura fantasmagórica de Hesperia, quien parecía contrariada y confusa. Los miró a todos con preocupación y se detuvo en Leo, él cual hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no derrumbarse.

- Debemos mantener la compostura, ella va a estar bien - dijo después de unos minutos

- ¡¿No has entendido? ¡Se la llevaron! - chilló Violet

- Lo he entendido a la perfección, más sé que no le pasará nada.

- ¿Cómo estas tan segura, Hesperia? - preguntó Rose, teniendo fe en que la fantasma tenía razón

- Porque no iban a secuestrarla a ella - contestó la mujer. Los cinco la miraron confundidos

- ¿De qué hablas? - inquirió Aarón arqueando una ceja

- Querían a Elladora - Hesperia parecía nerviosa. Desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable por estarles mintiendo

- ¿Elladora? Pero… ¿Ella no es la que sigue? ¡No está aquí!

- Es por eso, que hay que hacer el último viaje. El enemigo ha secuestrado a Adna con un solo objetivo: que le llevemos a Elladora. Y es lo que haremos.

_N/A:_

_¡Hola!_

_¿Cómo andan? Espero que de maravilla. Yo me preparo para mi inicio de clases, el cual se dará dentro de tan solo seis días. Muchos de mis compañeros andan ya llorando por los exámenes del lapso, y yo solo puedo sentirme contenta de poder comenzar de una vez. ¿Estaré perdiendo la cabeza? Quien sabe. Sea como sea, ustedes están aquí por el fic xD_

_Se que tendrán bastantes dudas acerca de este capítulo, por lo cual me gustaría que cualquier duda me escriban cuando antes. Por otro lado, el chap que sigue es el último viaje, pero faltaran muchos más para que este fic termine. ¿Eso es bueno o es malo?_

_En fin, mejor dejo de hablar y respondo a mis tres personitas que me han dejado reviews en el chap anterior. Peor advierto, espero muchos mas en este ;) Fantasmitas, a aparecer._

_**Maane deLaasa:** Jajajaja En serio Lilah te asustó? xP Bueno, tranquila, que no está poseída ni nada. Ron y Herms.. te dejo eso en duda! :P Violet y Adna...yo también me reí escribiendo esa parte xD Aarón es sexy *-* Lo sé! Y Leo es un sol! Si estuvieran juntos... Sería la bomba! $: Un besito, Maane! Espero seguir sabiendo de ti! Ojalá te haya gustado este chap._

_**Alejandra:** O.o Tremendo review! Me has dejado con la boca abierta. Adna y Violet son muy queridas! Y nos han hecho reír mucho xD Al igual que Leo y Aarón Jajaja. Yo me rí bastante escribiendo todo eso. El aburrimiento mata y preferible teñirse que perder el tiempo! Yo tampoco me los imagino distinto.. pero ya ves xD Ahora con tus preguntas: Lilah es vidente, efectivamente. Los Weasley desaparecidos si son Ron y Hermione. Vada solo buscaba una forma de que ellos no tuviera que esconderse ahí... asi que se hicieron pasar por sus primos lejanos. Tu conclusión es muy buena y me hubiese gustado usarla, sin embargo, ellos le enseñarán otra cosa. Estos cuatro antepasados son los mas importantes y de ellos sale gran parte de la historia. Ya verás a que me refiero. Te dejo con la duda porque sino te estaría contando todo xD Poco a poco se desvela todo, no seas impaciente. Sobres tus PD: Querida, espero que estes mejor :S No sabia nada del huracán... y de pana lo siento muchísimo... ¿Estás mejor? Cuentame, Ale! Espero sabe de ti prontísimo! ME alegra haberte subido el animo, linda. Un beso! Se te quiere por aquí! :P_

_**NatWizard:** Hello, Nat! :D Ay, chica me haces sonrojar $: Que bello tu review! xP Espera el drama, querida, porque te aseguro que vendrá xD Pero me gusta que el fic te parezca romantico, comico e interesante porque yo tambn quería abarcar estas categorías. El choque se verá muy a menudo, ya lo verás. Y lo de las metáforas... a mi tambn me gustan :D Tomate tu tiempo en cuanto a tus chaps, sabré esperar pacientemente. Un beso! Nos estamos leyendo. PD: :O Cuentame sobre tus nubes rosaaas! *-*_

**¿Me dejas un review? ;)**

_**-FannyLu**_


	16. 5to Viaje: Orión y Elladora

_**Disclaimer: Personajes y lugares son propiedad de la perfecta Jokatá, así que nada me pertenece.**_

_**Aclaraciones y respuestas a reviews al final del chap.**_

_****_

**_5to Viaje: Orión Malfoy y Elladora Weasley_**

Adna sollozó mientras intentaba inútilmente borrar los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas. Lucia patética y ella misma lo sabía. ¿Cómo había podido haberse dejado capturar? ¿Qué había pasado con todas esas lecciones de magia defensiva en Hogwarts? ¿Y las clases de defensa personas a las que fue sometida por parte de sus hermanos mayores?

"Si William, Charles y Keith me vieran..." pensó con amargura. Nuevas lágrimas amenazaron con salir. Necesitaba a Leo. Lo quería allí ahora, con ella. Abrazarlo como si la vida se le fuera a ir en ello. Sollozó una segunda vez.

Se encontraba en una habitación pequeña, que contenía solo una cama pegada a la pared (en la cual estaba acostada), una ventanita y una puerta. No había más nada. Una tenue luz se colaba pero no era suficiente para que la chica pudiera observar algo. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue lo único que logró sacarla de su melancolía. Ana hizo acto de presencia, ya sin la apariencia de Hermione, mirándola con un odio profundo que la hizo estremecerse. Adna reparó en que dejó la puerta abierta, de forma que un poco de luz se filtrara al cuarto

-Mírate. Tan patética como siempre, Adna. ¿Qué acaso lo único que sabes hacer es llorar? Bueno, es normal. Viniendo de una tonta pelirroja que solo puede ocultarse detrás de la sombra de sus hermanos mayores y Leo... ¿Qué puedo esperar? Pero se ha roto tu burbuja, cielo - Adna dejó de llorar y se tragó las lagrimas y los gemidos lastimeros para ver con confusión a la mujer parad frente a ella.

-¿Quién eres tú? - inquirió con la voz nasal detallando a Ana, buscando alguna forma de reconocerla

-En esta época soy conocida como Ana Granger. Hermana de Hermione Weasley, la madre de tu querida sucesora - contestó sin desviar la mirada. Adna entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de sospecha, no por nada era la más perceptiva de su familia.

-¿A qué te refieres con "En esta época"? - preguntó sentándose en la cama para poder verla mejor

-Como tu querida Rose, esta es la apariencia de la sucesora de una familia importante y muy vieja. Solo que mi apellido se ha ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo y como consecuencia, me rebajé a nacer nuevamente en un eslabón de la sociedad totalmente repulsivo

-Espera, has dicho "nuevamente"... eso quiere decir... - Adna parpadeó entendiendo poco a poco - Rose y Scorpius, así como muchos, no saben nada de sus antiguas vida... pero tú sí... eso quiere decir... que tú...

-He recuperado todas mis memorias pasadas. Causa un grave dolor de cabeza, ¿Sabes? - Ana rió contenta de que Adna entendiera, pero su risa mostraba el resentimiento y la maldad que poseía - Tú no puedes reconocerme, porque ahora mismo estoy disfrazada. Ana Granger no es la tonta castañita de ojos azules... más bien... a ella siempre le ha ido el rubio, no sé si me entiendes

-¿Rubio? - Adna la miró horrorizada y gritó sorprendida. Adna solo pudo volver a reír y dándose la vuelva salió de allí dejando en un estado de shock a la pelirroja

**RS/RS/RS/RS/RS/RS**

-No me parece buena idea, Hesperia - intervino Scorpius mirando a Leo con preocupación - Estamos muy agitados por lo de Adna y no pensamos con claridad. ¿En serio crees que vamos a entregar a Elladora así como si nada?

-Hablo de tenderles una trampa - replicó la fantasma - La idea sería ir por los últimos antepasados, regresar y empezar a buscar a...

-Detente allí, Hesperia - la cortó Rose viéndola con desconfianza - Pareciera que ya tienes todo un plan trazado, y en mi opinión vas muy acelerada. ¿Qué nos estas ocultando?

-Nada

-Claro, y nosotros nos chupamos el dedo ¿No? - Aarón entrecerró los ojos - Tu estas escondiendo algo

Unas manchas grisáceas se dibujaron en las mejillas de Hesperia para luego evaporarse. Ella frunció el ceño claramente disgustada por el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas, nada de eso tendría que estar pasando. Se suponía que Asmodeo... Ya que. Asmodeo era un completo idiota, había dañado todo secuestrando a Adna. ¿Pero quien entiende los caprichos de un vampiro?

-Cuanto lo siento - fue lo último que dijo antes de que el suelo comenzara a temblar y una ráfaga de viento muy potente hiciera que los 5 jóvenes desaparecieran.

**RS/RS/RS/RS/RS**

Every Boot revisaba una y otra vez los recuerdos de su hermana Lilah. Se proyectaban en una pared blanca, permitiéndole así poder tener un campo de visión amplio y detallado. Se detuvo en uno, en el que una figura femenina entraba por la puerta de la celda en donde se hallaban los Weasley. Esa mujer se le hacía familiar...

-¿Todavía con las pesadillas de Li? - cuestionaron de forma aburrida dos voces melodiosas

-Así es, estoy muy ocupada. Largo de aquí, par de clones - respondió mecánicamente la rubia sin quitarle su atención a los recuerdos. Las gemelas hicieron un mohín

-Eve, no tienes que ser tan mala con nosotras - dijo resentida Samantha. Rebeca asintió dándole la razón. Ambas, al ver que la otra no les prestaba la mas mínima atención, desviaron sus ojos al recuerdo

-Hey, esa es la hermana de la Sra. WeasleyG - comentó Rebeca dando un bote. Las tres se quedaron heladas. ¿La hermana de la Sra. Weasley?

-Chicas, llamen a mamá. Tenemos que encontrar a esa mujer - ordenó Every de forma nerviosa - Yo iré a Hogwarts para hablar con Lilah, necesitamos toda la información que podamos de esa mujer.

**RS/RS/RS/RS/RS**

Cinco gemidos de dolor resonaron por el lugar. Rose, Scorpius, Leo, Violet y Aarón había impactado contra el suelo sin ninguna consideración; los dos primeros ya algo acostumbrados superaron rápido el golpe, pero los otros tres no podía levantarse.

Una figura muy pequeña, de cabellos rojos como el fuego apareció por una puerta. Era una niña. Una niña que tenía aspecto de culpable y que caminaba con cautela por la estancia. Fue cuando los chicos repararon en que era una sala decorada al estilo veneciano, algo moderno para los antepasados y antiguo para los dos sucesores. 1800, recordaron Rose y Scorpius.

-¡Elladora Weasley! - una voz autoritaria hizo que la niña gritara llena de pavor y corriera escaleras arriba. Un hombre portador de un traje muy formal y viejo entró frunciendo el ceño, muy molesto al parecer - Esa niña...

-¿Sucede algo, cielo? - la mujer de aquel hombre entró detrás de él, con una tenue sonrisa en los labios pintados de rosa. Cargaba un hermoso vestido rosa pálido que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

-Si, María, sucede algo - respondió mirándola de mala manera - Tu hija ha estado viéndose con el hijo de los Malfoy

-¿Hablas de Victorie o de Elladora? - inquirió poniéndose seria la mujer

-¡Pues de Elladora! ¿De quién más? A esa niña le encanta verme furioso... siempre con ese niñato insoportable...

-No puedes pretender que tu odio por los Malfoy toque a nuestra niña de apenas siete años, Jared - María le sonrió y dándole unas palmitas consoladoras subió detrás de la pequeña pelirroja

¿Siete años? Pregunta colectiva para todos. Rose y Scorpius no entendían, ¿Por qué estaban viendo esa escena?

"Para comprender el enemigo del presente, deben de entender de donde viene. Deben prestar atención, y si lo hacen... encontraran el rostro de aquellos que intentan hacerles daños. Aquellos que han secuestrado a Adna"

La voz de Hesperia llegó a todos. Y Scorpius entendió que no aparecía simplemente porque tenía miedo de ellos. ¿Rose y Aarón se habrán acercado con sus especulaciones? ¿Hesperia les ocultaba algo? Se suponía que eso era un viaje tranquilo y divertido...

La escena cambió. Elladora había cambiado. Los presentes calcularon que tendría unos 15 años y se quedaron deslumbrados (principalmente Scorpius, Leo y Aarón) a verla. Elladora era una copia de Rose, solo que sus rasgos eran más infantiles debido a la edad. La chica vestía un hermoso vestido blanco con detalles dorados y su cabello caía hasta sus caderas en suaves risos color vino tinto, más oscuro que cuando era pequeña. Ella caminaba por las calles de un Londres muggle antiguo, cargando una sombrilla para evitar que el sol la molestase.

Los demás la siguieron. Elladora estaba ansiosa. Después de 6 años de no verlo, lo vería. A su mejor amigo de la infancia... Orión Malfoy. Las manos le sudaban y se le dificultaba mantener la compostura, solo quería ponerse a cantar del buen humor que cargaba. ¡Por fin lo vería!

-¿Ella? - se giró de forma muy brusca, tanto que sintió dolor en alguna parte del cuerpo que no logró identificar de los feliz que estaba por ver al chico rubio que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Orión? - ambos se miraron sorprendidos de arriba abajo. El cambio era demasiado para ellos.

Para él, estaba viendo a la dama más bella del mundo. Parecía un ángel sin alas con ese vestido blanco y dorado (probablemente italiano, pensó con amargura) que delineaba su perfecta y menuda figura. Supo que era ella cuando por fin la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos azul cielo completamente puros y perfectos que se mantenían brillando todo el tiempo. Y se alegraba de saber, que a veces brillaban por él.

Elladora por otra parte se quedó muda y sin ningún recato se lo comió con la mirada. ¿Ese era su Orión? ¡Merlín Santo! Su cabello seguía igual de rubio que antes, corto y peinado a la perfección. Su traje era impecable, y su aura de elegancia y vivacidad estaba allí. Claro... ahora estaba mucho más bueno que cuando lo había dejado a los 10 años. Si era él. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues sus mirada color hielo se lo dijo. Para Rose, era Scorpius a sus 16.

¡Era él!

¡Era ella!

Sonrieron de manera deslumbrante y se acercaron despacio. Rose estaba desesperada, ella hubiese corrido y se le hubiese encaramado a Scorpius de ser ella su antepasada. Pero ellos estaban en otra época, las cosas y las costumbres eran otras.

-Bienvenida a casa, Ella - le dijo Orión sin borrar la sonrisa. Ella rió. Ahora si se sentía en casa.

"Elladora se fue a vivir a Roma cuando cumplió 10 años. Acaba de regresar a Londres y Orión le está dando la bienvenida. Llevan años de no verse y están contentos de volver a reencontrarse. A pesar de no haberse visto se carteaban constantemente. Su amistad es muy solida y esa fue la base de que próximamente algo mas sucediera entre ellos."

Otra vez la voz de Hesperia.

Y otra vez... la escena cambiaba. Orión estaba sentado en lo que parecía ser un estudio. Parecía mayor. Y esta vez, los rasgos infantiles se habían quedado atrás. Era la copia de Scorpius. Estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía cuando una figura femenina entró sin siquiera tocar.

-Buenas tardes, Orión - saludó cordialmente una muchacha rubia de aspecto hermoso y seductor. Era esbelta y de curvas bien marcadas. Leo y Aarón jadearon de la sorpresa al verla mientras que Violet fruncía el ceño

-Esa zorra... - masculló de forma despectiva

-¿Quién es ella? - preguntaron Rose y Scorpius confundidos ante las reacciones de sus antepasados

-Isabella Bennet/Heidi Asseta - respondieron al mismo tiempo, pero no la misma respuesta. Se miraron - ¿Quién dijiste que era? - Aarón arqueó las cejas y Leo frunció los labios - Mi prometida

-No me digas que... - Rose miró a Scorpius preocupada

-Debe ser la sucesora de ellas... - confirmó el sucesor

-Pero tiene apellidos diferentes...

-Puede que no haya querido conservarlo - no era una opción y ambos lo sabían.

-No creí que iba a verla en persona, es horrible hacerlo - comentó Violet acercándose a la chica rubia, la cual coqueteaba con Orión. O al menos trataba de hacerlo - No es tan bonita de cerca... desde luego no es rival para mí. ¿Qué pensaba tu padre cuando te comprometió con esta cabeza hueca? - se dirigió hacia su amante con sus ojos pintados de burla

-La verdad, no lo sé - ambos rieron. Rose admiraba la fortaleza de Violet. O quizás era que la pobre tenía el ego demasiado alto.

-¿Me acompañaras entonces? - cuestionó la rubia perdiendo un poco de gentileza en su tono de voz. Orión la evaluó por un segundo y luego negó.

-Le prometí a una amiga que la acompañaría - contestó mientras se paraba de su butaca y sonreía de forma amistosa - Lo siento mucho, Meredith.

-No te preocupes - la aludida sonrió de forma forzada claramente disgustada por la respuesta

-Te acompañaré a tu casa, vamos

-No... Gracias, pero no. Puedo ir sola - llena de rabia y con el orgullo por el suelo, Meredith abandonó la habitación dejando a un Orión aliviado.

Otra ráfaga de viento, esta vez más leve los arrastró hasta otro recuerdo. Orión y Elladora paseaban por unos amplios jardines llenos de setos, flores coloridas y pequeños faroles encendidos. Ella reía melodiosamente ante los chistes del muchacho que sonreía feliz de verla así. Por fin la tenía de vuelta. Violet lanzó un gritito de felicidad y se acercó para contemplarlos mejor. Se sentía la cotilla más afortunada del mundo, como si estuviera dentro de una de las tantas novelas que su madre leía. Aarón la siguió riendo ante su comportamiento al igual que Rose y Scorpius. Leo solo pudo quedarse en silencio, quería que su Adna estuviese allí. No sabía cómo podría vivir sin ella.

-¿De verdad te ha gustado Roma, Ella? - preguntó Orión un tanto serio. La chica sonrió tenuemente, parecía como si nunca pudiera borrar la sonrisa del rostro

-Pues... Roma es muy hermosa. He conocido a muchas personas agradables, visité campamentos llenos de personas morenas y con vestimentas coloridas, pude comer la mejor comida del mundo, vestirme con vestido de diseñador... Fue un sueño, Orión - contestó risueña mientras se adelantaba unos pasos y miraba al cielo. Sus mejilla se colorearon - Sin embargo... Te extrañé demasiado.

Se miraron. Ella tenía las orejas coloradas y los ojos brillantes acompañados por sus perlados dientes que esbozaban otra sonrisa más centellante. Era la mujer más hermosa del planeta, Orión estaba seguro de eso; no podía quitarle la vista de encima y ella lo notó.

-¿Tú me extrañaste? - inquirió pestañeando coquetamente y sin dejar de sonreír. Orión lanzó una carcajada al verla así, se veía tan tierna. Ella rió también, alegre de hacerlo reír

-Claro que sí, pequeña tonta - respondió guiñándole un ojo. Ella asintió satisfecha y corrió hasta la fuente que se hallaba allí

-¡Mira! - exclamó como chiquilla. Lo miró ilusionada - ¡Exijo que me des una moneda!

-Vale, niña malcriada - Orión tornó los ojos y sacó dos monedas del bolsillo, como si las tuviera preparadas - Sabía que querrías hacer esto, por eso las traje

-Siempre piensas en todo

Ambos quedaron frente a la fuente y cerraron los ojos. Dos segundos después, dos monedas volaron en el aire para caer en el agua, salpicar un poco y hundirse. Elladora dejó los ojos cerrados pensando en su deseo y esperando que se cumpliera; Orión abrió los ojos y la miró algo preocupado.

Últimamente se sentía raro con ella... no era lo mismo que cuando eran niños. O... tal vez sí. Sentía mariposas en el estomago, por muy cursi y trillado que sonara, las manos le sudaban y la sonrisa bobalicona florecía de la nada cuando la veía. ¿Se estaba enamorando de ella?

Elladora abrió los ojos y lo miró sonriente. _No... **No se estaba** enamorando. El **ya estaba** enamorado de ella._ La chica borró la sonrisa y sus ojos mostraron curiosidad y angustia. ¿Qué le pasaba? Separó los labios para formular la pregunta pero se quedó helada al notar que él se acercaba demasiado.

Podía sentir su aliento tibio en la coronilla, y estaba segura que Orión sentía el suyo en su cuello. Ella era muy bajita y él era muy alto. ¿Pero qué diantres hacía pensando en la altura? Lo que importaba era que tenía a su mejor amigo invadiendo su espacio personal... y no tenía muchas ganas de que dejara de ser así.

Rose y Violet suspiraron soñadoramente. Aarón bufó, decepcionado ante el poco "carácter" que tenía su nuevo sucesor y Leo solo pudo dejar de mirar. Le recordaban mucho a Adna y a él. Orión se quedó sin saber que hacer realmente, se había acercado precipitadamente y no pensó si eso le molestaría a Elladora. Ella lo miró esperando a que reaccionara, pero al ver que miraba sus labios pero parecía absorto... volvió a sonreír, esta vez burlona

-¿Piensas quedarte mirando mis labios toda la noche o piensas besarme de una buena vez? - cuestionó divertida y pero con un matiz de irritación en la voz.

-Pues... déjame decirte que verte es muy gratificante - contestó sonriendo mirándola a los ojos. Ella arqueó una ceja como preguntando: "¿Estas de coña, cierto?" - Pero no hay nada que quiera hacer que besarte

-Entonces deja de hablar y hazlo - susurró Elladora poniéndose de puntillas y rozando los labios con los de él - Soy muy pequeña, debes poner de tu parte

Orión sonrió antes de inclinarse un poco y terminar de chocar sus labios con los de ella. Así ambos se sumieron en su mundo personal. La escena volvió a cambiar, hasta tal punto que el asunto estaba comenzando a hartar a los viajeros.

Estaban en una salita, en una casa. Paredes eran color blanco y la decoración era cálida, hogareña y, como casi todas las cosas que estaban viendo, al estilo italiano. La estancia era pequeña y sus únicas salidas eran un arco y una puerta, ambos de madera. La puerta se abrió con suavidad y dio paso a una Elladora que cargaba un vestido verde pálido y a un Orión un atuendo clásico y formal pegado detrás de ella. El chico, que ahora debía tener unos 18 años, le tapaba los ojos mientras la pelirroja reía y sostenía las manos del rubio con las suyas.

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ver! - suplicó Elladora sin borrar su tradicional sonrisa

-Vale, vale - Orión le dio un beso en el pelo y con delicadeza quitó las manos para posarlas en su cintura. Ella abrió los ojos y quedó maravillada

-Oh, por Merlín... - murmuró antes de girarse y mirarlo con los ojos húmedos. Lo besó suavemente - Orión...

-Esta es nuestra casa, Ella - la interrumpió - Paredes blancas, decoración italiana, pequeña y acogedora. Lo que siempre has querido. Y tiene un pequeño atributo que me encanta - añadió divertido al tiempo que movía sugestivamente las cejas

-¿Qué cosa? - rió la chica al ver el gesto

-Esta muy, muy, muy, muy alejada de mis suegros y mis padres - Elladora rió ganas y lo abrazó llena de felicidad - Está protegida, nadie puede acercarse.

-¿Encantamiento fidelius? - preguntó curiosa y emocionada

-Así es. ¿Y qué mejor protector que el padrino de boda? - bromeó apretujándola con cariño. Orión no pudo notarlo, pero los demás vieron claramente como Elladora hacia una mueca de horror

-¿Wood? - se separó y trató de que no se notara lo afectada que estaba por la noticia

-Sip - asintió Orión contrariado por la mirada ausente de su novia - Es mi mejor amigo, Ellie

-Lo sé - Elladora lo miró con amor y sonrió nuevamente - Estoy muy feliz por la casa, Orión. Y... estoy segura que nuestro bebé también lo está.

La cara del público invisible fue un poema. El horror, la ilusión y la tristeza cruzaron los rostros dejando un rastro de lagrimas por parte de Violet y Rose. Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, una ráfaga de viento, esta vez más fuerte, se los llevó de vuelta a su época.

Definitivamente, Elladora y Orión iban a tener que responder muchas cosas. Y Hesperia también.

**_N/A:_**

_Hola gente!_  
_Esta vez ni pedire disculpas... porque ciertamente no me las merezco! Los deje botados... y me apena esto! U_U_  
_Pero he vuelto! Esta vez para terminar xD_  
_Falta poco para el final del fic, como dije en muchas respuestas de los hermosos comentarios que me dejaron la vez anterior: Es el ultimo viaje, pero no es el final. _  
_Las cosas se estan complicando y poniendose cada vez mas misteriosas..._  
_Estamos cerca de la verdad!_

_Sepan que amo saber de ustedes por medio de los comentarios y agradezco de corazon a quienes me escriben... pero a los fantasmitas... Por favor, si no han ido comentando... haganlo ahora que falta tan poco para el final :D_

_Ahora, cosas cuestionables: ¿Hesperia es mala? ¿Que tiene que ver con Asmodeo? ¿El amo volverá a aparecer? ¿Que tan cerca se esta de la verdad? ¿Que sucede con ese bebé que crece en el vientre de Ella? ¿Que sucedió? ¿Y Meredith y Wood?_

**_Reviews_**

_**Veela Black:** Jajaja La verdad yo ahorita debería estar haciendo mi tarea también xD Me alegro que la historia te esté gustando! No puedo revelarte la identidad todavía, pero ya irás viendo xD Asmodeo y Ana... creo que lo mejor es que sias leyendo la historia. Creo que te sorprenderás! x) Ahora es que falta! Queda mucho por disfrutar! Lamento la demora! Un kiss!_

_**Alejandra:** Hoy rompo en definitiva eso de subir rápido xD Lo siento, pero el colegio me tiene... mejor no seguir. Preguntas: Eso... es un tema que vamos a tratar mas adelante. El resto de las preguntas... Temo que tengo que decirte que no puedo contestarte ninguna Jajajajaja Todo esto forma parte del misterio que envuelve la historia, espero que entiendas! Lo que si puedo contestarte son cosas referentes al chap, no al futuro, porque arruinaría la sorpresa xD Hugo... Si,, tienes razón xD Jajajajaja Y la verdad la hice castaña por puro instinto xD Anda a terminar tus tareas xD Por el review no te preocupes, linda, basta con que pases a decir hola! Sé que siempre estas por aquí pendiente y te lo agradezco mucho. Yo también tengo millones de cosas que hacer, así que si no me ven... ya sabes porque. Un beso! xD PDs: Que bueno que estes mejor, lamento no haber estado mas pendiente con eso :/ Me siento mal... En fin, cuidate mucho!(L) Y por tu review incoherente... siempre es así y me encanta! xDD Bye!_

__

**Nat:** Hola! No te preocupes, a veces estas pags se ponen necias.. lo digo por experiencia xDD Asi que hay un novio que produce las nubecitas rosas! Esoooo! xDD ME alegro mucho por ti! Ojalá duren bastante! Mi mejor amiga acaba de ser botada por el novio... anda de un mal, Nat... la vez y se te parte el alma u_u Ana... no te diré nada! xD Ya verás :P Pronto se aclarará todo! Un besito! 

**¿Me dejas un review? ;)**

_**-FannyLu**_


	17. Escena Desagradable

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El resto, es mio. ¿Te gusta? ¡Disfrutalo! Pero ni pienses en plagiarnos ;)**_

_**Aclaraciones y respuestas a reviews al final del chap.**_

**N/A: LEER OBLIGATORIAMENTE, sino la lees... pues atente a las consecuencias:  
No soy muy buena describiendo escenas de violencia, pero el final del capitulo es desagradable. Espero no haber irrespetado ninguna norma, pero por las pocas que he leido no creo que se así. Más, si me estoy equivocando, por favor notifiquenmelo. **

**Avisaré el momento en el que la escena que no me parece apta para mis peques vaya a aparecer. De todas formas, no es necesario que la lean, ya que la describiré de forma mas sutil en el proximo cap.  
**  
**Ahora, los dejo con él cap. él cual se que las dejara con muchas cosas que pensar y decir. Nos leemos abajo.**

**Rose pov.**

Realmente no me dolió el golpe, o quizás mi estado de shock me lo impidió. Sentía que mi mundo se destrozaba y no conocía la razón exacta. Podía sentir claramente como si la vida se me escapara de las manos, como si flotara en el aire y después... nada más. Después de cada viaje solía sentirme mejor, miraba a mis antepasados, los escuchaba... sentía el torrente de emociones que las embargaban, lloraba, me alegraba, reía, me enojaba... pero esta vez todo era diferente. Era como si no pudiese conectarme con mí alrededor...

Alcé la mirada y pude ver a Scorpius junto a mí, viendo a la nada, en estado sombrío. Violet ayudaba a Leo a levantarse, mientras sus mejillas se hallaban sonrosadas y húmedas. Aarón ya estaba parado y veía a las últimas dos personas de la estancia: Orión y Elladora.

Ella bostezó, como si despertase de repente de un largo sueño al tiempo que Orión la miraba perplejo y confundido. ¿Qué diablos pasaba allí? Otra estúpida brisa se coló por la ventana trayendo a una dudosa Hesperia consigo. Ahora me iba a escuchar.

Me levanté rápidamente y la fulminé con la mirada. Hesperia solo bajó la cabeza al suelo.

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar, Hesperia - dije con voz de ultratumba. Me alegraba en cierto modo que no se notara el estado en el que me encontraba

-Lo sé... - masculló sin apartar la vista del piso.

-Rose, creo que tenemos un pequeño problema... - Violet se acercó a mí y enrolló su brazo al mío

-¿De qué hablas?

-Míralo por ti misma - señaló a los recién llegados. Vi como Orión se alejaba de ella y Elladora lo veía extremadamente triste y horrorizada a la vez. Sus manos viajaron a su vientre

-Orión... - susurró aproximándose

-¡Aléjate de mí! - gritó él. Di un respingo ante tal hostilidad y Violet se encogió junto a mí

-Hey, hey - Aarón se colocó en el medio con gesto ofendido - No le hables así a la señorita

-¿Quién eres tú? - la atención de Orión se desvió hacia Aarón y Scorpius aprovechó para situarse junto a Elladora. Leo solo permaneció en una esquina, observando.

Suspiré y mis ojos viajaron hasta Hesperia nuevamente, que ahora se mordía las inexistentes uñas. Parecía nerviosa y asustada. "No..." me corregí interiormente "Ella está nerviosa y asustada. ¿Qué hiciste Hesperia?"

Adna miró furibunda a Asmodeo, que la empujaba hacia el cementerio. En esta ocasión, Ana no los acompañaba, pero tener cerca a aquel vampiro extravagante que solo sabía sonreírle de forma cómplice le ponía los pelos de punta. ¿Para qué quería llevarla al cementerio a esas horas? ¿La iban a enterrar viva? El pánico inundó sus sentidos.

Sin embargo, mientras más se acercaban a la entrada Adna se dio cuenta de que reconocía el lugar. Levemente, como un recuerdo lejano. Asmodeo sonrió nuevamente y la llevó a través del panteón, hasta llevarla a la misma pequeña iglesia donde antes había tratado de encontrar los papeles.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? - cuestionó Adna animándose a hablar

-Quiero unos papeles que están aquí, y tu vas a encontrarlos - respondió el vampiro antes de que ambos entraran.

-No los encontrará - repitió Ana mirando burlona a su amo

-Haz el favor de callarte, Ana - estaba perdiendo la paciencia con aquella niña impertinente. La chica tornó los ojos.

-Amo, mi Señor - la castaña se acercó suavemente, de forma cautivadora. Como ella sola sabía hacerlo - Solo Elladora conoce el lugar donde se hallan los documentos. Adna jamás los hallará. Trajeron a la Adna de 17 años, no podría estar enterada de nada aún. Si me dejara ir por ella...

-¿Para que la mates nuevamente? - el hombre la miró sombríamente y con una sonrisa sarcástica - No me pidas que te deje a solas con ella, Ana. No me lo pidas, o te arrancaré la cabeza hueca que tienes. ¿Por qué mejor no haces algo productivo?

La mujer apretó los labios. Ofendida, se giró y salió de la habitación con paso elegante. El amo cerró los ojos y sonrió, no sabía que se le había cruzado por la cabeza cuando unió fuerzas con esa niñata. Después de todo, solo sabía meter la pata.

**Scorpius pov.**

Hesperia miró a Elladora y Orión. Aarón trataba de calmar al rubio, pero este se encontraba en un estado ausente y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Elladora. Esto me estaba dando mala espina. Fue entonces cuando capté que Elladora era diferente a los demás recuerdos. Tenía la piel más blanca que el papel y su silueta era difusa... como si... fuera un fantasma.

-¿Podrías calmarte, hombre? - pidió Aarón exasperado. Orión negó frenéticamente antes de apuntar con el dedo a Elladora

-¡Está muerta! - la desesperación era muy notoria en su voz y solo logró que un silencio sepulcral se instalara en la habitación.

-¿Q-Qué? - murmuró Rose impactada. Violet abrió los ojos claramente sorprendida y asustada. Era la primera vez que su máscara amistosa y burlona tan perfectamente cuidada y trabajada se derrumbaba. Leo jadeó y Aarón hizo una mueca.

Siendo sincero, la noticia no mesorprendia. Con razón tenía ese aspecto... pero no pude evitar que mis ojos, al igual que los de todos, se fijaran en la figura menudita que estaba a mi lado. Ella bajó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. Me sentí súbitamente mal. Esto era un enredo.

Hesperia dejó de morderse sus supuestas uñas y se acercó flotando hasta nosotros. Le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda y se quedó mirando a la nada.

-Es hora de que les diga la verdad... - dijo con tristeza. Rose asintió, dándole ánimos

-Espera, ¿De qué verdad hablas? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Quién diablos es ella? - Orión estaba fuera de sí. Empujó a Aarón y se acercó hasta nosotros, más le impedí continuar posicionándome frente a Elladora.

-No voy a permitirte que le pongas una mano encima - repliqué mirándolo fríamente - Al menos no hasta que te calmes y cambies ese mal genio que cargas

-Antes de que Hesperia nos cuente la verdad - comentó Violet viendo a la aludida fijamente - Considero prudente que nosotros le digamos a ellos que están haciendo aquí

-Me parece que Vi tiene razón - afirmó Aarón, aunque miró con resentimiento a Orión por el empujonazo que este le dio

-Entonces, Orión, Elladora ¿Podrían sentarse, por favor?

**FannyLu pov.**

Veinte minutos después, Orión no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo. Ciertamente, se encontraba en una situación muy incómoda. Primero, su esposa fallecida estaba allí... luego, un fantasma de lo más anormal la consolaba y otros chicos idénticos no dejaban que se le acercase... y ahora, las copias le decían que eran sus antepasados y sucesores, respectivamente. Elladora se hallaba alejada de él, a petición de Scorpius y Hesperia. ¿Cómo podían creer que él la iba a lastimar? Aun estando muerta, si es que lo estaba, Orión jamás le haría daño.

Rose se sentó junto a él y evaluó su rostro, confirmando que estuviese mejor. Parecía no querer creerles, pero si lo hacía.

-Nos crees - no fue una pregunta, y Orión lo sabía.

-No me queda de otra... - se sintió obligado a responder. Suspiró - Lamento haberme puesto así... yo... normalmente sé cómo controlarme - fijó sus ojos grises en Elladora, la cual estaba pálida, y no precisamente por estar muerta. Tenía las manos aferradas a su vientre, clavándose las uñas en la tela del vestido

-Hesperia, no logro entender - fue Violet la que habló. La fantasma se giró para mirarla algo asustada, temía que le fuera a gritar o algo, pero Violet solo mostraba curiosidad - El ultimo recuerdo era de Orión mostrándole la casa a Elladora... nunca vimos como murió

-Decidí omitir esa parte... no es muy agradable - respondió Hesperia agachando la mirada. Luego vio de reojo a Elladora, la cual frunció los labios y miró a Orión

-Los que me mataron... ¿Son los que secuestraron a Adna? - preguntó Elladora sin quitarle la vista de encima a Orión. Rose les había contado todo. Hesperia asintió - Supongo que quieres que cuente como morí...

-Ciertamente - volvió a afirmar la fantasma. Todos los presentes la fulminaron con la mirada, ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso?

-No tienes porque hacerlo, Ella - dijo Leo de forma conciliadora. Ella negó y cerró los ojos

-Si, si tengo. Yo... - abrió los ojos y sonrió - Me parece que es lo mejor... Pero por favor, no me interrumpan... - al ver que todos se callaban, sus ojos volaron hasta Orión y comenzó a hablar

"Un año antes de que regresara a Italia, conocí a un inglés... que se encaprichó conmigo. Fue a la casa de mi padre a pedirle mi mano en matrimonio, pero mi padre se negó alegando que no iba a someterme a un compromiso que yo no quisiera. Mi madre trató de convencerme... diciéndome lo bueno que sería tener como esposo a alguien rico y amoroso. Más... yo no podía olvidarme de Orión - al aludido le brillaron los ojos y sonrió levemente, aunque luego recordó al "inglés" y sustituyó el gesto alegre por uno huraño. Ella sonrió. Los demás prestaban atención sin emitir un solo sonido - Le rogué a mis padres y a mis hermanos que regresáramos a Londres, y ellos, muy a su pesar, decidieron acceder. Dejé al inglés allá... y todas las noches rezaba por no volverlo a ver - Violet entrecerró los ojos, comenzando a sospechar... sin embargo, se quedó callada.

"Tiempo después de mi regreso, Orión me besó en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la Condesa de Nairles. Según su relato... eso lo debieron haber visto - añadió. Los demás asintieron y ella se sonrojó - Mi hermana menor, Victorie, nos descubrió y entró armando un escándalo a la fiesta. Fue un gran alboroto... Mis padres, los Malfoy, las demás familias importantes, y la Condesa... recuerdo los reclamos y demás... fue... horrible - suspiró tristemente

-Aunque valió la pena - interrumpió Orión. Ella asintió - La Condesa se puso de nuestro lado... y nuestros padres aceptaron que teníamos una relación. Poco después, podía decir con mucho orgullo que ibas a ser mi futura esposa - ambos sonrieron. Aarón arqueó una ceja, en definitiva ese sucesor suyo era muy cursi. Debía enseñarle algunas cosas.

-Las cosas iban muy bien, al menos entre nosotros - siguió Elladora - hasta que Meredith Golden decidió meterse. Era una alemana, rubia, bajita de ojos azules... y una figura que daba ganas de echarse a llorar. Llegó una tarde calurosa de verano, y se instaló en la casa de los Malfoy, antes de la fiesta de la Condesa. Supuestamente, había quedado huérfana desde muy pequeña, pero la cantidad tan grande de dinero que poseía la mantuvo viva. Su tutor la cuidaba y siempre viajaba con su nana - la pelirroja hizo un mohín - No me caía del todo bien, pero a mis suegros sí... más aun cuando Meredith se fijó en mi prometido - Las otras dos chicas de la habitación se miraron llenas de arqueando una ceja cada una, estúpidas rubias metiches.

-Mis padres querían que me casara con Meredith... decían que a pesar de ser huérfana... su jugosa fortuna, su educación, sus orígenes y su belleza, eran dignas de un Malfoy. - Orión bufó - Le propusieron que se dedicara a conquistarme y me obligaron a pasar tiempo con ella. Aunque yo no tenía ojos para otra que no fuese Ella, Meredith estaba decidida. Luego pasó lo de la fiesta... y su determinación pareció decaer. Dos meses después, se fue y no la volvimos a ver - Elladora negó fervientemente

-Pensé que ya todo había acabado, estaba feliz de que Orión y yo nos fuésemos a casar... y lo estuve hasta que conocí al padrino de bodas - el rubio la miró confundido al igual que todos los demás - Era el mismo ingles que trató de casarse conmigo en Italia... - la furia se instaló en los ojos de Orión

-¡¿Y no me dijiste nada? - gritó molesto. Elladora se mantuvo impasible, conocía muy bien a su esposo. Sabía como comportarse y como tratar con su bipolaridad

-Si te lo hubiese dicho, habrías ido a matarlo con tus propias manos. Tienes un temperamento demasiado inestable, a pesar de lo amable y dulce que eres conmigo - ella le sonrió pero él continuó frunciendo el ceño, le enojaba que no le hubiese dicho nada... pero más le molestaba que tuviera razón - Agradecí enormemente que tu amigo no se metiera al igual que Meredith en los planes de la boda, y más le agradecí al Merlín por haberle ayudado a superar su encaprichamiento conmigo.

"O eso pensé. No recuerdo con exactitud cuántos meses pasaron después de la boda... yo estaba muy pendiente de mi bebé y de hacerte feliz a ti. Nunca me imaginé que él y Meredith iban a aparecer de nuevo... - fue entonces cuando Violet y Aarón cayeron en cuenta de lo que pasaba. La pelirroja (ya el efecto del cabello pintado había terminado) abrió los ojos impactada y se agarró de su amante, el cual se mantuvo indiferente - Orión había salido a trabajar, su padre le había solicitado que se reuniera con él en una minas de Rumania. Llevaba tres días sola y un sentimiento de incertidumbre se apoderaba de mí... Me sentía mal y deprimida. Quise creer que eran síntomas del embarazo.

"Me senté en la sala, a leer una de las tantas novelas francesas que mi madre me mandaba, cuando la puerta se abrió. Me paré apresurada, quería darle la bienvenida a mi esposo. Pero...

-No era él... - dijo Rose sentándose ahora junto a Elladora y tomándola de la mano. Sentía la garganta reseca y los ojos húmedos.

-No - Scorpius hizo una mueca al mismo tiempo que Orión, una mueca de dolor. Leo, quien estaba decidido a no decir ni hacer nada, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginarse la escena - No era mi esposo, era Meredith - Rose se mostró confundida

-Creí que... - musitó parpadeando perpleja

-Imaginé que nuestro guardián le había dicho donde estábamos, y quise echar a Meredith de ahí inmediatamente pero ella me lo impidió, me rogó que la escuchara. Accedí, porque se veía realmente mal...

-¿Puedes meternos en el recuerdo, Hesperia? - Leo habló. Todos lo miraron contrariados y Violet molesta

-Leo, no puedes pedir algo como eso... Piensa en lo difícil que sería para Orión ver-

-¿Puedes hacerlo? - esta vez fue Orión, que se mostraba pálido como la cera, aunque se mantenía impasible

-Si... Sin embargo, concuerdo con Violet - susurró Hesperia. - Sería un gran choque emocional para ti...

-No me importa, de todas formas sé que lo voy a olvidar - respondió el rubio. La fantasma asintió y una ráfaga de viento se los tragó.

Rose y Violet ayudaron a Elladora a levantarse mientras miraban la escena que la última de las antepasadas había descrito. Un libro se estaba en el sillón más grande, abierto por la mitad. Meredith estaba cerrándola la puerta mientras que la Elladora del recuerdo le pedía que se fuera. Meredith negó y le rogó que la escuchara, luciendo desesperaba. Casi como una maniática.

-Debes dejar a Orión - sentenció con voz sombría. La Elladora del recuerdo parpadeó sorprendida para después fruncir el ceño

-Meredith, sal de aquí por favor - la aludida negó

-Tienes que dejarlo, porque sino Wood lo matará - un silencio se apoderó del lugar y la rubia aprovechó para continuar - Wood te quiere a ti, no a Orión. Me mandó aquí para eso... te quiere para él. Dice que su único impedimento para tenerte, es Malfoy... y no dudará en acabar con él

-No pienso hacerlo - replicó desafiante la pelirroja. Meredith se acercó hasta posicionarse frente a frente

-¡No seas idiota! - gritó molesta - ¡Es por él! ¿Piensas dejarlo morir? ¡Eres el ser más egoísta del mundo!

-Tú no entiendes...

-¡Claro que entiendo! - Elladora retrocedió algo asustada por la furia que Meredith emanaba - ¡Solo piensas en ti misma!

-¡No me vengas con esas! - Rose se asombró de la valentía de su antepasada mientras sentía como la Elladora que se hallaba junto a ella se escondió detrás de Violet - ¡Apuesto que el asunto te encanta! ¡Viniste aquí jurando que iría a correr a los brazos de Wood y que luego tú te quedarías con Orión! ¡Pues no! ¿Te digo por qué? ¡No es por ser egoísta! ¡Es porque yo realmente lo amo y pienso ir hasta el mismísimo infierno de ser necesario para protegerlo!

-¡Yo también lo amo! - la rubia tenía los ojos brillantes - ¡Por eso vine a pedirte que lo dejaras!

-¡No lo amas! - le gritó Elladora. La otra se calló abruptamente - ¡Lo tuyo es un capricho, Meredith! ¡Crees que no te conozco, mas si lo hago! ¡Te mueres por recibir atención, te encanta que todos queden deslumbrados por tu presencia y te frusta que Orión no lo haga! - fue el turno de Meredith de retroceder. Elladora decidió bajar el volumen - La única forma de separarme de Orión, es que él me lo pida. Puedes amenazarme con ir y asesinarlo, pero no te voy a creer. Wood jamás me lastimaría de esa forma y tú tampoco eres masoquista como para dejarlo.

-¡Aléjate de él! - chilló Meredith nuevamente esta vez con lagrimas en los ojos. Elladora la miró con pena

-Meredith... ¿Qué no entiendes? - la pelirroja dio unos pasos hasta ella, pero la otra se alejó - No puedes forzar a alguien a que te ame... Aunque yo desaparesca... Orión jamas te amará

-¡Callate! - chilló la rubia apretando las manos hasta formar unos puños

-Sabes que es la verdad - Elladora trataba de razonar con ella - No puedes seguir así... debes-

-¡Te dije que te callaras! - volvió a chillar Meredith sacando una daga del escote. Las dos mujeres se miraron

-Meredith... Escucha...

-¡No quiero escucharte! ¡Te odio! ¡No te soporto! ¡¿Por qué eres tú? ¡¿Por qué tiene que amarte a ti?.

***Escena desagradable***

Sin que nadie pudiese hacer nada la muchacha se avalanzó contra Elladora y sin piedad clavó la daga en su pecho. Violet gritó y retrocedió, chocando con Elladora; Rose se congeló en su lugar con los ojos abiertos como platos; los cuatro Malfoy se tensaron en el acto mas ninguna expresión cruzó por rus rostros; la Elladora del recuerdo hizo senda mueca de dolor, mas su preocupación se desvió automáticamente a su pequeño y abultado vientre. Meredith soltó un gruñido feroz al tiempo que una figura entraba apresurada a la habitación y la apartaba de la pelirroja.

Era Asmodeo, quien miraba horrorizado la escena. Tomó a Elladora entre sus brazos y la posicionó con cuidado en el suelo. A Ella le fallaba la vista y un sabor metalico subió por su garganta. Seguidamente comenzó a vomitar sangre.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! - gritó encolerizado el vampiro. Meredith miró ausente a Elladora, quien mantenía sus manos en su vientre. La rubia se acercó hasta el cuerpo cada vez más debilitado de Ella y sacó de forma violenta la daga para luego clavársela nuevamente en el vientre. - ¡Meredith! - La sangre brotaba a borbotones y dejaba un rastro considerable en la alfombra mientras Elladora sentía como las fuerzas la abandonaban.

-Vámonos, Asmodeo - ordenó sacando otra vez la daga y caminando hasta la puerta. El hombre no se movió - ¡Que te muevas, he dicho!

-¡No!

Meredith le dirigió una mirada glacial y Asmodeo no tuvo otra opción que soltar a Elladora y dejarla allí, desangrándose. Meredith Golden, dejándose llevar por el despecho, la rabia y el dolor que sentía... había acabado con la vida de Elladora Weasley y la del bebé que venía en camino.

**_N/A: LEER  
_**  
_Bueno... siendo sincera, no se que pensar de mi misma U_U_  
_Quiero decir que espero de corazon que la escena tan fea que acabo de escribir no las desaliente a seguir leyendo. No pensaba hacer esto así... pero algo me hizo escribirlo. Se que habre desilucionado a muchas, porque siendo sincera yo lo he hecho conmigo misma. Sin embargo... despues ver muchos casos de Cold Case, CSI, La Ley y el Orden, Vampire Diaries, y demas series, no puedo pensar que Meredith haya matado a Elladora de otra forma. El despecho, el dolor y la ira hacen que las personas actuen de maneras horribles y cometan actos que nadie puede llegar a imaginar. Me dio dolor matar a Elladora de esa manera... y mas a el bebé. Yo no soy así. Aunque siendo franca, no creo que esté tan horrible (?)_

_Se que muchas lectoras son jovenes, incluso yo lo soy, por eso ruego que un trauma no se halla instalado en sus cabezas ni me demanden por nada. Ruego no estar promoviendo la violencia o algo... _

_Preguntas: ¿Como reaccionaran los demas despues de ver semejante escena? ¿Hesperia terminara por decir toda la verdad? ¿Que harán las hermanas Boot al descubrir que Ana puede tener que ver con el secuestro de los Weasley? ¿Lilah sigue soñando desgracias? ¿Y donde quedó la carta que Asmodeo les dejo cuando se llevó a Adna? ¿Encontrará Adna los papeles? ¿Y Ana? _

_Todo esto y más, en el siguiente cap: Verdad a Medias._

_Sin más, las dejo._  
_Rogando porque esto no evite que sigan conmentando,_  
_suplicando porque sigan queriendome al menos un poco_  
_y pidiendo de corazon que me dejen un review con al menos un emoticon_

**_Reviews_**

**_Veela Black: _**_Si, bueno.. la puntualidad jamás ha sido mi fuerte! Y como ves, me tardé tambien en este u.u Espero que este chap merezca un review y puedas roper tu regla nuevamente ;) Gracias! Besitos._

**_Alejandra: _**_Cielo, a ti mas que a nadie le pido disculpas por semejante atraso D: No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aqui... soy sumamente desconsiderada! :( Espero que te haya ido bien en tu temporada de cosas estresantes! Tambien deseo darte un alivio con este chap (?) En fin,ojalá tengas muchas preguntas porque las extraño! Cuidate! Hablamos :D_

**_Maane deLaasa: _**_No puedo aclararte todo ahorita, pero ya verás que pronto todo se arreglará. Igual dejaré mis explicaciones al final, ya que la historia es medio enrredada. ¿Te gustó este cap? Ojala si! Me esforcé por darle un toque más dramatico al asunto xD A la proxima, no me tardaré tanto en subir! _

**_Nat Wizard: _**_Querida, antes que nada... tu fic me encanta *o* No recuerdo si ya te he dejado un comentario.. debo ir a pasarme :/ Y... maldigo a tu ex! Que desgraciado :/ Bueno, menos mal que te liberaste de él ;) Cuando cierras una puerta, Dios te abre una ventanada! Y es mejor (?) En fin... me alegro que la historia te vaya atrapando. Ahora entiendes el porque de su muerte. Pronto revelaré toda la verdad, aunque es bastante obvia. Veamos quien lo descubre :P Otro super beso de regreso!(L) _

**_Haruki-Chan: _**_Espero volver a ver uno de tus comens entusiastas xD Gracias a ti, fue que subí! Se me había olvidado y todo! En fin, vuelvete a pasar, por fa! Besos ;) Espero que el fic te siga gustando._

**¿Me dejas un review? ;)**

_**-FannyLu**_


	18. Verdad a medias

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El resto, es mio. ¿Te gusta? ¡Disfrutalo! Pero ni pienses en plagiarnos ;)**_

_**Aclaraciones y respuestas a reviews al final del chap.**_

**Verdad a Medias**

Hesperia miró algo preocupada los rostros de los chicos presentes en el salón. Elladora suspiró, después de unos minutos la situación se le hacía tremendamente incómoda. Recordaba, con gran pesar y dolor, todo lo que sufrió ante las dos cuchilladas de Meredith... sin embargo, nada se comparaba con el sentimiento de...

- Desaliento - murmuró Rose mirándola. Ella ladeó la cabeza, curiosa - Ansiedad, preocupación, dolor, tristeza... amor. Eso fue lo que sentiste cuando ella te mató... Y aún así...

- No le guardo rencor - Elladora sonrió, haciendo que los cuatro Malfoy fruncieran el ceño. Violet los imitó.

- ¿No le guardas rencor? ¡¿No le guardas rencor? - hizo un mohín - ¡Esa mujer arruinó todo!

- Tu no entiendes, Violet - dijo Rose fijando sus ojos azules en ella. Estaba inusualmente tranquila. - Y estoy segura de que Meredith tampoco lo entendía

Elladora asintió, pareciera que se entendieran. Violet suspiró resignada, ella definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo. Hesperia carraspeó sintiéndose nerviosa de repente. Todos la miraron.

- Ahora... que han visto eso. Debo contarles algo, que seguramente hará que quieran matarme - comentó casi hiperventilando

- Nunca me caíste bien, si ese es el caso - Rose le dio un golpe a Scorpius, quien había sido el que había soltado aquella oración. El reproche era notable en los ojos de la pelirroja - Vale, lo siento - tornó los ojos y ella negó.

- Cuando los conocí, chicos... realmente no imaginaba que iban a tener estos contratiempos - empezó. Rose y Scorpius arquearon una ceja - Bueno, si me lo imaginé. ¿Recuerdan que pasé un tiempo alejada de ustedes, luego de que Lyra y Cygnus se fueron?

- Si... ¿Dónde estabas? - inquirió Rose sintiéndose algo angustiada.

Antes de que la fantasma pudiera contestar, unos golpecitos se escucharon desde la puerta. Los dos premios anuales miraron horrorizados como el picaporte se movía, pero no se abría debido a que tenía el pestillo. Apresurada, Rose se levantó y haciéndole señas a todos los envió a su habitación. Hesperia desapareció mientras Scorpius tomaba un libro de la mesa de estudio y se sentaba en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Rose sonrió divertida, se sentía como contrabandista, se quitó las zapatillas y las medias y se acostó en el sillón, poniendo sus pies en las piernas de su novio. Scorpius fingió estar leyendo mientras los acariciaba y Rose, con un movimiento de la varita abrió la puerta.

La profesora McGonagall, que estaba a punto de volver a tocar, entró algo escéptica y a ella la siguieron el resto de los prefectos de 7mo con los prefectos de 6to y 5to. Los dos habitantes de la torre los miraron confundidos.

- Srta. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy - saludó con una cabezada. Rose se incorporó y se sentó en el sillón, algo sonrojada. No le daba mucha gracia que sus compañeros se estuviesen riendo de sus pies. - Vine a tratar el tema de la Graduación

- ¡¿Graduación? - chilló la oji azul al tiempo que abría los ojos como platos - ¡¿Qué no estamos en mayo?

- ¿Y eso qué? ¡Debemos comenzar los preparativos, ya mismo! - Vada se adelantó hasta el centro de la sala y los miró a todos con una cara seria y profesional - Como todos saben, hace dos años se graduó mi hermana mayor: Every Boot. Su graduación, como-

- Lamento interrumpirla, Prefecta Boot - la interrumpió divertido Louis. Ella chaqueó la lengua impaciente, odiaba que la cortaran de esa manera - Pero no teníamos ni idea de que su hermana se había graduado hace dos años

- ¡Ay, ay! ¡Mira que chistoso! - dijo irritada. Los demás prefectos rieron e incluso McGonagall sonrió - Bueno, ¡Ahora lo saben! Aja, como yo decía. Se graduó hace dos años, y su graduación fue la fiesta más increíble que haya visto jamás.

- ¿Pero que no te habías emborrachado antes de la cena? - preguntó Scorpius inocentemente. Él mismo había tenido que cargar a Vada hasta su cuarto luego de la fiesta. Ella gruñó

- ¡Sin detalles, prefecto Malfoy! - lo calló. Esta vez, McGonagall rió los estudiantes - Aja, a ella le siguieron mis otras hermanas: Rebeca y Samanta. ¡Su fiesta fue igual de perfecta! Aunque un poco mejor. Lo que quiere decir...

- Que nos harás trabajar dos meses antes para que tu fiesta sea mejor - terminó Hugo, quien era el prefecto de 5to, con un deje de horror en la voz. Vada sonrió

- ¡Exacto, Prefecto Weasley! - aplaudió - Me he nominado a mi misma como la organizadora, así que...

- ¿Cuándo hicimos las votaciones que ni me enteré? - cuestionó Lisa Burton, la prefecta de Slytherin en 6to, frunciendo el ceño. Lucía confundida

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo interrumpe hoy? - todos separaron los labios para hablar - Ni se molesten en contestar. De todas formas, ya que presenté la hoja repleta de firmas amorosas que me nombran a mí como la organizadora

- ¿A quién le has presentado eso? - inquirió Scorpius sorprendido. La castaña señaló a McGonagall, quien asintió frunciendo el ceño - Vi, ¡Nadie ha firmado nada!

- ¡dije que sin detalles, Prefecto Malfoy! - Vada se ruborizó y carraspeó antes de que alguien dijera algo - Ahora, doy por finalizada esta reunión. Mañana por la mañana se les será entregado a cada uno sus encargos. ¡Bye, gente!

Ninguno de los prefectos entendía nada y la verdad no estaban muy convencidos de que Vada fuera la apropiada para organizar la Graduación, más nadie dijo nada por temor a que la castaña armara una de las suyas. Rose y Scorpius se miraron algo preocupados, habían estado tan pendientes de sus pequeños viajes... que habían olvidado por completo que tenían una vida escolar. Una vida escolar que pronto los atiborraría de exámenes... y que pronto acabaría.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ahora no quieres que hagamos nada? - cuestionó Every mirando de mala manera a su hermana menor.

- Así es - afirmó Lilah tomando la taza de té que se hallaba en la mesa de café y bebiendo un sorbo - Todo irá bien, Eve.

- Li, no me gusta esa idea - comentó Rebeca frunciendo el ceño - Estoy muy angustiada por la tal Ana...

- Becky, debes tener fe - la reprendió Lilah. Sus tres hermanas arquearon las cejas

- ¿Fe en qué? - preguntó Samanta

- Fe en que todo, al final, va a solucionarse

Adna siguió rebuscando entre los papeles, fastidiada. Esta era una tarea que la confundía. No sabía que estaba buscando con exactitud y mucho menos porque se esforzaba en hacerlo.

"Quizás sea el vampirito que te mira desde la puerta lo que te ha alentado a seguir buscando" miró de reojo al objeto de su pensamiento, el cual sonrió. Asmodeo se estaba divirtiendo. Él sabía que no iba a encontrar los papeles, pero quería ahorrarle a la pelirroja la presencia de Ana. El hombre se acercó y tomó una silla para situarse junto a ella. Adna se tensó.

- No voy a hacerte nada - la tranquilizó. Adna, sin saber porque, se sintió en confianza y sonrió tímidamente

- ¿Por qué trabajas con Heidi? - preguntó tratando de hacer conversación. Asmodeo fijó sus ojos rojos en ella, completamente confundido. Pasados unos segundos captó lo que ella quería decir.

- Aquí ella no es Heidi, cielo - ella dejó de rebuscar en los papeles, algo perpleja - Se llama Ana

- ¿Qué? - Adna lo miró fijamente haciendo que él suspirara - ¿Puedes contármelo?

- No debería... pero cuando regreses con tus sucesores ellos ya sabrán una parte de la verdad. Y no es conveniente de que te sientas perdida

Rose y Scorpius fruncieron el ceño al contemplar la carta que Violet les tendía. El rubio la tomó, pero justo cuando se animaba a abrirla, una corriente de aire mandó la carta al otro lado de la habitación de Rose. Todos fijaron sus ojos en Hesperia, quien acababa de aparecer con la cara más seria que hubiesen visto jamás.

- Voy a hablar pero no quiero interrupciones - dijo escaneándolos a todos. Leo fue el único que asintió con la cabeza, más ella lo tomó como gesto unánime - Todo comenzó cuando Aarón se casó con Isabella D. Bennet...

- ¿La Meredith del pasado? - especuló Elladora. La fantasma la miró de mala manera - Lo siento, prosigue.

- Isabella no quería que Aarón siguiese en contacto con Violet, pues sabía de muy buena fuente que su marido había tenido relaciones "inapropiadas e intimas" con ella. Fue a visitarla.

- Espera, espera - la detuvo Violet con un timbre de sorpresa, indignación y burla - ¿Se atrevió a verme?

- Así es - Hesperia suspiró resignada, eso de las interrupciones sabía que iba a ser un problema - Fue una pelea algo fuerte, en la que Isabella dijo muchísimas cosas falsas. Varias de ellas... hicieron que perdieses fe en el amor de Aarón. Dudaste por un segundo y eso le bastó a ella para quitarte algo que consideraba suyo...

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues... - el chillido de Rose, causa de quien sabe que, cortó su frase. La pelirroja se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y caía de rodillas al piso. Scorpius asombrado se agachó a su lado

- Rosie...

_Dos mujeres se gritaban. Peleaban. Estaban furiosas. Frenéticas. Una rubia, una pelirroja. Isabella y Violet. La primera sonrió maliciosamente y la señaló con el dedo._

- _Esa sortija que tienes en el dedo - dijo ácidamente - Aarón me ha comprado una igual. Y al parecer, no solo nos ha dado una a nosotras... Miriam Grey también posee una... _

- _¡Cállate, Isabella! - gruñó Violet haciendo un gesto de desprecio. No obstante, la duda se asomaba por sus ojos. ¿Había sido Aarón capaz de eso? - Yo se que Aarón me ama, no me importa lo que tú me digas._

- _Pues pareciera que ni te conoce cuando comparte sus noches conmigo - replicó cambiando su sonrisa por una de burla - Aunque no lo creas, me alegro de que haya pasado por tu cama, Weasley. Después de todo... Me quedé con la mejor parte. Ahora puedo disfrutar de mi marido siendo un total..._

- _¡Te dije que te callaras! - Violet estaba molesta. Sus mejillas estaban rojas del coraje y sus ojos azules cristalinos - ¡No pienso tolerar tu descaro en MI casa! ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!_

- _Dame el anillo - se fulminaron con la mirada, con un odio profundo_

- _¿Para qué? ¿No se supone que tienes uno? - la pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y la otra oji azul tornó los suyos _

- _Te voy a ser sincera - dijo mirándola fijamente. Violet le devolvió la mirada - Yo te odio. Y quiero que me odies para hacerme la tarea más sencilla. Pero ya que no me haces caso... Aarón quiere que te la quite. No desea que sigas pensando que de verdad te ama._

- _T-Tu... ¡Mientes! ¡Lárgate!_

- _El anillo, Weasley. El anillo. ¿Para qué te sigues lastimando? - la mirada de Isabella se volvió petulante y maliciosa. Estaba mintiendo, y Violet no se daba cuenta_

- _¡Toma el estúpido anillo y vete ahora mismo!_

_Fue lo último que la dueña de la casa gritó antes de tirar el anillo contra el suelo y correr escaleras arriba. La rubia rió y se agachó a recoger el objeto. Todo había sido demasiado fácil._

Rose abrió los ojos. Scorpius la ayudó a levantarse al tiempo que una mueca se dibujó en su rostro.

- Te quitó el anillo... - masculló Rose sobándose la cabeza. Le dolía a horrores - ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hesperia?

- Yo no hice nada... - respondió la fantasma frunciendo el ceño - Tu eres la que se ha puesto a gritar... Y... - sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa - ¿Qué dijiste?

- Le quitó el anillo - repitió Rose volviendo la vista a Violet - Te metió escusas baratas... te desesperaste... y... terminaste cayendo en su juego. Le diste el anillo

- Exacto - concordó Hesperia. Los ojos de los presentes viajaron hasta ella - Isabella le quitó el anillo a Violet y se lo llevó a Aarón. Cuando éste lo vio... le armó una grande a su mujer. Pero ella supo zafarse, con más mentiras. Le dijo que Violet había ido hasta allá con el objetivo de devolvérselo.

"-Tres semanas después, Violet mandó a efectuar un documento... que establecía que ningún Weasley podía jamás contraer nupcias con algún Malfoy. Ese documento era legal y estaba firmado por la legítima heredera. Fue preservado hasta...

- Hasta que otra Weasley nació - terminó Rose por ella. Curiosamente, veía todas y cada una de las escenas que Hesperia había mencionado; a excepción de la de Isabella y Aarón - Por eso el Sr. Malfoy no permitió que Leo se casara con Adna, porque el documento lo impedía...

Leo clavó sus ojos en Violet, la cual se había desplomado en la cama y miraba a la nada. Se sentía estúpida y no se atrevía a mirar a nadie. Por su culpa, Adna y Leo no habían podido casarse... Por su culpa lo de Orión y Elladora había terminado mal. Sin embargo, ni el mismo Leo podía culparla. Aarón se acercó a ella para sentarse a su lado, donde le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la abrazó.

- El documento tenía otra clausula - intervino Elladora bajando la mirada al suelo - Mi abuelo, Jeremías Weasley, decía que Violet Weasley estaba segura que la única capaz de amar a un Malfoy era una Weasley... por eso es que cada vez que una chica Weasley nacía... el pánico cundía. Para evitar que alguna "desgracia" ocurriese, Violet especificó que cualquiera de sus herederas debía contraer matrimonio con los hijos del hermano de su esposo.

- MMM... Me parece que tus medidas llegan a mucho, Vi. ¡Pobres chicas! - bromeó Aarón. La aludida lo miró de forma triste y con una mueca en los labios

- No obstante...

- El documento se perdió. Por eso, cuando aquel hombre quiso reclamar a Ella como su futura esposa en Italia... No pudo. No traía el documento, así que no tenía validez - Rose cortó la frase de Elladora. El corazón le latió más aprisa y entonces lo recordó.

Ella era Lyra. Era Isla. Era Violet. Era Adna. Era Elladora. Ella era la heredera legítima. Ella podía recordarlo todo. Ella era todas. Y sabía la verdad. Sabía dónde encontrar los papeles. Sabía de Malvina, Desdémona, Isabella, Heidi, Meredith. Los momentos con _él_. Con Cygnus, con Elliot, con Aarón, con Leo, con Orión. Cada mirada, roce, beso, momento. Cada recuerdo se colaba en su cabeza. Se sentía como si inexplicablemente hubiese perdido la memoria y todo su cerebro se la hubiese devuelto casi al instante.

- Aquel hombre no traía el documento... porque fue precisamente Adna quien los escondió, hacía 200 años atrás.

_**N/A:**_

_**Antes de entrar en detalles, quería darles las gracias a quienes comentaron. De corazón, creí que muchos se decepcionarían o algo así. Quizá hasta exageré con mi nota dramática, pero no quería que les cayera de sorpresa. Conste que advertí.**_

_**Ahora, el cap:**__ Soy demasiado obvia y estamos conscientes de ello xP Supongo que a estas alturas, ya todos saben que es lo que pasa. ¿Lo saben no? bueno, para aquellos que NO lo saben... siento decirles que tendrán que aguantarse un poquito más. El final del fic está a unos... a unos cuantos caps, la verdad aún no lo tengo definido. Aunque no creo que a alguien le resulte fastidioso que falte para el final... ¿O sí? "o"_

_**-Adelanto:**__ La Graduación está cerca y Vada se encuentra frenética y decidida a dar la fiesta del año. Rose trata de luchar con el dolor de cabeza que la atormenta, el cual es producido por las memorias recibidas; pronto Scorpius comienza a entenderla. Ron y Hermione logran escapar, topándose con Adna en el camino. El plan de Asmodeo y Hesperia se viene abajo mientras que Ana y el Amo toman riendas en el asunto._

Todo esto y más, en el siguiente capítulo de Derecho a un amor Prohibido:

_**Confía**_

**Reviews**

**Veela Black:** Mi intensión nunca ha sido darte un paro xD Me contenta mucho que te haya gustado, Vee. De verdad que sí. A Ana aprenderemos a odiarla mucho… y bueno, con respecto a la escena creo que me quedó bastante bien. Después de todo, jamás había intentado algo así. No sé que me dio xP Actualicé rápido esta vez, no puedes quejarte *Carita de ángel* Ya verás que tus dudas pronto se aclararán. Besitos.

**Maane deLaasa:** Gracias, gracias. Bueno, como dije en el cap anterior, una mujer despechada hace cualquier cosa. Me alegro de que te pareciera bien descrita, a mi no me pareció del todo mal. Todos detestamos a Ana y poco a poco querrás ahorcarla. Cuidate también! Besos :D

**NatWizard:** Querida, ya me pasé por tu fic! Hermoso como siempre *o* En fin, ahora con tu comentario. Ya cambié el rango del fic, muchas gracias por advertirme. Con lo del crimen pasional… pues si, Anasabemos que le guarda bastante rabia a las Weasley… así que era de esperarse que algo así pasara. Qué lindo que extrañes mi fic, te prometo que trataré de no tardarme tanto. Ahora, yo sii extraño el tuyo D: Por fa, actualiza lo más pronto posible. Besooos! PD: Desde aquí estoy contigo ;) Es un placer darte mi apoyo femenino *o*

**Lali Weasley:** Querida, antes que nada bienvenida a mi barquito. Tu comentario me ha agradado bastante. Y te tengo un consejo, inspírate en algo… básate en un suceso o una idea y poco a poco ve escribiendo. Toda cabeza es un mundo, creeme que algo te saldrá. Solo inspírate. Pero mientras, si quieres toma ideas de aquí (: Saludos!

**Haruki-chan, Camili y Sara:** Okey, ustedes pequeñas tocaron mi corazón. No sé porque, pero las he adorado al instante. Me hicieron reír mucho con su comentario, de verdad que son unos soles. Les agradezco el apoyo, me alegro de que el fic las haya atrapado. Ojalá este chap haya sido de su gusto también. Espero saber de ustedes! Mil besos para ustedes tres. ;)


	19. Confía

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El resto, es mio. ¿Te gusta? ¡Disfrutalo! Pero ni pienses en plagiarnos ;)**_

_**Aclaraciones y respuestas a reviews al final del chap.**_

_**Confía**_

Rose caminaba distraída por uno de los pasillos del 5to piso. El dolor de cabeza que tenía era increíble y creía que iba a explotar. Sin embargo, tenía que asistir a clases debido a que los exámenes serían la semana siguiente. Scorpius quería que se relajara, pues estaba muy preocupado; también quería que se pasara por la enfermería. ¿Qué podría decir? "Madame Pomfrey, me duele la cabeza debido a que acabo de recordar la mayor parte de mis memorias pasadas" La enfermera no le daría una pócima contra el dolor de cabeza, sino que la enviaría a San Mungo directamente.

Decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado y se concentró en el rostro de Scorpius. Eso si era un analgésico. Últimamente no había podido pasar tiempo con su novio, con todo el rollo de los viajes, antepasados que no se iban, Adna secuestrada, dolores de cabeza... estaba comenzando a hartarse. Necesitaba un rato a solas con el rubio. Más sabía que eso no se cumpliría. ¿Razón? Simple: Vada Boot. Su amiga estaba histérica con todo el asunto de la Graduación, un tema que ni siquiera a los de 7mo les interesaba mucho. Vada tenía buenas intensiones, pero se comportaba de forma exagerada. A la vista de mucho, era solo una fiesta, algo que formalizaba el hecho de que se irían de Hogwarts.

Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta ante tal pensamiento. Se iría de Hogwarts... Eso le recordó que su cita con la directora McGonagall para hablar sobre su futuro sería al día siguiente. Y por Merlín santo que estaba completamente aterrada. Ella quería ser Medimaga, era un deseo que tuvo desde pequeña cuando acompañó a su tía Audrey a una guardia. Trató de calmarse. Era inteligente y tenía una beca completa, cortesía de su perfecta hoja de calificaciones. No obstante...

- Srta. Weasley - la llamó la voz de Hagrid. Parpadeó confusa y fijó sus ojos en el gigante - ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Eh... Si, Hag... Profesor Hagrid - miró a los estudiantes que allí se hallaban y supuso que sería de 3ero - Estaba... caminando un rato. - añadió suspirando. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

- ¿Tienes clase? - preguntó Hagrid mostrándose emocionado de repente. Rose negó - Bien, entonces ayúdame con estos estudiantes. Voy a enseñarles como montar a un Hipogrifo.

Rose sonrió y se acercó hasta una de las mesas para dejar su mochila. Tal vez debería despejar su mente un rato, ¿Y qué mejor forma que evitando que un hipogrifo se comiera a uno de 3ero?

**/**

Scorpius entrecerró sus ojos ante el montón de folletos que McGonagall le tendía. Esa "entrevista" se le estaba haciendo de lo más incómoda. Los tomó y fue hojeando lentamente, bajo la mirada de la directora. Afuera, seguramente estarían otros alumnos esperando su turno, un turno que, en vista de la indecisión del rubio, iba a llegar muy tarde. McGonagall suspiró al ver que Scorpius le devolvía los folletos.

- ¿Es que no hay nada que quieras estudiar? - inquirió la mujer algo preocupada. Scorpius le sonrió.

- Me interesa la medicina, profesora, pero no estoy muy seguro si deba optar por estudiar Medimagia - contestó

- ¿Medimagia? - murmuró McGonagall para sí misma. Abrió una de las gavetas del escritorio y sacó un papel color azul celeste. Se lo tendió a chico - Si eso es lo que te atrae, pero aun no estás seguro, te recomiendo que leas un poco. No tengo todo el día, Sr. Malfoy, por lo que le voy a pedir que se lleve esto y mañana venga a verme junto con la Srta. Weasley. Tengo entendido que su cita es mañana.

- Muchas gracias, profesora - sonó sincero. Tomó el folleto y se levantó - Lamento haberla hecho perder su tiempo.

- Ningún estudiante me hace perder el tiempo, Sr. Malfoy - era la primera vez que McGonagall le sonreía a un Malfoy de esa forma tan cálida.

El oji gris salió de allí con el folleto en la mano. La Medimagia era algo que le llamaba la atención desde hace mucho, pero no estaba del todo convencido. No había pensado mucho en su futuro, porque realmente nunca le fue necesario pensar que haría cuando saliera de ese castillo. Suspiró y miró el folleto. Decidió que iría un rato al lago, no tenía ganas de irse a la torre y soportar el mal humor de Violet y Leo.

**/**

Adna frunció el ceño. Estaba en su celda, la cual por suerte esta vez tenía una vela que alumbraba. Asmodeo le había llevado la cena: Un plato hondo con un líquido transparente con olor a cebolla. No. Ni loca tocaría _eso_. Antes de que siguiera pensando en el líquido misterioso, un clic suave se escuchó y seguidamente la puerta se abrió lentamente. Adna se tensó rezando para que no fuera Heidi. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta, ya abierta en su totalidad, no mostrara a nadie. La sangre corrió más rápido por sus venas, con la adrenalina a millón. ¿Sería esa su oportunidad para escapar? Aunque no sabía dónde estaba...

Dejó el plato sobre el suelo, junto a la cama, y se levantó. Caminó despacio hasta la puerta y escaneó el pasillo. No había nadie. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a caminar por el corredor, sintiendo pánico y esperanza a la vez. Cruzó los dedos y pidió con el alma que Heidi o aquel hombre salieran de alguna esquina.

Atravesando pasillos, corredores, dejando atrás puertas y demás, Adna avanzó hasta una gran puerta de madera. Giró el picaporte con suavidad y casi grita llena de felicidad cuando un gran campo abierto se extendió frente a ella. Entendió, entonces, que había sido encerrada en lo que parecía una cárcel. Lejos de la gran extensión de tierra, a la derecha, había un enorme castillo, y a la izquierda, un bosque frondoso. Puso un pie afuera, para empezar a correr, cuando una mano la tomó con brusquedad y la haló hacia adentro.

Un chillido aterrado pudo haber escapado de sus labios si una mano, más delgada y delicada, no los hubiese tapado. Los ojos azules de Adna miraron a sus agresores: Una mujer castaña de orbes chocolate y un hombre pelirrojo con los ojos azules... tan azules como los de ella. Se quedó quieta. Los dos adultos la contemplaron asombrados para luego suspirar aliviados.

- ¡Rose! - exclamó la mujer abrazando a la pelirroja. Adna hizo una mueca, sin saber que hacer - Oh, hijita... ¡También te ha agarrado!

- No, no... Señora, por favor suélteme - Hermione la soltó con los ojos muy abiertos. Ron arqueó una ceja - No soy Rose, no soy su hija... Yo... - Adna miró de forma nerviosa la puerta de la salida - Debemos salir de aquí, rápido. Luego podremos hablar, pero ahora... ¡Salgamos!

**/**

- Aquí están los detalles de la decoración - decía Vada al tiempo que le entregaba dos carpetas a Lisa Burton, quien tenía el gesto ceñudo y enojado

- Ni siquiera es nuestra Graduación, no veo por qué tenemos que ayudar - comentó tomando las carpetas con más fuerza de la necesaria. Vada tornó los ojos - A la final, decoraremos todo, pero no asistiremos

- Mira, Burton - Vada la fulminó con la mirada - Quieras o no, vas a ayudar, porque esto es lo que te va a dar puntos extra para tu preciada Beca en la Academia de Aurores. Ahora, reparte esto - finalizó con todo autoritario. La pobre Lisa se mordió la lengua, sabía que no era conveniente responderle

La castaña se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo muy dura y que estaba volviendo locos a todos los prefectos. Pero poco le importaba. La fiesta de Graduación debía salir perfecta. Se lo debía a sus compañeros de 7mo. Se lo merecían después de haber pasado siete largos años allí. Esa fiesta era crucial. Aparte, no iba a dejar que Rebeca y Samanta le restregaran algún defecto de su fiesta. No. Ese asunto era personal.

Louis contempló el rostro serio y decidido de la oji café y se echó a reír con ganas. Vada le resultaba de lo más chistosa, cosa que ningún otro prefecto pensaba. Todos le habían agarrado algo de resentimiento a "La Tirana". A su lado, Hugo arqueó una ceja y lo miró burlón.

- Como que la miras mucho, ¿no? - insinuó dándole un codazo en las costillas. Louis le sonrió a su primo y le devolvió el golpe, más duro - ¿Sabe ella que te gusta?

- No me gusta, Hugo... ella es mi amiga, nada más - respondió el rubio, borrando su sonrisa

- Aja, por eso llevas dos años pendiente de cada paso que da. Yo creo que...

- Ni te atrevas a decirlo - advirtió Louis. Hugo se encogió de hombros

Louis fijó sus ojos en el techo. No podía fijarse en Vada... no ella que era su amiga y una chica con la que podía pasarla bien sin necesidad de muchas palabras banales. No quería dañar su amistad con ella. Albus se acercó a sus primos con una sonrisa.

- Le he pedido a Alice que sea mi pareja en la fiesta de Graduación - anunció sin contener la emoción que sentía. Louis le sonrió de forma sincera y Hugo rió

- No sabía que había que llevar parejas

- No hay... pero quiero que ella me acompañe - se notaba a leguas que estaba muy pagado de sí mismo - Todo sea porque se fije en mi, enano, te juro que amo a esa mujer

- ¡Ustedes dos! - la voz de Vada interrumpió la conversación mientras su dedo apuntaba a Louis y a Hugo - ¡Lisa está repartiendo los encargos! ¡Muévanse! ¡Y tú, Albus, desaparece de mi zona de trabajo!

Los tres se encogieron recordando de repente a Nana Molly y corrieron a obedecer. Vada en definitiva estaba histérica.

**/**

Rose le dio una última sonrisa a Hagrid antes de encaminarse al castillo. Había pasado dos horas ayudándolo con los de tercero, cosa que la entretuvo bastante. Dirigió sus ojos al cielo, en el cual las nubes comenzaban a volverse de un tono gris oscuro. Seguramente llovería. Se apresuró para entrar al castillo. Deambuló camino a su torre, hasta que una silueta a lo lejos hizo que se detuviera. La figura estaba sentada bajo un enorme roble, a las orillas del lago. El sol, ya ocultándose, se reflejó sobre el cabello platinado. Rose arqueó una ceja y se devolvió por el pasillo, camino a los jardines y al Lago Negro.

Cuando llegó, no le quedó ninguna duda de que aquella silueta era Scorpius. Se acercó despacio, evaluando la posición de chico y preguntándose qué haría allí. En menos de dos minutos estaba junto a él. Scorpius tenía los ojos cerrados y fruncía el ceño. La pelirroja se sentó a su lado, pero él solo relajó levemente el gesto.

- Ahora puedo entenderte... - murmuró sin abrir los ojos. Rose se mostró sorprendida - A tus dolores de cabeza...

- Ay, Dios - Rose le tomó el rostro entre las manos, haciendo que él la mirara algo molesto - No me digas que tu también...

- Si... no todos los recuerdos están aquí... pero si gran parte - suspiró y ladeó el rostro para besarle la palma de la mano - Es algo frustrante ver todo esto... Me sorprende que no te hayas quejado más

- No soy tan quejica - replicó Rose sonriendo ligeramente. Él rió

- Lo sé - volvió a besarle la palma y la Gryffindor amplió su sonrisa - Aunque he de confesarte que cuando te has sentado a mi lado se me ha ido el mal humor y el dolor de cabeza.

- No pareciera - le picó ella. Scorpius frunció los labios

- Trato de decirte algo bonito y me sales con esas - se hizo el ofendido. Rose rió y le acarició la mejilla al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante para quedar a escasos centímetros

- Tú también eres mi analgésico personal, Malfoy - susurró antes de unir sus labios.

Se besaron con cariño, mostrando así lo mucho que se extrañaban. Scorpius pudo comprobar, con cierta satisfacción, que no era lo mismo recordar cómo se sentían los labios de Lyra, Isla, Violet, Adna y Elladora, que besar a Rose. Ella era su Weasley, no importaba cuando había amado a las otras en su vida pasada, Rose era la única en la que realmente quería pensar. La pelirroja estaba en las mismas, feliz de su descubrimiento.

Comenzó a llover. La oji azul se separó y alzó su mirada al cielo, como reprendiéndolo por haberlos interrumpido. Scorpius la agarró por el mentón y la volvió a besar, sin importarle el hecho de pronto estarían empapados. En ese momento, solo quería estar con Rose. No importaba si el cielo se partía o alguien declaraba la 3era Guerra Mágica. Solo quería estar con ella.

**/**

Adna estaba cada vez más y más nerviosa. Condujo a los Weasley al bosque, donde los tomó de las manos a ambos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. La única salida que veía, era desaparecerse en conjunto. ¿A dónde los llevaría? Un lugar seguro... En el cual Heidi y aquel hombre no fueran... No podía llevarlos a su casa, allí seguramente estaba Asmodeo... ¿Dónde?

El rostro de Leo pasó por su cabeza. ¡Claro! ¿Qué mejor lugar? Heidi sabía lo mucho que odiaba ir allí, seguramente la consideraba lo suficientemente cobarde y estúpida como para jamás pisar ese suelo... ¡Ahí estaría bien! Se concentró y rezó porque todo saliera como ella creía y giró sobre sí misma, arrastrando a Ron y a Hermione con ella.

**/**

Ana miró sonriente como su querido amo le asestaba otro golpe a Asmodeo en todo el estómago. No sabía con exactitud si los golpes le dolían, pero era sumamente divertido ver la escena. El vampiro cayó al suelo.

- ¿En serio creíste que nosotros no nos enteraríamos? - preguntó furioso el amo. Otro golpe, esta vez dirigido a su rostro, le llegó. - ¡Por favor! ¡Desde que te uniste a mí supe que me traicionarías!

El amo lo pateó con todas sus fuerzas en la cara. Una grieta enorme apareció desde su coronilla hasta la mitad de la mejilla, pero nada salió de allí y pasados unos segundos la piel regeneró. Asmodeo cerró los ojos conteniendo un grito de dolor, no le daría la satisfacción.

- Es una pena tener que deshacerme de ti, Asmodeo - el amo caminó hasta su escritorio, donde se sentó. Fijó sus ojos castaños en Ana, quien amplió su sonrisa - Termina con él.

Ana hizo una reverencia y tomó la estaca de madera que yacía sobre la mesa, aguardando ser usada. Se acercó hasta el vampiro, y antes de que él pudiera hacer o decir algo, se la clavó en el corazón.

"Hesperia, cuídala" fue el último pensamiento de Asmodeo antes de que su cuerpo se volviese cenizas.

**/**

Lilah terminó de amarrar la carta destinada a su madre en la pata de su lechuza color arena. Le sonrió con cariño y la acarició antes que el animal se alzara en vuelo. Contempló como desaparecía a la distancia y, cuando dejó de verla, se giró para salir de la Lechucería. Antes de que pudiese cruzar la puerta, se estampó con una superficie dura y cálida. Sus ojos miraron hacia arriba, donde un chico castaño y de ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada.

- Lo siento - se disculpó la pelinegra mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Él frunció el ceño

- No tienes porque disculparte, yo tampoco estaba mirando por donde iba - los ojos verdes del joven recorrían todo el rostro de la chica. Parecía confundido - ¿A qué año vas?

- Estoy en 5to - respondió Lilah comprendiendo a que se debía la confusión del castaño: Seguramente se preguntaba de dónde demonios había salido. - Con permiso, estoy algo apurada.

A Lilah le enojaba que cada persona que se cruzara con ella la mirara como si hubiese salido de la tierra de repente. Ella llevaba cinco años en esa escuela, y si bien sabía que no muchos se habían dado cuenta de quién era, consideraba una grosería que la vieran tal como se mira a un bicho en extinción. De repente, la imagen de los Weasley apareció en su cabeza. Estaban enfrente de una gran mansión muy familiar para ella y una chica parecía a Rose los arrastraba hacia adentro. Parpadeó para salir de su trance, apartó de un empujón al chico y salió, llevándose consigo unos orbes verdes y brillantes que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

**/**

La enorme Mansión Malfoy se mostró ante los ojos de Ron y Hermione. Ambos palidecieron de golpe, al recordar la última vez que estuvieron allí. Adna, a su lado, avanzó hasta las rejas y antes de que pudiera tocarla una voz habló de la nada.

- ¿Quién es y cuál es el motivo de su visita? - el sonido era amable, pero le erizó todos los vellos de la nuca a la chica. Tragó saliva, totalmente desconcertada.

- Ehhh... - se quedó súbitamente callada. No podía decir quién era, al menos no en ese momento - Ronald y Hermione Weasley, desean tocar un tema de suma importancia con los Sres. Malfoy.

La reja se abrió sola. Ron y Hermione seguían sin reaccionar, por lo que la pelirroja los agarró de los brazos y los arrastró hacia el interior. No se molestó en comprobar si la decoración era la misma de hace doscientos años, y corrió hasta la puerta principal. Astoria Malfoy los recibió, perpleja de ver a quienes se habían presentado en su casa.

- Ron, Hermione... Me alegro de verlos - saludó amigablemente y de forma sincera. Sus ojos cafés se fijaron, entonces, en la figura de Adna - Oh, Rose... que sorpresa...

- No soy, Rose... pero por favor, dejenos pasar, tengo que explicarles varias cosas a usted y a su esposo, así como a los Sres. Weasley

**/**

Rose y Scorpius entraron corriendo a su torre, completamente empapados y se encontraron con una Elladora furiosa. Tenía los brazos en jarras y golpeaba impaciente el piso con su pie izquierdo. Leo, Aarón y Orión estaban sentados en el sillón, Violet miraba por la ventana. Elladora bufó al verlos y negó con la cabeza, para luego caminar hasta el cuarto de Rose y dar un portazo.

- ¿Qué le pasa? - cuestionó Rose dejando su mochila en el suelo

- Estaba preocupada por ustedes - contestó Orión con una leve sonrisa.

Rose se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes de que cruzara, Violet la tomó del brazo. Se miraron.

- Quiero hablar contigo a solas... Esperaré a que te cambies - se limitó a susurrar antes de soltarla. Rose asintió y se metió al cuarto, donde Elladora rebuscaba en su armario

- ¿Qué estás buscando? - inquirió Rose al tiempo que comenzaba a desvestirse

- Busco algo de ropa para ti, vas a resfriarte - respondió la antepasada mientras sacaba unos tejanos y una camisa manga larga. Se las tendió - Hace frío, vamos.

Rose le sonrió como agradecimiento y se metió al baño para secarse y terminar de arreglarse. Cuando salió, Elladora ya no estaba. Violet entró y se sentó en la cama. Con un gesto le indicó que se sentara. Rose obedeció, mostrándose preocupada por la cara tan sombría que la otra pelirroja cargaba.

- He estado pensando mucho, Rose - Violet rompió el silencio - Desde que Hesperia nos contó lo que pasó con Elladora, lo del pacto con los Wood, el hecho de que comiences a recordar nuestras vidas... Muchas cosas. Yo... sé que he obrado mal, no tomé las decisiones adecuadas y me cegué por la rabia y la envidia que le tenía a Isabella...

- Violet, no tenemos que hablar de esto, sé que es un tema delicado para ti - le susurró Rose con dulzura. La susodicha negó

- He reflexionado

- ¿Reflexionado?

- Así es, he reflexionado sobre lo que hago, hacemos aquí - explicó la antepasada. Rose frunció el ceño - La verdad, no creo que Aarón y yo estemos para dejarte una enseñanza, Rose, soy incapaz de encontrarla. Y llegué a la conclusión, de que quizás no nos hemos ido por mi culpa

- ¿Tú culpa? Vio, no te estoy entendiendo...

- Ustedes buscan algo en nosotros, y ese algo es aprender de los errores que nosotros hemos cometido. Entonces, al ver esto, se podría decir que Aarón y yo representamos la confianza de uno en el otro, ya que ese fue nuestro fallo. Sin embargo, aquí seguimos. Si esa fuera nuestra enseñanza, ¿No crees que debimos desaparecer el día en que Hesperia nos contó lo del pacto?

- Supongo que tienes razón... pero no veo a donde quieres llegar - Rose la miró confundida

- Rose, mi enseñanza para ti es que jamás debes desconfiar del amor que Scorpius te profesa. - Sentenció de forma seria - Ahí está. Sigo aquí. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque mi enseñanza y la de Aarón está ligada con la de Adna y Leo. Por eso no hemos desaparecido, porque Adna no está aquí y falta una parte importante de la historia.

¿Parte importante? Se preguntó a sí misma la sucesora.

_De repente su habitación desapareció y fue sustituida por un gran salón decorado de manera elegante. _

_Sirvientes iban de aquí para allá llevando copas y bocadillos, mujeres ataviadas de hermosos vestidos con encajes cuchicheaban sobre algún escándalo pueblerino, los hombres fumaban y bebían mientras descaradamente admiraban la belleza femenina, parejas bailando al compás de un vals y la Luna brillando con todo su esplendor. Estaba en una fiesta._

_Buscó por todas partes algo que le señalara que hacía allí. Más su sentido común le contestó: Era un recuerdo. Ahora la cuestión era... ¿Recuerdo de quien? ¿De cuál de sus antepasadas? Antes de que pudiese fijarse en los vestidos de las señoras para determinar una época, una despampanante rubia entró por la puerta principal, captando la atención de todos los presentes. Detrás de ella, un rubio platinado poseedor de los ojos grises más tristes que Rose había visto, la acompañaba. Ahí estaba la esposa de los antepasados de Scorpius y, claramente, uno de los antepasados de Scorpius. Varias personas se acercaron para felicitarlos por el reciente compromiso y Rose comenzó a buscarse a sí misma, despues de todo, ese recuerdo era suyo._

_Vio la figura menudita de una muchacha blanca como la cal, ojos azul celeste y un cabello rojo como el fuego. A su lado un moreno de ojos castaños tomaba champaña. Rose se quedó helada. ¡Ese era...!_

- _¡Muchas gracias por venir! - exclamó un saludo la anfitriona de la fiesta. Tanto Rose como su antepasada fijaron sus ojos en ella - Leo y yo estamos encantados de ver a nuestros amigos reunidos con nosotros para celebrar nuestro compromiso, espero que la estén pasando bien, por favor, continúen - pidió amablemente. Todos obedecieron. _

_¡Así que eran Leo y Adna! Bueno, al menos ya se ubicaba. La rubia entonces, aquí debe llamarse Heidi. ¿Qué hace Adna allí? Rose entendía que debía están en todas las fiestas de alta sociedad... pero esto para ella seguro era demasiado. Tener que ver al amor de tu vida, en el brazo de otra, sabiendo que te ama... ¿Cómo no le había dado algo ya? Rose miró como Heidi tomaba el brazo de su prometido y lo arrastraba a la esquina donde se hallaban Adna y aquel castaño. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta y corrió hasta ellos._

- _Vaya, que alegría que pudieran venir - dijo la rubia cuando se vio situada frente a ellos. Leo hizo una mueca de disgusto que pronto desapareció _

- _No podíamos fallarte, Heidi - habló aquel hombre. Rose gruñó, furiosa por no haberse dado cuenta. ¿Cómo podía estar tan ciega? - ¿Verdad, querida?_

- _Claro, no me perdería esta fiesta por nada del mundo - concordó sumisamente Adna. En su voz no había odio, reproche o rabia, estaba serena y sus labios mostraban una leve sonrisa. Leo tornó los ojos. Parecía que estar cerca de ella alteraba sus emociones, las cuales afloraban cual flor en primavera. - ¿Bailamos? - sugirió. Los ojos del Malfoy brillaron_

- _Me parece bien, ¿Cambiamos parejas? - El castaño separó los labios para replicar, pero Leo fue más rápido y tomando a Adna de la mano, se la llevó apresuradamente a la pista de baile. La oji azul se sonrojó furiosamente y lo miró reprobatoriamente_

- _Eso no se hace, Leo - regañó al tiempo que se posicionaban para bailar. Él no le prestó atención_

- _He descubierto porqué mi padre no ha dejado que me casara contigo - murmuró para que nadie los escuchara. La chica suspiró_

- _No quiero hablar de esto... Sabes que no es un tema..._

- _Adna hay un pacto - siguió hablando omitiendo sus comentarios. Ella se quedó callada - Fue firmado hace unos doscientos años, por una de tu familia. Violet Weasley. _

- _¿Violet Weasley? - había cierto reconocimiento en su voz_

- _¿Sabes quién es? - preguntó el rubio. El ritmo de la música señaló un giro, el cual no fue efectuado por parte de ellos_

- _Si. Mi abuelo me habló de ella... dice que fue una de las pocas mujeres que han nacido en el Clan Weasley. ¿Pero de qué pacto me hablas? Ella tenía muchos, era un as para los negocios. Nuestra fortuna incrementó gracias a ella. _

- _Es un pacto hecho con los Wood, establece que cada mujer que sea descendiente directa de los Weasley, debe contraer nupcias con un Wood. Es obligatorio. Por eso nuestros padres no llegaron a ningún acuerdo... El papel fue presentado unos días antes de que pudiera ponerse de acuerdo. Y..._

- _Tuve que comprometerme con un Wood - Adna se puso más pálida de lo normal. Leo asintió, contento de que ella entendiera. - No debiste decirme nada de esto, Leo, ahora mira como estoy. Había tomado las noticias muy bien..._

- _Lo cual está mal. No puedes suprimir tu dolor para complacer a los demás, Adna... Apuesto que si nos hubiéramos enterado antes y hubiésemos hablado con nuestros padres esto no estaría pasando y..._

- _Leo, Leo - lo calló ella, negandose a escuchar que hubiese pasado. Para ella, las cosas sucedían con un fin irreparable. Su tiempo se había acabado. Suspiró de nuevo - ¿Sabes quien tiene el papel?_

- _Al parecer tu querido novio - la voz del chico estaba cargada de veneno, el cual hizo que la pelirroja sonriera_

- _Ya veo... - susurró para después quedarse en silencio y mirar al suelo. Leo la tomó del mentón e hizo que la mirara_

- _Adna... Sabes que te amo con toda mi alma, ¿Verdad? Aunque esté con Heidi... Aunque no pueda besarte ahora mismo porque cien maldiciones me caerían encima... Tu lo sabes. No lo dudes nunca, por favor_

- _Jamás lo he dudado, Leo. Yo también te amo - Adna le sonrió radiantemente, sacándole una leve sonrisa a él._

_Rose sonrió satisfecha de la conversación. Giró para ver a Heidi con los ojos húmedos y nublados por el dolor y la rabia. Aquella rubia le daba lástima, no lo iba a negar. Podía haberle hecho la vida imposible unas seis veces, pero igual, sabía que la peor parte se la llevaba ella. A su lado, aquel descendiente de los Wood apretaba con tanta fuerza la copa entre sus manos que esta terminó por romperse. _

_La escena cambió de forma abrupta. Una silueta encapuchada caminaba por un viejo cementerio. A Rose se le pusieron los pelos de punta. La siguió hasta lo que parecía una iglesia muy pequeña. No reparó mucho en el entorno, porque la figura se movió apurada hasta el fondo, donde había una puerta. Entraron. Había varios estantes con una plaquita de latón en la que estaban grabados lo que parecían ser nombres. El encapuchado se quitó la capa, dejándose ver. Era Adna, con un aspecto mayor. Tendría unos 30 y tantos o 40 y pocos. Ella caminó hasta una estantería y comenzó a rebuscar. Pasados unos diez minutos sacó un papel doblado en dos. Ella suspiró aliviada y se colocó la capa nuevamente. Salió de allí corriendo con Rose pegada a sus talones. Pasaron varias tumbas hasta que llegaron a una reja negra, la cual abrió y traspasó. _

_Era el panteón de los Weasley. Todas las tumbas tenía como apellido el mismo. Rose se asombró de sobre manera y siguió caminando detrás de Adna. Llegaron al fondo del panteón, donde había una caseta de mármol, de esas que hayas en los cementerios y sabes que ahí hay alguien importante. Entró. No había nada, más la antepasadas siguió hasta el centro de la habitación y abrió una trampilla en el suelo. Se dejó caer por ella. Era una habitación amplia, con dos ataúdes únicamente ubicados en todo el medio, uno al lado del otro. Ella se acercó al de la izquierda y lo profanó. Rose jadeó sorprendida. Ahí estaba el cuerpo de Leo. Adna pasó saliva, y tragándose las lágrimas, colocó el papel dentro de la chaqueta del difunto y añadió un sobre que se sacó del bolsillo. Luego lo cerró. Unos ruidos se escucharon arriba. Alguien había entrado en la caseta. La pelirroja miró al techo y Rose se dio cuenta... de que ahí acababa la vida de Adna Weasley. Arriba la esperaba la muerte._

Un zarandeo fue lo que la sacó de su ensoñación. Enfocó la vista y se halló cara a cara con Scorpius, quien la observaba preocupado. Rose comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué todas sus vidas terminaban mal? ¿Por qué? El rubio la estrechó en sus brazos, parecía entender que es lo que le pasaba. En la puerta, Violet y Elladora se mostraron confundidas ante el ataque repentino. El chico Malfoy les indicó que salieran y ellas obedecieron.

- No llores, Rose - susurró suavemente él - Yo estoy aquí contigo

**_"Wood"_**

Entonces entendió.

_N/A:_

_¡Buen día, gente! Antes que nada, feliz año, navidad, dia de reyes, etc, etc! xD Ojalá Santa les haya traido muchos regalitos y la hayan pasado excelente!_

_Y ahora…_

_Sí, sé lo que pasa por sus cabezas. No, en realidad no lo sé, pero estoy segura de que será algo como: "¡Fanny por fin actualizó!" o "¡Por Dios! Ya sé que pasa! ¡O por lo menos la mitad!" Son algunas cosas que yo, al leer este cap, pensaría._

_Cada vez vamos revelando más y más cosas. A este punto, la historia está muy clara, pero no completa. Como pueden ver, cambié varias cosas del adelanto anterior... Añadí algunas cosas (La charla de Violet con Rose, el encuentro de Adna con los Malfoy, los recuerdos que tuvo Rose, entre otras cosas) y quité otras._

_**Adelanto**_

Los Malfoy y los Weasley están enterados de todo el asunto gracias a Adna.  
Los preparativos para la Graduación van cada vez mejor y Vada recibe una invitación inesperada.  
Un adiós es definitivo, haciendo que Rose comience un plan, en el que Elladora se verá obligada a ayudar.  
Las visiones de Lilah regresan, con nuevos personajes y una sintonía distinta...  
son borrosas, no son definitivas y muestran claramente que el futuro de todos, es incierto.

_Todo esto y más en el próximo chap: **Futuro Incierto**_

**_Reviews_**

_**Veela Black:** Querida, me alegro haber logrado romper tu ley de dejar coments cada dos caps. Estoy feliz de que te guste y espero que te siga gustando. Ojalá este te haya encantado. Besitos! Nos leemos pronto._

_**Cami-Sara:** Lindas, son unos soles xD Me hicieron reír con su review! Lo leí estando triste y me subieron el ánimo. Gracias por eso. Sigan disfrutando y por favor no dejen de comentar._

_**Maane deLaasa: ***o* No sabes lo contenta que me pone leer que te estoy atrapando! Me siendo orgullosa de eso! Ojalá este también te haya impresionado. Nos quedan muchas sorpresas más. A Ana aprenderán a odiarla xP Saludos!_

_**Rosslyn-Bot:** Bienvenida a mi barcooo! :D No te tires, aquí te traje la actualización xDDD Espero que te haya gustado, deseo verte de nuevo por el área de los reviews! Besitos ;)_

_**Alejandra: **Mi vida, te extrañaba! Estaba esperando por ti! ¿Cómo la pasaste el 24? Espero que bien! Y bueno.. con tu ronda de preguntas: Rose y Scorp, en definitiva, comenzarán a recordar sus vidas pasadas, de la misma forma que Ana lo hace. Meredith… ya lo viste, asesinó a Ella por envidia… una mujer despechada puede cometer locuras. Por ende, el bebé murió también. Ya verás que tengo planeado! xP Violet… pues metió la pata! Pero se arrepiente y se da cuenta de que actuó impulsivamente y dañó todo el futuro. Claro que ella no se dio cuenta cuando hizo el documento. Dicho documento, lo están buscando los malos, como bien dijiste. Ojalá tus dudas se hayan disipado xDDD Hablamos, linda!_

_**Jos Black:** Muchísimas gracias! El cumplido me alaga. Y si, edité eso! Al principio no me fijé que el guión no salía! Porque en el documento si lo tenia… en fin, lo acomodé xD Es mejor así!_

_**Haruki-chan: **Me he reído a montones con tus.. cuatro comentarios! Jajajaj Lo siento! Pero no podía actualizar sino hasta ahora! Me encanta que te guste mucho el fic, de verdad que si! Sigue comentando por favor ;) Se te quiere, belleza!_


	20. Futuro Incierto

**_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El resto, es mío. ¿Te gusta? ¡Disfrútalo! Pero ni pienses en plagiarnos ;)_**

**_Aclaraciones y respuestas a reviews al final del chap._**

**_Futuro Incierto_**

Astoria entró al saloncito de té cargando una bandeja de plata con cinto tazas de porcelana china llenas de un líquido perfumado. La dejó en la mesa del café y miró a todos los presentes. Adna, acostumbrada, tomó elegantemente la taza y se la llevó a los labios. Suspiró más tranquila al sentir como el líquido bajaba por su garganta y la relajaba totalmente. Los ojos impacientes de los cuatro adultos hicieron que ella dejara de beber.

- Muy bien... creo que es hora de que les diga la verdad - empezó. Dejó la taza en su lugar y recorrió la sala con la mirada - Mi nombre es Adna Weasley, pertenezco al año 1648 y soy una de las antepasadas indirectas de Rose Weasley.

Lilah dejó con brusquedad la copa llena de zumo en la mesa. Últimamente andaba de muy mal humor y no sabía por qué. ¿Serían los nuevos sueños? Esos que ahora mostraban a los Malfoy y a los Weasley encerrados... También estaba Rose, con alguien muy parecido a ella, La graduación, su hermana llorando, una hermosa rubia de ojos muy azules, un encapuchado, un cementerio... Lilah no entendía por qué tantas imágenes acudían a ella en la noche. No conocían a la mitad de las personas que ahí estaban, no sabía que pasaba y sentía que se iba a echar a llorar en cualquier momento.

- ¡Lilah Boot! - solo el grito emocionado de una voz masculina la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Todos los que estaban en el Gran Comedor se giraron para ver como un moreno de ojos verdes se acercaba corriendo hacia ella. - Mi nombre es Danny Wilde y quiero decirte que me gustas mucho. ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? - declaró una vez que se encontró frente a ella. Lilah abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida ante esa confesión y horrorizada al ver que era el centro de atención.

Se quedó en blanco, sin saber que hacer. Las chicas de todas las casas suspiraron enternecidas ante el acto lleno de romanticismo y los hombres se preguntaban cómo ese chico había sido capaz de hacer eso en público. ¡Incluso los profesores la estaban viendo con las bocas abiertas! Lilah pasó saliva, sumamente incómoda ante la situación. Entonces cometió el garrafal error de mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos color esmeralda llenos de excitación, que brillaban con intensidad solo por el hecho de verla a ella. Lilah se ruborizó y asintió, no del todo convencida. Por primera vez en su vida, se dejó llevar.

Elladora suspiró por decima vez. Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Rose había comenzado a llorar como una fuente y Scorpius se había encerrado con ella en su habitación. Orión tornó los ojos ante la preocupación de su mujer. Leo comenzó a sentirse extraño. Un sentimiento de vacío lo invadió como un retorcijón en el estómago. Sus ojos se posaron en Violet y Aarón, que se miraban preocupados. La pelirroja se llevó las manos a la barriga y ejerció presión, mas no sintió nada. Orión les dio un vistazo, extrañado ante su comportamiento y lo que siguió después fue el grito sorprendido de Elladora. Los cuerpos de Violet, Aarón y Leo se estaban volviendo transparentes.

- ¡Scorpius! - chilló aterrada la última de las antepasadas. El susodicho salió del cuarto de su novia, con el rostro alerta

- ¿Qué suce...? - el rubio se calló de repente al ver la escena. - ¿Pero qué demo...?

- Nos vamos... - susurró Violet a modo de respuesta. Miró a Scorpius a los ojos - No vayan a meter la pata como lo hemos hecho todos nosotros, por favor.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la Weasley, antes de desaparecer junto a Leo y Aarón. A más de dos mil kilómetros de distancia, Adna también desaparecía, bajo la atónita mirada de los Malfoy y los Weasley, quienes aún no salían del asombro ante el descubrimiento de la verdad.

McGonagall suspiró aliviada al como el último alumno de séptimo curso terminaba con su charla vocacional. Como detestaba esa semana. Eran chicos jóvenes y maduros que se preparaban para salir, después de siete largos años, de las cuatro paredes de ese enorme castillo. Algunos se veían nerviosos, otros entusiasmados. Indecisos, decididos, indiferentes, histéricos. Habían incluso algunos que se desmayaban en pleno despacho ante la presión que la directora ejercía sobre ellos.

Inesperadamente, la imagen de Scorpius Malfoy le pasó por la cabeza. Por primera vez en muchos años un Malfoy no sabía qué hacer con su vida. Y lo sabía debido a todos esos retratos que expresaban su sorpresa ante tanta indiferencia e indecisión por parte de aquel rubio. Y hablando de Malfoy... ¿No se suponía que Rose Weasley debía estar allí para su charla? ¡Por Merlín Bendito! ¡Se había olvidado de su alumna estrella!

¿Dónde estaban esos dos?

Scorpius acarició tiernamente las mejillas pálidas de su novia, quien dormitaba plácidamente en su cama. Tremenda sorpresa se iba a llevar cuando se enterara de que Violet, Leo y Aarón habían desaparecido. ¿Adna se habría ido también? Y al final de cuentas, él no sabía cuál era "la enseñanza". Tanto tiempo... para nada. ¿Rose sabría cual era? ¿Había Violet hablado con ella? La pelirroja se removió en sueños y Scorpius se dedicó a hacerle mimos en el cabello mientras la apretaba un poco más en sus brazos. Como quería a esa chica. Había sido un año bastante complicado y sin duda no habían tenido mucho tiempo para ellos dos... pero de ninguna manera podía imaginarse sin Rose a su lado. ¿Un trabajo? ¿Para qué? Él tenía una enorme herencia esperándolo en casa... y tenía a Rose. Cualquiera que lo escuchara, pensaría que era un vago sin remedio o un hijo de papá... pero para Scorpius el futuro no importaba demasiado.

Lo mejor era vivir el momento, tal y como él estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Cerró los ojos lentamente y su respiración poco a poco se sincronizó con la de su novia. ¿Qué más daba ser un hijo de papá teniendo a Rose con él? No había podido disfrutar de su compañía en el pasado, así que no dejaría que se le fuera de las manos... nunca más.

Lilah dejó el cepillo sobre la cómoda y se miró al espejo. Sonrió lentamente, pensando en Danny. ¿De dónde diablos había salido ese chico tan extraño? No llevaban ni dos horas de conocerse y él se le declaraba así de improviso. ¡Ni siquiera se acordaba de haberlo visto en su vida! Pero aquel moreno la conocía como la palma de su mano.

"Investigué sobre ti" le había dicho. ¿Investigado? Por amor del señor. ¿Quién en ese castillo podría saber de ella? Incluso al viejo Slughorn se le olvidaba su nombre y la llamaba "La chica de los ojos raros". Suspiró. Lo mejor sería dejar de cuestionarse. Dejar de pensar por un tiempo no le haría mal. Se dirigió a su cama y se lanzó sobre ella. Morfeo le abrió los brazos rápidamente, trayéndole consigo un sueño que jamás olvidaría.

_Se vio transportada a una habitación con dos camas, en las que se hallaban dos personas. Una chica rubia, de finas facciones y cuerpo de infarto y un morocho buenmozo de rasgos perfectos. No podía detallarlos, debido a la oscuridad de la habitación, pero pronto su atención se desvió hacia la puerta, donde la misma castaña del cementerio entraba con una vasija en las manos. Ella sacó su varita y de la vasija sacó un fino hilo de plata, el cual movilizó hasta la joven. Repitió el proceso seis veces y luego lo hizo con el joven. Depositó la vasija en el suelo y con un movimiento complicado de la varita, los dos chicos abrieron los ojos. Lilah se estremeció cuando unos ojos esmeraldas brillaron en la penumbra... sedientos de venganza._

Veinte minutos habían pasado desde que la tal Adna había desaparecido en sus narices. Ninguno de los cuatro podía reaccionar. El relato era tan fantasioso... que les era imposible. Sin embargo, esa joven parecía estar diciendo la verdad...

- Tenemos que buscar a nuestros hijos - habló por fin Astoria. Los Weasley y su esposo la miraron extrañados - Si queremos saber qué es lo que está pasando en realidad... lo mejor sería preguntarle a Scorpius y a Rose.

- ¿De verdad creíste en su historia? - inquirió Draco perplejo, aunque tu tono tenía un todo de nervios que nadie notó. Su mujer lo fulminó con la mirada

- ¡Claro que le creí! Insisto, debemos buscar a los chicos...

- Astoria tiene razón - concordó Hermione - A nosotros nos encerraron por alguna razón y apuesto a que tiene que ver con la historia de Adna. Quizá si juntamos las piezas...

- Están siendo irracionales, esa chica a mi no me inspira confianza - replicó Draco mirando un punto distante de la habitación. Ron se hallaba silencioso y pensativo.

- Sugiero que nos vayamos ahora - dijo por fin el pelirrojo, sabiendo que era lo que debía hacer. Los otros tres lo miraron - No hay tiempo que perder, vayamos por la Red Flu.

- A estas horas de la noche, la Red Flu no funciona, Ron - Hermione descartó la idea - Pero podemos aparecernos en Hogsmeade y caminar hasta el castillo. Allí podemos enviarle un patronus a Minerva.

- ¿Por qué mejor no esperamos hasta mañana? Digo... no creo que a Minerva le guste que nos aparezcamos así porque si. Recomiendo que descansemos - sugirió Astoria levantándose del sillón. Los demás la imitaron - ¿Mañana a las diez?

Los Weasley se despidieron y se encaminaron hacia la puerta, seguidos por los dueños de la casa. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione trató de girar la perilla, esta no se movió. Se miraron entre sí, sintiendo un repentino escalofrío. Dos intentos más y la manilla no cedió. Ron se alejó unos pasos de su mujer y giró sobre si mismo, tratando de desaparecerse. Nada. Draco se tensó y regresó de nuevo a la sala para utilizar los polvos Flu. Otra opción descartada.

Estaban encerrados.

Afuera, Ana sonreía satisfecha al tiempo que jugaba con su varita. Este trabajo le gustaba cada vez más. Solo faltaba recoger un pequeño encargo en New York... y otro por Hogwarts. Pronto todo iba a terminar.

Rose se incorporó de golpe en la cama, despertando por completo. Miró a su lado, donde Scorpius dormía tranquilamente. Sonrió levemente, él siempre estaba pendiente de ella. Pero esos no eran momentos de ponerse con cursilerías. Con sumo cuidado salió de la habitación, para dirigirse a la de su novio, donde se suponía que estaban los demás descansando. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró solo con Orión y Elladora. ¿Dónde estaba Violet? ¡La necesitaba! ¿Había desaparecido? ¿O habían salido de la torre?

- Rose - la llamó susurrando la suave voz de Scorpius - Sal de ahí, déjalos dormir. Tenemos que hablar.

La pelirroja obedeció y lo acompañó a la sala. Se sentaron en el sillón y el rubio la miró abatido.

- Ayer Violet, Aarón y Leo se fueron. Unos diez minutos después de que te durmieras - informó. Rose asintió, distraída.

Violet era fundamental en su plan. El dia anterior, el recuerdo que había tenido la convenció de que era momento de actuar. Tenía que buscar las maneras de que esa pesadilla se acabara. Pero si Violet no estaba... Entonces tendría que usar a Elladora.

Scorpius le tomó el rostro entre sus manos para que lo mirase. El chico frunció los labios al ver la cara llena de nervios que tenía la Gryffindor. Se inclinó y la besó suavemente en los labios.

- ¿Qué tienes? - preguntó preocupado. Rose le sonrió, agradecida por ese trato tan delicado

- No es nada, Scor. Solo recordé que pronto será la Graduación y estoy algo... bueno, creo que entraré en histeria. Hay mucho que hacer... Estudiar para los exámenes de la semana que viene, encontrar un vestido perfecto, ver que pasará con Elladora y Orión, planificar nuestro futuro, mandar las solicitudes para la... - Rose se quedó callada, a la mitad de su patética escusa. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror - ¡La entrevista con McGonagall! ¡Maldición! ¡Scorpius!

El chico se echó a reír ante la cara de terror que traía puesta su novia. Si bien no le creía que esas fueran sus únicas preocupaciones, la dejaría tranquila. Ya le diría que pasaba. Ella frunció el ceño y lo golpeó en el hombre, enojada por su falta de seriedad.

- Cálmate, Rose. Mañana iremos a verla, seguro que no te niega una segunda oportunidad

- Por tu seguridad, Malfoy, espero que así sea...

Vada entró al Gran Comerdor, el cual se encontraba vacío. Ni siquiera los fantasmas rondaban por ahí. Se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw y sacó de su cartera una carpeta llena de papeles. Comenzó a revisarlos meticulosamente. Esa fiesta tenía que salir perfecta.

"Deberías relajarte un poco" le había dicho Lilah hace dos días. ¡Pues ya la vería cuando le tocara a ella! Aunque era poco probable que la menor de las Boot participara en ese evento... Fuera como fuera, Vada sabía lo que hacía. Todo ese sufrimiento al que estaba sometiendo a sus compañeros y a los demás prefectos iba a ser recompensado... Siempre y cuando la fiesta saliera tal cual lo había planeado, claro.

- No sé cuál es esa manía tuya de levantarte temprano - la castaña sonrió y se giró para ver a Louis, quien se hallaba en la entrada del lugar.

- Pues te veo muy dispuesto a hacerme compañía - replicó con tono coqueto antes de volver a lo que estaba haciendo

Louis se sentó frente a ella, para verla trabajar. La oji café empezó a ponerse nerviosa, pero mantuvo su semblante sereno. El chico, en cambio, también estaba algo nervioso y se debatía entre hacer lo que quería hacer o no hacerlo. Suspiró y movió sus manos para cerrarle la carpeta. Vada lo miró con ambas cejar arqueadas.

- Ven conmigo al baile de Graduación

* * *

**_N/A:_**

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo anda mi gente preciosa? Yo estoy, aunque fastidiada, en perfectas condiciones. Lamento la demora, pero no terminaba de salirme este capítulo._

_Bueno, bueno. A lo que debemos ir... El chap. Muchos estarán muy confundidos por diversas cosas... ¡Y los comprendo totalmente! Otra vez le metí más... drama a la cosa. Quizá ya se estén hartando del asunto, pero prometo que pronto estará todo aclarado._

_Mi internet anda algo necio, por lo que no sé cuanto tardaré para el siguiente capítulo. Espero que ya para la semana que viene sea asunto arreglado. Hoy no hay adelanto, debido a que ando algo apuradita. Los quiero, de verdad. Cuídense mucho :*_

**Reviews**

**_NatWizard: _**_No te preocupes, a mi también se me pasan algunos RR que te debo en tus capitulos Ahorita con el internet no me quiero ni imaginar cuantos. No puedo decirte mucho, solo que leas :P Cuídate, actualiza tu pronto también, por fa *-* Besitos!_

**_Cami-Sara:_**_ Cada vez que comentan, leo los reviews desde el celular y la gente que está a mi alrededor me mira raro xDD Chicas, de verdad adoro verlas por aquí. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y que me dejen otro de sus maravillosos mensajes. Saludos :D_

**_minako-s:_**_ No te tires del puente (?) xD Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, me alegro haberte atrapado. Ojalá te vuelvas a pasar a comentar ;) Bienvenida al barco, abrazos :$_

**_Haruki-chan: _**_Ojalá no te hayas metido en problemas, gracias por venir al menos a reportarte. Sigue leyendo y dejando tus hermosos reviews que siempre me animan a seguir. Cuidate mucho, saludos y abrazos a las loquitas que tienes como hermanas e.e_

**_micaa-potter: _**_Hola! Bienvenida, cristiana xD Jajaja He de decir que me reí mucho con ese review, pero que además hiciste que se me subieran los colores al rostro. No puedo creer que hayas dejado de dormir por esto xD En serio que no! Pero gracias, me alegro mucho de haberte atrapado y espero que sigas comentando con esa efusividad que me encantó. Poco a poco verás mucho más, porque aun es que le queda drama a esta historia. Mis long-fics se pasan de largos xD Cuídate, besos. _

**_Maane deLaasa: _**_Tu! :D Hola! (?) xD Me emociona que te haya gustado, cuando comencé el fic no creí que llamara mucho la atención, pero al parecer si... hay varias personitas que me animan mucho y tu eres una de ellas. Gracias n_n Saludos! Hasta la proxima. _

**_miss-lis1:_**_ Oh! Encontré una avanzada xD Así que eres de Potterfics... bueno, ya debes saber que ha sucedido. Como bien lo pusiste en tu review xD Podría quedarme comentando contigo, pero prefiero no dañarle las cosas a los demas. Bien sabes que después de esto, comenzaré a amargarle la vida a los personajes e.e Si armo drama, dios xD En fin, me alegro que hayas venido a comentar *-* A la proxima, comenta cuanto quieras! Me fascina leer los reviews! Cuidate, kisses for you._

_

* * *

_

**_ ¿Me dejas un review? :$ _**

**_ FannyLu_**


	21. Regina y Danny

**_Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El resto, es mío. ¿Te gusta? ¡Disfrútalo! Pero ni pienses en plagiarnos ;)_**

**_Aclaraciones y respuestas a reviews al final del chap._**

**_Regina y Danny_**

Se quedó momentáneamente muda. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados por dos segundos, antes de apagarse bruscamente, dejando una sombra de tristeza en ellos. A Louis se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, temiéndose lo peor.

- Louis, no sabes cuánto me alegra que me invites… - susurró con una leve sonrisa mientras lo miraba a los ojos

- ¿Pero…? - cuestionó el pelirrojo resignado, sabiendo la respuesta de ante mano

- Lo siento, pero has llegado tarde - Vada se levantó y tomó la carpeta - Ya me han invitado al baile

Lilah caminaba lentamente por los corredores del séptimo piso. La última de sus visiones la había dejado en mal estado. Los ojos verde esmeralda brillando era lo que más recordaba, y no podía evitar asemejarlos con…

- ¡Lilah! - Se tensó al tiempo que se detenía bruscamente. No se giró para ver a quien la llamaba - Te estaba buscando, quería saber si querías ir a pasear por el Lago

La pelinegra frunció levemente el ceño, dudando si aceptar o no. Si bien le debía una cita, en esos momentos no quería tener ningún trato con él. Mantuvo su vista clavada en el suelo, para no meter la pata mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- La verdad es que estoy muy ocupada, Danny… Lo siento, será en otro momento - contestó en un murmullo veloz para luego continuar su camino a la sala común de las águilas, donde sabía que no podía ser acosada por el joven.

El Gryffindor se mostró confundido, pero no la siguió. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Una rubia de finas facciones y ojos azul celeste caminaba por las calles de New York, mientras trataba de descifrar el aparato muggle que su padre recientemente le había regalado. Cruzó la calle con cuidado, captando las miradas envidiosas de muchas mujeres y las lujuriosas de varios hombres. Siempre llamaba la atención Ya fuera por su ropa ajustada, corta y costosa o por su cabello que brillaba al sol. Podía frenar un maremoto con solo mirarlo si se lo proponía.

Estaba tan enfrascada en lo suyo, que no se dio cuenta de la mujer castaña que la seguía de cerca, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Llegó a su apartamento, el cual abrió de forma distraída antes de meterse en él. Sus padres habían salido y seguramente no regresarían hasta muy entrada la noche, lo cual le dejaba toda la tarde libre de estudios mágicos.

Por su seguridad, su madre no había querido enviarla a ninguna academia de hechicería, y prefería enseñarle ella misma. Dejó su cartera sobre el piso de la sala, y se tiró en el sillón, al tiempo que seguía inspeccionando el aparato.

No se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la casa se abría lentamente y por ella entraba la misma mujer que la iba siguiendo, la cual sacó una varita mágica y colocó un hechizo silenciador antes de cerrar la puerta con seguro. Caminó hasta la sala, y observó por dos segundos a su víctima.

- Es bueno verte - la joven rubia dio un brinco y miró horrorizada a la mujer

- ¿Quién eres…? - se paró de su lugar y fue retrocediendo lentamente, la castaña no se movió de su sitio y sonrió amablemente

- Mi nombre es Ana, y tu estás en mi cuerpo, pequeña usurpadora - la chica no tuvo tiempo de decir o hacer mas nada, pues con un movimiento de la varita de Ana ya se encontraba desmayada en el suelo

Danny caminaba por los terrenos del castillo, cuestionándose que cosa había hecho para ocasionar la frialdad de la chica que le gustaba. Detrás de él, venía un hombre de pelo café, ojos chocolate y bastante parecido. El chico sintió una presencia y se volteó con la varita en alto. Al ver a la persona que lo seguía, bajó la varita aliviado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, tío? - Oliver Wood sonrió mientras rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de su único sobrino, hijo de su hermana menor

- Vengo de visita… para pedirte un favor, Dan - Lo guió a través de los terrenos, camino al Bosque Prohibido al tiempo que una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en su rostro - Necesito que me ayudes a terminar con un asunto delicado y personal de una vez por todas.

Rose dibujó su mejor sonrisa, tratando de convencer a una furiosa McGonagall. A su lado, Scorpius se esforzaba por no tornar los ojos. Esa mañana, habían sido llamados por la directora, quien quería enterarse de las razones específicas y sinceras de su ausencia en la cita del día anterior.

- Pero profesora McGonagall, ya le he dicho que se me olvidó y que me quedé haciendo unos deberes de Encantamientos - repitió por quinta vez la Weasley. La animaga arqueó ambas cejas, con gesto cansado

- Esa tarea la ha entregado la semana pasada, Srta. Weasley - replicó. Rose se ruborizó

- Pues… ¡No! Esa era… ¡Era otra! - balbuceó. Scorpius no pudo evitar reírse abiertamente, ante lo cual ambas mujeres lo fulminaron con la mirada

- A ver, Sr. Malfoy, ¿Puede decirme la verdad?

El rubio sopesó las posibilidades que tenía. Contarle toda la verdad a McGonagall y arriesgarse a que los internaran en San Mungo mientras Elladora y Orión eran sometidos a pruebas especiales por los inefables, o inventarse una escusa coherente y no tan descarada como la de su novia. Sonrió, al verse iluminado por una idea.

Se inclinó un poco sobre su silla, de forma que sus ojos se clavaran directamente con los de la directora y sonrió socarronamente.

- ¿De verdad quiere que le conteste esa pregunta? - inquirió, añadiéndole un tono de "No querrá saberlo". McGonagall asintió irritada - Bueno, que conste que usted me pide que sea sincero

- Scorpius, ¿Qué vas a…?

- Rose y yo estábamos regresando de un paseo por el Lago y al llegar a la torre, la cosa se ha puesto intensa - la Gryffindor mostró una cara de total sorpresa y la mujer abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente - Yo iba a darle un beso de buenas noches, simple y casto, pero ella… bueno, digamos que le gusta "activar" las cosas. Un besito de buenas noches terminó convirtiéndose en un besuqueo no muy agradable de ver, pero si le soy sincero a mi me ha…

- ¡BASTA! - McGonagall lo silenció bruscamente y clavó sus ojos en Rose, quien estaba más roja que su cabello, hecho que interpretó como una afirmación al suceso

- Como usted entenderá, una cosa llevó a la otra y no creo que dos personas de diecisiete años en pleno besuqueo y revolcón tengan en mente venir a hablar con usted sobre ofertas de trabajo cuando tiene "cosas" pendientes - finalizó Scorpius rápidamente, colocando una cara de inocencia pura - Con todo respeto

Detrás de la actual directora del colegio, Albus Dumbledore los veía divertido y pícaro y Severus Snape hacía muecas de disgusto y asco. Los demás ex directores y ex directoras se encontraban en un silencio sepulcral, incrédulos ante lo que acaban de escuchar. Rose quiso morirse allí mismo, convencida de que para las doce del medio día, ese chisme estaría en la boca de todos. Ojalá sus primos y su hermano mataran a Scorpius.

En una habitación con dos camas, se hallaban dos personas. Una chica rubia, de finas facciones y un morocho buenmozo de rasgos perfectos. La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad. La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Ana, quien llevaba una vasija entre sus manos y tenía la mirada ausente. Sacó su varita y de la vasija sacó un fino hilo de plata, el cual movilizó hasta la joven. Repitió el proceso seis veces y luego lo hizo con el joven. Depositó la vasija en el suelo y con un movimiento complicado de la varita, los dos chicos abrieron los ojos. Unos ojos esmeraldas brillaron y otros azul celeste brillaron en la penumbra... sedientos de venganza.

La joven sonrió y se tocó el rostro, detallándose a si misma. Fijó su vista en el hombre, quien la veían arrogantemente.

- ¿Te das cuenta Malvina? Aquí estamos de nuevo, tal y como te lo prometí - comentó levantándose de la cama

- Lo sé, Marcus, no tienes que decirlo. Siempre es lo mismo. Comienzas a desesperarme - él le tendió una de sus manos para que se levantara y ella la tomó. Ambos vieron a Ana, quien se hallaba arrodillada frente a ellos. Malvina se acercó y le tomó el rostro entre las manos

- Dame tu varita, vasalla - ordenó. La castaña obedeció - Llévame hasta tu amo

Ana se levantó y caminó fuera de la habitación, seguida de Malvina Mellows y Marcus Wood, quienes habían renacido de una forma inusual en los cuerpos de Regina Spektor y Danny Wilde.

Scorpius se agachó para evitar que un cubo de basura se estrellara con cabeza. Rose se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación, lanzándole cosas sin detenerse, con la cara roja de coraje. Elladora y Orión se escondían detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Rose, pero sin perderse el espectáculo.

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió, hurón albino? - era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ella lo llamaba hurón, y eso le hizo gracia, pero no podía detenerse a reírse, pues debía estar pendiente de que nada lo golpeara - ¡¿Acaso pensaste a quien le estabas diciendo lo que dijiste?

Tinteros, libros, bolitas de papel, y otras cosas eran las que volaban por la estancia. Scorpius se las arregló para sacar su varita y conjurar un "Protego" el cual lo cubrió, por los pelos, de los dos zapatos de Rose.

Se veía furiosa y, para la desgracia del Malfoy, encontraba cualquier cosa que aventarle. Llevaban un ahora en eso. Y por el panorama que pintaban las cosas, eso iba para largo rato.

Hugo alcanzó a a su mejor amiga antes de que saliera del aula de Pociones. La pelinegra suspiró, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba. El pelirrojo la obligó a mirarlo y Lilah pudo apreciar que tenía el ceño fruncido por el disgusto.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que Danny Wilde te invitó a salir? - cuestionó de golpe. Justo en el momento en el que ella iba a responder, Paula se acercó con gesto emocionado

- ¡Me han contado todo, Li! - exclamó. La aludida le sonrió, contenta de verla

- Bien, ya que sabes todo, por favor, cuéntaselo todo a Hugo, yo tengo cosas que hacer - se safó del agarre del Weasley salió del lugar, más callada de lo normal.

En el pasillo, la interceptó McGonagall, con cara angustiada.

- Srta. Boot, ¿Ha visto al Sr. Wilde?

- Lo siento, profesora, pero no veo por qué debería saber donde está - respondió secamente, dispuesta a irse de allí lo más pronto posible

- Lo ando buscando desde temprano, pero no lo consigo y me han dicho que podría estar con usted - Lilah se sonrojó y negó

- No, no lo he… - el encuentro de esa mañana se le vino a la mente y sus ojos grises lucieron preocupados - Pues… en la mañana crucé con él… me dijo algo de un paseo en el Lago, pero yo me negué, porque tenía cosas que hacer…

¿Dónde estaba Danny?

**N/A:**

Dios...

¿Cuanto tardé? ¿Ya somos todos viejos? Lmento muchísimo la demora, gentecita, pero el colegio me ha tenido muy ocupada y la verdad no podía escribir ni aunque lo intentara. Agradezco la paciencia que han tenido, prometo que trataré apresurarme con el proximo chap.

Ahora, este capítulo es sumamente confuso y sé que muchas personas no lo van a entender... así que yo les voy a contar que es lo que pasa:

Los primeros antepasados, Lyra y Cygnus estuvieron comprometidos con Marcus Wood y Malvina Mellows respectivamente. Ellos, resentidos por la historia que había entre el Malfoy y la Weasley decidieron dejar un legado, en el que pudieran renacer siempre en el cuerpo de la sucesora que fuera igual a ella. De miembro en miembro familiar, los recuerdos se fueron guardando hasta el momento en el que los prometidos de Isla y Elliot nacieron. Y el proceso se iba repitiendo, añadiendo más y más recuerdos.

La razón por la cual Oliver Wood se creía Marcus, es debido a que los recuerdos le fueron implantados a él para evitar que se perdieran y obligarlo a que consiguiera a su sucesor. Lo mismo con Ana. Ahora, ¿Por qué no elejí a un Wood y metí a Danny en todo este rollo? Danny es sobrino de Wood y es la copia de Marcus I, por eso no elejí al Wood que le coqueteaba a Rose. ¿Van entendiendo? Además, el hecho de que a este sucesor de Marcus le guste otra chica es una forma de terminar bien... y creo que pueden imaginarse el porqué de esto. Eso no puedo decirles porque les adelantaría el final.

Además, ¿No dije que Lila sería importante? Todo detalle cuenta en esta historia y se los he dicho en el transcurso de esta misma. Espero que vayan mejor ubicados, igual iré explicando esto mejor en los siguientes chaps.

**Reviews:**

**micaa-potter:** A mi me alegra que hayas regresado, cristiana xD Lamento muchisimo la demora... pero de verdad he estado ocupadisima. Con respecto a tu duda, se fueron porque su tiempo habia terminado. A Orión y Ella todavía les queda un poco de protagonismo, por eso hice que se quedaran. Ya veremos que sucede :P El proximo chap no tardará mucho, lo prometo. Besoooos! Cuidate :3

**Maane deLaasa:** Hey! :D No sabes como me emociona que te guste tanto el fic, espero que no me abandones por lenteja. No puedo revelarte nada de Lilah ni de Danny, pero ya mas o menos puedes ver, con este chap, lo que se avecina. Como le dije a Mica, no tardaré mucho en subir el que sigue. Saludos! Cuidate ;)

**Haruki-chan:** Dile a tus hermanas que lamento el regaño y que se les quiere mucho. A ti te deseo que te mejores para que me puedas dejar la mamá de los reviews xD Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Mil besos! Cuidate mucho :P

**minako-s:** Vas a tener que enseñarme como dejar un review en clase xDD Nunca me funciona esa acción en el celular y se me olvida luego comentar. Ojalá tu profe no te haya regañado! Me alegro que te gustara! Saludos :D

**Camili- Sara:** O.O No me puedo creer que hayan leido mi fic en su clase :') Me hicieron reír y sonrojarme como no tienen idea! Chicas, son un amor. De verdad les agradezco el animo que me dan. Sinceramente, son maravillosas. Espero que este chap les guste mucho, espero ver pronto otro review de ustedes. Y animen a sus amigos a comentar, diganle que me encantaría leerlos también. Mandenles saludos y besos. Se les quiere, niñas3

**Laura:** Lamento la demora, aquí está el capitulo :$

_

* * *

_

**_¿Me dejas un review? :$ _**

**_FannyLu_**


	22. Cosas del Pasado

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El resto, es mío. ¿Te gusta? ¡Disfrútalo! Pero ni pienses en plagiarnos ;)**_

_**Aclaraciones y respuestas a reviews al final del chap**_

**Cosas del pasado**

Se miraron con rabia, molestos por la diferencia de opiniones. Y es que Marcus no entendía como Malvina podía ser tan imbécil. Las cosas que había tenido que soportar por quedarse con la Weasley. Haber lidiado con aquella rubia hueca, pero astuta, había sido lo peor que le había tocado en la vida. Y Malvina no se quedaba atrás con sus pensamientos. Ella también detestaba que fuese tan cobarde y poco práctico. No se soportaban. Mas lidiaban el uno con el otro para conseguir lo que quería.

- Creo que es mejor mi idea - replicó nuevamente después de unos minutos de silencio. El moreno bufó

- Claro, ir con la directora y pedirle que te integre al curso escolar... a tan solo dos meses de salir - su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo y burla - Es una magnífica idea. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

- Vale, puede que no sea buena... ¡Pero al menos pienso en algo! - chilló enojada la oji azul, armando un berrinche. - ¡Y no es justo que tu si puedas regresar a Hogwarts!

- Con tus chillidos de histeria es imposible pensar - alegó Marcus en su defensa. Ella se calló, fulminándolo con la mirada. - Tengo un plan, uno que servirá a la perfección.

- ¿Qué pretendes? - la mirada de Malvina brilló emocionada, ansiosa por ponerse en marcha.

- No pretendo decírtelo - Marcus sonrió al ver que los ojos de la mujer chispeaban. Le tomó el mentón, acercándole el rostro. - Necesito que colabores porque si no todo se irá por el caño. Sigue mis instrucciones y venceremos otra vez

Draco se dio por vencido. Estaban totalmente atrapados allí. Su mujer le dio unas palmaditas conciliadoras, mientras Ron enterraba el rostro en el regazo de Hermione. Los cuatro estaban desesperados por salir de allí. De repente, la castaña recordó la vez que Ana había ido a su celda para preguntarle algo acerca de unos papeles. Había estado tan conmocionada que no había reparado en eso.

- Ronald, ¿Qué sabes tú de todo este asunto? - cuestionó duramente. Los Malfoy los miraron. El cuerpo de Ron se tensó, haciendo que su esposa sospechara más - Ronald...

- No puedo hablar, Herms - respondió secamente el pelirrojo, irguiéndose. Los ojos azules del Weasley conectaron con los témpanos de hielo del dueño de la casa. Sabían que ese asunto era entre ellos.

- Ron...

- Tu también sabes algo, Draco - no era una pregunta. El aludido observó desinteresadamente a la pelinegra junto él. Tenía un gesto enojado.

- Puede ser - se limitó a contestar. Draco caminó hasta el mini bar y sacó una botella de Whisky. Se sirvió un vaso y bebió en silencio. - ¿Jamás se han preguntado por qué nuestras familias se odian tanto?

Ron apretó sus manos en puños, enviándole una mirada de advertencia a su némesis. Este lo ignoró olímpicamente y sonrió de forma irónica. Lo que el amor llegaba a hacer. Miró a ambas mujeres, para terminar posando sus ojos en el auror.

- Creo que es mejor compartir esto con ellas - comentó, dando otro sorbo a su bebida. Ron quiso negarse, pero al ver como Hermione se preparaba para soltar uno de sus discursos no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

- La historia de Adna es cierta... pero hay mucho más detrás de eso…

Lilah veía de forma ausente como su hermana se admiraba en el espejo, portando un vestido amarillo que resplandecía con las luces. Vada negó quitándose la prenda y tirándola en su cama. Se paseó por el cuarto en ropa interior, buscando su ropa de diario.

- He estado tan pendiente de la estúpida fiesta que no me he preocupado en que luciré yo - dijo deprimida. Para la castaña, que las cosas salieran mal era frustrante.

Sin embargo, la menor de las Boot no podía prestarle atención a las frivolidades de su hermana. Estaba pensando en Danny. Habían pasado dos días y el chico no aparecía. Varios aurores y gente del ministerio se habían presentado en el Castillo para recolectar pistas sobre su desaparición. La más histérica de todo el asunto era la directora, quien se sentía responsable. Los padres del joven estaban desolados. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto? No lo sabía. Apenas conocía al Gryffindor, no era normal que se hubiera comido todas las uñas de las manos a la espera de una buena noticia. No obstante, Lilah sentía que ella sabía la respuesta de todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero no sabía cómo dar con ella.

- ¿Me estás escuchando? - exclamó Vada enfadada al tiempo que le lanzaba un almohadón. La pelinegra asintió, aun en una nebulosa y tomó el objeto entre sus manos. La oji café hizo una mueca de preocupación - Deja de amargarte, Danny aparecerá.

Ambas Ravenclaw se miraron. Lilah terminó por sonreír. Su hermana tenía razón, él volvería.

No obstante, cuando las semanas pasaron de largo, absorbiendo a todos los estudiantes en sus exámenes finales Lilah dudaba si realmente volvería a ver a Danny antes del final de curso. Su hermana estaba histérica y exultante, pues pronto la Graduación llegaría. La peli negra se preguntó qué sería de su hermana cuando saliera de las puertas del castillo, ya que Vada no parecía preocupada por su futuro.

Otros que estaban con los nervios a flor de piel eran Scorpius y Rose. Desde que el rubio había corrido el rumor de lo que hacían en su sala común, McGonagall los había enviado a las respectivas torres de sus casas. Como consecuencia, Orión y Elladora se quedaron allí. Ambos prefectos se preguntaban cómo era que a nadie parecía importarle la presencia de aquellos dos ni preguntara nada sobre que había pasado con los otros cuatro. Pero era mejor así.

Por lo demás, todo el castillo seguía normal. El tiempo avanzaba, los de 7mo se preparaban y pronto el 13 de junio llegó. Aquel día, seis generaciones se irían a sus casas para regresar al día siguiente mientras una sola se quedaba a la espera de su magnífica fiesta de fin de año. Cortesía de Vada Boot.

Rose se colocó su vestido de terciopelo color azul turquesa. Llevaba los risos recogidos en un elaborado moño y sus pecosos pies enfundados en unos tacones no muy altos. La puerta del baño se abrió, dejando ver a una Elladora vestida exactamente igual. Si Rose no hubiese pasado su infancia sola, hubiera jurado que era su gemela. Nadie podría ver alguna diferencia, pues no la había. No esa noche. Excepto quizás la piel traslucida de su antepasada, más blanca que la de ella. Algo que estaba solucionado por la poca iluminación del salón donde ocurriría el evento.

Elladora se mordió el labio inferior, sintiéndose culpable ante lo que estaba haciendo. No era correcto. Era peligroso y estúpido. ¿Cómo se había dejado arrastrar por su sucesora? Rose le tendió los pendientes de plata, iguales a los de ella. Ambas pelirrojas se miraron nuevamente a los ojos.

- No me parece correcto lo que estamos haciendo - informó con un timbre de enojo y nervios en la voz.

- Nadie dijo que lo fuera - se limitó a decir Rose. Elladora trató de razonar con ella

- Rosie, podrías morir… Tú no sabes que hay allá es… - se calló al ver que no le estaba prestando atención. - ¿No me harás caso, verdad?

- Tendré a Orión conmigo, no me pasará nada - intentó calmarla, pero falló. Elladora sentía un nudo enorme en el estómago. Algo iba a salir mal aquella noche - Tu concéntrate en Scorpius. No le hagas pasar un mal rato - pidió.

La Weasley se vio ofendida ante el comentario. Era antes que todo una dama y era algo insultante que le pidiera algo tan absurdo como no hacerle pasar un mal rato a su pareja. El picaporte de la habitación se movió, haciéndolas sobresaltar. Rose le tendió la capa de invisibilidad de su primo a Elladora y ella se cubrió. Un muy puesto Hugo Weasley entró, regalándole una sonrisa a su hermana. Rose casi se sintió culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Casi.

- Te ves preciosa, hermanita - comento tomándole la mano y besándola. Ambos rieron ante el recuerdo de la misma escena, hacia diez años.

Cuando eran pequeños y Rose quería jugar a ser una princesa, el único dispuesto a ser su príncipe encantado era Hugo, quien, a pesar de ser dos años menor, le gustaba complacerla y evitar que llorara. Algo que todos los Weasley agradecían. Y aunque su príncipe en esos momentos no tuviese el cabello rojo sino rubio platino, era algo que jamás olvidaría. Hugo siempre estaría para rescatarla.

- Scorpius está allá abajo esperando - dijo entonces, soltándola - Ha tenido que esperar media hora a que McGonagall se marchara y la Sra. Gorda comenzara a beber.

Rose asintió distraída. Debía darse prisa, Orión la estaría esperando en la salida hacia los jardines. Haciendo un gesto que Elladora entendió como "sígueme", los tres bajaron. Rose se vio paralizada a la mitad de las escaleras, con la vista clavada en la Sala Común. Su antepasada estuvo a punto de colapsar con ella y soltó un bufido casi inaudible.

Abajo la esperaba Scorpius, ataviado en una túnica negra de gala que le sentaba de las mil maravillas. Sé si cuenta de que jamás se había arreglado tanto y que ella estaba a un paso de arruinar lo que debía ser una noche perfecta. El rubio le sonrió, con un brillo especial titilando en sus ojos. Se hubiese quedado allí, de no ser porque Elladora la empujó.

Entonces reparó en que no estaban solos. Todos, absolutamente todos, sus primos se encontraban allí. Desde Victoire, que por primera vez desde que se había casado se le veía sin su esposo Teddy, hasta Lily. La mayoría de ellos eran graduados y en Hogwarts el próximo año solo quedaría Lucy, Roxanne, Hugo y Lily.

Scorpius le tomó de la mano y un corrientazo la recorrió completa. Una necesidad anormal e inexplicable de subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto con el Malfoy se apoderó de ella. Sus primos la miraron unos minutos antes de que Fred avanzara con paso solemne y le entregara un paquete.

Rose lo observó extrañada y lo abrió con delicadeza. Dentro, estaba la peineta de Nana Molly, la que había recibido como regalo de bodas por el abuelo del abuelo Arthur. Era la peineta que ella y sus primas utilizaban de pequeñas para jugar a que eran grandes señoras de sociedad. Era la única posesión material de valor que poseían los Weasley. O al menos lo era antes de que sus hijos comenzaran a ganar dinero cada uno por su cuenta.

La peineta había pasado por manos de todas las chicas del Clan. Se la regañaban en los momentos especiales. De primera Dominique la recibió al cumplir quince años, pasó a ser de Molly cuando le entregaron su placa de prefecta, siguió a Roxanne cuando se convirtió en capitana del equipo de Quiddicht aun teniendo doce años y terminó en manos de Victoire cuando se casó. Y ahora le llegaba a Rose por su graduación.

Quise echarse a llorar ahí mismo, pero se vio envuelta en un híper abrazo marca Weasley. Los trece se juntaron con cariño, recordando viejos tiempos. Solo Scorpius se mantenía fuera, con una sonrisa surcando sus labios.

- No queríamos gastar dinero en ti - comentó Louis riendo, a lo que sus dos hermanas le dieron un codazo cada una - ¡Ay! Bueno, no queríamos gastar dinero porque creímos que mejor sería un regalo de parte de todos que fuera simbólico.

- Louis, cállate - ordenó Lucy haciendo reír a todos - Arruinas el momento

- Lo siento, aun me encuentro ofendido por no recibir obsequio de graduación - dijo de forma fingida. Lily sonrió de forma mordaz

- ¿Acaso quieres una peineta? De seguro te sienta de maravilla - James miró con orgullo a su hermana menor y Louis la miró de mala gana

- Bueno, creo que estorbamos - aplacó la situación la mayor de todos, viendo que su hermana replicaría - Debemos marcharnos. Se supone que no debemos ver a los graduados hasta el baile de apertura.

Cada uno se fue despidiendo hasta que solo quedaron Scorpius, Rose, Albus y Louis. El pelirrojo miró al trío y decidió adelantarse para darles algo de intimidad. Rose enroscó sus brazos con los de su novio y su primo y comenzó a avanzar por el pasillo. Recordando todo lo que allí había vivido. Detrás de ellos, un Elladora llena de lágrimas los seguía. Afuera, frente al lago, esperaba Orión. Y en la entrada de Hogwarts, en las rejas que daban paso a Hogsmeade, una rubia enfundada en un vestido verde esmeralda y ojos azules maquillados y vivaces miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa el castillo. A su lado, un apuesto moreno, bien vestido y peinado tenía la misma maldad chispeando en los ojos.

- ¿Lista para el show? - preguntó Marcus al tiempo que tocaba la reja y esta se abría sin emitir sonido alguno. Malvina rodeó su brazo, deslizando una de sus manos por él y lo miró. Amplió su sonrisa

- Yo siempre estoy preparada para el show

Draco volvió a beber del vaso, dejándole tiempo a Ron para que él comenzara a hablar. A pesar de que el pelirrojo lo que menos deseaba era involucrar a las dos mujeres, quienes andaban impacientes. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de contar no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso. Jamás quiso ser participe en aquello, pero el destino parecía querer obligarlo a serlo. Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que el tema había sido tocado, pero Ron no parecía muy animado de entrar en detalles.

-Además de todo lo que Adna nos ha contado, hay más... No es solo cuestión de que nuestros antepasados se hayan enamorado y hayan sido separados... - el rubio quiso acotar algo pero el Weasley no lo dejó - Había un hombre... Wood, que siempre se presentaba para pedir la mano de mis antepasadas. Logró hacerse con ellas hasta llegar a mi tataratatarabuela, Elladora Weasley. Fue la única que se casó con el Malfoy que... amaba

Las palabras Weasley, amaba y Malfoy no parecían ir bien. O por lo menos no desde el punto de vista de los hombres que se hallaban en la sala.

-Eso según lo que cuenta mi abuelo Séptimus Weasley. Adoraba relatar esas historias... Él siempre hablaba de todas las Weasley con adoración... eran las joyas de la familia. Todas y cada una de ellas. Decía que su amor irremediable por los Malfoy era algo que estaba escrito en sus venas... que era algo que ningún hombre de la familia podía entender.

Draco desvió la mirada, porque Ron había posado sus ojos en él. Venía lo más irónico del asunto. Al Malfoy no le gustaba la situación. Mucho menos le agradaba que su hijo se uniera a la fila de imbéciles que había caído ante una Weasley. Sin embargo...

-Mis hermanos y yo jamás entendimos porque el abuelo nos contaba todo aquello - continuó Ron - Pensábamos que era basura, que eran cuentos cursis y de niñas. Poco a poco, mientras fuimos creciendo y él enfermó... entonces nos confesó que temía por Ginny.

Astoria deslizó sus orbes azules hasta el rostro de su esposo, comprendiendo un poco aquella alocada historia. Hermione hizo una mueca y se abstuvo de comentar algo. Ron sonrió.

-La maravillosa historia de las cinco Weasley se iba oscureciendo. Papá también estaba aterrado de que Ginny se viera metida en un rollo amoroso con su peor enemigo, con todo el asunto de la guerra y que los Malfoy eran mortífagos... Era muy difícil. No obstante, Ginny parecía aborrecerlo y... - Ron frunció los labios - Y el hurón parecía hacer lo mismo. No nos preocupamos.

-Lástima que no contamos con que se saltaría una generación - comentó Draco, refiriéndose precisamente a su hijo y a Rose - ¿Quién lo diría?

-Pensamos que el rollo había terminado con mi hermana y Malfoy, pero definitivamente jamás me esperé que la cosa se desviara y tocara a la siguiente generación - ambos estaban de acuerdo por primera vez - Más con Rose. Por eso le advertí aquella vez que no se acercara a Scorpius.

-Lo mismo que Draco hizo... - musitó la pelinegra, comprendiendo las duras palabras hacia su hijo siete años atrás.

-No podíamos permitir que una desgracia se nos viniera encima - se defendió el rubio, depositando su vaso en el cristal del bar - Todas las relaciones terminaban mal, siempre sucedía algo. Y Wood estaba muy cerca...

-¿Wood? - Se le salió a Hermione, recordando a Oliver - ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Wood es el único maldito problema en todo esto - contestó Draco, dejándola con más dudas. - Él y Mellows.

-Ese apellido desapareció hace años - replicó Ron.

-Es más fácil llamarla por un solo apellido, se torna confuso

-Si, pero...

-¡Hey! Paren, no entiendo nada - Astoria infló sus cachetes, como una niña. Su esposo le sonrió con cariño.

-Wood era el hombre que siempre buscaba a las Weasley - aclaró Draco, complaciendo a su mujer y entregándoles más respuestas - Mellows era la mujer que terminaba casándose con los Malfoy después de que este sufría la perdida de la Weasley.

-Esto es un enredo - Hermione se acarició las sienes. Todo era muy complicado y rebuscado. Como si se tratara de un intento de tragedia griega en la época moderna. - ¿Cómo fue que Elladora logró casarse con... el Malfoy?

-El documento desapareció - contestó Ron intercambiando una mirada con Draco

-¿Documento? - inquirieron las mujeres a la vez

-El documento que Violet Weasley mandó a efectuar para que ninguna de sus sucesoras pudiera acercarse a los Malfoy. Lo escribió después de que Aarón, su amante, se casó con Isabelle Bennet. La Mellows de su época.

-¿Y hay uno para cada uno?

-Así es - afirmó el ex Slytherin - Los primeros, Lyra y Cygnus, son el punto en donde Malvina Mellows y Marcus Wood empiezan. Fue algo que sucedió sin pensar, pero la cosa se iba repitiendo cada doscientos años. Por lo que se fueron dejando uno que otro legado.

-¿Legado? - parecía que lo único que podían formular Astoria y Hermione eran preguntas

-Marcus y Malvina hicieron un pacto y sepultaron sus recuerdos, de forma que sus sucesores recordaran todos. Se hicieron eternos. Buscaron por mar y tierra a los Weasley y a los Malfoy para separarlos. Ese se convirtió en el mayor secreto de los Wood. Su legado.

-El segundo fue escrito por Violet, alejando de por vida a las próximas mujeres que nacieran de su familia de los Malfoy. Comprometiéndolas de forma eterna con los Wood.

-Luego, con la llegada de Adna, se hizo una... ¿Revolución? Ya que ella escondió el documento. Fue la más valiente y noble de todas... Por ende, la que murió de primera. Fue asesinada en el Panteón de los Malfoy, frente la tumba de Leo Malfoy y enterrada la mañana siguiente en el Panteón de los Weasley al lado de Violet y las demás. - Ron supo que se le había ido la mano con el comentario al ver la cara de horror que ponía la castaña.

-Y luego Elladora terminó casada con Orión... - Draco silenció, pensando que ella era la que peor había acabado. - Murió a los tres meses... asesinada de un cuchillazo. Estaba embarazada.

Un silencio invadió el lugar, dándoles tiempo de pensar. En definitiva, era todo subreal y macabro. Parecía que estaban destinados a terminar mal. Hermione, Draco y Ron habían sentido la guerra en carne propia, pero aquello era diferente. ¿O no?

-Los Weasley acusaron a los Malfoy de la muerte, alegando que Orión la había matado. Allí comenzó el odio - finalizó Draco, restándole importancia. Ron asintió distraído.

-Por eso Wood quería saber dónde estaba el documento, Herms - comentó, viéndola a los ojos - Necesita encontrarlos para reclamar a-

-Para reclamar a nuestra hija - lo cortó, frunciendo el ceño - Pero aunque me traiga mil documentos no pienso dejarlo que se acerque a Rose.

-¿Ustedes saben donde están esos papeles? - preguntó de repente Astoria, aunque aquello sonaba como una afirmación. Ambos hombres se miraron antes de asentir

-En el Panteón de los Malfoy- respondieron a la vez

Rose y Hugo rebuscaban entre los familiares de los graduados alguna melena castaña encrespada junto a una pelirroja, pero ni rastro de ellas. Ambos hermanos se miraron confundidos antes de que Scorpius se les acercara y deslizara su brazo por la cintura de su novia. Se le notaba preocupado también.

-Nada -. Musitó. Azul contra gris chocaron, mostrando lo mismo: Confusión y espanto.

-¿Crees que...? -. El rubio no la dejó terminar, y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Debemos estar calmados, Rosie -. Se limitó a contestar.

La aludida asintió, aunque una opresión en el pecho no la dejaba respirar. Si Malvina se había atrevido a hacerles daño a sus padres... no dudaría en matarla con sus propias manos. Sus orbes azules recorrieron otra vez la estancia, admirando la dedicación de Vada.

El salón estaba perfectamente decorado, con bambalinas de color blanco y plata que brillaban con la luz de las velas flotantes. Mesas con finos manteles de seda y un perfecto juego de copas sobre ellas acompañado con la fina vajilla de porcelana se extendían por los bordes del salón, dejando una amplia pista de baile. El suelo, de un negro centellante, hacía un perfecto contraste con todo. La chica Boot se había encargado de que todo luciera perfecto, una combinación entre negro y blanco que deleitaba a todos.

Una suave música de ambiente relajaba a los invitados, mientras se ubicaban en sus mesas. Elfos iban de aquí para allá con bandejas de plata en las manos para ofrecer un servicio excelente. Todo estaba listo para comenzar la cena. Vada se encontraba atendiendo sonriente a todos los del salón, como si fuese su propia fiesta. De cierta forma, así lo era. Todos los graduados se encontraban satisfechos con el trabajo y nadie se atrevió a criticarle nada, aunque ciertamente no había nada malo que acotar.

Todos los Weasley ocupaban al menos tres mesas, que Vada gentilmente mandó a unir para que pudieran estar juntos. Entre dos cabelleras rubias platinadas, se encontraba Louis, con una copa de vino blanco y sus ojos clavados en la castaña y su pareja, un moreno muy atractivo de dientes alineados y perlados. Dominique miró burlonamente a su hermano menor antes de hacerle una seña a Victoire para que esta se fijara en el gesto que traía. Las dos rubias reprimieron una carcajada antes de acercarse de forma cómplice al muchacho, quien las vio enojado.

-¿Qué diablos quieren? -. Preguntó de mala gana dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

-Oh, nada -. Contestó Dominique con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Siempre había querido ver a Louis Weasley colado por una chica.

-Hermanito, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que pasó? -. Intervino Victoire antes de que el Gryffindor se exasperara y las mandara al demonio.

-No tengo nada que contar -. Dio otro sorbo al vino antes de levantarse de la silla y salir a la terraza. Las dos rubias se miraron pícaramente y rompieron a reír, llamando la atención de sus padres.

-¿Qué sucede? -. Inquirió Bill con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara, como cada vez que observaba a sus dos hijas. Nadie podía negar que eran su debilidad.

-Nada, nada -. Se apresuró a decir la mayor, dándole un puntapié a su hermana, quien abría la boca para responder. Fleur arqueó sus perfectas cejas antes de volver a llamar la atención de su esposo.

Claro que nadie se fijó que los ojos de Vada seguía a la figura de Louis hacia la terraza y próximamente sus pies se movían para alcanzarlo, dejando a su pareja a la mitad de una frase. Lilah tornó los ojos al ver a su hermana, pero sonrió ligeramente. A su lado, Rebecca y Samantha buscaban a su conquista de la noche al tiempo que Every se encontraba cruzada de piernas y miraba al techo.

-¡Vaya! Nada más y nada menos que el clan Boot. Las cinco mujeres más bellas que han pisado Hogwarts sin duda alguna -. La primogénita de la familia se tensó y se irguió en la silla, al tiempo que Lilah hacía una mueca y las gemelas sonreían alagadas -. Aunque falta una, por lo que veo.

La rubia miró al dueño de dichas palabras, topándose con unos ojos verdes amigables y tremendamente hermosos. ¿Quién más podía ser? Frank Longbottom. El chico observaba a Every como si fuera una diosa, pero ella lo veía como si fuera un insecto. Un vil insecto que en esos momentos quería aplastar.

-¡Frank! -. Exclamó despreocupadamente Rebecca, ganándose una mirada envenenada de su hermana mayor -. ¿Cómo has estado, cariño? Teníamos tiempo sin verte por la casa... Deberías volver a visitarnos. Estoy segura de que papá te extraña a horrores.

Lilah sabía que la pelirroja estaba hablando de más. Claro, que la misma Every se lo dejó muy claro cuando se levantó y se largó de allí sin mirar a nadie. El joven mantuvo su sonrisa. Les guiñó un ojo a las tres chicas y siguió el camino de la ex Ravenclaw. Samantha soltó un suspiro soñador, con sus ojos verdes recorriendo la espalda del Longbottom.

-Definitivamente, ese chico me vuelve loca. No sé porque Every no le da ni la hora -. Comentó tomando una de las copas de la mesa -. Bueno, Becky, aquí no hay nadie que valga la pena... Así que me dedicaré a tomar si no te importa -. Añadió antes de beberse el líquido de un trago. La pelinegra abrió los ojos horrorizada mientras Rebecca negaba.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese decir algo, un castaño muy atractivo apareció de la nada y dejó caer un suave y húmedo beso en el cuello de la muchacha. La pelirroja arqueó las cejas y se volteó, preparada para golpear al atrevido, pero no pudo hacerlo. James Sirius Potter le sonreía descaradamente y sin un ápice de vergüenza. La Boot le devolvió la sonrisa y Lilah se dio un golpe en la frente al ver la escena. ¿Es que era la única normal de esa familia?

-Pues lo siento Sam, pero para mí si hay alguien que vale la pena. - Rebeca tomó una de las copas, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los del moreno -. Al menos por una noche. Nos vemos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida del Gran Comedor, entre risas y miradas nada inocentes. Lilah no quiso ni imaginarse que pensaban hacer. Samantha, por otro lado, estalló en risas y siguió bebiendo. Realmente, aquellas dos abusaban de la ausencia de sus padres. Claro que, todos lo que pensaba la oji perla se vio interrumpido por la llegada de un castaño de ojos verde esmeralda. El corazón le dio un vuelco y un jadeo escapó de sus labios. Sus pies la hicieron pararse de forma torpe, incitándola a correr hacia la puerta.

-¡Hey, Li! ¿También has conseguido a alguien? -. Ignoró la pregunta de su semi-borracha hermana. Corrió hasta la puerta, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban y las manos le sudaban. No obstante, se paralizó inmediatamente al notar a una rubia curvilínea y hermosa a su lado. ¿Habían llegado juntos?

Sintió como si el corazón se le estrujara. Dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezando con una superficie dura y cálida. Sabía de quien se trataba sin siquiera voltear. Hugo le tomó el brazo, extrañado por su actitud. Entonces reparó en la pareja que acababa de ingresar. Frunció el ceño. Hasta donde él había entendido, Danny Wilde estaba desaparecido... y soltero. También sabía que era un chico decente, que respetaba al género femenino. ¿Por qué había invitado a Lilah a salir si estaba con aquella rubia? Hugo sse dirigió a su mejor amiga, preocupado.

-¿Li? -. La chica no reaccionaba, parecía estar en shock. Suspiró y la haló con suavidad hasta una de las pocas mesas vacías, sentándola. Sus ojos gris claro estaban desenfocados, perdidos en algo. El pelirrojo no sabía qué hacer, pero comenzó a ponerse nervioso -. ¿Lilah?

-¿Sucede algo, Hug? -. Paula se acercó a su novio, curiosa. -. ¿Qué le pasa a Lilah?

-No sé... - El Weasley desvió sus ojos hasta el chico que recién había llegado, el cual tenía los ojos fijos en Lilah.

Malvina miró al castaño, confusa. Apenas habían entrado el chico la había detenido, impidiéndole avanzar. Marcus tenía la mirada prendada en una morena de ojos claros, sentada lejos de allí y acompañada de una pareja. La rubia hizo una mueca de desprecio antes de tomarlo fuertemente del brazo y obligarlo a caminar. "Lo que me faltaba" pensó enojada ejerciendo más presión en su agarre.

Marcus parpadeó incrédulo ante lo que acababa de pasar cuando sintió los largos y pálidos dedos de la chica incrustándose en su antebrazo. Había visto a aquella chiquilla correr hasta él, como esperando un recibimiento. Lo más raro de todo el asunto, es que él estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Pero luego... el pelirrojo la había interceptado, aunque ella parecía haberse quedado de piedra. Le molestaba el hecho de no tenerla a su lado, como debería ser. Era algo extraño, un sentimiento raro... Que jamás había sentido por nadie. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Cuidadito con quien te encaprichas -. Masculló Malvina arreglándose el cabello disimuladamente. El oji verde la miró -. Esa, por si no te acuerdas, es la dama de compañía de Adna... Fue también la de Violet. Y creo que hasta la de Elladora.

-Oh... -. Y ahora la recordaba. Aquella chica de piel blanca como la cal, ojo luna y cabello oscuro. Una belleza de niña que siempre lo había cautivado... pero que jamás había tocado.

No obstante, que se acordara de aquello no explicaba porque lo atraía con tanta fuerza en esos momentos. Veía al pelirrojo a su lado y le daban unas ganas inmensas de matarlo... sentía la bilis subir por su garganta con tan solo imaginar que alguien que no fuese él la tocara. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

-Quizá te la hayas llevado a la cama en más de una ocasión -. Continuó la rubia guiñándole un ojo descaradamente a un grupo de jóvenes que la miraban embobados -. Pero en estos momentos quiero que te concentres y que olvides ese par de piernas.

Marcus asintió y desvió la mirada de la chica para buscar a un pez más gordo: Aquel que buscaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. No había visto a Rose y el cuerpo de su sucesor en el que se encontraba no estaba acostumbrado a su presencia. Se maldijo por haber tardado tanto tiempo.

De repente, la vio. Enfundada en un vestido azul, tomada del brazo de Scorpius. Hablaban en susurros y se les notaba preocupados. Por primera vez en siglos, el Wood no sintió ese calorcillo que sentía cada vez que la veía. No había encanto alguno en Rose Weasley, no uno que él pudiese encontrar. Se decepcionó totalmente. La muchacha no era fea, todo lo contrario le parecía que era una belleza, pero carecía de aquello que sus antepasadas tenían y que lo atraía como un imán.

Claro que... Eso no evitaría que completara sus planes. Nunca dejaría que fueran felices. Nunca dejaría que el Malfoy poseyera algo que él había declarado como suyo desde hacía tanto. Rose Weasley no era la más cautivante, pero pertenecería a la larga fila de Weasley que habían terminado en el altar con él. Malvina se removió, inquieta, junto a Marcus, arreglándose el elaborado moño con los ojos clavados en la figura de Scorpius. El Wood supo, por el brillo de ilusión y satisfacción que cruzó por la mirada de su cómplice, que ella si estaba contenta con el paquete que le había tocado.

Ambos se tensaron cuando Rose se elevó suavemente para besar los labios de Scorpius y sonreírle. Él asintió y la dejó marchar, viéndola caminar hasta la otra esquina del salón y perderse por la entrada. Suspiró y sus pies se dirigieron a las mesas que ocupaban los Weasley. Todos lo recibieron encantado. Molly lo estrechó en sus brazos y lo empujó hacia una de las sillas incitándolo a conversar. Marcus entrecerró los ojos y volvió a mirar hacia la entrada, donde Rose volvía a entrar. Malvina quiso soltarse del agarre del moreno, pero este se lo impidió.

-No seas estúpida, usa la cabeza -. Dijo de mala gana halándola hasta una de las columnas. Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué haces?

-Evito que metas la pata, inepta

-¿Escondiéndome en una columna? Así no lograré mucho con Malfoy... -. Se le veía ofendida.

-Hay que ver lo bruta que puedes ponerte. ¿Qué no ves que él sabe todo? Al igual que Weasley. Están enterados de absolutamente todo. Tenemos que idear un plan, esto es más delicado.

No dijeron más nada, sino que permanecieron detrás de aquel bloque de piedra a la espera de una oportunidad para atacar. La rubia tenía mejores planes que mantenerse quieta, pero sabía que lo más prudente era obedecer. Rose entró al Gran Comedor nuevamente y buscó a su pareja para sentarse a su lado. Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y la escaneó, haciéndola sonrojar.

-No me veas así, Scor -. Pidió al tiempo que desviaba la mirada de forma nerviosa. El rubio supo que algo iba mal allí.

-Rose, mírame -. La Gryffindor obedeció, pero no por mucho tiempo. Parecía incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. -. Oh, por Merlín... ¡Elladora!

La chica se quedó tiesa y perdió todo el color del rostro. Su sucesora la iba a matar. Era increíble como Scorpius la había descubierto en tan solo unos segundos sin mucho esfuerzo. Pero Scorpius conocía a su novia, sabía distinguirla entre sus antepasadas. Porque por muy parecidas que fuesen, para solo existía una Rose Weasley en el mundo.

Orión suspiró al ver llegar a Rose corriendo, agitada. Estaba despeinada y cojeaba. Las cejas del Malfoy se arquearon, pero su gesto cambió al notal que la chica se quitaba uno de los zapatos con el tacón roto. Tornó los ojos mientras ella, abochornada, se dedicaba a quitarse el otro y quedaba descalza.

-¿Piensas irte así? -. Preguntó el chico de forma burlona

-No hay tiempo para cambiarme -. Se limitó a responder. Rose sacó su varita de su escote y recortó el vestido. Ciertamente le daba dolor dañar la prenda, pero no podía ponerse superficial. -. Orión es la hora. Vámonos antes de que Scorpius venga a buscarme... conociéndolo y conociendo a Ella... ya debe de saberlo todo.

-Por última vez, Elladora, ¿Dónde está Rose? -. Ser paciente no era uno de los dotes de Scorpius, como bien pudo comprobar la pelirroja. La chica se mordió el labio inferior, dudando si traicionar la confianza de Rose.

-Yo...

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Vada se acercó a la mesa y haló al rubio sin mirar a la oji azul, quien abrió los ojos espantada. Se había quedado sola en aquella mesa repleta de sus "familiares". Scorpius, entre tanto, fue llevado hasta la tarima donde se encontraba la orquesta. La Boot amplificó su voz y pidió atención, obteniéndola fácilmente.

-Este ha sido un año fabuloso, del que puedo estar orgullosa -. Comenzó. El oji gris quiso replicar, pero prefirió morderse la lengua más por el hecho de que su amiga se veía tensa y a punto de echarse a llorar. -. Y para expresar cuan felices estamos de Graduarnos, el señor Scorpius Malfoy nos dirigirá unas cuantas palabras. Adelante, Premio Anual.

El rubio la miró como si fuese a matarla, pero Vada no se dejó amedrentar. Le tendió la varita para que amplificara el tono de su voz, tal como ella había hecho y se bajó. Scorpius suspiró, pensando en que decir.

Caminaban por las calles de Hogsmeade, después de haber atravesado el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador que daba a la Casa de los Gritos. A pesar de ser la sobrina de Harry Potter, Orión conocía mucho mejor todos los pasajes del Castillo. Esa noche, él sería su guía. Cuando se encontraron en el límite norte del pueblo, el chico la tomó de la mano y la miró a los ojos.

-Rose, ¿Estás segura de esto? -. Todavía había posibilidades de arrepentirse. No obstante, ella era una Weasley y cargaba con sus decisiones hasta el final de los tiempos. Esos eran sus ideales, su forma de ser. No se echaría para atrás

-Mientras más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto regresaremos -. Contestó, para demostrar que realmente creía en lo que decía.

-¿Estás consciente de que hay muchas posibilidades de que no regreses? Y digo regreses, porque yo no estoy aquí y puedo desaparecer.

-Mientras más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto regresaremos -. Repitió

Orión asintió y la abrazó, para seguidamente dar un giro sobre sí mismo y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

Scorpius hablaba y hablaba con una diplomacia fascinante. Muchos invitados estaban absortos en sus palabras, al tiempo que otros se dedicaban a echar una que otra mirada. Lilah buscaba desesperada a Danny en la sala, sin importarle el hecho de que tal vez estuviese con aquella rubia. Hugo se encontraba preocupado por su amiga y Paula lo tranquilizaba. Ella también estaba angustiada.

Marcus, por otro lado, no desviaba los ojos de la pelinegra. Trataba de explicarse porque razón lo cautivaba. Miró a Rose, quien súbitamente se veía mayor, y luego volvió a mirar a la chiquilla. Sin duda la pequeña dama de compañía no tenía nada de especial... o al menos no tanto como Rose. No había punto de comparación. Pero a él se le antojaba más la morena que la pelirroja. Y eso representaba un problema muy grande. A su lado, Malvina se deleitaba con el Malfoy.

Al finalizar su discurso, todos aplaudieron encantados y Vada anunció que era hora de la cena. Se dispusieron a comer entre charlas amenas. Mas Scorpius no podía sacarse de la cabeza donde demonios se había metido su Rose.

Sus pies hicieron contacto con la tierra húmeda. Un olor a césped recién podado penetró en sus fosas nasales. El cielo se tenía de un azul marino, que poco a poco adquiría matices claras. Lápidas y lápidas se extendían por todo el lugar, dándole un aspecto frívolo y tétrico al ambiente. Estaban en el Panteón de los Malfoy. Lo reconoció por la forma de las tumbas, altas y pomposas. Como si aun después de la muerte quisieran lucirse. Orión la guió a través del lugar, hasta llegar a una gran verga. Rose se pegó a la reja y observó maravillada el otro lado.

Mientras los Malfoy se esmeraban por hacer sus lápidas más vistosas y elegantes, la de los Weasley eran sencillas, con pequeños retratos que no se movían... y una gran cantidad de flores silvestres que crecían y se enredaban por las lápidas.

Orión la dejó maravillarse por unos cuantos minutos, antes de llevarla hasta una salida trasera que daba hacia el Panteón de los Weasley. Rose lo miró curiosa, preguntándose como sabía él de aquel acceso. De repente, recordó que ellos buscaban la tumba de Leo Malfoy.

-Orión, estamos buscando la tumba de Leo... no la de mis antepasadas -. Informó para que se detuvieran, pero él la siguió animando a que avanzara.

-Lo sé, solo quiero que veas algo.

Scorpius estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. El hecho de que no sabía dónde estaba su novia y que Elladora no podía decirle ya que cada vez que le preguntaba alguien llegaba a interrumpir. Separó los labios para emitir nuevamente su pregunta, pero Vada llegó a pedirles que se situaran al frente de la pista para iniciar el baile. Elladora se veía más animada con aquella propuesta. Decidió que cuando estuvieran bailando, sería el mejor momento para abordarla.

No obstante, no contó con que la chica se tomara demasiado en serio aquello del primer baile. Se le había olvidado que la pelirroja venía de otra época y eso para ella debía ser muy importante. Ella se ubicó a unos cuantos centímetros, manteniendo distancias y se preparó para comenzar. Scorpius suspiró y colocó su mano en la cintura.

Y ahí comenzó la pesadilla.

_**N/A**_

_Y aquí está Fanny después de meses de ausencia! Lamento mucho la demora. Digamos que me gusta estresarlos xDD Nah. Bueno, creo que nadie entiende el fic Y_Y Eso será bueno? xD Pronto explicaré, lo prometo. No las dejaré guindando en un hilo._

_Proximamente veremos que sucede con Orión y Rose y que es lo que quería mostrarles. Un recuerdo de Vada y Louis, sobre lo que pasó cuando ella lo siguió a la terraza. Malvina y Marcus se movilizan... ¿Habrá alguien que los haga cambiar de parecer?_

_En fin. Aquí están dos capítulos. Lamento si la lectura se hizo pesada, pero quería darles un bono por los meses que pasé sin venir. Se lo merecen. Al principio tuve problemas con el internet… pasé meses sin que este funcionara correctamente. Después fue un rollo porque mi cabeza no daba para más y no salía nada bueno._

_Sin más que decir me desvío del asunto… ¿Vieron Hp 7? *-* ¿Qué les pareció?_

**_Respuestas a reviews_**

_**NatWizard:** Está demás decirte que agradezco muchísimo todos tus consejos. Eres una de mis escritoras favoritas, por lo que tu ayuda es bien recibida. Sé que a veces suelo ser muy brusca, otras hago que la gente se confunda (aún en este cap estoy segura que enredé más las cosas), mas pienso que es por mi manía de ponerle un toque de drama y misterio a la cosa y luego caer de sorpresa. Trateé, te lo juro, de mejorar eso. Me esforzaré. Lamento la demora… tuve problemas con el internet y luego con mi cabeza que no me dejaba escribir. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero y aspiro terminar el fic. Un beso enorme, espero pronto saber de ti._

_**Maane deLaasa:** me alegra mucho que te guste. También me siento bien al saber que te pongo nerviosa xD Me fascina armar drama y hacer que la gente se coma las uñas… aunque no debería, me vendrán demandando xD Un abrazo enorme, cuidate. Nos leemos._

_**Karlyzhaa:** Bienvenida. Siempre es lindo leer comentarios de gente nueva. Espero que de verdad estés disfrutando la historia, gracias por el apoyo. Mil besos, nos leemos pronto :*_

_**miss-lis1:** Hola Mis. Pensé que eras de Potterfics, pero veo que no. Yo era igual a ti, pero decidí subir primero allá que aquí. Pero eso da igual, igual me alegro que me sigas en ambas y que disfrutes del fic. Danny es un encanto, sabía que todas lo iban a amar. Al igual que sabía lo confusas que terminarían todas después de ese chap xD Podemos afirmar que me encanta dejar dudas en la cabeza de la gente. Espero leerte pronto, cuidate mucho. Saludos._

_**Adriana Potter Weasley:** Pienso lo mismo que tu. A los pobres los he hecho sufrir seiscientos años, creo que es momento de que sean felices. Aunque si te soy sincera, he pensado varias veces en hacer que terminen mal. La escena de Scorp, Rose y McGonagall es como un respiro al drama. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Besitos, nos vemos._

_**DarckSecret:** Cuando leí tu comentario me apené muchísimo. Tu review me ha estado golpeando en la cabeza desde que lo publicaste, me sentía mal por no venir a subir. Gracias por el apoyo, reviews como los tuyos me animan de una forma increíble. Espero que te siga gustando y no abandones el barco. Con respecto a tu duda, no hay más. Son solo las parejas que han estado hasta Rose y Scorp. Nos leemos pronto, créeme que no tardaré mucho esta vez. Un beso._

_**Alejandra:** A ti te dejé de última a propósito. Yo te disculpo por haberte desaparecido, ahora espero que tu me disculpes a mi. Siendo mucho la demora, pero mi internet (al igual que el tuyo xD) me impidió volver. Y comenzar a escribir después de cierto tiempo es algo complicado. Las ideas no vienen como uno quiere… En fin, aquí estoy para responderte todas tus dudas. 1)Con respecto a Ana, no. Ella no era la sucesora de Malvina, solo estaba guardando sus recuerdos. Es como un pensadero humano, ¿Entiendes? Estaba hí, esperando que el verdadero cuerpo de Malvina volviera a aparecer (que es el caso de Regina, ella es la legítima sucesora). 2)Lo mismo es con Danny. Oliver estaba guardando sus recuerdos para despertarlos a la vez. Es algo complicado, ya verás lo que pasa al final. Como bien sabes no puedo decírtelo xD Se te quiere, cuidate mucho. Nos leemos pronto._

_**¿Me dejas un review? ;)**_

_**FannyLu**_


	23. El comienzo del fin

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El resto, es mío. ¿Te gusta? ¡Disfrútalo! Pero ni pienses en plagiarnos ;)**_

**-El comienzo del fin-**

Hermione se levantó del sofá para salir de la habitación. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar todo aquello. Minutos después, la señora de la casa la seguía. Ron y Draco se miraron, serios y silenciosos.

-Gracias -. Dijo súbitamente el rubio -. Por no decir nada

-Astoria no merece saber que en realidad si estuviste enamorado de Ginny -. Se limitó a decir el otro hombre, formando dos puños con sus manos -. Aunque, si me lo preguntas, estoy seguro que se dio cuenta.

-Posiblemente. Es muy lista y observadora -. Allí finalizó la conversación.

Porque si, Draco Malfoy vio alguna vez a Ginevra Weasley como una mujer. Solo que no se permitió obsesionarse. Podía decir con orgullo, que había sido el único hombre de su familia que había sabido controlar la situación. Había sabido mantener las distancias y disfrazar el cariño con odio. Fue capaz de proteger a la mujer que amaba del peligro más grande de todos... él mismo.

Porque lo peor para una Weasley, es un Malfoy.

**.o.o.o.**

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme? -. Preguntó por decima vez Rose, quien era obligada a avanzar por Orión.

-Que mujer tan impaciente. Elladora no es tan necia, ¿Sabías?

-Yo no soy Elladora

El rubio no contestó y Rose se quedó con las ganas de iniciar una discusión. Pronto llegaron a una capilla pequeña, la misma donde hacía un mes Adna había estado buscando ansiosamente unos papeles bajo el mando de uno de los cómplices de Wood, y la guió hasta atrás. Allí había un pozo de ladrillos decolorados. La pelirroja miró a su acompañante de forma interrogante.

-En esta fuente, conocí a Elladora -. Relató Orión, soltando la mano de la chica y acercándose a la estructura -. Éramos unos niños apenas. No tendríamos más de seis años. Ella se volvió mi mejor amiga, mi consuelo en esos tiempos... la única persona que sabía cómo animarme.

Una suave brisa corrió por el cementerio, meciendo los mechones ya sueltos del moño de Rose. Las flores se movieron, danzando de forma solitaria, al tiempo que varias hojas caían de los árboles. Un silencio se instaló entre ellos.

-Lyra y Cygnus se conocieron aquí también -. Siguió, sorprendiendo a Rose -. Cuando la madre de Lyra falleció, el día del funeral... Cygnus evitó que ella se lanzara a este pozo. Pretendía suicidarse. Tenía 16 años... se habían visto en los pasillos de Hogwarts, nunca se habían hablado... y él la salvó. A pesar de que era una Weasley.

-Orión... ¿De dónde sacaste eso? -. Preguntó, siendo ignorada

-Isla venía aquí a llorar y Elliot la encontró. Le regaló un pañuelo de seda, un atrevimiento bastante grande que podía tomarse como una mala intención en aquella época. Isla lo conservó y depositó en él sus penas. Era una llorona sin remedio y solo Elliot sabía cómo secar sus lágrimas... al igual que era capaz de hacerlas brotar con facilidad.

Rose no entendía. ¿De dónde había sacado Orión todo aquello? ¿Por qué se lo contaba? Sentía que estaban perdiendo el tiempo, pero la profundidad con la que el chico hablaba le impedía interrumpirlo.

-Sé también que en un paseo familiar, Violet y Aarón se encontraron aquí. Fue en las navidades, después de su primer encuentro. Estaban con sus padres, quienes se miraron con un odio infinito y dieron media vuelta para irse sin dirigirse una sola palabra. Aarón era alguien arrogante, que detestaba que su padre le prohibiera las cosas... Violet prefería desobedecer a su padre en secreto, para sentir que por una vez en su vida era libre y no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie. La razón por la que comenzaron a acostarse... fue una simple mirada de sus padres.

"Leo vino un día a dejarle flores a su madre y se encontró con Adna haciendo lo mismo. Fue una casualidad, con la verja que separa a los dos panteones de por medio. Leo quedó maravillado con su belleza, recién descubierta, y la persiguió hasta aquí. Pretendía seducirla y ella no se dejó.

Orión miró a Rose con una sonrisa, incitándola a acercarse. La oji azul se situó junto a él y pudo ver con claridad como un tablón de madera, pegado al borde del pozo, tenía dibujadas varias iniciales en un corazón. La chica sonrió al verlas. "L&C", "I&E", "A&V", "A&L", "O&E". Eran todas las iniciales de sus antepasados.

-Todos los encuentros furtivos se dieron en la biblioteca del castillo, como bien dijo Hesperia... pero realmente, aquí en donde los Weasley y los Malfoy dejaron atrás sus rivalidades.

El rubio se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hasta la salida del cementerio de los Weasley, que conectaba con el de los Malfoy. Rose acarició con sus dedos la madera desgastada y le dio una última mirada a los viejos ladrillos antes de seguir al antepasado de su novio. Se encontró pronto a su lado, frente a una lápida sin epitafio.

-Es el pozo de la Esperanza -. Fue lo último que salió de los labios del oji gris, antes de que la lápida temblara levemente y se hundiera lentamente en la tierra. Sin que Rose supiera exactamente como, una trampilla apareció en el suelo. Orión se agachó y la abrió, dejando ver unas largas escaleras.

Dando un profundo respiro, Rose fue la primera en introducirse, seguida del chico. Dos pares de ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad, detrás de un gran roble situado a unos metros de la trampilla.

-¿Deberíamos decirle al amo Marcus? -. Inquirió una voz femenina con un tono glacial e inexpresivo.

-Creo que es lo mejor -. Respondió otra voz, también perteneciente a una mujer. Ambas caminaron a la salida, antes de que sus cuerpos se convirtieran en miles de murciélagos y se disiparan en el cielo.

**.o.o.o.**

Los Weasley miraban asombrados como Rose y Scorpius dirigían una maravillosa danza a la perfección. Y no eran los únicos. La pareja parecía destacar esa noche, no solo por ser quienes eran. Malvina tornó los ojos al verlos y Marcus se dedicaba a observar de soslayo a la morena de ojos claros que todavía era acompañada por Hugo y Paula.

-¿Segura que no quieres ir a tu habitación? -. Inquirió Paula con tono maternal. Lilah le sonrió a la chica

-Estoy bien, Pau... En serio. Solo necesito aire -. Se levantó, bajo la atenta mirada de su mejor amigo y su novia -. Cuando regrese quiero verlos en esa pista de baile, disfrutando de la fiesta. ¿Entendido?

Sin dejarlos responder, salió por la puerta directa a los jardines. Marcus se separó de la columna y la siguió, dejando sola a su socia, quien bufó llena de rabia. Había estado toda la noche esperando para actuar, pero no podía hacerlo. Decidió que era momento de hacer las cosas a su modo. Estaba harta de tener que ver a la insípida de Weasley bailar con su hombre. Se acercó hasta un joven castaño que desde hacía rato la miraba. Susurró unas cuantas palabras a su oído y él asintió.

La orquesta dio por finalizada aquella pieza y ella sonrió, viendo como el castaño se acercaba y le pedía a Rose bailar. Ella aceptaba, contenta de poder alejarse de Scorpius, cosa que extrañó bastante a Malvina. Pero no iba a ponerse a averiguar que le pasaba. El sonido de sus tacones contra el suelo quedó ahogado por las múltiples charlas y el comienzo de un nuevo baile. Llegó hasta Scorpius y deslizó sus manos por su brazo, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

El rubio la miró horrorizado y se puso más pálido de lo normal. Una sonrisa maliciosa y letal surcó por sus labios antes de que sus manos tomaran delicadamente la mano de Scorpius y la colocara en su cintura.

-¿Me concede esta pieza, señor Malfoy?

Mientras, Vada acababa de ver a su hermana menor salir, siendo seguida por el tal Danny Wilde que se suponía que estaba desaparecido. Quería ir por ella, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando Louis se plantó en frente. Se veía bastante molesto y la castaña no creía que fuese capaz de discutir con él, no después de lo que había pasado en la terraza una hora atrás.

_Louis estaba fuera, tratando de alejarse de todo aquel barullo. No quería estar allí adentro. No quería ver a Vada sonreírle al idiota que se le había adelantado. Escuchó unos tacones repicotear contra el piso, pero no le prestó demasiada atención. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un suave toque en su hombro izquierdo. Se giró para encontrarse con los ojos chocolate de Vada llenos de preocupación._

_-¿Estás bien? -. Le preguntó pausadamente, con cierto tacto, al verlo tan enfadado._

_-No -. Respondió Louis cortante, volviéndose para no mirarla. La chica Boot suspiró y se colocó a su lado._

_-No es mi culpa, Louis -. Inesperadamente ella también lucía molesta_

_-¿Qué?_

_-No es mi culpa que fueras tan cobarde y no me pidieras venir al baile contigo antes de que William lo hiciera._

_-Así que tiene nombre -. Masculló el pelirrojo. Vada tornó los ojos._

_-¿Por qué no me invitaste? -. La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que a él no le gustaba nada -. Sé muy bien que desde que el baile fue anunciado, te morías por invitarme. Y no lo hiciste. Te tardaste demasiado._

_-¿Y quién te dijo a ti que yo quería venir contigo? -. Salió por la tangente. Sin embargo, la pregunta era un tanto estúpida, ya que él mismo la había invitado._

_-¡Me invitaste! -. Su tono tenía un matiz de ironía_

_-Y tú no aceptaste -. Ambos se quedaron callados. Louis sabiendo que estaba desviando las cosas y estaba diciendo incoherencias y Vada sin poder creerse el descaro y la cobardía del oji azul._

_-Ya tenía pareja_

_-Entonces no es mi culpa._

_-¿De qué rayos hablas? ¡Estás soltando frases sin sentido!_

_-Y tú gritas como una loca. Te invité solo porque eras la única chica que quedaba._

_Otro silencio. Los ojos de Vada se humedecieron, haciendo sentir a Louis la peor persona del mundo. Quiso decirle algo, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Se quedó callado. La castaña parpadeó tratando de disipar el agua salada que amenazaba salir de sus ojos y lo miró dolida._

_-Entonces déjame decirte que aunque seas el último hombre de la tierra, jamás saldría contigo._

_Y con esto se marchó, altiva y sintiéndose horrible. Louis golpeó la baranda con fuerza, haciendo que esta temblara violentamente. Aquellos minutos no le habían hecho bien a ninguno de los dos._

-Estoy ocupada, Louis -. La frase fue formulada justo cuando el chico se disponía a hablar.

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Para mí todo está dicho -. La castaña pasó a su lado sin dedicarle otra mirada. Louis frunció el ceño y contra todo lo previsto la tomó del brazo y la hizo girarse, plantándole un beso que Vada nunca olvidaría.

**.o.o.o.**

Lilah sabía que no podría soportar tanto tiempo. No entendía como de un día para otro Danny Wilde significaba algo para ella. Porque si bien no era una experta en muchachos como sus hermanas, no era tonta. La pelinegra se conocía, solo ella se daba cuenta cuando alguien lograba atravesar su barrera y se instalaba en su corazón. Así como Hugo y Paula habían logrado hacerlo. ¿Pero por qué Danny? No habían hablado mucho, no se conocían. Y aun así, le gustaba.

Suspiró y se sentó frente al lago. Poco le importó ensuciar los pliegues del vestido tan costoso que Every había encargado traer desde Francia. Acercó su mano hasta la superficie del agua y la tocó con la yema de los dedos. Podía contemplar su reflejo, que se desfiguraba por las leves hondas que provocaba su contacto con el agua. De repente, no era una sola silueta dibujada en el agua, eran dos. Sus orbes blanquecinos hicieron contacto con unos verde esmeralda, que brillaban con picardía.

Antes de que pusiera decir o hacer algo, el chico se sentaba a su lado. Un silencio se instaló entre los dos. Lilah quería marcharse, pero dudaba que él la dejara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -. Inquirió por fin la chica, de mal humor -. Deberías estar allí adentro, bailando con tu pareja

-¿Hablas de Malvina? -. Ella se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no le interesaba el nombre de aquella rubia -. No es mi pareja.

-Quiero estar sola, Danny

-Yo no pretendo dejarte sola

No contestó. Quizá porque se sentía aliviada de que él le dijera aquello. De repente, comenzó a sentirse mareada. Un mal presentimiento se instaló en su pecho, hasta un punto en el que se le dificultaba respirar. El moreno lo notó y trató de acercársele, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel de su antebrazo, ella se apartó bruscamente. Él la observó estupefacto, Lilah se limitó a levantarse y mirar a la nada por un par de segundos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Danny? -. Aquello lo descolocó completamente. La Ravenclaw lo miró inexpresiva, pero sus ojos tenían un matiz de miedo. -. Marcus...

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle de una forma inimaginable, haciéndola gritar. Recordó todas las pesadillas que habían tenido en el transcurso del año escolar, y estas a su vez se mezclaron con nuevos recuerdos. Recuerdos que eran suyos... pero a la vez era ajenos.

-Veo que comienzas a recordar -. Murmuró Marcus al tiempo que se levantaba del suelo y la veía caer de rodillas. Dos figuras femeninas se materializaron frente a él y se reverenciaron.

-Mi señor, hemos visto como la señorita Weasley y su amante han profanado una tumba oculta -. Informó la mujer rubia

-¿Tumba oculta? -. Inquirió el moreno, desviando su atención hacia sus vasallas -. ¿Dónde?

-En el panteón de los Malfoy, señor -. Respondió la otra

-Ya veo... -. Clavó su mirada en Lilah, quien se sostenía la cabeza y permanecía quieta con los ojos cerrados. Se acercó hasta ella y la alzó en brazos, justo cuando ella se desmayaba de improviso -. Sararí -. Le habló a la rubia -. Busca a Malvina adentro, debe estar pegada a Malfoy. Tráelos a ambos y llama la atención de Weasley para que también te siga. Confío en que sepas ser discreta.

-Si, amo -. Con una última sonrisa tétrica, la rubia se encaminó al castillo dispuesta a cumplir su cometido.

-Ruth, sostén a Lauren -. Le tendió a la pelinegra -. Quiero que también venga conmigo. Hoy voy a terminar con toda esta situación.

**.o.o.o.**

Scorpius no opuso resistencia, pero tampoco se veía muy contento al aceptar la propuesta de la rubia. A lo lejos, pudo ver a Elladora bailar con el castaño, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Malvina. Scorpius carraspeó y dio el primer paso para comenzar aquella danza. La oji azul sonrió complacida.

-¿Has disfrutado de la velada, querido? -. Preguntó de forma despreocupada, mas podía sentir lo tenso que se encontraba su amado.

-La estaba disfrutando hasta que repentinamente has aparecido -. Contestó Scorpius, dejando que su voz transmitiera toda la repulsión que sentía por la chica. Ella rió

-Tan directo como siempre. He de decirte algo -. Se acercó más a él, de forma que no hubiese espacio que los distanciara -. Me encanta esa honestidad tuya.

Scorpius no respondió. Sus ojos se desviaron buscando la figura de Elladora, pero no la encontró allí. Se alarmó enormemente. Orión lo mataría. Malvina tomó su mentón y lo obligó a mirarla.

-Aunque antes eras más discreto a la hora de buscar a Weasley -. Comentó con una sonrisa falsa -. Eso también me gustaba. Al menos me hacías creer que tenías tiempo para mí.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada, ni lo tendremos.

-Pero lo tuvimos, Scorpius, y eso para mí es suficiente. Tu volverás a ser mío quieras o no. Eso está decidido -. Le acarició la mejilla suavemente antes de detenerse. Sus ojos lucían tristes, pero el rubio pudo detectar la malicia en ellos -. Y no estoy dispuesta a que te niegues.

-Entonces mírame -. Sin decir más, la soltó y se alejó de ella.

Tenía que encontrar a Elladora y próximamente dar con el paradero de Rose.

Una mujer rubia se interpuso en su camino. Escuchó detrás la risa de Malvina y su corazón se heló al ver la sonrisa que le dedicaba la recién aparecida. Unos colmillos levemente más largos que el resto de los dientes se hicieron notar.

-Parece que... después de todo, no te negarás. Sararí, ¿Marcus nos mandó a llamar, a que si?

-Así es, señorita. El amo Marcus requiere su presencia para un asunto delicado -. La vampiro no borró su sonrisa, que para el oji gris cada vez se tornaba más perversa.

-¿Sabes? Esto me hace recordar el día que asesiné a Elladora. Oh, y el día que también borré del mapa a las demás... Son días inolvidables. Mis días favoritos. Algo curioso que tienen los asuntos delicados de Marcus... es que alguien siempre acaba muerto. Y adivina que, Scorpius. Siempre es una Weasley.

**N/A:**

**_Y llegó Fanny con más misterio y drama. Vamos, saben que me adoran (?) xD Bueno, sé que le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a todo el asunto... y que los estoy desesperando... pero mi meta es llegar al chap 30 (Me imagino las caras que tienen xDDDD) o por lo menos el 27. ¿Por qué? Cosas mías._**

**_Es decir, que aún queda un poquito más del fic. Y como mi hermosa inspiración regresó, terminaremos pronto (Ustedes dirán: Esta chama siempre dice lo mismo -.-). Lo siento. ¿Me odian? Espero que no. Y también espero seguir recibiendo esos hermosos comentarios que me animan a seguir adelante. No saben lo mucho que me gusta saber de ustedes._**

**_Sé que dejé varios cabos sueltos en este capítulo y en el anterior. Pero no estoy loca y los sabré cerrar después. No se preocupen. También se que es sumamente corto, pero eso también sabré recompensarlo :3_**

**_Los quiero a todos, dejen su opinión. ¿Teorías sobre lo que pasará? Puede que incluso me robe ideas (Mentira xDDD) Eso sin, quisiera saber... ¿Qué tipo de final le ven a esta historia?_**

**_Cuídense, que sepan que pronto sabrán de mí._**

_**Respuestas a reviews**_

_He contestado los reviews de todas las que poseen cuentas, por lo que solo me quedan Alejandra y DulceElixir :P_

_**Ale:** Me alegro que la historia te siga gustando. Te perdono el abandono, porque yo también he estado desaparecida. Respecto a tus confusiones... Bueno, lamento hacer que te pierdas todo el tiempo xD Supongo que tienes razón, no puedo decirte nada. Pero te comentaré que las escenas Draco y Ron me costaron un poco, pero me gustaron. Y la película.. la amé. Aunque me enojó también lo del beso. Tiernos, pero… el enfoque fue detestable. Nos leemos pronto, querida._

_**DulceElixir:** Tu entusiasmo es como un respiro para mí. El hecho de que hayas leído las demás historias también me hace sentir bien. Ha sido un lindo comentario. Bienvenida al barco, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Cuídate, besitos._

**_-FannyLu_**


	24. El corazón de Adna

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El resto, es mio. ¿Te gusta? ¡Disfrutalo! Pero ni pienses en plagiarnos ;)**_

**El corazón de Adna**

Vada se separó bruscamente, quitándose a Louis de encima. El rubio sonrió como si viera el sol por primera vez, pero el gesto de felicidad se le esfumó del rostro cuando la castaña le estampó una bofetada. Lucía furiosa y levemente sonrojada. Pero aquello no apagó la felicidad del joven. Eso la irritó de sobremanera a tal punto de sentir ganas de volverlo a golpear. Varias personas los veían de reojo estupefactos. Los labios de la castaña se separaron una, dos, tres veces antes de volverlos a sellar y alejarse del lugar dejando a un Weasley encantado e ilusionado.

-Puedes actuar como si no te importara, Boot, pero sé que no es así -. Murmuró para sí acariciando su mejilla herida.

Every a lo lejos sonrió llevando la copa de champagne a sus labios. Los brazos de Frank Longbottom se enroscaron en su cintura haciéndola sobresaltarse. Inmediatamente se vio presa de una rabia típica de su carácter. Odiaba que la gente, aún más los hombres, se tomaran ese tipo de libertades para con ella sin su consentimiento. Ella no era Samantha, ni mucho menos Rebecca.

-Te dije que no te quería volver a ver -. Comentó sin moverse a pesar de que empezaba a sentirse incómoda-. Parece que no hablas inglés.

-Te dije que no te dejaría ir. -. Replicó testarudamente el muchacho -. Eve, ya te lo expliqué. No fue mi culpa que Sierra…

-No me interesa -. Lo cortó separándose por fin para encararlo -. De todas formas nunca hemos sido nada, Frank. Yo solo soy tu mejor amiga y no tengo porqué pedirte explicaciones.

El oji café quiso responder sin embargo la llegada de Samantha, quien se veía medianamente ebria, lo interrumpió. La chica parecía estar nerviosa y se retorcía las manos. Miró con algo de miedo a su hermana mayor en busca de apoyo.

-Mamá me ha enviado una carta -. Empezó con voz temblorosa -. Dice que es urgente.

-¿Qué sucedió? -. Inquirió la rubia preocupándose.

-Encontró a los Weasley y a los Malfoy encerrados en la Malfoy Manor. Dice que requiere de una brigada de aurores cuanto antes -. Contestó la gemela con sus orbes rebuscando entre las personas -. Hay algo más… Tampoco encuentro a Rose y Scorpius.

**...**

Rose clavó sus ojos en el sepulcro de Leo. Orión se encargó de encender las velas. Los ojos azules comenzaron a humedecerse, recordando el momento en el cual Adna había sido asesinada allí mismo. Justo donde ella se encontraba parada. De pronto aquel viaje le pareció estúpido y sin sentido. Sintió como el Malfoy pasaba su mano en su hombro, dándole apoyo.

-Orión, ya no estoy segura de nada… Yo… Todo esto es tan difícil… El asunto de los antepasados, los viajes, las muertes… - Se giro para verlo a los ojos -. ¿De qué me sirve saber todo esto? ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? ¿Qué hago profanando la tumba de alguien que lleva siglos muerto?

Unas inmensas ganas de llorar la embargaron, sintiendo que definitivamente ella no debía estar allí. Ella antes de Malfoy tenía una vida. Una perfecta vida que funcionaba… y era feliz. ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto por él? Ni siquiera lo quería tanto...

-Tú quieres que te explique qué haces aquí. -. Orión le sonrió -. Dime algo, ¿Crees que para mí es fácil estar aquí, ayudándote? Regresé a la vida, a pesar de que sé que no estoy vivo… y regresé para ayudar a dos personas que me recuerdan mucho a Ella y a mí. También volví a ver a Elladora. ¿Tú le encuentras sentido a eso?

La pelirroja negó y bajó la mirada, siendo obligada a levantarla por el chico.

-¿Sabes que haces aquí? Estás defendiendo lo que sientes por Scorpius.

-¿Qué sabes tú que siento por Scorpius?

-No lo sé. Simplemente sé que esa mirada que tienes al verle, es la misma con la que veo a Elladora.

Rose se abrazó a Orión y rompió a llorar, sabiendo que no solo quería a Scorpius Malfoy… Lo amaba.

**...**

Una fría llovizna comenzó a caer en aquel cementerio, haciendo que el ambiente se volviera más tétrico. Marcus observó a la morena que descansaba en los brazos de su vasalla. Cuando todo terminara, se aseguraría de que ella también fuese suya. Un "crack" acabó con el silencio del lugar y próximamente una risa musical y maliciosa se escuchó.

-Tienes que ver la cara de espanto que tienes, Scorpius -. Marcus se giró para ver como Malvina seguía burlándose y el rubio no le quitaba la mirada de encima. – Y qué decir de la tuya, Elladora.

-¿Dónde está Rose? -. preguntó el oji gris sin prestarle atención a la Mellows. Su mayor preocupación era encontrarla. Junto a él, la antepasada de su novia se apegó a su cuerpo de forma temerosa.

-¿Por qué significa tanto para ti? -. Aquella cuestión, salida de la boca de Wood, desconcertó a todos los presentes.

Scorpius se mantuvo en silencio al tiempo que fruncía los labios y le mantenía la mirada a Danny Wilde, aunque muy bien sabía que en esos momentos no era precisamente su compañero de curso. No pensaba decirle nada. Él no sería el primero en saber que amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo a Rose Weasley. Elladora deslizó su mano hasta la de Scorpius y las entrelazó, tratando de transmitirle seguridad. Marcus sonrió y dio media vuelta, para luego encaminarse al lugar donde Ruth depositaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Lilah. El Slytherin frunció el ceño con preocupación al verla allí. ¿Para qué demonios la quería ese monstro? ¿Acaso era una forma de asegurarse de que todo saliera como quería? La angustia y el miedo comenzaron a instalarse en su corazón, pero no dio señales de aquello. Prefería morir antes de rendirse.

-¿Qué hace esa mestiza aquí, Marcus? -. Inquirió con rabia Malvina, acercándose al aludido.

-Digamos que es un regalo para mí -. Se limitó a responder antes de dirigirse a Sararí -. Abre la tumba.

Hasta ese momento, el Malfoy no se había fijado donde se encontraban. Pero al mirar a su alrededor, pudo darse cuenta de que era el Panteón de los Malfoy. Recordó un momento muy lejano de su infancia, donde su padre le indicaba el lugar en el que su abuelo Lucius estaba enterrado. Sin embargo, también recordó los momentos que sus antepasados habían vivido allí.

-Oh, no… Scorpius… -. Musitó la pelirroja. El ruido producido por el roce entre rocas llamó su atención, notando como Malvina, Marcus y las dos vampiresas bajaban, una de ellas cargando a la menor de las Boot. Ninguno se molestó en fijarse si el chico o Elladora los seguían.

Fue la oji azul quien lo obligó a caminar. Bajaron por una larga escalera que tenía aspecto de nunca terminar. Scorpius aceleró el paso, con un mal presentimiento golpeándolo en el pecho. Pronto se encontraron en un espacio abierto, que poseía dos sepulcros. En la pared del fondo, se encontraban Rose, de un aspecto descuidado, y Orión, quien miraba con odio al que una vez fue su mejor amigo. Marcus y Malvina sonrieron al mismo tiempo, destilando maldad.

-Ahora que te veo de cerca, Rosie, me doy cuenta de que no estaba equivocada -. La rubia fue la primera en hablar -. Con cada vida que pasa te vas haciendo cada vez más insípida. Realmente no entiendo como los ojos de un Malfoy pueden posarse en ti. Es hasta absurdo.

Rose hizo un gesto de desprecio. Parecía que las únicas en la habitación eran ellas dos. No obstante, no era así. Marcus la detalló, buscando en ella a sus antepasadas. Eran muy parecidas en el exterior… sin embargo, esta vez no solo era la personalidad la que la diferenciaba de sus anteriores vidas. Había algo más…

-¿No te cansas de forzar las cosas, Malvina? -. Los ojos de Scorpius se pintaron con preocupación ante la imprudencia de Rose. Retar verbalmente a la loca desquiciada no le parecía una idea muy sabia -. Con cada vida que pasa te vuelves más repetida y repulsiva.

Rose le sonrió y Marcus tuvo que agarrarla del brazo para evitar que se le lanzara encima. El Wood quiso decir algo, pero no encontró palabras que expresaran como se sentía en aquel momento. De repente, el hecho de que casi tenía a la Weasley en sus manos no le resultaba tan gratificante.

-¡Callate! -. El grito de Malvina lo regresó a la realidad. Tal parecía ser que Rose había dicho otra frase denigrante.

-¡¿O qué? -. Scorpius no sabía si enorgullecerse o sentir pánico por la actitud tan altanera de su novia. Podía darse cuenta de que, en sí, no era ella. Parecía como si el alma de sus antepasadas le pesara más que las veces anteriores -. ¿Me matarás? Ya no te tengo miedo. Me has asesinado cinco veces.

La declaración los tomó a todos por sorpresa. Si bien era sabido que la rubia había sesinado a Elladora, no tenían conocimientos de que hubiese sido la causante de las anteriores muertes. Los ojos azules de la bruja relampaguearon llenos de rabia. No obstante, Rose pudo entrever un rastro de culpa. Y dolor. Mucho dolor.

-Lo volvería a hacer mil veces de ser necesario -. Soltó ácidamente Malvina separándose de Marcus y acechándola-. Fue una grata satisfacción verte agonizar, saber que tu último aliento me perteneció. Moriste mirándome a los ojos, Rosie, llena de pesar.

Lilah gimió de dolor. Poco a poco recuperaba la consciencia. Distinguía figuras a su alrededor, pero no sabía con exactitud que sucedía. La cabeza le dolía, no podía pensar con claridad. Todos estaban tan concentrados en las dos mujeres que ninguno la notó moverse. Elladora sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas al recordar la sensación del cuchillo enterrándose en sus entrañas, hiriendo lo más preciado que tenía: Su hijo.

¿Cómo podía existir una mujer tan mala?

¿Cómo era posible que tanto odio residiera en una sola persona?

-Estoy consciente de que serías capaz de matarme ahorita de ser posible -. La voz de la pelirroja se mantenía serena -. Pero vuelvo y lo repito: No te tengo miedo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque aunque me asesines, le borres la memoria a Scorpius, te cases con él, compartan un lecho, formen una familia… Yo regresaré a la vida. Volveré en los próximos años como un recordatorio de que aunque mi cuerpo se halle enterrado en un cementerio siempre viviré en la mente de Malfoy.

Los ojos de la Weasley se clavaron con intensidad en Scorpius, quien la veía embelesado. Sin darse cuenta se transmitían un amor puro profesado desde hacía años, que se mantenía vivo. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado uno al lado del otro en las clases, picándose mutuamente sin notar la atracción que había y la fuera de sus sentimientos?

-Y ese es el legado de Ella-. Finalizó volviendo su atención a su antepasada, quien comenzaba a hacerse invisible.

El grito desgarrador de Elladora hizo que todos se volvieran a ella. Scorpius la sostuvo, mientras seguía gritando agonizante. Orión se separó de Rose y corrió para intentar socorrerla, pasando junto a Malvina quien arqueó las cejas sin darle mucha importancia a lo que estaba pasando. O al menos así lo aparentó. Pero al ver como el vestido de terciopelo color azul comenzaba a teñirse de rojo justo en las zonas donde ella, años atrás, le había clavado una y otra vez una daga no pudo evitar adoptar un gesto de diversión.

No había sangre que manchara el suelo ni los brazos de los dos Malfoy, pero el vestido seguía tomando un color ajeno. La piel de la Weasley comenzó a hacerse transparente, al igual que la de su amado. Ambos lloraban, reviviendo un momento que ya había pasado. Rose se pegó a la pared con una mano detrás de su espalda, en la que sostenía un viejo y deteriorado pergamino.

Elladora y Orión intercambiaron una mirada, sabiendo que esa sería, en definitiva, la última vez que se verían. Justo en el momento en el que se esfumaban por completo, Hesperia apareció en medio de la habitación. Malvina la observó con frialdad y Marcus con algo repulsión. Scorpius y Rose ni se inmutaron, aunque sentían una ligera rabia dirigida la fantasma. Les debía muchas explicaciones. Las manos transparentes de la mujer se dirigieron a las vampiresas, haciéndolas explotar en una voluta de humo. Seguidamente, todo se volvió negro para los presentes.

**...**

Lilah abrió los ojos y se sentó sobre la hierba. Se encontraba en un campo abierto repleto de tumbas ostentosas y de aspecto lúgubre. Las nubes cubrían la luna evitando que esta alumbrara el lugar, dándole un aspecto aún más tenebroso. Supo de inmediato que se trataba de un cementerio. ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Lo último que recordaba era haber hablado con Danny para luego desmayarse…

De repente se sintió invadida por el miedo. Estaba sola en medio de un lugar desconocido sin saber cómo demonios regresar a Hogwarts. Su vestido estaba totalmente arrugado y estaba descalza, así como su moño se había deshecho y dejaba caer su pelo negro azabache en ondas por toda su espalda. Si Vada la veía en ese patético estado pegaría el grito al cielo. Se levantó con cuidado evaluando todo a su alrededor. ¿Qué haría?

-Miranda -. Inexplicablemente se giró ante el llamado. Sabía que ese no era su nombre, pero extrañamente así lo sentía -. Ven conmigo, por favor.

Era una mujer de largos cabellos castaños, tez blanca y ojos amables. Le tendió la mano para recibirla y Lilah no dudó en aceptarla, como si su compañía fuera conocida.

-Todo terminará pronto -. Declaró antes de que ambas se desvanecieran en la niebla que empezaba a cubrir el panteón.

**...**

La puerta fue abierta con violencia por métodos muggles sumamente prácticos. Harry Potter avanzó al interior de la casa, topándose con Draco y Ron, quienes lo veían aliviado. A los pocos segundos llegaron Astoria, la cual gritó al ver la puerta destrozada, y Hermione. El azabache corrió a abrazar a sus mejores amigos frente a la incómoda mirada de dos escuadrones de aurores, Nala y Terry Boot y los dueños de la casa. Se veía feliz, aparentemente el hecho de que las personas que más le importaban hubiesen desaparecido lo había afectado.

-Harry, tenemos que hablar-. Dijo la castaña en cuando el abrazo del trío finalizó. -. Rose…

-Rose y Scorpius están desaparecidos -. Intervino Nala con una mueca de angustia -. Así como mi hija, la más pequeña.

-¿Desaparecidos? -. Astoria cayó sentada sobre el sillón con una mano en el corazón. -Oh, Merlín… -. Musitó mientras Draco se inclinaba sobre ella para tomarle la mano con cariño. -. Mi bebé…

-Los encontraremos -. Sentenció Ron buscando entrelazar sus dedos con los Hermione, como siempre hacía en momentos de necesidad.

**...**

Malvina clavó sus orbes azules en el pozo de ladrillos decolorados. Su gesto era de curiosidad y confusión. No entendía que había sucedido. Unos minutos antes se encontraba discutiendo con su némesis declarada y al siguiente estaba allí. El lugar se hallaba oscuro debido a la inexistencia de luz lunar y una neblina espesa no le permitía ver más allá de su torso. A lo lejos se divisaba tenuemente una gran verja que reconoció al instante. Con asco, y cierta dificultad, observó las flores silvestres que danzaban junto a sus pies. Estaba en el Panteón Weasley. Notó la estructura de la pequeña capilla y junto a esta, los risos color sangre de Rose. Se miraron unos instantes antes de que la pelirroja se acercara hasta situarse a dos pasos de ella. Azul contra azul.

-Debes detener esto, Malvina-. Su voz no era dura, sino dulce. Como la de alguien que habla con un niño -. No solo nos estás matando a nosotros, sino también a ti misma. Has llevado este juego muy lejos. Tu alma no…

-No me hables con lástima, asquerosa mestiza -. Soltó la rubia con desprecio -. Porque no la necesito. No de ti. Mi alma está perfectamente bien.

-¿Después de llenarte las manos con sangre inocente? -. Aquella pregunta fue como un golpe directo a la boca del estómago -. Malvina, debes entender de una vez por todas que los Malfoy no fueron hechos para ti. ¿Por qué crees que hemos vagado por el mundo, reencontrándonos? ¿No entiendes? Hay un ciclo que no se ha cerrado, un largo ciclo que tu no has permitido cerrar. Y mientras te empeñes en evitar que suceda lo inevitable, este juego macabro seguirá hasta el fin de los días.

-Entonces así será -. retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para colocar una distancia prudente entre las dos. No quería tenerla cerca.

Se dio cuenta de que aquel terror que nacía en su pecho era proveniente de Regina, la chica en la cual había renacido. Su espalda se topó con el borde del pozo, pero no le prestó atención. Un as de luz blanca estalló cerca de ellas. Ambas notaron como la figura desaliñada de Lilah se acercaba. Sus orbes blanquecinos estaban inexpresivos y se instalaron sobre la rubia como dos dagas.

-Tu…

-31 de octubre 1293, fiesta de Halloween en la casa de los Harrison -. La cortó la morena -. Mitad druida, mitad gitana. Rechazada por la sociedad, esclava por obligación. Me abofeteaste por ofrecerte una copa de vino tinto y no vino blanco. Miranda, ese era mi nombre.

Malvina se encontró horrorizada ante lo ocurrido. Lilah sonrió, sabiéndose victoriosa. Detrás de ella, Rose no sabía qué hacer. Tampoco entendía porque aquella mujer que al principio se veía tan segura de sí misma, le tenía tanto miedo a un ser tan pequeño como lo era Lilah.

-8 de julio de 1493. Casa de los Wood. -. Continuó -. Mi nombre era Lauren. Yo sequé las lágrimas de Violet después de que le arrebataras lo único que le quedaba de Aarón. -. Con cada palabra, la oji perla se iba acercando cada vez más.

Rose comenzó a recordar el rostro joven, ligeramente más oscuro y tierno de Lilah. La fiel compañera de sus antepasadas.

- 1650. Mila, niña y sirvienta, escuchaba el llanto de Adna cada noche, después de que Marcus la obligaba a cumplir sus deberes maritales. Escuchaba como rezaba a Dios que la salvara. Que se acabara la pesadilla que estaba viviendo. -. Ya estaban frente a frente-. Yo la llevé hasta los papeles que Wood tenía escondidos. Yo la ayudé a escaparse aquella noche, aquella noche en la que escondería los papeles. Estuve presente en su funeral al día siguiente, sabiendo que tú la habías matado.

Malvina derramó una única lágrima, que resbaló por sus mejillas y se perdió en su cuello. Sus ojos estaban ausentes, recordando. Lilah se mantenía serena.

-Finalmente… ¿Sabes quién encontró a Elladora desfalleciendo? ¿Sabes quien escuchó sus últimas palabras? ¿Sabes quién trató de salvarla y no pudo? María. Su mejor amiga, su casi hermana -. Le tomó el rostro con fuerza, de forma que los ojos de ambas conectaran -. La primera vez, me heriste el orgullo. Pero después… me heriste el corazón. Asesinaste a la persona que yo más quería una y otra vez. Sin piedad. Y me decidí, Malvina, que te iba a destruir. Que me encargaría de verte sufrir así como la vi sufrir a ella.

-Para, por favor… -. Suplicó la rubia, llorando. -. Yo no tengo la culpa de nada…

-Lo sé, Regina. Por eso todo va a terminar -. Le dio una última sonrisa antes de empujarla al interior del pozo.

Lo último que escuchó Rose antes de desmayarse fue el sonido hueco de un cuerpo chocar y quebrarse contra el fondo a la par que Lilah se movilizaba y se situaba junto a ella para arrebatarle el pergamino que la pelirroja cuidaba celosamente.

**...**

Scorpius y Marcus se veían con rudeza, después del ataque verbal que se acababa de dar entre ellos. La neblina cubría gran parte del terreno donde se encontraban mas ninguno parecía reparar en eso. Habían pasado varios minutos discutiendo aunque el rubio se había dado cuenta de que el hombre no parecía muy interesado en salir victorioso de aquello. Se veía preocupado, pero por un motivo oculto. El oji verde, por otro lado, pensaba únicamente en Lilah. No entendía desde cuando aquella pelinegra tenía un brillo diferente en su mente, porque en su cabeza no podía concebir la idea de que una esclava pudiese gustarle más que la chica Weasley.

Era inaceptable.

Recordaba la historia que habían vivido juntos y en el fondo reconoció que la niña de piel blanca y ojos luna había sido la luz de su vida luego de sus fracasados matrimonios. La había amado como nunca había amado a nadie, sin embargo jamás se encargó de decírselo. Jamás quiso que lo supiera, no quería que ella se diera cuenta del poder que ejercía sobre él.

Pero ahora había algo distinto. Su sucesor se había encaprichado de la joven a tal punto que lograba enmarañar sus sentimientos con su objetivo, lo confundía. Danny estaba presente en la mirada de Marcus, dando a entender que no dejaría de luchar por Lilah.

"_30 de abril de 1650. Si alguien pudiera leer lo que estoy a punto de escribir sin duda me enviaría a la iglesia a confesarme con el Padre Plata. Perder la virtud no es un acto amoroso y maravilloso como la tía Adriana lo ha descrito. Aunque siempre he sabido que me mentía. No me siento herida, solo ligeramente decepcionada. Con mi llegada a la Mansión Wood he podido darme cuenta de que todos me guardan un respeto extraño, entre la admiración y la compasión. _

_Mi esposo me ha concedido la oportunidad de escoger entre las esclavas una que me asista personalmente. He decidido por una pequeña niña de quince años con ojos color perla y piel trslucida. Según las cocineras Damon la acaba de comprar. Su nombre es Mila"_

Una voz firme y femenina hizo que se sobresaltaran. Observaron a Lilah acercarse con un pergamino en las manos. Ella no se detuvo y volvió a separar los labios para leer el resto del contenido de dicho papel.

"_6 de septiembre de 1650. Damon se encuentra contento. Después de varias veces de intentarlo, finalmente la partera ha encontrado señales en mi cuerpo que indican mi estado de embarazo. Ahora más que nunca estoy llena de mimos y cariños, a pesar de que los siento falsos y fríos. ¿Cuántas veces me había imaginado junto a Leo en una gran cama endoselada mientras él acariciaba mi vientre abultado? La vida que llevo sin duda no es una que hubiese elegido."_

Un escalofrío recorrió a Marcus ante el recuerdo de Adna recostada entre las sábanas de su lecho mientras observaba todos los regalos que él le llevaba. Había sido la más delicada y atenta de todas las Weasley, la única que nunca lo había mirado con reproche u odio. Ella había tratado de quererlo y sabía que, a su manera, había aprendido a hacerlo. Scorpius no pudo evitar sentirse mal por el relato. Los recuerdos de un Leo afectuoso que guiaba a Adna en una danza apacible a la par que reía juntos se instalaron en su cabeza.

"_9 de enero de 1652. Hoy al despuntar a sol he dado a luz al heredero de la fortuna de los Wood. Después de la llegada de tres niñas, ha sido todo un regocijo recibir a no solo un varón si no dos. Gemelos. He pasado toda la mañana orando, dando gracias al Señor por este regalo. No obstante, hoy más que nunca noté que Damon tiene un secreto, uno que tiene que ver conmigo. Lo sé por la forma en la que miró a nuestros hijos. Tenía un deje de satisfacción un tanto perturbante. Mila prometió averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre el tema. Aunque siendo que ella también me esconde algo…"_

"_6 de mayo de 1653. Leo me ha dado detalles interesantes sobre mi marido en la fiesta de primavera celebrada en Malfoy Manor. Mi corazón se siente pesado, está lleno de incertidumbre. Hubiese preferido continuar pensando en mi futuro con Damon antes de saber que hay un decreto que me obligó a contraer nupcias con él. Siento que tengo que averiguar todos los detalles y estoy segura de que mi querida Mila será capaz de conseguir lo que le pido. Después de todo, ahora sé que es la concubina de mi esposo."_

"_16 de diciembre de 1674. Me he reencontrado con Leo. Fue como nuestro primer encuentro. Había ido a visitar la tumba de mi padre para llevarle flores cuando me topé con sus ojos color mercurio. Iba acompañado por su hijo. Su mirada continúa siendo cálida al mirarme y pude darme cuenta, con orgullo, que su amor hacia mi continúa intacto."_

"_5 de agosto de 1675. Leo ha fallecido. La semana pasada. Su muerte me ha traído un dolor intenso que no creo poder superar, no obstante, todavía le debo algo y siendo que ha llegado momento de cumplir con mi sacrificio. Esta noche me encargaré de visitar la tumba oculta de mi amado rubio, dejaré en ella los papeles que Violet Weasley firmó hace tantos años. Ese será mi regalo, mi gran muestra de amor. No pretendo arrastrar a nadie más a este sufrimiento. Mila dice que sus visiones muetra un futuro prometedor, por lo que espero traer buenas noticias la próxima vez que escriba."_

La mirada cristalina de la joven se clavó en Marcus después de haber leído los retazos del diario de Adna. Los pedazos de su corazón, como ella en el pasado solía llamar a los pedazos de papel. Suspiró y dejó caer libremente las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas y aquello le rompió el corazón al castaño, quien se acercó impulsado por una extraña fuerza.

-Ahora sé de donde te me hacías tan familiar… -. Susurró acariciando la mejilla de Marcus. Scorpius empalideció. -. Marcus…

-Lauren…

-¿Por qué? -. Inquirió con dolor -. ¿Por qué lo volviste a hacer? ¿Acaso no me amas? Siendo Mila me confesaste.

-Yo…

-¿Sientes como duele perder al que amas? -. Clavó sus ojos perla en él. -. ¿Escuchas ahora los lamentos de Adna? Porque aunque a la asesina no le pese la conciencia, sé que a ti sí. A pesar de eso... lo sigues haciendo… Sigues buscándola… Sigues haciéndolos sufrir.

Nadie dijo nada. Pero la joven no parecía querer detenerse.

-Creí que te entendía… Creí que comprendía tu dolor. Creí que podías amarme tanto como yo lo hago, pero veo que no es así.

-¡Claro que te amo! -. La desesperación en la voz de Marcus hizo que los ojos de Lilah brillaran. -. Pero tú no entiendes…

-Marcus, mírame. Dime que me amas. Dime que no quieres hacer esto. Dime, por primera vez, la verdad. Tú eres mucho más que un ente, eres mucho más que la sombra en la que te has convertido.

-Yo te amo, Lauren. ó de la forma más sincera posible. -. Pero debo hacer esto. No puedo permitir que Malfoy me quite lo que es mío.

-¿Tuyo? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo declaras algo tuyo, si jamás te ha pertenecido? -. Lilah deslizó con delicadeza sus manos hasta llegar a las sienes del oji esmeralda, sin que este se diera por enterado.

Él se negó a responder. Un destello de luz blanca y el estruendo de un cuerpo que se desplomaba en el suelo fue lo último que Scorpius captó antes de perder el conocimiento.

**_N/A:_**

**_Si, sé muy bien que me he tardado. Pero aquí está la continuación. La segunda parte de este chap saldrá la siguiente semana para darles tiempo de que escriban sus opiniones (e insultos xD) y puedo adelantarles que es definitivamente el último capítulo. Quizá sea un poco más largo, todavía no estoy segura. Habrá un epílogo, por su puesto. Quisiera agradecer los 102 reviews que son para mi un orgullo. Me han hecho sentir importante y aceptada, realmente no creí que el fic fuera recibido de tan buena gana. Esto me motiva a seguir escribiendo. _**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y sé que quedan cabos sueltos, que se terminarán de aclarar en el siguiente capítulo. Se les quiere, espero que no se sientan decepcionados y que sigan queriendo terminar de leer el fic._**

**_Próximo capítulo: Rose y Scorpius._**

**_Un beso enorme para todos y todas, se les quiere 3_**

**_Respuestas a reviews.._**

**_Alejandra: _**_No sé si preocuparme por tu confusión. Siento que estás muy perdida xDD Me alegro que hayas regresado y aún más que la historia te esté gustando. Eres una de las lectoras más fieles que tengo y te lo agradezco. Un beso enorme, te deseo la mayor de las suertes en tu rutina (Yo regreso dentro de un mes y me dispuse a terminar el fic). Espero que la semana que viene realmenta pueda actualizar con el chap final._

**_¿Me dejas un review? ;)_**

**_-Fanny_**


	25. Rose & Scorpius

_**Disclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes y lugares son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. El resto, es mio. ¿Te gusta? ¡Disfrutalo! Pero ni pienses en plagiarnos ;)**_

**Rose y Scorpius**

Al despertar sintió el contacto frío de las baldosas contra su piel. Tardó unos cuantos minutos en abrir los ojos y poder sentarse. Se hallaba en una sala amplia, de paredes color blanco. Se mareó al instante. Colocó ambas manos en su cabeza, revolviendo los mechones de cabello rubio. De repente lo recordó todo. Lilah muy cerca de Marcus, un rayo de luz blanca. Sus ojos grises vagaron por el cuarto desprovisto de puertas y ventanas antes de dar con la silueta de Rose, unos metros más alejada. La pelirroja también acababa de despertar y trataba de incorporarse. Sus miradas se encontraron, pintadas de alivio. Al menos sabían que estaban a salvo.

-Rose... Llevo tiempo tratando de buscar el momento adecuado para decirlo... -. se acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia -. Te amo. No sé en que momento pasó, ni como, ni por qué... Solo sé que eres importante para mi y que te tengo tatuada en el corazón.

-Scorpius... -. susurró la pelirroja agobiada por la declaración. Lágrimas de felicidad se agloreraron en sus párpados -. Yo también te amo. -. Seguidamente unieron sus labios, regalándose un beso profundo que cellaba el amor intenso y maravillso que se tenían. Uno que florecería en el futuro que ahora vendría.

Al separarse su atención se desvió hasta una figura que comenzaba a materializarse: La de Hesperia. No obstante, esta era una Hesperia de carne y hueso. Una Hesperia viva que los observaba en silencio con una expresión inescrutable.

-Me alegra ver que están bien -. Su tono era sincero, mas a ninguno de los dos le importó aquello. Estaban enojados y confundidos por lo antes vivido. -. Antes de que comiencen con los reproches, debo explicarles un par de cosas.

Se movió por la estancia, dejando que su vestido azul marino rozara ligeramente con el piso. No los miró en ningún otro momento, parecía estar debatiéndose internamente. Finalmente suspiró y clavó la vista en el techo.

-Lilah es la muestra de que Marcus no está predestinado a Rose, ni ella a él -. Inició su discurso -. Me costó mucho tiempo dar con una solución, sabía que si Malvina se lo proponía ustedes dos saldrían perdiendo. Cometiste una falta muy grande al dirigirte al cementerio a buscar los papeles, pero por fortuna todo terminó como debía terminar.

-Hesperia, no estoy entendiendo nada -. Soltó con voz cruda y enojada el mago.

-Al darme cuenta de que Danny Wilde tenía sentimientos por Lilah Boot, supe que esta vez contábamos con una ventaja sobre el enemigo. Me di cuenta de que el pasado de Marcus con las antepasadas de la chica se mesclaría con el presente, creando dudas en él. Lo haría recapacitar. Malvina, en cambio, es incapaz de tomar consciencia de sus actos por lo que no tenía remedio tratar de razonar con ella. Preferí dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, sabiendo que Lilah se encargaría de todo.

-¿Qué pasó con Malvina y Marcus? -. Inquirió Rose. El tono preocupado de su voz hizo que el oji gris se ofendiera -. ¿Están muertos?

-Sí y no -. Contestó la castaña. Sonrió tenuemente -. Ahorita lo están, pero pronto no lo estarán.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me temo que no puedo explicarles eso -. Si les contaba lo que planeaba hacer, ellos se opondrían rotundamente. Solo la menor de las Boot podía saber la verdad.

-¿Por qué? Hesperia no puedes dejarnos con estas dudas

-Rose, mejor es que no pregunten demasiado -. La cortó la bruja de forma brusca -. Solo quiero que sepan que todo lo que hice, hago y haré es para el bien de ambos. Ustedes merecen un final feliz, porque no tienen culpa de lo sucedido en el pasado a pesar de que este repercute en el presente.

Antes de que alguno de los pudiera hacer algo, todo se volvió ían vuelto a caer en la inconsciencia y solo la oji café tenía conocimiento de que sucedería después.

**-.**

Louis chasqueó la lengua con frustración. No encontraba a Vada por ningún lado. La fiesta continuaba en su apogeo, ajena a todo lo que sucedía afuera del recinto. Vio pasar junto a él al resto de las hermanas de la castaña, todas con una cara de preocupación bastante sospechosa. Entre ellas iba Frank Longbottom.

Frunció el ceño al verlos, sin embargo, una mano halándolo por el borde de la túnica hizo que desviara su atención a otro punto. La mujer que le quitaba el sueño lo veía angustiada.

-Rose, Scorpius y mi hermana no aparecen -. Informó ocasionando que el Weasley abriera los ojos sorprendido -. Mis padres y los aurores los están buscando...

El rubio la abrazó para tranquilizarla. ¿Dónde se habrían metido? Vada se aferró al pecho del Weasley, sintiendo como el corazón de ambos latía velozmente al unísono. Se separó para verlo a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada. La castaña sintió como todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaban ante la inexplicable corriente eléctrica que la recorrió de pies a cabeza. Antes de que pudiese preguntarle a la castaña que sucedía, ella lo besó.

**-.**

Lilah acarició las flores silvestres del cementerio. Se mantenía en silencio y en su rostro se veía reflejado una gran tristeza. Escuchó pasos acercarse, pero no se movió de su lugar. Sabía de quien se trataba. Habían pasado tantas cosas y tan de repente. Las había aceptado a pesar de que se encontraba en un estado de confusión enorme.

-Fuiste muy valiente -. Comentó Hesperia manteniendo la distancia. -. Debes estar muy orgullosa. -. La pelinegra suspiró.

-La maté -. Su voz denotó tristeza -. No merecía morir así...

-Todo pronto se solucionará, Li.

-¿Crees que funcionará? ¿Estás segura de que es lo mejor? -. La Boot se giró para encararla. Su mirada estaba nublada por la preocupación y se encontraba tenuemente humedecida -. Danny... ¿Él y yo...? Ya sabes...

La castaña le hizo un gesto para que dejara de hablar y se acercara. Al tenerla enfrente tocó con suavidad el rostro de la morena e hizo que esta cayera en un profundo sueño, así como había hecho con Rose y Scorpius anteriormente.

El plan era sencillo: Volvería en el tiempo. A un tiempo en el cual no existirían Malvina y Marcus. El ciclo se cerraría. Rose y Scorpius tendrían el final feliz que se merecían.

Cuando Hesperia había creado el libro en el que residiría su alma, sabía que algún día los sucesores de su mejor amiga y su amante lo encontrarían. Ella y Asmodeo lo habían planeado así. Tenía mucha suerte de haber conocido a aquel hombre, que se había sacrificado para que su hermana, Lyra Weasley, fuese feliz. Él se convirtió en vampiro para evadir el tiempo mientras que Hesperia debió conformarse con volverse un ente. Así lo habían pactado.

Sin embargo sus planes no se habían concretado en años a tal punto que había tenido que cambiar el curso de las cosas, manipular los hechos para lograr lo que deseaba. Lilah había sido una carta debajo de la manga que no sabía que tenía, así como la valentía de Adna y la misma Rose. Solo quedaba crear el ambiente en el cual la Weasley y el Malfoy pudiesen vivir en paz.

La bruja se sentó al lado del cuerpo inconsciente de la oji gris y colocó las manos sobre la tierra. Esta comenzó a temblar mientras las nubes del cielo se arremolinaban en el cielo y las estrellas brillaban con mayor intensidad. Ahora podía continuar con su camino, su trabajo estaba hecho.

**Lyra& Cygnus (?). Fuerza.**

La pelirroja se miró al espejo con una infinita tristeza. Un vestido largo, sencillo, de color blanco, enmarcaba su figura. La prenda tenía detalles en plateado, justo al borde. Las mangas eran largas, cubrían sus brazos a su totalidad, mientras que un escote delicado en V dejaba ver la curvatura de su cuello y hombros. Su cabello lacio caía como una cascada a través de su espalda e iba coronado por una tiara de la cual colgaba el velo.

Era el día de su boda.

Se casaría con alguien que no amaba, solo para fortalecer los negocios de su padre.

Sus dedos recorrieron su rostro, deteniéndose en los labios. Aquellos que habían sido besados tantas veces en la oscuridad de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Aquellos que no volverían a ser poseídos con cariño y amor verdadero, sino con compromiso y lujuria. ¿Cómo podría vivir? Sollozó, pero se negó a llorar. Si su madre entraba y la veía era capaz de montar un drama en plena iglesia y su progenitor no se lo perdonaría.

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a un moreno. Uno de los pocos Weasley que no tenían el cabello rojo: Su hermano mayor, Asmodeo. Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa antes de arreglarse el velo. Sin embargo la expresión atormentada del hombre la alertó. Se giró para mirarlo directamente justo en el instante en el que Cygnus Malfoy se colaba por la entrada.

Lyra perdió todo el color.

-Tienen solo cinco minutos, Ly. -. Se limitó a decir Asmodeo antes de salir.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo el rubio se aproximó para robarle un beso. La oji azul rompió a llorar y lo abrazó. Cygnus tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no perder la compostura.

-No llores, por favor -. Suplicó apretándola contra sí.

-Lo odio -. Susurró -. No puedo estar con él, Cygnus, ¡No puedo entregármele!

-Lyra -. La separó para cogerla del mentón y hacer que sus miradas se encontraran -. Quisiera llevarte conmigo, lejos de aquí. Quisiera ser yo el que esté plantado frente al sacerdote a la espera de tu entrada... Pero no va a poder ser así.

-No entiendo porqué esto tiene que pasarnos a nosotros. Nos amamos.

-Y te juro que este amor que nos tenemos nadie nunca podrá compararlo con ningún otro -. Se inclinó y volvió a besarla, esta vez tomándose su tiempo para profundizar el contacto -. Eres mía, Lyra Weasley, solo mía. Y eso ninguna unión eclesiástica ni ningún papel, podrá cambiarlo.

_Lo suyo era un amor prohibido, pero tenían derecho a sentirlo._

**Elliot& Isla (1293). Sacrificio.**

Miranda entrelazó los dedos con su ama, tratando de infundirle valor. Sus ojos claros se desviaron a las figuras de los santos que decoraban la Iglesia. La novia acaba de ingresar para plantarse junto a Elliot Malfoy mientras a la distancia Isla lo veía adolorida, con las mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas. Estaban sentadas, esclava y dueña, al fondo del recinto. Varias mujeres, la mayoría de ellas amigas de la futura Sr. Malfoy, la veían con suficiencia. Todo el pueblo estaba enterado de la indecorosa relación que había surgido entre el rubio y la oji azul, aunque pocos se habían atrevido a comentar algo. La ceremonia continuó. ¿De qué servía haberse sacrificado? Si Elliot supiera todo lo que ella estaba haciendo por cuidarlo, por mantenerlo con vida... No estaría casándose con aquella rubia que desde su llegada había tratado de echarla a un lado.

Era su culpa. Lo reconocía. Elliot estaba allí a punto de contraer nupcias con Isabella Bennet porque ella lo había hecho con el primogénito Wood. Se estaba vengando.

No supo en que instante sucedió, pero la mirada del Malfoy terminó posándose en su silueta. Se miraron fijamente y, sin razón aparente, se sonrieron. Era una muestra de que se seguían queriendo, a pesar de las circunstancias. A pesar de que jamás podrían perdonarse el uno al otro.

Isla se acomodó el manto que cubría sus cabellos y se levantó del banquillo. Miranda la siguió en silencio. Todos los presentes se fijaron en la figura de la Weasley que salía de la Iglesia, con el sonido de los tacones resonando tras ella. Dejando atrás al hombre que amaba al tiempo que este aceptaba como esposa a otra mujer.

**Violet& Aarón (1480). Atracción.**

Ser un Malfoy representaba muchas cosas, entre ellas saber qué hacer en todo momento. O al menos saber manipular la situación. Aarón suspiró mientras escuchaba a su padre relatar el mismo discurso de todos los años. Como siempre, iban todos los años al Panteón Malfoy a hablar de los deberes que le correspondían como heredero. Sin embargo, pronto perdió el interés en las palabras de su progenitor.

Sus ojos grises se fijaron en la curvilínea figura de Violet Weasley, quien se hallaba al otro lado de la verja que distinguía el cementerio de su familia con el de la suya. Iba detrás de su padre y parecía aburrida.

Recordaba muy bien hacía un mes aproximadamente habían tenido un encontronazo pasional en la intimidad de la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de la escuela. ¡Y qué encontronazo! Jamás había conocido a una mujer que lograra cautivarlo aún después de haber pasado por su lecho. Sin embargo, ahí estaba mirando con absoluta fascinación los rizos color sangre de la muchacha acompañados por la piel color leche adornada de millones de pecas.

De repente, se topó con los orbes azul azul celeste de la pelirroja. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de forma escandalosa, pero sus ojos brillaban con una picardía y una provocación deslumbrante. Sonrió coquetamente antes retirar el cabello de su rostro y permitirle la visión de su cuello. Aarón tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, encantado por la acción. Aquello había sido un descarado e indecoroso coqueteo poco habitual en ls jovencitas vírgenes y de buena cuna.

El Sr. Weasley se giró para ver a su hija, la cual sustituyó su sonrisa por una expresión de seriedad. Fue entonces cuando el Sr. Malfoy reparó en las figuras que se movían al otro lado de la reja. Hizo una mueca de desprecio, que fue captada por el padre de Violet. Con rabia ambos tomaron del brazo a sus respectivos hijos y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida. No obstante, los primogénitos seguían mirándose fijamente. La atracción entre ambos era palpable. Con una última mirada se despidieron, sabiendo que se volverían a encontrar.

**Adna& Leo (1648). Respeto.**

Depositó con suavidad las flores sobre la tumba de su madre, Pervinca. Suspiró y miró al cielo, pensando en lo triste que se había vuelto la Mansión Malfoy desde su partida. Su padre cada día estaba más malhumorado y se esforzaba con creces para buscarle una prometida digna de su apellido. A él poco le importaba.

Una tenue brisa revolvió sus cabellos rubios, trayéndole también un olor floral bastante peculiar. Confundida se volteó buscando el origen de este. Su mirada brilló al toparse con una cabellera rizada, bastante larga, color rojo intenso, que bailaba al son del viento. Era una mujer, una que jamás había visto en su vida.

Encandilado por lo que veía, se acercó hasta la reja que separaba ambos cementerios. Abrió la puerta que los conectaba y de manera sigilosa fue acercándose. A tan solo dos metros se detuvo, aspirando el aroma que emanaba de la pelirroja.

-Disculpa -. Llamó. La mujer dio un respingo y se giró. Ambos se miraron con confusión y sorpresa -.¿Weasley?

Leo estaba fascinado ante la belleza sublime de la Gryffindor. Jamás en toda su vida había visto a alguien tan delicado, sencillo y hermoso. Era una obra de arte, una que podría admirar eternamente.

-¿Malfoy? -. Lo imitó ella sin despagar sus ojos celestes de él. Se había sonrojado furiosamente ante la examinación y había dado dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Yo

-Permiso -. Lo cortó Adna Weasley antes de salir corriendo en dirección al pozo donde solía jugar de niña.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, él la siguió con un único pensamiento en la cabeza: Debía darle alcance antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Pronto logró acorralarla contra el borde de aquel pozo con ladrillos decolorados. Estaban demasiado cerca, pero la expresión de pánico en los ojos de la muchacha le impidió hacer algo más. Lentamente la soltó. Ni siquiera sabía por qué la trataba con tanto cuidado, cuando con anterioridad ser cauteloso con las féminas no le había interesado en absoluto. Hizo una reverencia y sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pañuelo, el cual le tendió a Adna. Era una muestra de que quería cortejarla. La estaba pretendiendo. Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente antes de pegarse aún más al borde del pozo. Bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo -. Replicó apenada. -. Aunque agradezco el gesto.

-¿Estás rechazándome? -. Inquirió asombrado el oji gris. La pelirroja asintió. Era la primera vez que alguien se negaba a complacerlo. Aquello le causó gracia -. Weasley, ¿Estás consciente de lo que haces?

-Yo... -. Se le veía cada vez más incómoda -. Lo siento, en serio, pero es que... Yo... -. Respiró profundamente antes de empujarlo y alejarse apresuradamente -. Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Malfoy.

Era la primera vez que una mujer se atrevía a decirle que no. Sonrió y guardó el pañuelo antes de encaminarse nuevamente a la tumba de su madre. Se volvería a encontrar con la pelirroja, de eso se encargaría.

**Orión& Elladora (1834). Amistad.**

Dejó que las lágrimas surcaran libremente por sus mejillas, sin importarle que los demás le dirigieran miradas llenas de pena y congoja. Las rosas caían sobre el sepulcro de Elladora Malfoy, diciéndole adiós. Sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho. La vida sin su amada pelirroja se le antojaba gris. No sabía cómo continuar sin la mujer que se había convertido en su compañera de juego, su mejor amiga, su novia, su esposa, su amante. Aquella que se suponía sería la madre de sus hijos. ¿Cómo podría sobre llevar la pérdida?

Meredith Golden, ataviada en un elaborado vestido negro de encajes, posó su mano alrededor de brazo y le regaló una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Todo estará bien, Orión. Yo estoy contigo -. Comentó antes de lanzar al lecho de la fallecida un pequeño ramo de Acónitos: La flor de la muerte. Internamente se burlaba de lo irónico de la situación.

Su sonrisa se volvió perversa mientras se apegaba más al Malfoy. Ella era Malvina Mellows y conseguía todo aquello que se proponía. Orión le tomó la mano buscando consuelo. ¿Cómo podría recuperarse de aquel golpe nefasto que la vida se había encargado de asestarle?

**Rose& Scorpius (2022). Amor.**

Rose suspiró antes de colocarse la bata de dormir. Scorpius Malfoy llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos tocando la puerta de su cuarto para quién sabe qué cosa. Abrió, fulminándolo con la mirada. Las ganas de propinarle un golpe en la cabeza e insultarlo se marcharon en cuanto se topó con la sonrisa centellante y perfecta del rubio.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocar con claridad el rostro del Sltyherin, el cual la miraba de forma extraña: Como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Carraspeó.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ¿Acaso no ves la hora que es? -. Preguntó enrojeciendo hasta las orejas.

Scorpius dudó unos instantes. Había ido con el propósito de fastidiarla. Su plan era sacarla de la Torre y conseguir un castigo para ambos. Así también se libraría de la molesta cita que tenía con una de las estudiantes de cuarto año aquel sábado en Hogsmeade. Sin embargo, el vuelco que su corazón había dado al encontrarse con ella se lo impidió.

-Quería desearte buenas noches, Rose -. Se limitó a contestar a la par que retrocedía unos pasos. La aludida entrecerró los ojos y se dispuso a regresar a su habitación. -. También quería saber

Un silencio se instaló entre ambos. Sus miradas conectaron, perdiéndose la una en la otra. Azul contra gris.

-¿Si? -. Musitó atontada la pelirroja.

-¿Qué te parece si desayunamos juntos mañana en las cocinas? -. No supo que lo impulsó a sugerir una barbaridad como esa, pero las mejillas coloreadas de la Weasley hicieron que no le importara en absoluto.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? Se supone que nos odiamos -. Soltó frustrada Rose por el comportamiento del rubio. No lo entendía.

-Quizá sea momento de cambiar eso, ¿No crees?

Las mejillas de la Weasley se colorearon de un rojo carmesí antes de que cerrara la puerta con un sonoro golpe. El Malfoy rió sin disimulo y regresó a su habitación, pensando que Rose era demasiado atractiva y que sin duda merecía la pena cortejarla.

**_N/A:_**

_Muy bien, este es oficialmente el final de la historia. 3000 (Aproximadas) palabras. Sé que muchos esperaban un final más elaborado y trabajado... pero sinceramente, esto es lo que tengo planeado desde hace bastante. Siento la demora, deben comprender que con el comienzo de clases tuve que ponerme a estudiar y las tareas que me enviaban me trababan._

_Procedo con las explicaciones. Si nos vamos al primer capítulo, luego del prólogo, podemos ver que McGonagall castiga a Rose y Scor porque este la obligó a salir de la Torre y los encontraron vagando por un pasillo. Esta última escena muestra lo que sucedió con anterioridad a eso, pero da un giro haciendo que el Malfoy se arrepienta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Resultado: No hay castigo, por ende jamás encontraron el libro dónde estaba Hesperia. Podrán seguir con su vida común y corriente. Como volvemos en el tiempo, nada de lo que sucedió entre los demás personajes ocurrió. _

_Este última incognita (De saber qué demonios pasó entonces con el resto) es una de las razones por las que aseguro que habrá un epílogo. Ese es un hueco que pretendo llenar porque me parece injusto dejar que se desvanen los sesos en esta cuestión. Sin contar que quiero darle un cierre a las demás parejas._

_Si alguna duda quedó (Estoy segura que es así), por favor pregunten qué responderé con gusto. Aún no sé si habrá un epílogo, a pesar de que lo prometí. Lo más seguro es que SI lo escribiré, no obstante no será por ahorita. De igual maneras, estén pendientes. Siento no poder complacerlos y si los decepcioné en serio lo lamento. Profundamente. Ojalá el fic les haya gustado, porque escribirlo me encantó. Esta es una de las ideas más retorcidas que he tenido y no esperé que a tanta gente le llamara la atención. Agradezco los reviews, todos y cada uno de ellos me ha impulsado a continuar. Gracias por el apoyo, el ánimo y los bonitos deseos._

_Pronto volveré con un nuevo fic, otro drama by Fanny que quizá les guste. Está lleno de diversos personajes, la mayoría inventados por mí, es otro Rose/Scor aunque no tan pronunciado. Lo adelantaré y puede que para enero me vean por aquí subiendo._

_Les recomiendo leer mi nuevo One: ¡Quiero que sea mi novio! Es un Teddy/Victoire bastante ligero, acompañado por algo de comedia._

_Espero también subir este mes un fic para participar en el concurso Gritos de Horror de Potterfics, así como un One y dos viñetas que tengo pensadas que me servirán para incluirme en el Reto Invisibles. Sin contar el millón de long-fics que tengo en la cabeza._

_El punto: Les queda Fanny para rato. No me borrarán del mapa tan pronto._

_Se les quiere mucho, nuevamente gracias por el inmenso apoyo y el cariño._

_Nos estamos leyendo._

**_Reviews._**

**_Haruki-chan: _**_Es lindo verte en la recta final. Salúdame a tus hermanas, diles que las estraño y que espero un review suyo en este último chap. Por tu auscencia ni te preocupes, yo me pierdo aún más... Soy un caso perdido. Me alegro mucho que yu adoración por el fic no haya sido pasajera y que lo hayas disfrutado. Escribirlo para mi fue un total placer. Cuidate mucho, hermosa. Nos leemos pronto._

**_Alejandra: _**_Tu sobre toda las cosas me preocupas. Deseo que esta vez tus dudas no sean demasiado grandes, porque juro que me deprimiré. Aunque sé que hay millones de huecos y que seguramente querrás cuestionar muchísimas cosas. ¿No tienes cuenta? Deseo poder responderlas. Ojalá hayas disfrutado el fic tanto como yo. Eres una de mis más fieles lectoras y lo aprecio con toda mi alma. Gracias. Espero verte por otro de mis fics, cuidate mucho. Besos._

_**Speaky22:** Bienvenida a bordo aún cuando ya tocamos puerto. Mil gracias por el halago, eso ha subido bastante mi estado de ánimo. Espero no haberte decepcionado y que el final haya sido de tu agrado. Pronto regresaré con un nuevo drama que incluye a Rose/Scor, ojalá tengas la oportunidad de leerlo. De la tercera generación sabrás mucho por mi, debido a que mis fics se basan en ellos. Un beso enorme, saludos._

**_Alice Carlie Hallen Berry_**_**:** Aquí tienes la actualización. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, en serio no sabes cuanto les debo. Como le vengo diciendo a las demás, espero que te haya gustado el último chap. Nos leemos pronto, Alice. Saludos, cuidate._

_**Sriita. TutSii:** Con tu review me he reído bastante. Como le dije a Speaky, eres bienvenida a mi barco aún cuando tocamos puerto. Es un placer saber de ti, ese review fue uno de los que me impulsó a apresurarme con el adelanto. Si alguna duda surge, te ruego que las escribas. Con gusto las responderé. Con respecto a las parejas... Isla y Elliot es la más desagradable, lo reconozco. Pero tenía que variar un poco, porque se vería aburrido que todos fuesen iguales. Las diferencias entre todos se ven marcadas en este capítulo, que en mi opinión es el más emotivo. Es como el adios al pasado y la bienvenida al cierre de un ciclo. Hablando de la secuela... Lamento decirte que eso no podrá ser. Pero por tu comentario estoy decidida a darle un epílogo a la historia, porque se lo merece. Aún hay mucho por explotar. Te invito a leer mis otras historias (Las publicadas y las próximas en venir). Gracias a ti por tomarte un tiempito y leer. Nos leemos, saludos._

_**mikaelita-cullen: **Espero que el chap no te haya decepcionado. Aquí explicamos la importancia de Lilah, qué según tengo entendido es tu personaje favorito. De ella y Danny sabrás en el epílogo. Si tienes alguna duda, no lo pienses dos veces antes de escribirme. Un beso._

_**Diane Potter:** Leer cosas como "Impresionante", "Maravilloso", "Impactante", me hacen sentir bien. Más de lo debido. Gracias por eso y por el apoyo, Diane. Con respecto a tu duda, así es: Lilah era su esclava su mejor amiga, una compañera que surgió de pronto y la alentó mediante los años pasaban junto a Wood. Espero que este chap te haya gustado. Saludos y besos. _

_**Maane deLaasa:** Tu eres una de las lectoras que se hace notar, Maane. No sé desde hace cuantos capítulos, pero sé que has estado aquí desde hace mucho. Gracias por eso. Vamos al comentario: Lilah efectivamente es uno de los personajes más queridos de la historia. Como le dije a Mikaelita, de ella sabremos en el epílogo. El reencuentro entre Rose y Scor es corto, pero significativo. Besos, cuidate mucho. Nos leemos._

_**Kuchiki Yamiko:** Y el suspenso acaba. Aunque aún falte el capítulo adicional. Ojalá te haya gustado el chap, lamento la demora. Saludos. _

**_¿Me dejas un review? ;)_**

**_-Fanny_**


	26. Epílogo

******Disclaimer:** Caraqueña, morena, bajita... No, no soy JK Rowling así que los personajes/lugares no me pertenecen.

**Epílogo**

**Amores prohibidos, amores eternos**

**1.**

El olor a pastel de manzana inundaba toda la casa, provocando que los nietos Weasley comenzaran a quejarse por la tardanza de la cena. Entre ellos, la primogénita de Ron y Hermione reía por las tonterías que su hermano relataba; realmente solo buscaba distraerse, porque la ansiedad la estaba matando. Desde la ventana se escuchaban los gritos de sus tíos tratando de organizar las mesas para la comida y sus tías intentando acomodar la vajilla y las copas. El cumpleaños número 17 de Rose estaba causando un gran revuelo en la familia, quienes habían repartido invitaciones a montones de amistades.

Los primeros en llegar habían sido los Wood, que amablemente habían incluido a Danny Wilde; el joven, tan apuesto y gentil, había caído como miel sobre hojuelas para las Weasley. Dominique y Lily no entendían como un hombre tan atractivo podía existir y llevaban gran parte de la tarde detrás de él con las pestañas rizadas agitándose coquetamente. El hijo de Oliver, Jason, en cambio había intentado decenas de veces caerle de sorpresa a Rose para ver si lograba alguna impresión. Pero aparte de despertar la molestia entre los varones de la familia, la pelirroja no demostró interés. Para ella solo existía una persona que merecía su atención, aunque ni siquiera había llegado.

-Rose, las Boot están aquí – el llamado de su abuelo Arthur le indicó que era momento de ejercer sus labores de anfitriona. Recibir a Vada fue un escándalo, porque su amiga estaba encantada con la oportunidad de asistir a la Madriguera. No llevaban más de tres meses de conocerse, gracias a cierta persona, pero cada día se hacían más inseparables. Con ella venía Alice Longbottom, quien inmediatamente buscó acompañar a Albus en su juego de gobstones, y la pandilla de las hermanas más divinas que habían pisado Hogwarts.

Every, cuya silueta era sujetada alegremente por Frank Longbottom mientras ella mostraba una expresión de forzada amabilidad, se permitió entregarle una bolsa con un león estampado a la cumpleañera. Rebeca y Samanta le cantaron brevemente unos sonetos que habían invitado en el camino y Lilah procuró esconderse a la sombra de un árbol no sin antes agradecerle a Rose la invitación. Ninguna de ellas pasó desapercibida, porque más pronto que tarde los primos Weasley se encargaron de mantener entretenidas a las gemelas al tiempo que Danny Wilde se desprendía velozmente de Dominique y Lily para correr hasta donde la menor de las Boot reposaba.

La llegada de Vada solo ponía más nerviosa a la dueña de la fiesta, porque significa que su invitado especial llegaría pronto. La puntualidad no era uno de sus mejores aspectos, pero la ojiazul se creía capaz de matarlo si él no se presentaba.

-Relájate, amiga. No se perderá la fiesta – le aseguró con confianza la atrevida castaña, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza. Louis se aproximó, dirigiéndole una fulgente mirada, mientras avisaba que faltaba poco para que la comida fuera servida. La Boot le sonrió divertida y despidiéndose de su amiga le solicitó al pelirrojo que le diera un paseo por la casa antes de comer. Rose la miró con reprobación, sabiendo que las intenciones de su amiga no eran precisamente inocentes.

Suspiró y los vio perderse escaleras arriba. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, pensando en que nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida. Ron Weasley se sentó a su lado, regalándole una sonrisa paternal y amorosa; la joven intentó retribuirle el gesto, pero no fue capaz. Sabía que su padre no estaría feliz con la noticia que pensaba darle aquella tarde y sentía que solo iba a causarle amarguras. Ajeno a los dilemas internos que Rose tenía, el pelirrojo la abrazó y la acurrucó en su pecho, como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca.

-Te quiero, Rose.

Aunque su hija deseaba responder la inesperada muestra de cariño, los toques en la puerta se lo impidieron. La abuela Molly salió de la cocina a pasos apresurados, intentando quitarse el sudor de la frene mientras se limpiaba las manos llenas de harina y azúcar nevada. Hermione venía detrás de ella, con un aspecto semejante, y rápidamente intercambió una mirada con su esposo, anticipando lo que estaba por suceder. Rose se levantó del sillón, con inusual torpeza, al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la Madriguera era abierta.

-¡Señora Weasley! – La desilusión se apoderó del rostro de la cumpleañera al ver a su tía Ana, hermana de su madre. Detrás de ella venían los Lovegood. Emitiendo un suspiro resignado, bajo la atenta mirada de Ronald y Hermione, Rose se adelantó a su abuela y saludó a los visitantes. Recibió una lluvia de felicitaciones y regalos por parte de los gemelos y su tía, pero en ningún momento pudo responder adecuadamente a la efusividad del momento.

-Ahora que estamos todos, creo que es hora de sentarse a comer. – alegó la matriarca del clan Weasley, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la cocina para pedirle a Ginny que arreglara los últimos detalles. Sin embargo, Rose no podía moverse de su sitio mientras miraba como el portón principal se cerraba tras el último invitado.

¿Dónde estaba Scorpius Malfoy?

**2.**

Lilah frunció los labios cuando, de forma atrevida, Danny Wilde le tomaba la mano para sacarla a bailar a la improvisada pista que Fleur y Audrey Weasley habían instalado en el jardín trasero. Los mayores seguían sentados a la mesa, charlando amenamente al tiempo que comían pastel de manzana y fresas y bebían té. Un partido de Quiddich había iniciado hacía minutos por parte de los más jóvenes, que eran arbitrados por Teddy y Victoire; Las cuatro hermanas Boot restantes formaban el primer equipo, junto a Frank Longbottom y los gemelos Scamander. Jugaban contra los primos Weasley, que se turnaban para ejercer todo tipo de funciones dentro del equipo y eran alentados fogosamente por Dominique y Lucy desde el suelo.

-No soy buena bailando. – comentó con sequedad la pequeña morena. El sobrino de Wood le sonrió encantadoramente, dándole a entender que no importaba. Había pasado toda la velada intentando captar la atención de la singular joven, que por alguna extraña razón comenzó a gustarle desde hacía unas semanas cuando se habían topado en la lechucería.

-Solo déjate guiar – pidió Danny una vez su mano se apoyó en la delicada cintura de Lilah. Los orbes claros de esta se posaron sobre los suyos, sintiendo una inexplicable comodidad. De alguna forma se sentía correcto estar a su lado. Contra su voluntad, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y se dejó hacer, agradecida por la ternura que él demostraba tener para con ella. La música no era suave, pero ellos se movieron con lentitud, tratando de adaptarse mutuamente. – No sé si me recuerdas, pero… tropezamos hace unos días. – añadió al cabo de unos minutos el joven para iniciar conversación.

-Te conocía desde antes – respondió la pelinegra. Al ver la expresión ilusionada de su acompañante se corrigió rápidamente – Por mi hermana; Vada me dijo una vez que eras bueno en pociones, que la ayudaste a resolver un filtro de paz. – Los ojos verdes del Wilde se apagaron, decepcionados. Aquello le causó gracia. – Si te hace sentir mejor, no suelo fijarme en los demás. Soy más… solitaria.

-Te he visto con Hugo Weasley – Danny se mordió la lengua al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir. Lilah se detuvo y lo miró fijamente, tratando de analizarlo y adivinar qué tipo de intenciones tenía. Logró ponerlo nervioso, porque pronto comenzó a hablar de nueva cuenta – Son bastante unidos, digo. Muchos rumorean que están saliendo juntos.

-Hugo está enamorado de Paula Krewski. – contestó parcamente.

-¿Y eso te molesta? – El castaño sabía que estaba tomando confianzas que no le habían dado y el rastro de fastidio pintado en las facciones de la Boot se lo certificó.

-No sé por qué habría de importarte a ti – se limitó a decir la joven mientras se alejaba de él. Ni siquiera le regaló una última mirada antes de girarse para marcharse, mas él no se lo permitió. La tomó del brazo y la apegó a su pecho, reanudando la danza.

-Me importa… porque me gustas, Lilah – la confesión la tomó desprevenida, pero logró captar su atención. Los orbes esmeraldas del joven se posaron en los de ella, haciéndole saber que hablaba en serio. – Por favor, disculpa si soné grosero… lo que quería hacer en realidad era… - se sonrojó, avergonzado y contagió de su congoja a la pelinegra – ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

_Lilah pasó saliva, sumamente incómoda ante la situación. Entonces cometió el garrafal error de mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos color esmeralda llenos de excitación, que brillaban con intensidad solo por el hecho de verla a ella. Contra todo pronóstico, asintió no del todo convencida. Por primera vez en su vida, se dejó llevar._

Vada Boot, que acababa de ser sustituida por Lucy en el equipo, observó la escena desde lejos y pensó en acercarse, pero una mano la sujetó del brazo y se lo impidió. Al elevar la mirada se encontró con unos orbes azules llenos de picardía y diversión; la castaña le sonrió y atrapó entre sus dedos la mano de Louis Weasley. Desde que Rose y ella se habían hecho mejores amigas, había podido acercarse al atractivo rubio, quien constantemente le regalaba miradas intensas. Louis le gustaba más que cualquier otro y sabía que el afecto era mutuo, por eso le dejó adentrarse a su vida y permitió que la besara hacía algunas horas en uno de los rincones de la Madriguera.

-Debes dejar a tu hermana en paz, Vada. – reprochó con suavidad el hijo de Fleur y Bill. Ella asintió, no muy convencida, pero dispuesta a no iniciar una discusión sin sentido. Estaba demasiado contenta como para hacer una de sus locuras. Aún permanecían con las manos entrelazadas cuando Louis decidió añadir – V, ¿Te animas a acompañarme? – La ojicafé asintió, curiosa. Él sonrió satisfecho y comenzó a arrastrarla camino a la mesa donde se había servido la cena – Perfecto, quiero que conozcas a mis padres.

**3.**

Rose se apretujó entre las mantas que el abuelo Arthur había dispuesto en el sofá de la sala. El silencio rodeaba el lugar y en penumbras la Weasley intentaba olvidarse de aquel día tan lamentable. A pesar de que sus primos y Vada habían intentado de todo para animarla, ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que Scorpius la había dejado plantada el día de su cumpleaños… El día más importante. Pensar en las delicadas facciones del rubio regalándole una sonrisa de disculpa le retorcía el estómago, porque no estaba segura si podría perdonarlo tan fácilmente. No quería que su rabia fuera ahogada por la amabilidad y el atractivo del Slytherin. Quería asestarle golpes, asesinarlo y servírselo al calamar del Lago.

Se hundió más sobre el mullido sillón, intentando que este la tragara. Había quedado como una tonta. ¿Y si él había estado jugando todo el tiempo con sus sentimientos? La verdad era que no llevaban demasiado tiempo juntos, pero no podía creer que el Malfoy tuviera malas intenciones… La imagen que había tenido de él durante años se había evaporado para ser sustituida por una buena persona. Demonios, ella le había entregado su confianza. ¿Cómo podía desbaratarse su mundo con tanta rapidez?

Cerró los ojos tratando de eliminar el ardor que le provocaban las lágrimas de cólera no derramadas. Si alguien de la familia bajaba y la encontraba llorando a medianoche sin duda se alarmaría y causaría un revuelo. No quería que nadie la viera así. Hundió el rostro entre sus manos, repitiéndose que ningún hombre valía la pena. Sin embargo, aunque lo que más deseaba era quedarse sola, supo que no lo estaba cuando unos susurros empezaron a escucharse desde afuera.

Alertada por el inesperado sonido, la pelirroja se levantó del sofá, dejando resbalar la sábana que cubría su desgastada piyama verde musgo. Inspirándose valor al estilo Gryffindor, se aproximó hasta la ventana principal, junto a la entrada de la casa. Quiso morirse ahí mismo cuando distinguió el cabello platinado de Scorpius Malfoy, quien agitaba los brazos para llamar su atención y no dejaba de sisear, frente a la Madriguera.

Valiéndose del sigilo, la Weasley se apresuró y cogió del perchero un chal de lana perteneciente a su abuela mientras se enfundaba las pantuflas y salía al jardín frontal. Prácticamente corrió hasta el ojigris, pero en vez de abrazarlo como él esperaba, lo haló fuertemente del brazo para refugiarse tras uno de los manzanos que su tía Ginny había plantado. Los ojos celestes chispeaban rabia cuando se posaron sobre los suyos.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – cuestionó con sequedad, evitando perderse en la claridad de los orbes de Scorpius, quien la miraba con alegría y cariño. No parecía sorprendido por la brusquedad con la que era recibido.

-Feliz cumpleaños – sonrió deslumbrantemente, aunque no aplacó la furia de la Gryffindor. Esta chasqueó la lengua y se giró, dispuesta a marcharse y dejarlo ahí. Fue retenida rápidamente por el rubio, que la hizo retroceder y la encerró entre sus brazos. El abrazo se extendió debido a la sorpresa de Rose, cuyas mejillas habían enrojecido.

-Scorpius, si alguien te ve aquí…

-Nadie me verá, no seas tonta – la silenció con un susurro el joven. Se permitió hundir la nariz entre los rizos espesos de su compañera, deleitándose con el olor que desprendían. Olía a rosas, a flores silvestres – Lamento no haber llegado, pero tengo una buena razón.

-Realmente no me importa escuchar tus excusas – Scorpius no pudo evitar reír ante la frialdad del tono. La estrechó aún más, sintiéndose completo por primera vez en el día. – Se suponía que…

-Ya lo sé, pero créeme que te tengo una sorpresa que te hará perdonarme.

-Nada va a hacerme perdonarte, Malfoy. Te detesto.

-Ya lo veremos.

Y sin más, desapareció en la negrura de la noche, llevándose con él la menuda figura de Rose Weasley.

**4.**

Lo primero que alcanzó a divisar Rose fue un pozo hecho de ladrillos decolorados y madera vieja. Estaban rodeados por flores silvestres y la helada brisa de diciembre le congelaba la piel mientras agitaba los mechones de sus cabellos; a su alrededor se elevaban múltiples tumbas, pero curiosamente el ambiente no resultaba tétrico sino encantador. A lo lejos se podía ver una capilla antigua, con cruces y vitrales de colores que brillaban bajo la luz de la Luna. La pelirroja observó a Scorpius con extrañeza, olvidando momentáneamente que este prácticamente la había secuestrado.

Por alguna razón, sentía que aquel lugar era familiar. Había algo en el aire que la invitaba a quedarse por siempre ahí, alejada del mundo, en la compañía de Scorpius. Como si aquel sitio les perteneciera.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – preguntó finalmente la ojiazul una vez terminó de analizar el espacio. El Malfoy le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo de manera misteriosa mientras se aproximaba al pozo y la incitaba a acercarse. – No creerás que…

-Rose, no voy a empujarte dentro del pozo. ¿Podrías cooperar y sentarte junto a mí? – Scorpius extendió una mano en su dirección, sin borrar la expresión afectuosa de su rostro. Era demasiado tentador para negarse, pero demasiado bueno para aceptar. Rose dudó unos instantes más antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los del joven heredero, dejándose halar hasta su pecho. – Bienvenida al Pozo de la Esperanza.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? – La pelirroja se dejó abrazar por la cintura mientras su mirada se enfocó en el semblante del Slytherin. Este se limitó a mirarla detalladamente, disfrutando la sensación de tenerla para él. Adoraba ver las facciones perfiladas de Rose, porque cada parte era única. Las pecas que adornaban sus pómulos, el tono blanquecino de su piel, las largas pestañas…

-Eres hermosa – dijo, sin prestarle mucha atención a las preguntas. Al instante la joven enrojeció, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa. – No quiero que más nadie te mire, Rose… Quiero que seas mía para siempre.

La Weasley no comprendía de dónde provenía la intensidad que residía en las palabras de Scorpius, pero supo al escucharlas que llevaba mucho tiempo esperándolas. Su rostro se elevó en dirección al rubio mientras sus ojos se cerraban, dándole a entender que apreciaba sus palabras; _Sus labios se rozaron cuando él se inclinó hacia ella y una corriente eléctrica los atravesó, haciéndolos estremecerse. _Entonces Rose, impaciente e imprudente como era, acortó la distancia, permitiéndoles saborear el primer beso entre ambos. _Sin entender porque… sus labios parecían reconocerse._

El contacto duró lo suficiente como para que se dijeran todo lo que sentía. Dentro de sus corazones comenzaban a albergarse sentimientos inexplicables, sentimientos que volvían a renacer en el tiempo sin que ellos se percataran de ello. La sensación de seguridad se instauró entre ellos, como si un ciclo hubiera sido culminado.

-Te tengo un regalo – murmuró Scorpius, aun sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, sin ánimos de soltarla. Ella se apegó a su pecho, escuchándolo. – Pero debes prometerme que lo aceptarás sin protestar. - _Rose se separó para verlo confundida. _

_Un gesto de satisfacción se pintó en la cara del Malfoy y metiendo una mano en su chaqueta sacó una cajita cuadrada de terciopelo rojo. Se lo tendió. La Gryffindor lo agarró y suavemente lo destapó. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y jadeó al ver el hermoso anillo de oro que cargaba una piedrita incrustada. _Por la textura y la forma, supo que se trataba de un diamante.

-Scorpius, esto debe costar más que la casa de mis abuelo – La pelirroja se negó a aceptarlo, tendiéndole la caja nuevamente. La mirada ofuscada del ojigris le hizo saber que su actitud no le gustaba. – No me veas así, es demasiado valioso… No puedo aceptarlo.

-Si vas a ser la novia de un Malfoy, debes acostumbrarte a este tipo de regalos. Y a no protestar – alegó con simpleza al tiempo que desviaba la vista hacia el cielo, desentendiéndose de lo que acababa de decir.

Rose enmudeció. ¿Estaba él pidiéndole…? Las manos, que aun sostenían el anillo, le temblaron inesperadamente. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido de aquella forma. Era como si de pronto su alma se hubiera unido a la de aquel, que hacía solos unos meses consideraba un patán. Habían comenzado siendo **amigos**, la **confianza** entre ellos acarreaba **respeto** y amabilidad, poseía chispa y **atracción**. Bastaba con verlo a los ojos para saber que a su lado nada podría ir mal, como si estuviera dispuesta a realizar cualquier **sacrificio**. Scorpius le daba la **fuerza **necesaria para avanzar.

Scorpius, que empezaba a sentirse nervioso, la miró. Ella sonreía, pero por primera vez le sonreía con total entrega. Rose se acercó nuevamente para unir los labios con los de él delicadamente, pidiéndole que le correspondiera. Las manos del rubio cogieron con ternura el cuello pecoso de la Weasley, profundizando el beso entre ambos. Una vez se separaron, la pelirroja le pidió la varita; La punta de esta fue dirigida hacia el borde interno del pozo para después comenzar a dibujar los torpes trazos de un corazón y dos iniciales dentro.

**R & S**

-Te amo, Weasley – murmuró Scorpius sin pensarlo demasiado. Sus miradas volviendo a encontrarse, esta vez desbordando cada una de las emociones que resguardaban en su interior. Y aunque a Rose le resultaba una locura saberse amada tan pronto, no pudo evitar responderle.

-Te amo, Malfoy… siempre lo he hecho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y junto a las iniciales de sus nombres, otras cinco reposarían hasta la infinidad de los tiempos.

* * *

**N/A**

Dios, ha pasado... ¿Un año? No estoy segura si todas las lectoras iniciales lograrán leer la culminación de esta historia, pero espero que alguien si lo haga. Dar razones de porqué tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para que yo escribiera esto sería inútil. En aquel tiempo sencillamente me dediqué a otras cosas y este pendiente quedó rezagado.

Volver a escribir sobre las Boot y este singular proyecto fue extraño para mí, porque ciertamente he cambiado en el transcurso de estos años. El epílogo no tiene lo mejor de mí y obviamente tendrá algunas correcciones (errores de dedo que seguro hay). Pero es lo que siempre imaginé y es el bosquejo que tenía guardado. Sencillo, corto y significativo. Me gustó darle fin a este ciclo, creo que ahora podré vivir en paz jajaja

Añadiré que las partes en cursiva son escenas originales de la historia, que me parecieron necesarias para el final. Con esto quiero demostrar que, aunque las parejas no se dan de la misma manera que a lo largo del fic, están predestinadas. En negrita están los puntos claves, como habrán notado.

Agradezco de corazón a cada una de las personas que le dieron un voto de confianza a Derecho a un Amor Prohibido (Que hoy cambia a Amores Prohibidos). Sus reviews me animaron durante todo el proceso. Esto es por y para ustedes. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el final, tanto como yo lo hice. Este es el primer long fic que culminé, la primera idea estrafalaria que se me pasó por la cabeza. Le tengo mucho cariño. Gracias por acogerlo entre sus favoritos y por dedicarle tiempo.

No sé que más agregar, solo sé que me puse melancólica xD

Espero no despedirme eternamente de ustedes. Un barco jamás se queda estancado en el puerto y ciertamente el mío, donde tendrán un espacio reservado, arrancará siempre a nuevos y mejores rumbos.

Siempre suya,

_**FannyLu**_


End file.
